Yo puedo esperar
by alejandraaa5610
Summary: La paz era inminente después de la guerra, por lo que por un tiempo todo parecía volver a la normalidad... sin embargo acuerdos de antaño salen a la luz y marcan el destino de dos personas que tendrán que unir sus vidas de forma obligada. Pero ¿siempre será así? o ¿nacerá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola... después de dos semanas hoy estoy de vuelta y les traigo un nuevo fic, con una trama similar a mi primera historia pero con escenarios y personajes distintos y con una Sasuke un poco distinto por pedido de los reviews que me dejaron en la hiatoria que hace poco terminé.

Espero que la historia los atrepe y la sigan semana a semana porque los que ya han leido mis historias anterios saben que actualizo con mucha frecuencia, sin más que decir lean la historia y sumerjámonos en el mundo de los fic.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "INICIO"**

La guerra había terminado, los enemigos estaban derrotados y había paz en todo el mundo... las naciones había formado lazos más estrechos y con mutuo apoyo habían logrado sobreponerse a la adversidad; en Konoha la política estaba estable, la aldea estaba segura, las familias estaban unidas, una nueva y prometedora generación aparecía y todo parecía augurar un futuro prometedor para poder alcanzar la plenitud de todos, pero alguien en particular no sentía eso... ya que para Hinata la alegría no era completa porque sabía que la guerra había traído perdidas irremediables y porque sentía que algo le faltaba aunque no sabía con exactitud que era.

Si bien es cierto que ya había pasado más de un año desde que la guerra terminó y todo parecía tomar su curso... ella seguía sintiéndose tan débil e incluso, a veces, patética por tantas cosas y la verdad ella ya no quería sentirse así, quería ser decida y fuerte ante las imposiciones de su clan pero aún no sabía si lo lograría, solo esperaba que al menos intentara comprender que era aquel vacío que sentía la necesidad de llenar sin saber con qué. _"Me siento triste" _pensaba ella en momentos que por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan vulnerable.

El sol estaba en lo más alto y era una tarde radiante por lo que absorta en sus pensamientos Hinata caminaba sola a través del bosque después de haber tenido una larga discusión con su padre... ella caminaba pensando en su vida y en tantas otras cosas que la desconcentraban! Ella apenas había llegado hace un par de días luego de cumplir una misión con sus compañeros y ahora experimentaba uno de esos momentos donde simplemente salía a caminar sin rumbo fijo y tomándose un tiempo para ella, para sumergirse en sus pensamientos y emociones tratando de decifrarlas; caminó y caminó sin darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba caminando ni mucho menos pensando hacia donde dirigían sus pasos, pero de pronto un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos razón por la cual guardó silencio por unos segundos y se ocultó entre los árboles para tratar de investigar que era ese ruido, se dirigió a ese lugar con mucho sigilo hasta comprobar lo que era...

- Oh... – vocalizó al divisar de entre los arboles a alguien

Ahí estaban esos tres... Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke el cual había vuelto después de la guerra, hace más de un año; Hinata los miró por unos segundos sin hacer notar su presencia y comprendiendo que al parecer esos tres tenían una acalorada discusión sobre quién sabe qué... entonces ella dirigió su mirada al rubio y vio que este gritaba con mucho énfasis, luego vio a Sakura la cual gritaba con más énfasis y para finalizar vio a un Sasuke que simplemente se limitaba a mirar al par de sus compañeros discutir, por lo que la joven los siguió mirando por unos minutos sin hacer mucho ruido pero de pronto sintió un fuerte estruendo en el suelo ya que al parecer la pelirrosa había perdido la calma.

Hinata pese a la situación sonrió al ver esa escena porque eso le recordaba que aunque pasara el tiempo algunas cosas no cambiaron ni cambiarían... solo seguían un proceso evolutivo; siguió espiándolos por unos minutos más hasta que inesperadamente se sintió observada y cuando trató de encontrar esa razón con los ojos solamente se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban agudamente desde la distancia, lo cual significaba que ella había sido descubierta o quizás lo fue desde hace rato y solo ahora lo demostraba el otro.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – exclamó eufórico el rubio al dirigir su mirada al Uchiha y después al lugar que miraba.

La joven al verse descubierta no tuvo más alternativa que acercarse a ellos ya que de nada servía seguir escondiéndose

- Gomen – se disculpó siendo consciente que de no era buena educación espiar a alguien

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura un poco sorprendida al verla

- Yo, yo solo estaba caminando por aquí... – explicó con sinceridad

- Y seguramente nuestros gritos llamaron tu atención – completó la pelirosa asintiendo varias veces a si misma porque era lo más lógico

La hyuga asintió con honestidad porque no tenía caso mentir y menos con ellos porque los consideraba sus amigos, aunque claro que a excepción del Uchiha que durante todo ese tiempo apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros discutíamos porque... – trataba de hablar el rubio al pensar que quizás Hinata los pudiera ayudar

- Cállate Naruto, este es un asunto que solo nos compete a nosotros tres – interrumpió Sakura con gran seriedad

- Pero Hinata-chan es nuestra amiga, además...

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura – habló por primera Sasuke interesado en ese detalle ya que no le gustaba que el rubio divulgara asuntos propios a los demás – cállate – añadió mirándolo como exigiéndole prudencia.

El rubio comprendió la situación y simplemente se encogió los hombros al saber que sus dos compañeros tenían razón. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos... mientras Hinata los miraba con nerviosismo e inquietud porque le intrigaba saber la razón de la discusión, la cual parecía ser importante pero aún así no preguntó porque no quería entrometerse en asuntos que al parecer no le competían.

- Deberíamos volver – propuso Sakura tratando de aliviar el momento

- Tienes razón y de paso vamos a comer algo – acotó Naruto retomando su entusiasmo logrando que ambas jóvenes asintieran

- No cuenten conmigo – avisó Sasuke empezando a caminar con intenciones de alejarse de ellos

- Espera... – habló el rubio caminado tras del otro chico

Todos caminaron entre prisas hasta que una voz extraña llamó la atención de todos, lo cual solo podría significar una cosa.

- Hasta que los encuentro, Tsunade-sama los está buscando – informó un anbu parado encima de un árbol

Sin nada que protestar o decir los cuatro enrumbaron camino hasta la oficina de la Kage. Hinata caminó detrás de los tres mientras los miraba... miró a Sakura y sonrió al saber que el paso del tiempo la había acentuado muy bien en lo que respecta en su personalidad y en demás aspectos, luego sonrió otra vez al mirar a Naruto y saber que seguía siendo el mismo joven idealista al que admiraba y quería desde que era niña, y para finalizar miró a Sasuke, haciéndole formar una mueca en los labios al ser consciente que no sabía cómo describir... realmente no sabía cómo calificar al Uchiha, tenía mucha curiosidad, realmente tenía curiosidad por él pero también sabía que quizás nunca lograra saber realmente cómo era él.

Después de caminar un largo rato ellos entraron al edificio, caminaron por un pasillo y al cabo de unos minutos golpetearon la puerta... inmediatamente abrieron la puerta y les dieron paso para entrar.

- Tardaron mucho! – les incriminó la Kage

- Gomen – se disculparon casi todos

- Tengo una misión para ustedes cuatro - habló seriamente la mujer mayor – iban ser seis pero uno está enfermo y al otro lo castigue – argumentó ella refiriéndose a los compañeros de la Hyuga – tomen... – finalizó entregándoles un pergamino donde estaban algunas indicaciones

Sasuke tomó el pergamino y empezó a leerlo con más dedicación en tanto los demás lo miraban y se planteaban diversas cosas.

- Cuándo partiremos? – preguntó Sakura acercándose a su maestra

- Partirán mañana a primera hora y confío en que realicen esta misión con éxito - continuó la Hokage

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama así será – la aseguró Sakura con convicción

- Sobre todo porque estaré yo – añadió el rubio en son de bromista

- Por ahora, se pueden retirar – finalizó la mayor

- Hai- respondieron retirándose inmediatamente del lugar.

Al salir del edificio cada uno tomó un camino distinto...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Ese mismo día, cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo y demostraba que ya era de noche... una noche muy fría y silenciosa.

Dentro de una sala había un grupo de personas que trataban algo muy importante para su futuro, uno que por su puesto debía ser digno... según ellos y según su prestigio, razón por la cual ya llevaban más de una hora teniendo esa reunión.

- Qué piensa? – preguntó uno

- Que ya es momento – contestó el otro pensando con sinceridad que el momento de hacer valer cierto acuerdo ya había llegado

- Está seguro? – preguntó un tercer hombre queriendo escuchar una respuesta segura porque después ya no habría tiempo para arrepentimientos

- En un principio no, pero ahora lo estoy – contestó el mismo hombre – y sobre todo por los últimos acontecimientos

- Pues entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar – habló otro con mucha convicción

- Tiene razón – vocalizó mirando fijamente al otro hombre - yo me encargo de lo demás – finalizó poniéndose de pie, dando así finalizada la reunión.

Los demás se fueron pero uno se quedó todavía parado y mirando un pergamino viejo pero de vital importancia... para él y para los suyos; después de aceptar la validez de ese acuerdo lo único que faltaba era informar a los principales partícipes la realidad de los hechos, lo que tenían y debían cumplir; sabía que no sería fácil pero tampoco imposible, pensó él y con ese pensamiento ese hombre salió de ese lugar para poder descansar e idear el momento oportuno para poder dar a conocer ese acuerdo, uno que estremecería aquel lugar.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

La oscuridad se hacía presente en toda Konoha, ya casi medianoche y Sasuke aún seguía despierto... estaba acostado de espaldas en su cama, con las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta la altura de las caderas, sus manos tras la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo que apenas podía observar debido a la oscuridad... Después de haber participado en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la mayoría de los aldeanos, la Hokage y los viejos del concejo, le dieron permiso de regresar y quedarse en Konoha para tratar de limpiar su nombre; al principio, como era predescible, él se había negado a esa posibilidad pero luego de pensarlo un poco y de recordar el encuentro que tuvo con su hermano mayor había decidido continuar con su vida en Konoha, el cual pese a todo era su hogar.

Durante todos esos meses él había regresado a su antiguo equipo y había estado en misiones extenuantes para poder quitar su nombre del libro bingo y para poder mostrar el apellido Uchiha como un símbolo de orgullo nato porque estaba cansado de que se refirieran a él como alguien sin lealtad o sin principio cuando él siempre fue leal a su familia, y el principio que regía su vida era la de salvaguardar su apellido. Había cometido errores sí pero fueron estos mismos los que le llevaron a la verdad... a una que le habían ocultado y que hoy conocía, y de cierta forma lo aliviaba.

El vivía en su apartamento por decisión propia, ya que aunque el territorio de sus padres y de su clan ya estaba adecuado para ser habitado él no quería regresar a ese lugar porque aunque le costara admitirlo aún lo deprimía... todavía no se sentía en la capacidad de volver a ese lugar y vivir como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás en algún momento volvería pero ahora sentía que no era el momento todavía.

- Aún no... – susurró Sasuke con cierta pesadez en ese par de palabras

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preguntó por qué de pronto tenía todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos, cansado de pensar él trató de dormir porque sabía que al día siguiente saldría de viaje, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir porque sentía que tiempos difíciles llegarían a su vida... sin saber cómo explicarlo algo en él le decía que dentro de poco su vida una vez más daría un cambio radical, había pasado por tantas cosas que ahora suponía que ya no podría pasar algo peor... sin ánimos de pensar más se acomodó en la cama, se cobijó y trato de dormir deseando que al despertar estuviera más relajado.

Eran exactamente las siete de la mañana y en la entrada de Konoha solamente había una figura, solo Sasuke estaba parado esperando por los demás... el cual pensaba que el hecho de que Naruto llegara tarde era normal sin embargo le extrañaba que Sakura cometiera esa falta, definitivamente algo no andaba bien; siguió esperando por unos minutos más hasta que de pronto escuchó que alguien corría desenfrenadamente, sin siquiera voltear intuyó que era la Haruno pero se sorprendió al ver que era otra persona, una a la cual había pasado por desapercibida.

- Gomen... Uchiha-san – se disculpó Hinata aún jadeando por la reciente carrera y sintiendo mal por haber llegado tarde

- No importa, los demás tampoco han llegado – habló Sasuke viendo a la joven y pensando que si sus compañeros no llegaban en unos minutos más se iría de ese lugar porque al fin y al cabo el tenía el pergamino y todas las instrucciones, y porque además no necesitaba a los otros.

Hinata no dijo nada mientras trataba de retomar el aliento, poco después ella solo lo miró de reojo porque de cierta forma se sentía incómoda porque aunque lo viera con frecuencia esta sería la primera vez que ambos tendrían la misma misión, lo cual la tensionaba inevitablemente porque no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él; ambos en silencio esperaron por unos minutos más hasta que de pronto escucharon lo que esperaban.

- Gomen Sasuke-kun... pero lo que pasa es que el tonto de... – trataba de explicar la pelirosa corriendo y siendo seguida por su rubio amigo

- Vamos – dijo cortante el pelinegro y caminando

Sin objeciones de parte de nadie todos partieron de inmediato sabiendo que regresarían en una semana a más tardar, sin embargo lo que no sabían era que para cuando regresaran muchas cosas cambiarían y la vida de dos personas daría un vuelco total...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Por favor, sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 2 "PRELUDIO" **

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que partieron de Konoha a cumplir su misión, la cual había sido que se en un pueblo cercano recogieran a un político para llevarlo a una aldea en el país del Agua donde tenía una importante reunión donde se llegarían a varios acuerdos, ellos habían cumplido el papel de protectores durante todo el trayecto ya que como se trataba de una persona con un cargo importante estaba expuesto a amenazas latentes. El camino a ese país había sido largo y extenuante porque se habían enfrentado a gran cantidad de ninjas que buscaban matar al político pero luego de enfrentar ciertas luchas felizmente ese hombre había llegado sano y salvo a su destino. Luego de ello a todos les habían habilitado una vivienda donde pasarían esa sin mayores contratiempos para luego a la mañana siguiente hacer el viaje de regreso a Konoha, lo cual les tomaría unos dos o tres días sin prisa.

*°* El día era hermoso y el sol brillaba radiantemente después de haber llovido toda la noche, lo cual parecía muy extraño, realmente era un día muy hermoso... los cuatro estaban en su respectiva habitación, claro que uno ya estaba listo para partir mientras que los demás seguían durmiendo.

- Naruto! – exclamó con voz alta el Uchiha al entrar a la habitación del rubio porque ya era hora de partir y el otro seguía durmiendo

-Mmm...- habló el rubio entre sueños sin ánimos de despertar

- ¡Naruto, levántate! – gritó esta vez Sasuke con más fuerza logrando que el rubio del susto diera un brinco en su cama

- Ya, ya estoy despierto... – dijo el rubio frotándose los ojos – que bueno que ya estas despierto porque pensaba ir a despertarte – añadió bostezando

Enseguida Sasuke salió de esa habitación y se sentó en la sala de ese lugar mientras esperaba que los demás se dieran prisa. Luego de unos minutos él vio que todos salían de sus habitaciones para poder desayunar lo más rápido posible porque supuestamente ya debieron partir hace un par de horas.

- Ya que terminé de desayunar voy a bañarme – habló la pelirosa poniéndose de pie

- Sakura estamos retrasados – le recordó el Uchiha con honestidad porque sabía que Sakura se iba a tardar más de lo normal

- Lo sé, pero no voy a andar sucia por ahí – argumentó con decisión y enfrentando al pelinegro - además, Hinata también quiere darse un baño, verdad? – agregó

La joven simplemente asintió porque ella no tenía el valor de enfrentarse al otro chico como si lo tenía la pelirosa, lo cual obtuvo por el tiempo de estar junto a él.

- Sasuke-kun seremos rápidas – propuso la pelirosa

- Pues entonces dense prisa – exigió él con tono de orden – ahora! – enfatizó poniéndose de pie

Ambas jóvenes inmediatamente se adentraron a sus habitaciones... Sakura ni se sintió aludida ante la actitud del chico porque lo conocía y sabía cómo era, pero Hinata si se tensionó; mientras ellas se duchaban los dos chicos seguían esperando por ellas.

- No debes asustar a Hinata-chan – le reprochó el rubio sentado aún

- No lo hice – se defendió el Uchiha caminando

- Claro que lo hiciste – replicó Naruto - ella no está acostumbraba a tu tono de voz y seguramente para ella sonaste a su papá, uno que por cierto no me cae muy bien... – explicó asintiendo varias veces para si mismo.

Sasuke se limitó a escucharlo sin decir nada porque realmente él no había tenido la intención de asustar a nadie, y menos a la Hyuga.

Luego de ello todos habían por fin enrumbado sus caminos realizando el viaje de regreso, ese día de caminata había sido cansado para ellos porque había hecho mucho sol y al anochecer habían acampado en medio el bosque de forma tranquila porque la noche no había sido tan fría como se esperaban; y así pasaron dos días de caminata ardua entre descansos, algunas discusiones, lamentos y sin muchos problemas, sin embargo al tercer día de caminata algo inesperado había pasado y había roto por completo la tranquilidad del grupo...

- Sakura-chan te sientes mejor? te sigue doliendo? Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó un preocupado y culpable Naruto mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelirosa

- ¡Es tu culpa! – lo inculpó Sakura sintiéndose furiosa porque por culpa del rubio había sufrido un accidente

Ya que mientras pasaban por un puente Naruto había estado insistiendo que debían tomar un descanso para poder relajarse un poco en esa mañana tan soleada pero que ante la negativa de Sakura el rubio la había alzado para sumergirlas en el agua fresca pero que en el forcejeo mientras caían del puente Sakura había podido liberase de él y cuando todo parecía que iba bien ella había dado una mala pisada al caer a la orilla de ese rio mientras que Naruto había caía al agua.

- Pero no era mi intención, yo solo quería... – se excusaba el rubio sintiéndose fatal al saber que su amiga se había lastimado por culpa de él

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Sakura mientras ella misma utilizaba su poder de curación para ella porque realmente le dolía el pie.

En tanto Hinata trataba de ayudar a la pelirosa sentándose a un lado de ella y brindándole su apoyo porque no sabía que más hacer, mientras que Sasuke desde cierta distancia solo los miraba e interiormente sonreía al saber lo imprudente que podía seguir siendo Naruto, hasta incluso lesionar a su propia compañera por un juego ridículo de niños.

- Sakura-chan

- No me hables! – le ordenó la Haruno

- Pero...

- ¡Que no me hables! – insistió ella - por tu culpa me sigue doliendo y no podré caminar – dijo ella un tanto exagerada

- Yo puedo cargarte y... – se ofreció con buenas intenciones

- No quiero tu ayuda – rechazó la oferta porque quería hacerle comprender que lo que había hecho estaba mal – además Sasuke-kun va ayudarme, verdad? – preguntó ella encontrando un momento oportuno

El nombrado la miró por unos segundos pensando que ella era lo bastante orgullosa para no perdonar tan fácilmente al rubio y luego de pensarlo un poco más decidió acceder ya que al final de cuentas ella necesitaba su ayuda.

- Ya que... – simplemente dijo el Uchiha quitándose la mochila que cargaba en la espalda y poniéndose delante de ellos – sube... – pidió inclinándose un poco

Sakura más que contenta no perdió esa oportunidad y se subió a la espalda de él mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y sonreía.

- Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos al anochecer – les recordó el Uchiha erguiéndose y empezando a caminar

- No importa... – dijo una Sakura ya mucho más calmada y sin preocuparse mucho, porque ella estaría feliz mientras más dure el camino ya que podría ser cargada por el pelinegro por mucho más tiempo.

Naruto y Hinata caminaron tras de ellos mientras recogían las mochilas de sus compañeros... el rubio caminaba preocupado porque sabía que Sakura no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, y Hinata caminaba pensando que esos dos se llevaban bien y que tenían mucha confianza a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hace tiempo atrás; sin más que hacer todos siguieron con su camino de regreso, el cual les traería grandes sorpresas...

((*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*))

En otro lado... dos personas estaban sentadas frente a frente y tenían una conversación distendida y extraña, sobre todo para la mujer que escuchaba todo con mucha impresión y algo de desconcierto que de a pocos disminuía con la explicación del hombre mayor. Pero aún así no dejaba de estar sorprendida

- Así es como están las cosas... – finalizó el hombre

- Entiendo... – dijo Tsunade con un suspiro tensionado - pero yo pienso que él no va aceptar – dijo con honestidad porque sabía cómo era ese chico y lo difícil que era obligarlo a cumplir algo que él consideraba innecesario

- Lo sé y es por eso que recurro a Ud. para poder persuadirlo – confesó el otro

- Así que esa es la razón por la que habló conmigo?

- Sí, solo Ud. podría convencerlo a cumplir el acuerdo – habló sinceramente y mirando a la Kage - por eso le pido su comprensión y ayuda

- Está bien, cuente conmigo – aceptó Tsunade luego de pensarlo un poco y un tanto desanimada porque sabía que una lucha le esperaba.

Después de ello ambos se quedaron en un silencio que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por otra ronda de conversación.

%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%O%%

Largas horas después y cuando el sol ya se escondía entre las montañas cuatro personas entraban por las puertas de Konoha, dos de ellas caminaban por delante y una persona seguía cargando a otra en la espalda, lo cual sin duda llamó la atención de algunos pero aún así siguieron caminado con dirección al edificio de la Kage; caminaron y caminaron por largos minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino y se adentraron en ese lugar, entraron a la oficina y saludaron a su líder.

- Qué te pasó? – preguntó Tsunade a Sakura porque no esperaba verla así

- Fue culpa de Naruto – le avisó la pelirosa en tanto Sasuke se acercaba a una silla y se inclinaba para que Sakura bajara de su espalda

- Oba-chan no fue mi intención – se defendió el rubio – verá lo que pasó fue que yo... – empezó a hablar intentando demostrar su inocencia

En tanto Tsunade le prestaba a tención al rubio mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosa, luego de escuchar al Uzumaki decidió hablar

- Naruto, estás castigado – sentenció la rubia

- Pero...

- No hay pero que valga! – exclamó dando por finalizada la conversación – ahora, denme su informe

Entonces Sasuke se lo entregó y empezó a contestar algunas de sus preguntas mientras Naruto se acercaba a la pelirosa y rogaba su perdón, en tanto Hinata solo los miraba sin decir nada. Tiempo después terminaron la plática y les dijo que se podían ir a sus casas porque habían hecho un buen trabajo y que Naruto debía llevar a Sakura a su casa, pero...

- Sasuke – llamó al joven cuando lo vio saliendo; él cual al escucharla se detuvo

- Dígame

- Mañana por la tarde debes venir aquí – pidió con voz seria la mujer mayor

- Por qué? – quiso saber acercándose a ella y teniendo mucha intriga

- Porque hay algo que debes saber – contestó

- Qué? – preguntó otra vez

- Mañana lo sabrás – le dijo Tsunade mirándolo directamente - así que te espero – finalizó ella; en tanto el chico se llenaba de ansiedad al saber que era eso que debía saber.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha simplemente asintió y enseguida salió de la oficina porque quería ir a su apartamento, darse una ducha, comer algo y descansar después de esos largos días donde una vez más tuvo que soportar a sus compañeros. Aunque se llevara bien con ellos no podía dejar de sentirse fastidiado con algunas de sus ocurrencias todavía infantiles.

/+/-/+/-/+/-/+/-/+/-/+/-/+/-/+/

En otro lugar... una joven entraba por las puertas de su casa, caminó varios metros mientras se daba cuenta que no había nadie lo cual era muy extraño, siguió caminando hasta pisar el primer escalón para poder subir al segundo piso y a su habitación, pero una voz llamó su atención.

- Hinata, ven... hay algo que debemos hablar – dijo Hiashi parado a un lado

La joven detuvo su andar y al ver que su padre caminaba ella lo siguió hasta que ambos se adentraron a su despacho, ambos se sentaron frente a frente y el Hyuga decidió hablar con ella.

- Cómo te fue en tu misión? – preguntó él

- Bien, todo salió muy bien – contestó la joven sonriendo y sintiéndose satisfecha

- Y cómo te fue con tus compañeros? – preguntó al tanto de todo

- Normal... o sea me llevo bien con ellos – explicó

- Con todos?

La joven ante la pregunta solo asintió porque definitivamente no había tenido ningún problema o discusión con alguien.

- Tú ya no eres una niña, ya estás en edad de saber y afrontar ciertos asuntos – comenzó a hablar el Hyuga ante una joven que no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar diciéndole esas cosas – tú sabes que como un clan noble nosotros tenemos ciertos protocolos y costumbres, verdad?

- Hai – respondió con nostalgia al saber que muchas veces le hacían hacer cosas que no le parecían correctas pero que las hacía al final de cuentas

- Hace años atrás nosotros llegamos y firmamos un acuerdo con otro clan y que ahora debemos cumplir – le informó con sutileza

- Cuál?

- Qué tú y alguien deben contraer matrimonio – contestó sin dudarlo y sin rodeos

Hinata dejó de respirar por unos segundos ante el impacto de la tremenda impresión al escuchar a su papá, porque no se esperaba aquello.

- Llegamos a ese acuerdo cuando tú eras muy niña y lo hicimos porque nuestro clan se llevaba muy bien con otro clan – agregó sabiendo que ella querría saber más cosas

- Con q...ué clan? – preguntó sintiendo su cabeza flotar

- Con los... Uchiha

La joven sin poder evitarlo entreabrió la boca al sentirse tremendamente sorprendida ante lo escuchaba, si lo que decía su padre era verdad entonces eso significaba que tendría que casarse con... Sasuke Uchiha, ante ese pensamiento ella se llevó una mano a la boca porque estaba realmente perpleja.

- Así es... según el acuerdo que firmamos tú deberías casarse con Sasuke – confirmó Hiashi al intuir lo que pensaba su hija – sin embargo nosotros decidimos no cumplir ese acuerdo cuando ese muchacho se marchó y porque ya no era digno para ti – le avisó siendo sincero - pero él regresó después de la última batalla y en este tiempo se encargado de limpiar su nombre, por lo que creemos conveniente de que se cumpla el acuerdo que firmamos los padres de Sasuke, tu madre y yo

Hinata se quedó muda al escuchar toda la explicación de su padre porque no quería aceptar ese hecho... porque no se sentía preparada de casarse, y menos por cumplir un acuerdo y aun menos con él porque se sentía demasiado cobarde no porque le temiera sino porque sentía que él era tan distinto a todas las personas que conocía y porque muchas veces una simple mirada suya la intimidaba tremendamente.

- Qué piensas? – preguntó Hiashi después de darle un tiempo a ella para que asimilara la situación

- Yo...

- Te da miedo Sasuke? – preguntó preocupado porque si Hinata le tenía miedo sería muy difícil lograr su objetivo

- Yo... – habló y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras se preguntaba si realmente Sasuke le daba miedo -No, no me da miedo... – confesó ella - sino que es muy... muy extraño

Hiashi inevitablemente sonrió internamente al escuchar a su hija porque pensó que le daría pavor ese chico y no simplemente que le causara extrañez, pero hecho que para él era suficiente para llevar a cabo ese matrimonio.

- Me daría mucho gusto y me enorgullecería que aceptes acatar ese acuerdo porque nosotros somos un clan que cumple su palabra – le recordó con cierto grado de orgullo - Hinata, demuestra que eres una digna Hyuga aceptando este matrimonio

La joven lo escuchó y sintió que su padre buscaba manipularla, y además definitivamente sabía que no quería acatar ese acuerdo porque pensaba que ninguno de los que firmaron ese acuerdo tenían derecho de obligarlos a casarse.

- También fue la voluntad de los padres de Sasuke - añadió

Al escucharlo ella por un momento dejó de estar a la defensiva y pensó en él... no lo conocía mucho y apenas cruzaban palabras cortas, ella había comprobado que él siempre se veía cómodo con sus compañeros y hasta lo había visto sonreír con sinceridad ese día, y además estaba solo... como ella se sentía, entonces Hinata se planteó con seguridad si debía aceptar ese acuerdo? Le daba miedo... indudablemente la situación le daba miedo pero él no, entonces si era eso lo que sentía que le faltaba?

- Yo... yo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Sigan leyendo que la historia se pondrá más interesante...!


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el ùltimo capítulo que hoy les traigo... pero el próximo domingo les traeré unos cuantos más.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 3 "DECISIÓN"**

En medio de la fresca mañana Sasuke estaba en medio del bosque, estaba tendido sobre el pasto y miraba hacia el cielo mientras pensaba y pensaba... a decir verdad él no había podido dormir la noche anterior como consecuencia de la plática que había tenido con Tsunade la tarde anterior, una plática que lo inquietaba por sobremanera porque hasta incluso sentía que le dolía la cabeza al pensar y recordar...

"_Sasuke caminaba con dirección hacia donde la Kage porque recordaba que ella le había dicho que tenía algo importante que hablar con él, luego de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto él no había podido llegar a una conclusión de la razón de esa conversación porque simplemente no sabía que querría decirle Tsunade; en medio del atardecer y de la gente el caminó por largos minutos hasta que se paró enfrente del edificio de la Kage, sintiendo una extraña sensación... luego de asimilarlo un poco y de entender que debía hacerlo él entró a ese lugar._

_- Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-san la busca – le avisó tiempo después Shizune_

_- Hazlo pasar – ordenó _

_Enseguida el chico entró a su oficina y la miró, dándose cuenta que estaba muy seria... mucho más de lo normal, lo cual le traía mala espina sobre esa conversación. La mujer le hiso un gesto indicándole que se sentara al frente suyo; ambos se sentaron mientras se miraban sin decir nada por largos segundos, hasta que Tsunade decidió hablar de una buena vez._

_- Hace poco me enteré de algo con respecto a tu familia – dijo Tsunade _

_- De qué habla? – preguntó él con algo de sorpresa porque lo último que se esperaba era que le hablara de su familia_

_- De algo que no estás enterado, pero que ahora debes saberlo dadas las circunstancias _

_El Uchiha la miró por unos segundos mientras en su cabeza hacía un montón de conjeturas con respecto a lo que hablaba Tsunade._

_- Hace muchos años atrás tus padres y los Hyuga llegaron a un acuerdo – continuó hablando ella enfrentando la situación_

_- A cuál?_

_- A una unión matrimonial para fortalecer los lazos entre ambos clanes – habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos - eso quiere decir que debes casarte con una Hyuga – explicó si tapujo alguno _

_Él definitivamente se impresionó al escucharla porque nunca había escuchado nada de eso y menos sabía que su familia hubiera hecho algo así, si en un momento pensó que algo malo pasaría en esa conversación ahora comprendía que lo que pasaba era algo terrible..._

_- En serio? – preguntó queriendo asegurarse y tratando de ocultar su desconcierto_

_- Muy enserio – confirmó la Kage con voz segura – para ser más exacta debes casarte con Hinata Hyuga – completó toda la información_

_Sasuke solo la miró mientras dentro de él se decía que ese acuerdo era totalmente descabellado, ridículo y tonto; no podía creer que sus padres fueran los responsables de ello, definitivamente era algo inaceptable para él porque no estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida con alguien que apenas conoce._

_- No lo voy hacer – confesó él con mucha convicción – además no tiene caso porque yo soy el único Uchiha y ya no hay nada que fortalecer_

_- Quizás tengas razón pero tus padres firmaron ese acuerdo porque pensaron que pese a todo tú lo cumplirías – argumentó ella tratando de convencerlo – ellos confiaron en ti al dejarte tal responsabilidad_

_- Pues no puedo ni quiero hacerlo – replicó sintiéndose fastidiado_

_- Sasuke, es la voluntad de tus padres y no debes decepcionarlos – insistió ella _

_- He comprendido y he afrontado las consecuencias de mis actos, pero obligarme a casarme es el colmo... – expresó su disgusto sin reprimirse – es totalmente absurdo y no lo voy hacer – insistió _

_- Entiendo tu posición y supongo que tu reacción es normal, pero... – lo miró con preocupación y dio un suspiro - en mi papel de Kage muchas veces hago cosas que no me gustan pero de todas formas lo hago porque sé que eso beneficiará a muchos_

_- No es lo mismo! – exclamó él empezado a sentirse irritado y presionado, lo cual no iba a permitir_

_La Kage lo miró una vez más y comprendió que en ese momento él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que intuyó que lo mejor era apaciguar las aguas._

_- Por ahora lo mejor es que vayas a casa y que lo pienses un poco – recomendó ella – dame tu respuesta definitiva mañana_

_Sasuke la escuchó y sin dudarlo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida porque quería salir de ese lugar y evitar seguir teniendo esa conversación tan extraña y desagradable para él porque cada una de las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho lo había afecto en cierta manera."_

"Ellos confiaron en ti" "_es la voluntad de tus padres y no debes decepcionarlos_" cada una de esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza y sabía que eran de verdad... pero aún así... Él salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar algo...

- Sasuke-kun qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz femenina que lo atrajo nuevamente al presente

- Nada – contestó él inmediatamente

- Pasa algo? – preguntó otra vez Sakura acercándose hasta él y mirándolo desde arriba

- No – dijo él cerrando los ojos y esperando que ella se fuera porque quería estar solo

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos y dedujo que sí estaba pasando algo pero que él no quería decírselo, lo conocía suficientemente bien para saber que había algo que lo perturbaba... ya que durante ese largo tiempo ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos que antes.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – le recordó ella sentándose a un lado suyo

- Lo sé

- Entonces por qué no me dices que te pasa

- Por qué no pasa nada – habló él con voz cortante y sin deseos de decirle nada

- Dime – insistió ella segura de que algo le pasaba

- Sakura - la reprendió porque no estaba de ánimos de hablar

- Dime! – repitió ella con más exigencia

Él abrió los ojos por unos segundos viendo que ella no iba irse de ese lugar hasta lograr su objetivo, así que al parecer no tenía opción...

- Ayer he recibido malas noticias – confesó él para enseguida volver a cerrar los ojos

- Cuáles? – preguntó la pelirosa sonriente porque sabía que en otro tiempo él no le hubiera respondido pero que ahora era todo lo contrario

- Dicen que debo cumplir un acuerdo que mis padres hicieron hace años – le explicó con voz calmada – en el cual debo... – se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y se volvió a preguntar si era correcto decírselo

- Debes... – repitió ella sintiéndose impaciente

- Casarme - completó finalmente él

Sakura se quedó perpleja ante lo que escuchó porque no daba crédito a lo que oía, cómo que casarse? realmente era en serio?

- Dijiste que... debes casarte? – cuestionó ella queriéndose asegurarse de lo que había escuchado era de verdad

- Sí – confirmó el pelinegro

- Con quien? – preguntó ella sintiendo la boca amarga por tan desagradable noticia

- Con una Hyuga – le respondió él

Sakura se impresionó todavía más al escuchar tal afirmación ¿cómo que con una Hyuga? Definitivamente que aquello tenía que ser una ilusión producto de sus más grandes temores.

- Pero, por qué?

- Porque fue un compromiso que mi clan y el de ella llegaron – le explicó él completando toda la información

- No puedes hacerlo – habló inmediatamente Sakura consciente que eso no podía pasar

- No quiero hacerlo – se sinceró él con voz baja - pero...

- Pero qué? – cuestionó ella asustándose con la respuesta que él podría darle - Pero qué?! – repitió teniendo ganas de derrumbar una montaña

Él no dijo nada y simplemente se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, Sakura lo miró y mentalmente rogó que él no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir ese acuerdo porque eso sería fatal para ella y más aún ahora que él ya no la veía como una tonta niña, ni como una compañera a la que debía soportar... ellos se habían vuelto más unido y ella estaba segura que tenían un futuro juntos pero ese supuesto acuerdo pretendía arruinar todo... absolutamente todo lo que había logrado durante ese tiempo.

- No lo hagas – pidió ella con emoción - por favor, no lo hagas... – suplicó Sakura desde lo más profundo de su alma – Sasuke-kun... – vocalizó sintiendo un dolor que hace mucho tiempo ya no sentía

El chico se mantuvo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados porque no sabía que decirle a Sakura, no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento ni sabía cómo decirle que entre enredos aún no había tomado una decisión porque habían tantas cosas implicadas. Sakura lo miró por unos segundos y comprendió que él no diría nada por lo que simplemente se recostó a su lado y lo miró... solamente disfrutando de ese momento.

- No lo hagas... – murmuró ella una vez más mientras cerraba los ojos también y rogaba que al abrirlos supiera que todo había sido una pesadilla.

°*° Largo tiempo después ambos se pusieron de pie e hicieron el viaje de regreso, mientras caminaban ninguno dijo nada y en completo silencio volvieron a la aldea; en medio de las calles ella caminó de tras de él y miró su espalda mentalizándose que le había costado mucho llegar a ese punto y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Sasuke solo por un maldito acuerdo que estaba segura que él no respetaría, o más bien imploraba que no lo hiciera porque no podría soportar verlo compartir su vida con otra y menos si era una pareja impuesta. Ambos caminaron lentamente por las calles por algunos minutos más hasta que de pronto un ruido y una voz conocida llamó su atención mutua.

- Los he buscado toda la mañana, dónde estaban? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

- Por ahí – contestó el Uchiha

- Por cierto porque no vamos... – empezó a hablar el rubio con emoción pero aunque él no lo notara sus dos compañeros no le prestaban atención ya que cada uno estaba atrapado por sus pensamientos.

Los tres caminaron sin un lugar exacto a donde ir... mientras tanto el Uchiha ya ideaba la forma de sacarse de encima a esos dos porque tenía algunas cosas pendientes que hacer y que era mejor hacerlo de una buena vez antes de que se arrepintiera o que se lamentara. Pensando en ello Sasuke caminaba sin darse cuenta que al frente suyo había alguien que lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

- Miren, es Hinata-chan! – de pronto dijo un rubio emocionado

El Uchiha se percató de la presencia de la otra joven y pensó que eso era precisamente lo último que le faltara para hacer de ese día el peor de todos, como si no existiera e ignorándola él simplemente continuó caminando sin siquiera inmutarse; él caminó solamente seguido por la pelirosa ya que Naruto se había quedado hablando con la otra joven.

- E...s ella? – preguntó Sakura con voz seca y temblorosa porque pensaba que esa era la susodicha Hyuga

Sasuke la escuchó, la miró pero no respondió... porque intuía que no tenía caso hacerlo, ya que no quería soportar una escena de Sakura y menos en un lugar público, por lo que siguió caminando.

- Sasuke! ¡¿es ella?! – insistió Sakura con más énfasis y desesperación porque suponía que esa era la Hyuga con la que él debía casarse – respóndeme! – exclamó ella siguiéndolo – ¡Sasuke! – gritó ella sujetándolo de su brazo y logrando al fin que él se detuviera – es... ella? – preguntó una vez sintiendo que sus ojos le ardían al imaginarlo con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Él la miró y ante lo inevitable asintió levemente... viendo que la expresión de Sakura cambiaba por completo y que se volvía sombría, triste y desolada; sin deseos de querer explicar él simplemente caminó y se alejó dejando sola a la Haruno.

"_No puede ser..." _pensó Sakura sintiendo tanto temor de que por alguna extraña razón él aceptara cumplir ese ridículo acuerdo, no podía permitirlo... definitivamente no podía permitir que él cediera ante la presión de los demás, se mentalizó ella mientras pensaba un modo de solucionar ese conflicto.

*°* A lo lejos Naruto y Hinata veían que al parecer Sakura y Sasuke habían tenido una pequeña discusión...

- No te preocupes, ellos cuando discuten se amistan rápido – habló el rubio con optimismo al ver que Hinata se veía preocupada

- Hai... – vocalizó ella con voz débil intuyendo el motivo de la discusión porque se había dado cuenta que Sasuke la miró con enfado, por lo que suponía que él también ya estaba enterado de todo.

OO=OOO=OO=OOO=OO=OOO=OO=OOO=OO=OOO=OO=OOO

Las horas siguieron pasando y daban la bienvenida a una noche muy fría... en medio de un silencio acogedor y sentado en una banqueta había alguien que estaba sentado y contemplando a unos niños que correteaban sin parar tras un pelota; él sabía que ya era momento, que ya era hora decidir... una decisión que no podría cambiar ya que lo que él empezaba lo terminaba ya sea para bien o para mal.

- Y bien... que decides? – preguntó una voz femenina

Sasuke la escuchó y supo de quien prevenía esa voz porque predecía que no le iba dar mucho tiempo para pensar.

- A...cepto – vocalizó él poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar con dirección desconocida.

Tsunade lo escuchó, lo vio partir y viendo su silueta desaparecer deseo que todo saliera bien... porque sabía que Sasuke era alguien que odiaba retractarse, así que esperó que esa decisión fuera la correcta tanto como para él como para la otra implicada en ese asunto; la Kage también emprendió caminó porque debía comunicar la respuesta del Uchiha a los interesados en ese asunto, así que solamente caminó rumbo en cierta dirección.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo fic y espero sus comentarios con emoción!

Hasta el próximo domingo...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola... lamento la demora, pero como me comprometí ya les traigo cuatro capítulos más! espero que lo disfruten su lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 4 "ENCUENTRO"**

"_Solo lo hago por ustedes..." _pensó Sasuke refiriéndose a sus padres porque sabía que ese día era en el que debía hacerse oficial su compromiso ya que ya habían pasado un par de días desde que él le había dado su respuesta a Tsunade, por lo que según la Kage ese día él debería ir a la casa Hyuga; así que luego de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento emprendió camino con una sensación en el cuerpo algo extraña y desconocida...

°*° Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto y tiempo después, Sasuke ya estaba sentado en medio de la sala de los Hyugas, a un lado suyo estaba Tsunade la cual hace poco le había dicho _"se agradable"_ cómo si eso fuera tan fácil con personas que apenas veía raras veces, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que esa situación iba ser muy incómoda para todos, incluso para él; ambos estaban sentados mientras esperaban que los Hyuga hicieron acto de presencia.

Tsunade se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en medio de la sala mientras veía a Sasuke, el cual no parecía estar nervioso o si lo estaba sabía aparentar muy bien, ese detalle no la sorprendió ya que conociendo la forma de ser de él ya lo había intuido ella, "casado" esa era una palabra que de alguna forma le hacía gracia porque ella tenía mucha curiosidad de ver la reacción de Sasuke cuando en un futuro próximo se refirieran a él de esa forma; Tsunade sonrió ligeramente al pensar que nunca se imaginó ver a Sasuke esperando a la que pronto sería su esposa... seguramente si ella no hubiera estado un poco preocupada, por esa situación, en ese momento se hubiera reído ante lo extraño y cómico que muchas veces puede ser la vida... puesto que ella nunca creyó posible que esto estuviera ocurriendo realmente, de pronto y abruptamente Tsunade salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que una puerta se abría revelando a la familia Hyuga.

En cuanto entraron la Kage inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a ellos, dándose cuenta que Hiashi no parecía estar complacido ni tampoco indignado con la situación, lo cual le alivió... luego miró a dos jóvenes y distinguió claramente a Hinata, la cual sí parecía estar nerviosa y con emociones a flote; consciente del momento y de que actuaba como intermediaria para este matrimonio Tsunade decidió que ya era un buen momento para hacer las presentaciones formales aunque ya todos se conocían, le dio una mirada insistente a Sasuke logrando que este se pusiera de pie, luego ella se movió hasta quedar entre los dos grupos, enviando una mirada de reproche anticipado a Sasuke en el camino como advertencia de que se portara a la altura del momento.

- Sasuke, ellos son Hiashi Hyuga cabeza de clan, su hija menor y... – se detuvo por unos segundos mientras se acercaba a alguien y tomaba su mano para adelantarla – ...Hinata, tu futura esposa – completó Tsunade

En tanto Sasuke solo la miró calmadamente mientras que Hinata inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de saludo a la misma vez que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de vivir tremenda situación, y lo peor fue cuando levantó el rostro y se topó con la mirada de Sasuke logrando que realmente se sintiera mareada, recordándose a si misma que eso era mucho más incómodo de lo que había temido.

- Pasemos al comedor... – de pronto dijo Hiashi

Hinata al escucharlo suspiró aliviada ya que eso era su salvación por lo que aún aturdida caminó en dirección del comedor mientras sentía que los demás hacían lo mismo.

Después de unos pocos minutos de esperar que sirvieran la cena tuvieron una charla cortés donde Tsunade fue la empeñada en romper la tensión del momento sobre todo al ver lo incómoda que se veía Hinata, lo cual le produjo inquietud porque no deseaba que ese matrimonio fuera un constante martirio para ella, así que puso su mayor esfuerzo en que todo saliera bien.

En tanto el Uchiha solo esperaba que esa noche pasara con rapidez y sin muchas desavenencias, porque ya tenía bastantes complicaciones...

/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/

En otro lugar había una silueta femenina en medio de la oscuridad y en la soledad, ella estaba sentada en el piso a un lado de su cama abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, ella se sentía tan triste...

- _"Lo es...tá haciendo..." _– susurró Sakura, siendo consciente que en ese preciso momento Sasuke estaba en la casa de los Hyuga donde hacían planes para ese estúpido matrimonio, pensó ella.

- _"Lo... estás hac...iendo" _– susurró otra vez hablándole a él

Le dolía tanto... toda esa situación le dolía tanto y más si recordaba la conversación que ese día había tenido con él.

"_Sakura después de escuchar la revelación de Sasuke había tratado de todas las formas posibles de hablar y estar con él todo el tiempo posible para poderlo hacer desistir de cualquier idea errónea de querer hacerlo ceder ante ese chantaje, pero él no se lo había permitido ya que prefería estar solo; sin embargo, ese día ella lo había visto almorzar con Naruto por lo que sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos. En silencio todos se habían puesto a comer hasta que ella ya no soportó más y preguntó porque quería asegurarse de que él no cedería._

_- Sasuke-kun, no lo harás verdad? – preguntó Sakura queriendo mantener la calma pese a todo_

_- Sakura-chan – la llamó Naruto sabiendo que ese no era el momento de __hablar__ de eso_

_- Lo sabes... – dedujo la pelirosa inmediatamente mirando al rubio – verdad que es una locura? – preguntó ella creyendo que tendría un aliado – verdad que piensas que esa es la peor estupidez que hemos escuchado?_

_- Sí... – simplemente vocalizó el rubio siendo consciente que su amiga tenía razón porque no estaba de acuerdo de unir a dos personas que apenas se conocían _

_La joven sonrió al escucharlo porque eso le confirmaba que su posición no era simplemente porque quería a Sasuke a su lado sino que era más por sentido común y racionalidad._

_- Además no entiendo cómo es que pueden creer que Sasuke-kun aceptaría algo tan descabellado – dijo ella con más confianza y con una leve sonrisa – acaso realmente ellos creen que Sasuke-kun aceptará? _

_- Piensas lo mismo Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto en un tono de voz que demostraba su preocupación e interés en saber su respuesta _

_- No - __fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, sin observar a nadie mientras terminaba de comer_

_- ¡¿Como que no?! – preguntó realmente molesta Sakura porque no creía lo que había escuchado – no lo harás... – exigió ella con su rostro enrojecido de la ira_

_En tanto, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y dejó el dinero en la mesa para enseguida salir de ese lugar y caminar con rumbo a su casa porque no quería ni deseaba seguir escuchándolos._

_- Sasuke! – escuchó él que la pelirosa lo llamaba, pero él no tenía intenciones de hablar por lo que siguió su camino_

_- ¡Sasuke! – escuchó que lo llamaba con voz más elevada – ¡no me ignores! – exigió ella alcanzándolo al fin y poniéndose delante suyo para no dejarlo avanzar_

_- Cálmate Sakura-chan... – pidió Naruto detrás de ella_

_- ¿Lo vas hacer? ¿realmente piensas seguir ese juego? – preguntó Sakura sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - ¡Responde! – gritó ella en medio de la calle y llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ese lugar _

_Sasuke la miró y giró el rostro por unos segundos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle la decisión que había tomado, porque aunque no quisiera dar explicaciones él sabía que ella se lo merecía por todo el tiempo que había esperado por él, por perdonar todos sus errores y por todos los buenos momentos que tuvieron en ese último tiempo._

_- No lo hagas por favor... – pidió otra vez Sakura tratando de calmarse – no arruines tu vida por algo que no vale la pena – argumentó ella mirándole suplicante a los ojos – no vale la pena – repitió ella buscándolo convencerlo _

_Él miró una vez más y mentalmente contradijo porque si sus padres pensaban que valía la pena seguramente era así... pensó él de forma resignada._

_- Lo siento... – vocalizó Sasuke con voz de real lamento _

_Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo decir esa frase porque sabía que cuando él decía eso era porque realmente lo lamentaba y porque eso quizás podría significar que..._

_- He decidido cumplir ese acuerdo – habló él sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa _

_Con inmediatez los ojos de Sakura inevitablemente se humedecieron... ella quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese sería el peor error de su vida pero las palabras no salieron y simplemente lloró de impotencia y de rabia porque sentía que todo estaba completamente mal"__._

- Todo está muy mal... – susurró ella saliendo de sus recuerdos

Sakura ahogó un sollozo al saber que por más que había intentado de querer encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo no lo había logrado y que Sasuke luego de decir eso se había marchado sin decir nada más.

- Te vas arrepentir... – susurró débilmente ella segura de que en algún momento Sasuke comprendería que lo que hacía era incorrecto y que de nada servía porque ese matrimonio simplemente no tenía ningún futuro, absolutamente ninguno porque todo lo que empezaba mal se suponía que termina peor.

||OoO||OoO||OoO||OoO||OoO||OoO||OoO||OoO||

Más de una hora después Sasuke entraba a su habitación, después de haber vuelto de esa cena, él en medio de la oscuridad caminó con lentitud, se recostó en medio de la cama y miró al techo dando un suspiro de pesadez porque sin duda había sido una noche difícil... realmente muy difícil; él recordó que como producto de ese encuentro ya se había puesto una fecha para concretar los hechos, un mes... ese sería el tiempo que tenía para hacerse la idea de que se casaría, a decir verdad él creía que necesitaría por lo menos un año para asimilar esa situación pero al parecer los otros no pensaban así; por un momento él se llevó una mano al rostro y se tapó los ojos para mentalizarse fervientemente que esto lo hacía solamente por sus padres, a los cuales quería y añoraba.

Aún no sabía cómo marcharían las cosas de ahora en adelante pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que necesitaría mucha paciencia para poder sobrellevar esa complicada situación... por un momento y de forma espontánea él pensó en la joven Hyuga con la que debía casarse, al tan solo verla él ya había deducido que también estaba siendo coaccionada de alguna forma para cumplir ese acuerdo, sin embargo que más ya daba si eso era algo que debían acatar por diversos motivos y él lo hacía porque guardaba inquebrantables lazos con sus padres fallecidos a pesar de todo.

"_Necesitaré de su ayuda"_ pensó el cansado mentalmente y durmiéndose... pero cuando apenas y cerraba los ojos escuchó que alguien tocaba bruscamente la puerta, él trató de ignorar ese sonido pero de pronto escuchó un ruido más fuerte hasta que poco después alguien entraba a su habitación.

- Sasukeee! – exclamó un rubio alarmado porque al tocar tanto la puerta y no recibir una respuesta había esperado lo peor

- Cállate – pidió el Uchiha renegando que ese día iba ser peor con la presencia del otro chico

- Pensé que... – habló Naruto viéndolo con preocupación por lo que decidió no decir nada para no empeorar las cosas pero había algo que quería saber – qué pasó?

- Ya sabes... – simplemente dijo y cerró los ojos sin intenciones de hablar

Mientras tanto su amigo comprendió dichas palabras, sabiendo que grandes cambios iban acercándose para todos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Por favor sigan leyendo...


	5. Chapter 5

Y llegó el día... espero que les guste...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 5 "EL DÍA"**

El tiempo había pasado con una asombrosa facilidad... ya falta unos pocos días para que se presentará el día que acontecerá una unión matrimonial, cuatro días para ser más exactos... en este preciso momento Hinata estaba en su habitación mientras arreglaba y ordenaba sus cosas porque sabía que dentro de poco debía preparar su maleta, una que debería llevar consigo después de casarse.

"_Espero que todo salga bien"_ pensó ella mientras caminaba unos pasos hasta llegar a su ventana y contemplar la noche llena de estrellas, ella con inquietud recordó que desde el día de la cena en su casa a penas lo había visto una sola vez más ya que por insistencia de su padre y pese a su nerviosismo ella había ido a despedirlo cuando él había partido junto a sus compañeros a una misión un par de días después de hacer oficial sus compromiso, de ese tiempo hasta ahora él aún no había regresado y eso en cierto punto la preocupaba porque en algunos momentos pensaba que se había ido para siempre y que la había dejado, lo cual pensaba que era lo mejor en ciertos momentos y en otros pensaba todo lo contrario.

Faltaba poco para ese día y él aún no regresaba, es que acaso le había pasado algo malo? Por qué tardaba tanto en regresar? se preguntaba ella una y otra vez porque tenía miedo de tantas cosas. Contrariada ella caminó hasta su cama, se metió dentro de ella y se mentalizó que todo estaría bien... entonces ella cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que lo había visto:

"_Hinata acompañada de una de sus sirvientas, por mandato de su padre, caminaba hasta la entrada de Konoha porque sabía que él partiría lejos y su padre le había dicho que debía ir a despedirlo; caminó y caminó por largos minutos mientras sentía que todo era tan difícil y más aún si tenía que acatar órdenes de los demás, ella era consciente que debía hablar con él acerca de lo que pasaba pero aún así quería retrasar ese momento hasta que se llenara de valor para siquiera verlo a la cara... tiempo después llegó a su destino y ambas se pararon y esperaron mientras la joven recordaba que según su padre Sasuke se iría a media mañana pero aún no había rastro de él._

_De pronto ella se sintió aturdida al ver que a lo lejos tres siluetas aparecían y una de ellas era él... sin poder evitarlo sintió que su pulso se aceleraba por su nerviosismo._

_- Hinata-sama no se preocupe, todo estará bien... – escuchó que su acompañante le decía al verla tan asustada y nerviosa_

_La joven volteó a verla y después de respirar profundamente asintió porque sabía que ella había tenido tantas dificultades en su vida y esto era una más, a la cual debía afrontar y vencer._

_- Tienes razón – contestó ella tratando de mostrarse valiente_

_Esperó por largos y tensos segundos sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás hasta que de pronto escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban más y más... "puedo hacerlo" pensó ella girando en sus pies y viéndolo. _

_En tanto Sasuke solo la miró evaluativamente y notó que aunque se mostrara valiente las manos de ella temblaban ligeramente, lo cual le hiso recordar lo que Tsunade le había dicho "si piensas que esto es difícil para ti no puedes ni imaginar lo difícil que es para ella" al verla tan nerviosa él sin duda dio crédito a las palabras de la Kage, por lo que al ser consciente de ese momento él le hiso un gesto con los ojos y la cabeza indicándole que caminara unos metros._

_Ambos se alejaron unos metros ante la mirada atenta de Naruto y de Sakura, la cual era bloqueada por el rubio para que no se entrometiera entre ellos dos, los cuales necesitaban hablar._

_- Yo... – empezó hablar Hinata sin tener mucha idea de que decir_

_La joven de pronto se calló porque no sabía con exactitud cómo iniciar una conversación con él ya tenía tantos nervios._

_- Otou-san dijo que..._

_- Lo sé – interrumpió él sabiendo perfectamente lo que el Hyuga había dicho un par de días atrás incitándolos a conocerse un poco mejor en el mes que les quedaba – pero tengo que irme..._

_- C...uándo regresa...s? – preguntó ella pensando que en un momento estuvo a punto de referirse a él con formalidad, como tenía acostumbrado, pero corrigió porque sabía que eso serían aún más incómodo para personas que como ellos se casarán _

_- No lo sé – contestó sin querer dar muchos detalles porque aún no se acostumbraba dar explicaciones a alguien diferente que no fuera sus dos amigos – pero regresaré a tiempo... _

_- Hai_

_- Se me hace tarde – habló él volteándose y dándole la espalda – adiós – se despidió caminando hacia la salida sin detenerse_

_Ella lo vio irse y también vio que sus dos compañeros lo alcanzaban en tanto ella suspiró aliviada porque ese encuentro no había sido tan malo como había pensado en algún momento, luego de perderlos de vista miró a su acompañante y le sonrió sabiendo que después de todo había resultado bien._

_- Regresemos – propuso Hinata ya más tranquila y relajada__**"**_

Ella salió de sus recuerdos al confirmase a si misma que así es como realmente habían sido las cosas en ese momento, en un principio ella pensó que la actitud de él sería totalmente gélida e indiferente pero no había sido así sino que él se había comportado con normalidad, lo cual le dio esperanzas... ya que ella pensaba que quizás nunca se podrían relacionar como un matrimonio normal pero al menos quería que hubiera un trato cordial entre ambos; con ese objetivo y ante su cansancio ella se dejó envolver por el sueño porque sabía que al día siguiente muchas cosas le esperarían.

Los cuatro días que faltaban para la boda ya habían llegado, en ese preciso momento Hinata ya estaba despierta y al mirar su reloj comprobó que eran las ocho de la mañana lo que significaba que en unas cuantas horas más ya estaría casada, pensar en eso la asustaba... pero ya no tanto porque ella sabía que él había regresado hace un par de días y aunque no se hubieran visto en ese tiempo ella sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción porque en algún momento temió que él la dejara vestida y alborotada lo cual sería una terrible humillación, sin embargo pese a esos temores él había vuelto y ya todo estaba listo... claro que ella aún tendría que arreglarse pero por lo demás ya todo estaba listo, pensó con tranquilidad.

Poco después Hinata se percató que un grupo de jóvenes entraban a su habitación llevándole el desayuno y empezando desdoblar su traje de novias... si hace unos momentos atrás ella parecía estar tranquila al momento de ver ese traje sus nervios se volvieron a disparar, definitivamente ese iba ser un día lleno de emociones desbordantes e inquietantes. Tiempo después Hinata estaba encerrada en su habitación, habiendo acabado de salir de la ducha, y ahora estaba secando su cabello; Hanabi estaban ayudándola junto a otras mujeres miembros del clan. En tanto más personas se ocupaba de cualquier imprevisto de boda de último minuto.

- Onee-san estás nerviosa? – de pronto preguntó Hanabi viendo que su hermana mayor, completamente lista, no dejaba de moverse inquietamente por la habitación

Hinata al escucharla asintió porque sabía que su nerviosismo era completamente evidente para cualquiera que la vea.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – habló la Hyuga menor tratando de calmar a su hermana

- Eso espero... – dijo dejando ir las palabras con un suspiro y parándose frente a la otra joven

- Además solo son algunos pocos invitados – le recordó

Hinata asintió nuevamente sabiendo que eso era verdad y que felizmente su padre había accedido a ello, porque ella no habría podido enfrentar a todo un arsenal de personas.

- Te voy a extrañar... – de pronto confesó Hanabi sorprendiendo un poco a Hinata porque no esperaba que le dijera eso y que mostrara abiertamente ese detalle

- Vendré a visitarlos siempre que pueda – prometió ella rápidamente – además tú también puedes venir a visitarme – dijo con entusiasmo, aunque muy en el fondo se tensaba al pensar en la opinión de él

- En serio? – preguntó sorprendida

- Así es – respondió Hinata sonriendo

- Arigatou... – agradeció Hanabi con honestidad

Hinata sonrió al escucharla y se acercó a ella porque necesitaba el abrazo de alguien para poder amortiguar sus nervios alocados...

*°* Eran casi las doce del medio día y los invitados ya estaban sentados, esperando a que empezara la ceremonia; los invitados eran en su mayoría del clan Hyuga y algunos otros pocos compañeros de los novios que hacían uno que otro comentario acerca de ese momento. Todo el mundo estaba esperando que la ceremonia empezara de una buena vez

Sasuke miraba un punto fijo mientras esperaba y se mentalizaba que lo que hacía era lo correcto, a un lado y justo detrás de él estaba Naruto que empezaba a impacientarse más y más porque todo eso era tan raro para él pero aún así él estaba acompañando a su amigo en ese momento, cosa que no hacia Sakura porque según ella no estaba dispuesta a ver como Sasuke arruinaba su vida frente a sus propios ojos.

Finalmente, a las doce en punto Tsunade tosió fervientemente para indicar que la novia ya había llegado... para enseguida hacer su camino por el pasillo, Hinata vestía un traje sencillo y perfecto a la vez, tenía el cabello recogido con algunos hermosos prendedores, y estaba sujetándose fuertemente al brazo de su padre porque se sentía tan aturdida por todo ese momento.

Todos los presentes miraban con orgullo y admiración a la novia, en tanto Naruto la miraba con estupor porque nunca había comprendido lo realmente hermosa que era Hinata, por otro lado los ojos de Sasuke la miraron con algo de sorpresa... porque ella realmente se veía muy bien con ese traje, luego él chocó su mirada con la de ella y se divirtió internamente al darse cuenta que ella se había ruborizado; él no dijo nada y simplemente esperó hasta que llegará hasta donde estaba él, pero mientras tanto y al ver que su rubio amigo estaba hipnotizado le dio un ligero codazo para recordarle que respirara, el cual le dio una mirada de reproche por tratar de ponerlo en ridículo frente a todos. Cuando finalmente Hinata llegó al final del pasillo él notó que Hiashi le daba la mano de ella y sin decir nada él simplemente la aceptó y ambos se acomodaron delante de Tsunade, quien los iba a casar por iniciativa propia.

- Empecemos... – dijo la Kage dando inició todo.

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada al frente pero su mente estaba en otro lugar completamente alejado, él recordó que al momento de salir de su apartamento ese día el se había dado unos minutos para mirar una fotografía familiar que tenía de su familia, cuando él era muy pequeño pero feliz... él en medio del discurso de Tsunade cerró los ojos y pensó: _"espero que esto de verdad valga la pena"_ y con ese último pensamiento salió de sus recuerdos y empezó a prestar atención a Tsunade.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En otro lado... una joven estaba asentada en su escritorio mientras tenía algunos papeles en su mano pero que pese a eso miraba a otro lado.

- No fuiste... – habló una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Por supuesto que no, tengo mucho trabajo aquí... – se excusó Sakura refiriéndose al hospital – además no quiero verlo cometiendo la más grande estupidez de su vida – confesó con voz seca

- Entiendo – dijo Ino sentándose a un lado suyo

- Y tú? – preguntó la pelirrosa mirándola

- También tengo muchas cosas que hacer... – explicó con convencimiento

Sakura la miró con reproche porque sabía que la rubia mentía, pero lo que no sabía con exactitud era la razón de ello.

- Qué te parece si después vamos a comer algo? – preguntó Ino con entusiasmo

- De acuerdo – contestó Sakura porque no quería regresar a su casa y solamente pensar en lo que él pudiera estar haciendo – me parece genial... – finalizó sonriendo y agradeciendo a Ino porque en ese momento ella necesitaba con urgencia una amiga con la que pudiera contar y quizás también un hombro donde pudiera llorar.

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

Horas después y en cuanto la velada llegó a su fin, cuando todo terminó los invitados empezaron a irse... después de las despedidas Hinata y Sasuke también se retiraron de ese lugar, ella se limitó a seguirlo por largo tiempo sin deseos de pensar en lo que seguiría a continuación. Tiempo después ambos entraron a su apartamento, ella lo siguió caminando adentro hasta que entró al dormitorio principal... el cual se veía limpio y espacioso pero que tenía clara apariencia masculina.

- Acomódate – de pronto dijo él mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta – allí está el baño si lo necesitas – señaló a un lado dentro de la misma habitación – regreso después... – finalizó abriendo la puerta

- Dónde vas? – preguntó ella sin pensarlo dos veces al ver que él se iba

- Por ahí – se limitó a contestar – duerme – finalizó él saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"_¡Genial!"_ pensó sarcástica Hinata porque su matrimonio no podía haber empezado de la peor forma... él se iba y la dejaba completamente sola; _"que tonta soy..."_ pensó otra vez ella con amargura al creer por algún momento que su matrimonio podría funcionar y que quizás ambos podrían ser una pareja real, porque ella con ese matrimonio estaba renunciando a sus sentimientos, se resignaba a vivir con lo que tenía y quizás a aprender a quererlo algún día pero la actitud reciente de él le daba una fuerte bofetada para hacerla volver a la realidad, a una donde las historias fantasiosas de amor no existían... donde la verdadera realidad era lo que se vivía y no lo que esperaba vivir.

Sin ánimos de atormentarse más ella abrió su maleta y sacó algunos objetos mientras caminaba hacia al baño porque necesitaba darse una refrescante ducha para tratar de calmarse; tiempo después y bajo el chorro de agua ella deseó que su vida a partir de ese momento no se complicara más de lo que ya estaba... sin duda alguna recién empezaba un inicio para ella, uno que no sabía hasta donde la llevaría ya que solo el tiempo encontraría respuestas para ello.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Sigan leyendo la historia que de apoco se pondrá más interesante!


	6. Chapter 6

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6 "DÍA A DÍA"**

El tiempo había pasado con asombrosa facilidad para algunos pero para Hinata había sido todo lo contrario porque cada día era una constante lucha, uno que por cierto desde el principio ya tenía perdida... el sol ya se perdía y Hinata caminaba con dirección a su casa, aquella que desde hace tan solo una semana había empezado a habitar ya que después del día de la boda ella y Sasuke habían vivido por mucho tiempo en el apartamento de él pero que desde hace una semana ya vivían en la casa Uchiha, aquella en donde él creció; ya había pasado tres meses que llevaban de casados y ella con dolor recordaba que habían sido los peores días de su vida porque su matrimonio era un completo desastre... una completa farsa.

Hinata se detuvo un momento mientras tomaba un respiró profundo para continuar con su camino porque el solo hecho de recordar todos esos momentos la hacían sentir muy triste... ella aún recordaba con pena cuando a la mañana siguiente después de su boda ella se había despertado gracias al resplandor del sol y cuando ella había girado al otro lado para ver a su actual esposo únicamente había visto una cama vacía... ella había observado con un poco de más detenimiento para saber que él ni siquiera había regresado a dormir y que había pasado la noche en cualquier otro lugar, al ser consciente de eso ella había sentido un agujero en el pecho porque se sentía tan humillada... y tan sola.

La joven por un momento dejó de pensar en eso cuando entraba en el territorio Uchiha, caminó varios metros más hasta que entró a la casa... comprobando una vez más, como tantas otras, que estaba completamente sola; ella acostumbrada ya, subió las escaleras y entro al dormitorio principal, dejó encima de la cómoda una bolsa que contenía algunas de sus compras y se sentó en un extremo de la cama mientras se preguntaba en dónde estaría él? Estaría solo o con sus compañeros? O quizás para variar ya se había ido otra vez de viaje?

La joven recordó en ese momento que en todo el tiempo que ambos ya estaban juntos no había habido ningún progreso, absolutamente ninguno... apenas y hablaban lo necesario y apenas se veían, lo cual muchas veces le hacía creer a ella que Sasuke la culpaba por ese matrimonio y que evitándola la castigaba, ya que ella no era tan tonta para no darse cuenta que él la evitaba y que se abarrotaba de misiones solamente para no verla ni estar cerca de ella, razón por la cual ella siempre se preguntaba qué tan malo pudiera ser su compañía para él? Hinata estaba segura que si no durmieran en la misma habitación ellos ni se verían porque cuando estaba en la aldea él siempre era el último en acostarse y el primero en levantarse mientras que el resto del día se la pasaba fuera, solo en algunos momentos buscados por ella se veían y hablaban un poco para después cada quien en lo suyo y seguir con la rutina.

- Todo está mal... – susurró débilmente ella mientras se resignaba que siempre sería así porque ya no se sentía tan lastimada ante la indiferencia ni ausencia de él – todo es un desastre – susurró ella otra vez poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta con toda la intención de bajar hasta la cocina y prepararse algo de cenar porque ya estaba anocheciendo

De forma relajada ella empezó a desplazarse dentro de la cocina mientras pensaba qué debía hacer para la cena, una vez decidido ella empezó a prepararse la cena sin presiones porque al parecer a él no le importaba lo que cocinara porque apenas y comía algo, lo cual le hacía sentir mucho más rechazada... volviendo al presente ella movió varias veces la cabeza tratando de alejar esos duros pensamientos de su cabeza mientras nuevamente se concentraba plenamente en la cena; cuando ella ya servía la mesa fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta por lo que enseguida fue hacia la puerta y la abrió viendo que era su hermana.

- Onee-san – saludo Hanabi

Hinata sonrió al verla y dejó pasar a su hermana para dirigirse hasta el comedor, la joven se apresuró en servir la mesa y tiempo después ambas ya estaban sentadas y disfrutando de la cena. Ellas hablaron amenamente durante un largo rato de cosas sin mucha importancia como por ejemplo del día tan agotador de entrenamiento que Hanabi había tenido, ella le contaba a su hermana lo exigente que se había vuelto su padre con ella y que por eso la hacía entrenar arduamente, en tanto Hinata solamente la escuchaba mientras pensaba que hace tanto tiempo que ya no tenía esos arduos entrenamientos; luego Hanabi le contó que dentro de unos días iría a realizar una misión con sus compañeros lo cual provocó en Hinata cierta nostalgia por desear hacer lo mismo pero inmediatamente recordó que eso no sería posible ya que por disposición de su padre desde que estaba oficialmente casada solamente podría ir a realizar misiones con Sasuke, lo cual durante esos meses solo había pasado una vez.

Ambas siguieron conversando por más tiempo...

- Aún no ha llegado Sasuke-san? – de pronto preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad

- No, aún no... pero seguramente ya vendrá pronto – respondió Hinata de forma calmada y evitando decir que nunca sabía con exactitud a qué hora regresaría Sasuke

- Por cierto, hoy lo vi en el hospital – le avisó la menor

Hinata se impresionó al escuchar esa información porque no sabía nada al respecto, acaso ¿él estaba herido o enfermo? y ella ni enterada, pero que más se podía esperar si cada quien andaba en lo suyo que parecían dos personas extrañas viviendo en una misma casa, se dijo a si misma ella con pesar.

- Por lo que pude ver al parecer discutía con sus dos compañeros – completó la información, logrando que Hinata suspirara aliviada al menos al saber que él estaba bien.

- Seguramente... – simplemente dijo ignorando por completo ese hecho

- To...todo está bien entre ustedes? – preguntó Hanabi con calma y curiosidad porque había algo que no le cuadraba

- Todo está bien – contestó inmediatamente Hinata tratando de sonreír y de convencer a su hermana menor, pero que dentro de ella sabía que todo está fatal entre ellos y que parecía no haber solución – por qué? – preguntó queriendo saber la razón de esa pregunta

- Por nada... – se apresuró en decir Hanabi evitando decir lo que había visto y que no le parecía para nada correcto – la cena esta deliciosa! – dijo enseguida cambiando por completo la conversación

Hinata asintió en silencio pero le inquietó ver ese cambio de conversación tan abruptamente, pese a ello no indagó más porque temía escuchar algo malo; tiempo después Hanabi se despidió dejando sola nuevamente a Hinata en la vacía casa pensando en que quizás debió decirle lo que vio siendo consciente de lo que eso conllevaba, con pesar y remordimiento ella se fue.

Minutos después Hinata se sentó decaída en la mesa, mirando los restos de su comida y sabiendo que una vez más él no vendría a cenar a casa; en medio de su soledad ella limpió el desorden antes de subir trabajosamente las escaleras y alistarse para la cama... ella no sentía cansada físicamente pero si mentalmente porque se sentía tan deprimida por todo... ella se acostó en la cama leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que él regresara porque el día anterior había regresado de una misión de dos semanas y porque apenas lo había visto por unos minutos antes de que él saliera temprano de la casa y porque prácticamente no le había visto en todo el día, después de todo. Pero al ver que no llegaba ella decidió dormirse porque se sentía desilusionada porque él siempre hacía lo mismo, se hacía esperar por horas pero no regresaba y parecía que eso no cambiaría. _"No vale la pena"_ pensó ella sabiendo que de nada servía pensar en él cuando él seguramente apenas y sabía que ella existía.

Dormida, así fue como Sasuke la encontró cuando regresó a casa, profundamente dormida en la cama con un libro a su lado... él se preparó para dormir, se acostó a un lado de la cama y cerró los ojos deseando que el sueño lo envolviera rápidamente porque lo último que quería hacer era pensar.

Al día siguiente... cuando Hinata se despertó no se sorprendió para nada que estuviera sola en la habitación porque ya se lo esperaba, ella se reincorporó y se sintió enferma... luego miró un poco la habitación y notó que sobre la mesa de noche había un papel que parecía tener una nota... al leerla ella inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Sasuke y se levantó de la cama para prepararse para empezar su día y después para poder ir al lugar indicado que decía en aquella nota, ya que al parecer era importante.

*°* Un par de horas después Hinata salió de la casa y con lentitud caminó por varios minutos mientras pensaba la razón por la que él la había citado en ese lugar, caminó y caminó pensando que quizás él querría que simplemente se vieran pero luego se recriminó al pensar en eso porque sabía que él no se prestaría para ello ni al parecer para nada que se refiriera a ellos dos. A unos pasos cerca de su destino a la distancia lo vislumbro parado y mirándola, por lo que ella se acercó a él.

- Hola... – vocalizó parada frente a él

- Tenemos que entrar allí – avisó Sasuke apuntando el edificio de la Kage

Hinata asintió y velozmente supo que esa era la razón por la que él le había dejado esa nota, no podría ser otra. Vio que él empezaba a caminar y ella lo siguió para tiempo después ambos estar parados frente a la puerta de su oficina y al tocar escuchar el permiso para entrar.

- Hinata-chan! – exclamó un eufórico rubio que la saludaba con entusiasmo

- Oh... – se sorprendió al verlo pero luego ella sonrió también – Tsunade-sama buenos días – saludó a la Kage inmediatamente

- Me da gusto verte – contestó la Kage sonriendo – bien, empecemos – dijo ella mientras los demás se ponían frente a la mujer mayor para escucharla con mayor atención

- Tsunade-sama, para qué nos mandó llamar? – preguntó Sakura sintiéndose incómoda con la presencia de la otra joven

- Quiero que en un par de horas partan a un pueblo lejano para que lleven un encargo mío – les avisó

- Genial! – dijo Naruto entusiasmado en tanto Sasuke solo asintió

- Solo nosotros tres podemos encargarnos de eso – dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Hinata – a ella no la necesitamos – completó mirando a la otra joven

Hinata se sintió atacada una vez más porque desde que se había casado recordaba que Sakura siempre buscaba un modo de atacarla con sus palabras o con sus acciones, las cuales sin duda hacían efecto porque veía que Sasuke nunca decía nada ni mucho menos la defendía, hasta a veces pensaba que él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Sakura decía.

- Te equivocas – replicó Tsunade – la necesitarán para estar al tanto de los ninjas que impedirán que mi encargo llegue a su destino, si creen que esto será algo fácil se equivocan

- Entonces ¡debemos darnos prisa! – exclamó con desespero el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- Tiene razón, tomen... – dijo la Kage entregándoles un paquete extraño

Todos salieron de la oficina y cada quien tomó rumbo a prepararse para el viaje, quedando encontrarse en una hora en la entrada de Konoha. Sasuke y Hinata caminaron en la misma dirección mientras que los otros lo hacían hacia otra pese a sus reclamos.

OOO+OO+O+OO+OOO+OO+O+OO+OOO+OO+O+OO+OOO

Largo tiempo después y luego de saber que ya era la hora indicada dos personas caminaban con dirección al lugar del encuentro, una estaba menos contenta visiblemente para todos.

- Sakura-chan ya no estés molesta – pidió Naruto al darse cuenta de ello

- No puedo evitarlo – confesó la pelirrosa mientras apretaba los puños de la mano – ella me irrita... – habló refiriéndose a Hinata

- Estás siendo muy injusta – le reclamó Naruto con sinceridad

- No soy injusta! – se defendió ella elevando la voz – por culpa de ella Sasuke-kun se metió en ese problema y ahora

- Estás equivocada – replicó el rubio

- No, no lo estoy! - exclamó la joven mirándolo con enojo – si ella no hubiera aceptado nada de lo que pasó habría pasado, es su culpa...

- Sasuke también pudo oponerse pero no lo hiso, así que no culpes a Hinata-chan – exigió el rubio sintiéndose mal porque sabía que Sakura tenía una perspectiva diferente y distorsionada de la realidad

- La estás defendiendo? – preguntó escandalizada porque según ella se suponía que el rubio estuviera de su lado y no del de Hinata

Naruto no dijo nada y siguió caminando porque sabía que si seguían hablando Sakura armaría un escándalo.

Sakura empezó hablar, a preguntar y elevar el tono de su voz porque no se creía que su amigo estuviera en su contra, entre palabras punzantes de ella y entre el silencio del rubio los dos llegaron tiempo después a la entrada de Konoha, viendo que ahí ya se encontraban los otros dos.

- Ahora por qué discutieron? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a sus compañeros distantes y nada contentos

- Teme, no es nada – contestó Naruto tratando de sonreír y aligerar ese momento porque no quería más problemas – mejor, démonos prisa! – sugirió adelantándose y empezando el viaje

Sasuke lo miró y también empezó a andar seguido por Hinata, la cual estaba contenta por el viaje porque hace tanto que no salía de la aldea y la otra cara de la moneda era Sakura que no estaba para nada contenta.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Sigan leyendo aún hay un capítulo más...


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el último capítulo que hoy les traigo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 7 "CAMBIO"**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que su viaje inició y después de largas horas de caminata todos supieron que dentro de poco ya iba a caer la noche, por lo que apresuraron el paso con la intención de llegar a una aldea cercana para pasar la noche ahí y retomar el camino al día siguiente. Caminaron por una hora más hasta que llegaron, como ya era de noche la aldea se veía iluminada y cálida, pero antes de ir a la posada que les habían indicado unos aldeanos primero fueron a comer un poco, por lo que sentados los cuatro y en silencio comieron, cuando ya se hubieran saciado de alimento ellos caminaron con dirección a la posada con un rubio a la delantera porque a decir verdad este deseaba dormirse ya; caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a su destino.

- Voy a pedir las habitaciones – habló Sakura acercándose al encargado de la posado mientras los demás esperaban

En tanto Hinata por un momento se apoyo a la pared porque se sentía realmente cansada y porque además sentía un extraño malestar en el cuerpo, el cual debió ser por la larga caminata, pensó ella siendo consciente que hace mucho tiempo que no caminaba tanto.

- He pedido dos habitaciones dobles – avisó Sakura acercándose a ellos – tú y Sasuke-kun dormirán en una y Hinata y yo en la otra – finalizó extendiendo la mano y tratando de entregarle al rubio una llave

- Sakura-chan, ellos... – decía Naruto al darse cuenta que Sakura había cometido un error adrede, porque solo así podía explicar un hecho que hasta él se daba cuenta porque sabía que dos personas casadas dormían en una misma habitación, él no era tan ingenuo para no comprender eso

- Qué? – refutó ella - con nosotros no tienen que fingir, porque sabemos exactamente que su matrimonio es una completa farsa – habló Sakura con acidez y tosquedad en sus palabras y mirando a la otra joven como diciéndole que ella sabía todo

Hinata se sintió apuñalada con ese comentario porque si bien sabía que su matrimonio no era el mejor de todos o que era un desastre le dolía... le dolía escuchar a otra persona decir lo mismo, y más aún si esa otra persona era la amiga de su esposo, aquella que pasaba mucho más tiempo con él que ella misma.

- Sasuke – llamó débilmente el rubio a su amigo para que digiera o hiciera algo porque no le gustaba para nada ver que su compañera buscaba lastimar a Hinata, la cual era inocente de toda culpa

El Uchiha lo escuchó pero no dijo, él simplemente se limitó a extender la mano y recibir las llaves de Sakura, la cual sonrió abiertamente frente a ello porque eso significaba mucho para ella... pero su sonrisa se borró enseguida al ver que el pelinegro caminaba con dirección al encargado de la posada, le devolvía las llaves y le decía "cámbiemela por una habitación matrimonial". Sakura se enfureció y miró con rencor a Hinata de forma instintiva mientras otra parte de ella deseaba golpear a Sasuke

- Vamos – vocalizó Sasuke dirigiéndose a Hinata la cual asintió inmediatamente y al verlo caminar fue detrás de él

- Buenas noches Sasuke, Hinata-chan – se despidió Naruto mientras alzaba la mano y sonreía porque la actitud de su amigo lo había tranquilizado

Sakura se quedó inmóvil mientras los veía perderse por un pasillo, lo cual le molestó porque esperaba que Sasuke mostrara su aprobación ante lo que había hecho pero había sido todo lo contrario, pero aún así la pelirosa sonrió con ironía al pensar que Hinata debiera conformarse tan solo con eso porque era ella quien tenía todo lo demás... aunque claramente la faltaba un par de cosas más pero que tarde o temprano lo lograría.

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron hasta su habitación sin mirar a tras ni decir nada, entraron en ella y se acomodaron... Hinata sin espera más se recostó en un lado de la cama en tanto Sasuke agarró un poco de ropa limpia y se adentro al baño.

Hinata al ver que él entrada al baño sonrió sin reprimirse porque se sentía muy contenta al recordar que Sasuke había ignorado por completo la decisión de Sakura con respecto a las habitaciones, lo cual a ella le había hecho sentir aliviada porque siempre había buscado el punto donde él la prefiriera y hoy por fin lo había conseguido, _"me defendió..."_ se dijo así misma comprendiendo que eso era un logro... definitivamente que lo era, pensó ella mientras sonreía nuevamente y cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se sentía feliz.

Largos minutos después Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño ya preparado con su ropa de dormir, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que vio a la joven dentro de las sábanas y durmiendo, con cuidado se acercó al otro extremo de la cama, también se metió dentro de las sábanas, apagó la lámpara y se recostó quedando profundamente dormido también.

°*° A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron casi simultáneamente, se levantaron y arreglaron para empezar el día; salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Sakura y Naruto ya esperándolos, sin más que hacer todos continuaron su camino porque sabían que un largo trayecto los esperaba y el cual seguramente se dificultaría más adelante.

OOOO=O=OOOO=O=OOOO=O=OOOO=O=OOOO

En otro lugar lejano una mujer mayor miraba el resplandor de la relajante mañana mientras pensaba en tantas otras cosas que indudablemente la tenían preocupada.

- Espero que recuerdes lo que hemos hablado – susurró Tsunade al viento – Sasuke, recuérdalo – completó con un suspiro

Ella sabía que las cosas no andaban para nadie bien en el joven matrimonio Uchiha y ella en cierto punto sentía la responsabilidad de buscar que esa relación funcione porque sentía remordimiento al saber que había sido ella la que había convencido a Sasuke de aceptar ese acuerdo, por lo que de alguna forma se sentía responsable del mal momento por el que Hinata pasaba. Solo esperaba que todo se solucionara...

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Luego de haber desayunado rápidamente ellos siguieron caminando en medio de la mañana y en medio de un bosque, supuestamente iba ser un viaje sin inconvenientes ni sorpresas pero no todo siempre resultaba como se esperaba... cuatro siluetas caminaban simultáneamente pero una de ellas lo hacía con más pesadez porque caminaba al final, ella no quería reconocerlo pero siendo sincera Hinata reconocía que no sentía nada bien "no puede ser" pensó ella lamentando sentirse enferma y tan desganada para seguir caminando, pero pese a eso ella siguió caminado porque no quería ser una molestia para sus compañeros y menos para él y mucho menos quería ser considerada una inútil, así que pese a su malestar ella siguió caminando tratando de seguirles el ritmo.

- Hinata-chan te sientes bien? – preguntó Naruto notando algo extraño en ella

- Hai – contestó ella enseguida mientras seguía caminando

- Segura? – preguntó otra vez el rubio

La joven asintió ante su pregunta y siguió caminando tratando de evitar dar la impresión de estar enferma, pero sin darse mucha cuenta vio que Naruto se paraba frente a ella y ponía una mano en su frente

- Tienes fiebre! – alarmó él haciendo que todos se detuvieran ante esa información

- No... es nada – vocalizó la aludida mientras veía que todos la miraban

- Pero... – trató de hablar el rubio con clara preocupación

- Ya lo escuchaste, no es nada – repitió Sakura empezando a caminar también

En tanto Sasuke miró por unos segundos a su compañero para enseguida empezar a caminar sin embargo no quitó su vista de Hinata, la cual ahora caminaba delante de todos, porque intuía que algo no andaba bien con ella... todos caminaron por unos minutos más pero él no sacaba la vista de ella en ningún momento esperando ver algún indicio hasta que lo vio... vio que Hinata se apoyaba a un árbol para no desvanecerse.

- Hinata-chan! – exclamó el rubio corriendo hasta a ella y sentándola en el suelo – no estás bien... – habló con sinceridad viendo que los ojos perlados de su amiga se enrojecían un poco por la fiebre

- Solo es fiebre – comentó Sakura dándose cuenta de ello

- Sakura-chan te parece poco? – cuestionó Naruto con reproche

La pelirrosa no dijo nada y simplemente se descargó la mochila, sacó algunos medicamentos y se los dio.

- Con esto será suficiente – sentenció ella

Inmediatamente Naruto le ofreció un poco de agua y Hinata tomó los medicamentos mientras descansaba un poco, pero en esa situación no pudo evitar sentirse fatal y avergonzada al verse indefensa delante de ellos porque no quería su lástima y menos la de Sasuke.

- Debemos continuar – recordó la pelirosa minutos después

Al escucharla Hinata se puso de pie pero se siguió sintiendo sin fuerzas para caminar pero debía hacerlo, supuso ella.

- Yo pienso que sería mejor que regresemos a la aldea donde pasamos la noche hasta que Hinata-chan se restablezca – propuso Naruto mirando directamente al Uchiha

- No es para tanto – dijo Sakura con un suspiro - además ya estamos retrasados y no podemos perder más tiempo

- Sakura-san tiene razón, es mejor que continuemos – habló Hinata empezando a caminar con dificultad y pese a su malestar

- Lo ves... – reprochó la Haruno a su compañero mientras caminaba también

El rubio la escuchó pero no estuvo para nada de acuerdo porque se preocupaba por su amiga, él iba a decir algo pero se calló al escuchar que el pelinegro hablaba

- Deténganse, vamos a regresar – dijo Sasuke sin moverse de su lugar

Las dos jóvenes se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver al chico del que provenía la voz, Hinata se quedó en su lugar pero Sakura caminó unos pasos hasta pararse frente a Sasuke y así poder enfrentarlo

- No! – replicó Sakura con voz alta y mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de él - no hay razón para regresar

- Sí la hay Sakura-chan – insistió el rubio poniéndose a un lado de ellos

- Claro que no! – enfatizó ella segura de si misma - por culpa de ella no vamos a retrasarnos más ni a perder tiempo en algo que no tiene mucha importancia – les insistió a ambos - Sasuke, ¡no pienso regresar! – comunicó sin siquiera parpadear y enfrentándolo

- Has lo que quieres – vocalizó Sasuke apartándose de ella y caminando hacia el frente

Hinata lo vio avanzar hasta ella y se imaginó que seguirían caminando pero de pronto ahogo un grito en su garganta al sentir que él la alzaba entre sus brazos... ella pensó que la fiebre le causaba alucinaciones porque él nunca la tocaba, ella recordó que la única vez que lo había hecho fue en la ceremonia de la boda, solo esa vez.

- No puedes ni caminar – le explicó Sasuke viendo el rostro de asombro de ella

Hinata se sentía demasiada aturdida como para contestar algo por lo que ella simplemente se aferró fuertemente a su cuello para acomodarse mejor.

- Sasuke! – gritó Sakura viendo con desagrado que él la cargara – no te dejes engañar... – exigió ella pensando que esta era una treta de Hinata para conseguir que Sasuke le prestara atención

En tanto Sasuke hiso como que no escuchó y siguió caminando sabiendo que Sakura estaba completamente equivocada porque Hinata realmente estaba enferma y hervía en fiebre, pero cómo no se había dado cuenta en la mañana?.

- Debiste avisar que te sentías mal – habló Sasuke regañándola y sin dejar de caminar

Ella asumió su culpa y asintió con arrepentimiento, pero después sonrió levemente y enterró su rostro en el cuello de él mientras sentía se sentía relajada y a salvo al sentirse por primera vez entre los fuertes brazos de él, _"este es otro avance"_ pensó ella con sinceridad y una grata sensación.

Por el otro lado Naruto caminaba detrás de Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Sakura caminaba furiosa a unos pasos más atrás de él porque no le gustaba para nada ese acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Un par de horas después Hinata estaba recostada en la misma cama que la noche anterior había dormido, ella ya se sentía mejor y menos atontada pero aún así quería seguir descansando un poco más... solo un poco más.

Entre tanto, los demás estaban en uno de los pasillos.

- Hicimos lo correcto al regresar – dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y asintiendo varias veces

- Y cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar? – preguntó Sakura - estamos demasiado retrasados y a este paso nunca llegaremos

- Quizás Hinata-chan debería volver a Konoha – habló Naruto pensativo

- En eso si estoy de acuerdo porque ella nos perjudica – les recordó la pelirosa mirando a sus dos compañeros

- Dobe, dices que eres un genio no? – de pronto preguntó Sasuke comprendiendo la situación

- Por supuesto, yo soy mejor que tú – respondió enseguida un rubio sonriente

- Pues entonces puedes arreglártelas sin mí, verdad? -

Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante lo que escuchó porque escucharlo decir eso solo podría significar una cosa

- Teme, no eres tan importante como crees – dijo sarcásticamente y señalándolo - y sí, puedo arreglármela muy bien sin ti – le aseguró volviendo a cruzar los brazos

- Pues habrá que verlo – retó el Uchiha sonriendo levemente

- Esperen, de que rayos hablan? – preguntó Sakura alarmada porque se suponía que hablaban del regreso de la otra joven y no de estas cosas

- De que a partir de este momento la misión es solamente tuya y mía – explicó Naruto - porque Sasuke regresará junto con Hinata a Konoha

- ¡No! – negó ella moviendo la cabeza - ¡No los vas hacer! – advirtió mirando al Uchiha

- Sakura, no te estoy pidiendo permiso – le recordó - toma... – dijo después él sacando de su mochila el paquete que Tsunade les había mandado y dándoselo al Uzumaki

- Sasuke, tú no puedes... – trataba de convencerlo Sakura con rapidez

- Debemos darnos prisa Sakura-chan – la interrumpió el rubio tomando la mano de la pelirosa y prácticamente jaloneándola – Saluda de nuestras parte a Hinata-chan y dile que esperamos que se recupere pronto – dijo el corriendo por el pasillo sin soltar a Sakura porque sabía que si la soltaba las cosas se complicarían

Sasuke los vio irse y pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a Konoha ese mismo día ya que al fin y al cabo no estaba tan lejos y aún era media mañana, así que había tiempo; con ese pensamiento él se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta con sigilo para no despertarla pero de sorprendió al ver que ya estaba despierta.

- Ya debemos marcharnos? – preguntó Hinata sentándose en la cama

- Aún no – contestó el pensando que ella podría descansar un poco más

- Pero yo ya me siento mejor – habló ella convencida de eso - y además si no nos damos prisa pue...

- Naruto y Sakura ya se fueron – le avisó – nosotros regresaremos a Konoha

- Pero...

- Ningún pero – advirtió con énfasis - ahora descansa un poco más – finalizó él saliendo de la habitación sin la intención de darle oportunidad a réplica

Hinata no dijo nada hasta que vio que él salía de la habitación y luego volvió a recostarse en la cama mientras sonreía... no entendía la causa del cambio de actitud de Sasuke pero no podía negar que estaba muy contenta con ello! solo esperaba que ese cambio no fuera momentáneo, solo el tiempo se encargaría de descifrar eso...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por darse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews!

¿Qué pasara más adelante entre nuestros protagonistas?

Lo sabrán el próximo domingo... ¡hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola... perdón, perdón, perdón! sé que me comprometí a subir estos capítulos ayer pero realmente no pude y por eso hoy se los subo. Lamentó haber incumplido mi palabra y por favor pese a ello sigan la historia.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 8 "¿CERCANÍA?" **

Ya era de noche y después de revisar algunos papeles Tsunade ya se preparaba para salir de su oficina, comer algo y dormirse pero...

- Adelante – autorizó ella al escuchar que tocaban la puerta pero al ver que dos personas entraban se sorprendió – ustedes qué hacen aquí? – preguntó fastidiada – no se supone que deberían estar de viaje?

- Tsunade-sama buenas noches – saludó Hinata

- Así era pero surgió un imprevisto – habló Sasuke contestando a la pregunta

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con intriga esta vez la Kage

- Es mi culpa, creo que estoy resfriada y por eso me sentía muy enferma – detalló Hinata con sinceridad – gomenasai Tsunade-sama...

- No te preocupes no te enfermaste a propósito – le dijo tratando de no hacerla sentir culpable - pero ahora ya te sientes mejor?

- Después de tomar algunas medicinas que Sakura-san me dio me siento mejor – confesó al joven

- Entiendo – suspiró con alivio - entonces esos dos continuaron con el viaje

- Podrán hacerlo – aseguró Sasuke

- Lo sé – confirmó Tsunade con seguridad porque sabía que ese par era bueno en lo que hacían – pues entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos, Hinata ve a casa y descansa

- Hai – contestó la joven

- Entonces, nos vamos – dijo Sasuke caminando a la salida, abrió la puerta, dejó que Hinata saliera primero y él pretendió hacer lo mismo pero...

- Sasuke – lo llamó Tsunade y él simplemente volteó para verla – me alegra saber que estás empezando a escuchar mis palabras

El Uchiha simplemente vio que ella sonreía y sin decir nada él continuó su camino a la misma vez que recordaba todos los reproches y advertencias que Tsunade le hacía... ya que al parecer ella se tomaba ciertas atribuciones que no le correspondían pero que de alguna forma u otra lo hacían entrar en razón.

{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}{O}

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó sintiéndose calmada y complacida, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, entonces ella abrió sus ojos para ver... pero nada, estaba sola, otra vez. Por un momento ella había pensado que quizás las cosas a partir de ese día iban a mejorar en su matrimonio pero una vez más se encontró con un enorme muro, así que después de soltar un suspiro Hinata pasó un rato diciéndose mentalmente a sí misma que ya no importaba y que tendría que resignarse y aprender a vivir así.

Luego de ello se levantó de la cama y se preparó para comenzar su día mentalizándose que debía dejar de sentirse simplemente deprimida y no hacer nada por eso, pensó también que ya era momento de cambios en su vida ya que ella no podía salir de la aldea, a menos que fuera acompañada de él, le pediría a la Kage alguna otra ocupación ya sea en el hospital, en la academia o en donde sea con el fin de que ella ya no pasara todo el tiempo en casa y dedicándose completamente a ella cuando no tenía caso hacerlo, _"es momento de cambios" _se dijo a si misma con optimismo y con una sonrisa que reflejaba que saldría de ese hoyo.

Tiempo después ella salió de la casa para poder dirigirse a su próximo destino... caminó y caminó por largos minutos viendo que era una mañana muy cálida y prediciendo que seguramente sería una tarde muy calurosa, minutos después se paró al frente del edificio de la Kage y con mucha decisión entró a ese lugar.

*°* Largo tiempo después la joven salió de ese lugar con una enorme sonrisa porque lo había conseguido, había conseguido que Tsunade la aceptara en el hospital... con esa alegría ella decidió dar un paseo por la aldea, caminó por largo tiempo hasta que se adentró en una florería, ella se sorprendió al ver flores poco comunes y que nunca había visto por lo tanto se relajó aún más en ese ambiente y las observó por largo tiempo hasta que decidió comprar algunas de ellas... estuvo en ese lugar por largo tiempo entablando una conversación con una anciana, la cual le explicaba que tipo de flores eran, de donde las traía y cosas así; casi una hora después ella salió de la tienda con algunas de sus compras y decidió regresar a casa.

Tras llegar a casa Hinata puso sus flores en unos maseteros y después se cambió a su traje de entrenamiento ya que había pasado una eternidad desde que tuvo tiempo para entrenar y esperaba con interés la oportunidad, salió el patio de la casa y lo hiso... después de trabajar hasta quedar exhausta por el esfuerzo, para liberar algunas de sus acumuladas frustraciones a causa de su imposible situación, decidió tomarse un descanso para enseguida prepararse un almuerzo rápido.

Las horas siguieron pasando una a una y como tenía acostumbrado Hinata se servía la cena solamente para ella, sintiéndose desilusionada porque por un momento pensó que quizás ese día él llegara a tiempo para por lo menos poder comer juntos pero como siempre él no había regresado aún, y ella una vez más pensaba que seguramente lo haría mucho después cuando probablemente ella ya estuviera durmiendo... Hinata suspiró con resignación mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se preparaba para cenar pero un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención por lo que fue a ver qué ocurría, camino unos cuantos metros hasta que se paró sorprendida en el marco de la puerta al ver que Sasuke estaba de pie en la sala.

- Sasuke-kun... – vocalizó ella débilmente mientras se sorprendía de verlo

En tanto él simplemente la miró por unos segundos

- Voy a servirte de cenar – avisó ella con cierto entusiasmo

- No es necesario – dijo el pelinegro

- Oh... – vocalizó Hinata sintiéndose completamente rechazada, una vez más

Todo el entusiasmo que había tenido al verlo se borró con la negativa de él, ella se volteó y estuvo a punto de regresar a la cocina hasta que lo escuchó:

- Podemos salir a cenar si quieres – propuso él

Hinata se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo y por ese instante pensó que tal vez... tal vez debería tomar ese momento como un nuevo comienzo donde él ya no trataba de evitarla siempre, aunque pareciera patético ella realmente quería creer eso porque todavía quería hacer que las cosas funcionaran con él ya que después de todo él era su esposo, razón por la que volteó a verlo y asintió.

- Dame unos minutos – pidió ella porque sabía que se no estaba presentable para salir y menos si iba con él

Sasuke simplemente asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Hinata al verlo sentarse subió las escaleras con prisa, entró a la habitación, abrió el armario y sacó un pantalón morado oscuro y una chompa lila, con toda prisa ella empezó a cambiarse de ropa para luego mirarse al espejo y comprobar que se veían muy bien porque ese pantalón ajustado y la chompa un poco suelta le daba un aspecto armonioso y para nada escandalosa.

Minutos después Hinata bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Sasuke todavía sentado, el cual al verla se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta; ambos salieron de la casa, caminaron a un lado del otro en completo silencio... caminaron por largos minutos hasta salir del territorio Uchiha y llegar al centro de la aldea, ambos siguieron caminando por la calle casi sin rumbo mientras Hinata pensaba que esa era la primera vez que ambos caminaban juntos para ir a cenar por la aldea, ella sabía que quizás debiera sentirse feliz por ello pero se sentía triste porque eso le recordaba que durante mucho tiempo simplemente él se había negado a exhibirla a su lado y prácticamente la había encerrado en la casa, una parte de ella comprendía sus motivos porque después de todo ambos fueron obligados a casarse pero ella nunca había tratado de esconder y de negar que era una joven mujer casada.

Finalmente ambos entraron a un restaurante, se sentaron frente a frente junto a una enorme ventana donde se podía ver la calle; luego de elegir y pedir la comida ambos siguieron sentados en silencio, cada uno tenía distintos y diversos pensamientos que de cierta forma los atormentaba de distinta manera.

- Te has sentido bien? – preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio y recordando que hace un día atrás ella había estado enferma

- Hai – contestó simplemente Hinata

Mientras que dentro de ella se preguntaba ¿por qué les costaba tanto entablar una conversación? aunque ella siempre asumiera que era él quien no era tan comunicativo en momentos de reflexión como este ella sabía que a ella misma también le costaba mucho hablar con él, porque aunque quisiera decir tantas cosas no sabía cómo encontrar las palabras y decirlas abiertamente... pero también era consciente que si ambos querían llevarse bien tendrían que vencer ese obstáculo. La creciente tensión fue interrumpida cuando les llevaron sus platos de comida, por lo que ambos empezaron a cenar.

- Hoy... – empezó a hablar Hinata decidida a romper el silencio - recibí un mensaje de otou-san donde decía que si era posible mañana fuéramos a cenar con él – le avisó calmadamente y expectante a su respuesta

- Iremos entonces – dijo él mirándola por unos segundos para después prestar atención al plato que tenía enfrente y seguir cenando

La joven lo miró y de repente sintió la necesidad de irse de ese lugar porque no soportaba esa indiferencia de parte de él

- Es...tás molesto conmigo? – preguntó finalmente ella al pensar que eso era lo más probable porque no entendía porque primeo le proponía salir juntos y luego no decía nada y se quedaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos como si ella no estuviera en ese lugar.

- No – contestó Sasuke levantando el rostro y volviéndola a mirar

- Entonces, por qué...?

- No estoy molesto – le aseguró él – no tengo motivo para estar molesto contigo – repitió para que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda

Hinata asintió creyéndole una vez más y concentrándose en cenar, en tanto Sasuke la miró y se sintió culpable... porque sabía que la lastimaba, en ese instante él reconoció y admitió que durante todo este tiempo se había comportado pésimo evitándola y haciendo de cuenta que ella no era lo que realmente era, su esposa... pero gracias a los constantes reclamos de Tsunade él por fin comprendía que debía aceptar que estaba casado y que ya no debía renegar de ello porque ya no había marcha atrás ya que no era como si pudiera simplemente decidir no verle más porque ellos vivían juntos y compartían la habitación; Sasuke admitió también que había estado preocupado por sí mismo y que había olvidado lo duro que esto debía ser para Hinata por lo que en ese preciso instante había decidido pensar en ella como su esposa... sabía que era difícil pero debía hacerlo o sino ambos iban acabar odiándose el resto de sus vidas.

Largo tiempo después terminaron de cenar, Sasuke pagó la cuenta al final y ambos salieron de ese lugar... caminaron por medio de las calles hasta que se adentraron nuevamente a su territorio, siguieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que entraron a casa; Hinata fue la primera en subir las escaleras seguido por él, entró a la habitación que compartían, prendió la luz y cuando finalmente escuchó que él cerraba la puerta algo descolocó por completo a la joven...

- Lo siento... – susurró débilmente Sasuke detrás de ella sintiendo que le debía una disculpa por todo

En tanto al escucharlo Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón logrando que inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas porque entendía lo que Sasuke quería decir con esa disculpa, entendía la importancia de esas dos simples palabras pero que para ella significaba mucho; en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a él Hinata no se había permito llorar porque se mentalizaba que no valía la pena pero ahora por fin podía descargar todo la rabia y el dolor que sentía.

Ella inevitablemente sollozó sin tener el valor de voltear y mirarlo... mientras que Sasuke solo se limitó a quedarse inmóvil y esperar a que ella se calmara porque no sabía que más hacer. Tensos minutos después ella respiró varias veces hondamente hasta que se tranquilizó...

- Voy a la cocina por algo... – dijo él saliendo de la habitación pensando que quizás ella necesitara un momento a solas.

Al salir de la habitación, Sasuke bajo por las escaleras, se adentró en la cocina y simplemente recargó su espalda a la pared y espero... esperó ahí por largos minutos. Tiempo después empezó a andar con dirección a la habitación y cuando lo hiso vio que Hinata ya estaba durmiendo, la miró por unos segundos sabiendo que ella no merecía el trato distante que él le daba, aunque con pesar él lo sabía...

Luego de ponerse su ropa de dormir él se acostó a su lado de la cama y mentalmente prometió que cambiaría... o por lo menos lo intentaría, con ese último pensamiento él se dejó envolver por el sueño.

[O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O][+][O]

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la salida que tuvieron Sasuke y Hinata y sin mucho esfuerzo ella se daba cuenta que había un cambio notable por parte de él, primero porque era la primera vez que estaban juntos por dos semanas seguidas, luego porque pese a que él seguía saliendo de casa a entrenar o para cualquier cosa siempre regresaba para la hora de la cena por lo que ambos cenaban juntos y porque ya no se les hacía tan difícil entablar una conversación; ella sonrió al recordar también que ya tenía ocupada todas sus mañanas laborando en el hospital y que las tardes se la pasaba en casa haciendo cualquier cosa para después preparar la cena porque sabía que él volvería, parecía que todo mejoraba... Hinata estaba contenta con todos esos cambios porque ya no se sentía invisible frente a él.

En estos momentos Hinata recogía los platos y los colocaba en el fregadero después de que había terminado de desayunar con la compañía de Sasuke, poco después empezó a lavar los trastes hasta que escuchó que él bajaba las escaleras por lo que caminó unos cuantos pasos y se paró en el marco de la puerta.

- Vendrás a almorzar? – preguntó ella con curiosidad

El Uchiha asintió y luego salió de la casa porque tenía algunas cosas pendientes que hacer ese día... En tanto Hinata regresaba y se ponía hacer lo que tenía planeado...

°*° Horas después Hinata estaba sentada en la mesa mientras miraba que ya era más de las dos de la tarde... ella se inquietaba al saber que él no había regresado para almorzar ya que él había dicho que lo haría pero por alguna razón no había sido así, ella sabía que si él no hubiera tenido intenciones de volver a casa para almorzar no le hubiera dicho que sí lo haría porque sabía que Sasuke era hasta cruel diciendo la verdad pero no era mentiroso, así que algo debió pasar... pensó ella.

Entonces, Hinata se puso de pie y segura de que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban mejor decidió llevarle el almuerzo, porque ahora ya sabía donde se suponía él iba a estar...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En otro lugar... y en medio de un parque habían dos siluetas que tenían una conversación después de un par de semanas

- ¡Responde! – exigió ella molesta

- Que quieres que te diga? – preguntó Sasuke con voz seca y cortante, pero sin alzarla en ningún momento

- La verdad! – contestó Sakura con una decisión cargada de desesperación

Él la escuchó y por unos segundos se quedó mirando a la pelirosa mientras pensaba en la respuesta que debería dar hasta que en las profundidades de su subconsciente la encontró.

- No lo sé – confesó él con sinceridad

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Crees que me conformo con un "no lo sé"?! – preguntó Sakura con voz dolida, acercándose más hacia él y enfrentándolo

- No tiene caso hablar – habló él pensando que lo mejor era irse – me voy... – se despidió él dando un paso hacia atrás pero sorpresivamente sintió que...

Sakura lo besó... en la boca

Fue un beso impulsivo y vacío, ella cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a los hombros de él para retenerlo ahí, en ese lugar, en ese momento y en medio del beso...

*°* Lejos de ese lugar había una joven que miraba la escena con una expresión de incredulidad en su cara, sin deseos de interrumpir el momento Hinata simplemente se alejó de ese lugar comprendiendo que esa era la razón por la que él no había ido a casa, _"Sakura era la razón"_ pensó ella sonriendo con ironía.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? °O°


	9. Chapter 9

Otro capítulo más...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 9 "CONSECUENCIAS"**

Hinata miró al cielo mientras se resguardaba de la lluvia bajo la rama de un árbol a unos metros de una calle... ya era de noche, no sabía bien qué hora, pero ya era muy noche y ella sabía que tenía que regresar a casa pero no quería hacerlo porque simple y sencillamente no quería verlo, no quería ver a Sasuke; después de la escena que ella había visto había decidido caminar y caminar sin un rumbo fijo, ella no sabía con exactitud si estaba enfadada, dolida o inquieta por lo que había visto pero lo que si sabía era que una sensación extraña la desbordaba y a su vez estaba segura de estar molesta por el descaro de esos dos al dar semejante escena en un lugar público, porque si ella lo vio lo más probable era que alguien más también lo haya visto... _"ahora todos me tendrán lástima" _pensó ella con amargura y frustración.

Minutos después la joven miró al cielo una vez más dándose cuenta que la lluvia ya cesaba y ella renegó de ello porque ya no tendría excusa para no volver a casa... ella suspiró con pesadez al pensar que no tendría opción, así que extendió una mano y comprobó que ya no llovía por lo que con lentitud empezó a caminar... caminó por largos segundos pensando que quizás nunca debió de tan siquiera pensar que ellos dos podrían tener un futuro, ella se lamentó al pensar que ese par de semanas eran gran avance porque ahora comprendía que él le había dado ese tiempo solo porque la pelirosa no había estado en la aldea.

Ella siguió caminando sin detenerse pero calmadamente, en silencio ella caminó por largos minutos... hasta que tiempo después entró a la casa, viendo que todo estaba oscuro lo cual posiblemente significara que él no había vuelto todavía lo cual era obvio, ella prendió la luz y enseguida se enrumbó hacia las escaleras pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sentado en las escaleras.

- Hola... – dijo ella

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó él de forma cortante y dura; en tanto ella se tensó al escucharlo y al ver que al parecer él estaba molesto

- Tenía cosas que hacer – respondió Hinata a pesar de todo como él siempre hacía cuando ella le preguntaba en dónde había estado, también en ese momento ella se preguntaba desde cuándo a él le importaba lo que ella hacía.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero sabía el intento de ella de restregarle sus propias excusas... sus propias palabras.

- Estas no son horas para que andes por ahí –habló él con reproche mientras se paraba

- Pensé que sí – simplemente dijo ella pensado que él no tenía derecho para decirle eso cuando era él quien hacía lo mismo.

Luego ella caminó hasta las escaleras y las subió para luego adentrarse a la habitación; enseguida ella abrió el armario, cogió un poco de ropa limpia y se adentró en el cuarto del baño. Ella se tomó una ducha demorando más de lo normal esperando que cuando saliera del baño él ya estuviera durmiendo, pero cuando lo hiso ella se sorprendió cuando vio que él estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

- Por cierto... – empezó a hablar ella caminando y aligerando el momento – quiero ir a pasar unos días con mi familia – explicó ella pensando que necesitaba un poco de distancia

- Por qué? – preguntó él impresionado porque no se lo esperaba

- Porque me aburro aquí – respondió ella caminando hasta el armario y sacando una manta porque sentía que esa noche haría demasiado frío

- Hmp, como gustes – dijo él solamente viéndola y mostrándose despreocupado

La miró por unos segundos más tratando de evaluarla porque en su mente una idea tomaba forma porque sabía que el comportamiento de ella no era normal, pese a que sabía que ella se había vuelto un tanto arisca de un tiempo acá pero lo que pasaba en ese momento no eran normal, hasta que por intuición preguntó algo:

- Lo viste? – ella al escucharlo sintió un escalofríos recorriéndole toda la espalda

- N...o sé de que hablas – se negó ella rápidamente volviendo a cerrar el armario

Él siguió estudiando sus movimientos y vio que ella caminaba hasta la cama, extendía esa manta sobre ella y que luego destapaba la cama para meterse en ella, pero antes que lo hiciera él volvió a hablar.

- Lo viste, verdad? – insistió él con más seguridad

- Yo no vi nada – contestó ella deteniendo sus movimientos y levantando el rostro para encararlo, hasta que vio que él se acercaba sigilosamente a ella

- Claro que sí – aseguró él parándose frente a ella – lo que paso fue que... – intentó explicar pensando que era lo correcto

- Tú no ti...enes que ex...plicarme nada – habló ella nerviosa y mirando a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera él a la misma vez que caminaba unos cuantos pasos tratando de mantener su distancia con él

- Enserio? – preguntó él con curiosidad

Ella asintió sin mirarlo y siguió retrocediendo hasta que en un fluido movimiento sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la pared y que él con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cabeza la acorralaba.

- Entonces, me estás diciendo que no te importa? – preguntó con voz cortante

- No... no me importa – dijo ella con seguridad y sonriendo internamente al comprobar que le había dado un golpe a su orgullo, tan solo uno a comparación de los muchos golpes que él le había dado durante todo ese tiempo

Aquella respuesta lo enfadó... hace dos semanas atrás seguramente hubiera estado complacido con esa respuesta y que es más él ni hubiera trato de explicarle nada pero ahora era diferente, por alguna razón que no entendía él sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

- No mientas – insistió él sabiendo que ella estaba intentando provocarlo, viendo así una faceta que no conocía de ella - Si no te importa por qué estás así? – preguntó otra viéndola a los ojos y comprando que sus perlados ojos estaban tan duros y distantes

- Yo no... – trató de hablar ella sintiendo que algo caliente le quemaba la gargante y dándose cuenta que él estaba demasiado cerca

- Te importa... y te lo voy a demostrar – dijo él tentado a forzar un beso ahí, con ella, en ese momento, solo para probarle a ella que le importaba el hecho de haberlo visto besando a otra, y así lo hiso...

La besó...

Ella se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de su esposo moviéndose desesperadamente sobre los suyos propios, ella abrió los ojos con desmesura e intentó forcejar por lo que colocó sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros y trató de empujarlo porque se sentía completamente indignada al recordar que hace horas atrás besaba a otra y ahora a ella como si de un juego se tratase; ella siguió forcejeando pero de pronto sintió que él la besaba con más lentitud haciéndole experimentar una sensación de intimidad desconocida para ella entonces Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación extraña, no sabía cómo pero le gustaba... le gustaba que él la besara de esa forma; en tanto él preso de su impulso la seguía besando dándose cuenta enseguida que ella parecía una principiante y como si nunca hubiera dado algún beso, lo cual le tranquilizó. Poco después de separaron...

- Ves que te importa – dijo él separando su rostro del de ella y dándole una sonrisa de triunfo

Ella aún aturdida por el beso se sintió incapaz de moverse de su lugar, por lo que solo vio que él dejaba de acorralarla, vio que caminaba unos cuantos pasos, que abría el armario para sacar ropa y que nuevamente se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, la cual lo miró con reproche porque no encontraba nada gracioso en ello... ella salió de sus pensamientos al ver que otra vez estaba demasiado cerca de Sasuke y aunque se resistiera a preguntarle esa duda estaba ahí.

- Por q...ué la besaste? – preguntó finalmente intrigada por su respuesta y sabiendo que ya no podría ocultar más que realmente ella había visto lo que vio

- No volverá a pasar – dijo él

Ella simplemente lo escuchó y sin decir nada trató de huir de su acercamiento porque esa no era la respuesta que ella quería escuchar porque con esas palabras él prácticamente aceptaba su culpa, pero una vez más se vio indefensa al sentir que nuevamente él la acorralaba con sus brazos.

- Quieres una disculpa? – preguntó el pelinegro dándose cuenta que aunque ella no lo aceptara estaba a punto de llorar.

- Cállate - exigió Hinata porque necesitaba un minuto para tratar de retomar la compostura pero él y sus preguntas estúpidas no estaban ayudando.

En tanto Sasuke se conmocionó al escucharla porque aunque sabía que lo merecía no se esperó esa actitud de desprecio de la gentil Hinata y menos que mantuviera el contacto visual de forma retadora. Así que comprendiendo el tenso momento él simplemente se alejó de ella y caminó con dirección al baño, donde se metió.

Poco después Hinata recién se movió de su lugar mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas y notaba que estaban calientes por lo que en ese preciso instante deseó abofetearlo por su atrevimiento, sin deseos de nada ella caminó unos pasos y se metió bajo las sábanas tratando de dormir... pero de pronto se llevó la mano a la boca, con lentitud rozó sus dedos por sus labios y recién cayó en cuenta que realmente él la había besado... entonces tuvo ganas de llorar al recordar la escena que había visto horas atrás por lo que extrañamente se sintió herida porque primera besaba a la otra y ahora a ella, comprender eso le enfureció aún más por lo que ella cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

OOO+OO+OOO+OO+OOO+OO+OOO+OO+OOO

A la mañana siguiente Hinata dirigió su mirada al reloj y supo que faltaba poco para la una de la tarde y que por lo tanto quizás debiera ponerse a cocinar... pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que cuando ella se despertó él aún estaba a su lado por primera vez, por lo que ella a toda prisa había hecho el desayuno y se había ido al hospital pero cuando regresó se sorprendió una vez más de ver que él no había salido y que estaba en casa.

- Vamos a ir a almorzar afuera – de pronto lo escuchó hablar entrando a la cocina

La joven simplemente asintió, ella iba a decir algo pero de pronto se calló al escuchar unos fuertes golpes que provenían en la puerta.

- Solo conozco a una persona que toca de esa forma – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la entrada

- Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que entras a mi casa así – advirtió Sasuke viendo que Naruto trataba de subir las escaleras y pensando que tal si veía a Hinata cambiándose o durmiendo

- Por qué teme? – preguntó Naruto sin entender

- Porque sí – se limitó a decir con tono de advertencia – a qué has venido?

- Te olvidas que se supone que hoy había reunión a la una de la tarde con Tsunade oba-cha? – preguntó con indignación el rubio porque se suponía que el pelinegro era quien siempre alegaba puntualidad

- Hmp, lo había olvidado – reconoció el Uchiha

- Lo supuse – habló Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces – date prisa!

Sasuke lo escuchó y caminó con dirección a la cocina, mientras entraba se topó con Hinata

- Vamos – dijo él; Hinata asintió y caminó pasando delante de él...

*°* Durante todo el caminó la joven no dijo nada y se sumergió en sus pensamientos porque no entendía porque él no había salido como de costumbre y por qué sentía como si con eso él le pidiera disculpa, estaba tan confundida... confundida porque no lo entendía y porque no sabía si quería hacerlo. _"No volverá a pasar"_ de pronto recordó que él se lo había dicho pero que ella no quería creerle porque sabía que ante la más mínima oportunidad se repetiría.

Tiempo después afuera de la oficina de Tsunade había un gran número de ninjas parados en medio de la calle... sin embargo tres siluetas caminaban tranquilamente en medio de todos mientras veían el tumulto.

- Por qué hay tanta gente? – preguntó Hinata al ver a conocidos y a desconocidos

- Se supone que Tsunade va hacer un anuncio – contestó Sasuke caminando a su lado

- Pero no esperaba que haya tantas personas! – exclamó Naruto sorprendido y mirando para todo lados

Minutos después los tres se pararon a un lado mientras esperaban que la anfitriona hiciera acto de presencia porque ya era la hora indicada.

- Onee-san! – escuchó que alguien la llamaba y al voltear comprobó que era su hermana

La joven se acercó y después de hacer sus respectivos saludos ella decidió quedarse a esperar en ese lugar, en tanto el pelinegro solo los miró dándose cuenta que empezaban una conversación, sin decir nada solo los escuchó; minutos después las voces se silenciaron al ver que su líder aparecía.

En medio de todos y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto la Hokage anunció que dentro de poco más de un mes se iba realizar una reunión entre los líderes de todas las naciones debido a ciertos desagradables rumores y lo que ella más resaltó fue que dicha reunión se iba celebrar en Konoha por lo que pidió a todos que estuvieran preparados para cubrir dicho evento; luego de ese anuncio Tsunade invitó a algunos ninjas a tener otra pequeña reunión aparte por lo que Naruto y Sasuke se adentraron en ello dejando al par de jóvenes solas.

Hinata y su hermana estuvieron platicando por largo tiempo hasta que la menor fue llamada por uno de sus compañeros por lo que fue corriendo hacia este; en tanto Hinata se quedó en el mismo lugar esperando a que Sasuke saliera pero mientras esperaba se daba cuenta de que era blanco de varias miradas, sin voltear siquiera a averiguar de quienes provenían esas miradas ella siguió esperando por largos minutos hasta que de pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándosele, al voltear a ver quién era se dio la sorpresa de tener frente a ella a la última persona que deseaba ver en ese día.

Casi una hora después Sasuke y Naruto salían de la oficina de la Kage y caminaban con dirección donde se suponía estaba Hinata, al cabo de unos minutos de caminar ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba en ese lugar; a Sasuke le pareció extraña la ausencia de Hinata

- Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó el pelinegro a la Hyuga menor

- No sé, ambas estábamos juntas pero después fui a hablar con un de mis compañeros pero cuando regrese nee-san ya no estaba – explicó Hanabi

- Seguro se cansó de esperar y se regresó a casa – habló el rubio

La respuesta causó aún más dudas en Sasuke, pero decidió esperar hasta que volviera a la casa para hacer comentarios. Tardaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos en entrar a la casa Uchiha; una vez que los tres ya estuvieron adentro el pelinegro subió las escaleras, se dirigió al dormitorio en busca de la joven pero su preocupación apareció al notar que no se encontraba allí, algo no estaba bien... pensó él porque ella no podría desaparecerse simplemente porque le dio ganas, algo tuvo que pasar... se dijo él saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y bajando las escaleras.

- Y Hinata-chan? - preguntó Naruto al verlo bajar solo

Sasuke lo miró con una expresión que reflejaba que no estaba de humor para responder esa pregunta, ya que no sabía dónde estaba ella. Entonces él se acercó presurosamente a Hanabi pues algo le decía que ella por lo menos le daría alguna pista

- No viste si se encontró o habló con alguien? – preguntó él impaciente

Hanabi retrocedió unos pasos al verse indefensa porque el Uchiha, pero luego empezó a hacer trabajar su cerebro para poder recordar algo... pensó y pensó por largos segundos hasta que de repente recordó algo.

- Cuando hablaba con mis compañeros vi que... la compañera de ustedes se acercaba a onee-san – informó ella con honestidad

Ambos chicos se tensionaron al escuchar ese relato por lo que sin dudarlo mucho Sasuke empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta.

- Tú – le habló a Hanabi – te quedas a esperar aquí por si ella regresa – ordenó él abriendo la puerta y viendo que la joven asentía

- Yo voy a averiguar algo con Sakura-chan – propuso el rubio caminando también

Sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente salió de la casa... al hacerlo y levantar el rostro hacia el cielo se dio cuenta que nubes negras se asomaban más y más hacia la aldea, por lo que se propuso encontrarla antes de que lloviera, sin más que pensar empezó a salir de su territorio para ir a buscarla. Más de media hora después Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba dentro de la aldea por lo que decidió subirse a uno de los montes más altos para poder tener una mejor visión del bosque, donde suponía ella estaba, pero aún así no lograba ver nada.

Él siguió caminando por más de una hora, en medio del bosque, hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar un ruido que llamó su atención por lo que fue en esa dirección hasta que la encontró, lo primero que notó fue a la joven abrazando sus rodillas a los pies de un árbol... él decidió acercarse lentamente pero de pronto escuchó un pequeño sollozo que no le agradó para nada.

- Hinata – la nombró él anunciando su presencia

- Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica sin levantar la mirada.

- Vine por ti - respondió dando unos pasos para acercársele – de pronto desapareciste

- Q...uería estar sola – confesó ella – aún quiero estar sola – agregó

Él la miró con inquietud porque no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a Hinata, pero aunque comprendiera que quería un momento a solas para ella eso no podía ser porque veía que una tormenta se avecinaba.

- Va empezar a llover, tenemos que regresar – habló él mirando el cielo

- No quiero – contestó ella con voz débil y cortante

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó él intrigado porque lo dicho por ella no era muy habitual

- Nada – habló secamente

Él ignorando su respuesta se acercó más a ella y le forzó a que le diera la cara y cuando lo hiso comprobó que sus perlados ojos aún tenían rastros de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué has estado llorando? – preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Por nada

Él la miró y no creyó en lo que ella le decía porque no se lloraba por nada, tenía que haber una razón... siempre la había.

- Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura?

- Nada

Sasuke la miró sintiéndose enojado porque ella no tenía la más mínima intención de contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y la Haruno, él cerró por unos segundos los ojos tratando de no sonar tan agresivo porque sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada sino que empeorarían las cosas.

- No perdamos el tiempo y regresemos – insistió él mirando a la joven

- Cuán...do saldrás de viaje? – preguntó ella finalmente

El pelinegro se impresionó al escuchar esa pregunta pero luego de pensarlo un poco creyó saber lo que la pelirosa le había dicho, pero lo que le desagrada más era saber que la pelirosa estaba colmando su paciencia.

- Dentro de una semana y probablemente este fuera por largo tiempo – contestó él

"_Así que es verdad"_ pensó ella recordando las palabras de la pelirosa donde le había dicho que ella pese a que de nombre era su esposa en los hechos no era así porque él pasaba más tiempo con Sakura que con ella misma, pensó ella amargamente mientras recordaba que a ella le obligaba a conformarse con sus migajas de tiempo, de atención y que incluso prácticamente vivía encerrada mientras que con la otra...

- Hinata – escuchó que nuevamente él la nombraba, por lo que ella solo lo miró – tú vendrás conmigo

- Qu...é? – preguntó asombrada

- Que desde ahora en adelante siempre irás a donde yo vaya – le explicó con calma - claro que mientras no sea tan peligroso para ti

- De verdad?

- Así es – confirmó él – Debemos regresar porque tu hermana y Naruto están preocupados – avisó él extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Ella lo miró por unos segundos más y comprendió que sus palabras eran verdaderas por lo que con lentitud tomó su mano poniéndose de pie... y pensar que hasta hace poco ella seguía pensando que él la volvería a dejar otra vez.

De camino al centro de la aldea, Hinata observaba la espalda de Sasuke mientras caminaba tras de él como lo hacían casi siempre porque de alguna forma ella se sentía mejor así; pasaron algunos minutos de este modo, caminando uno tras el otro mientras ella lamentaba haber creído en las palabras de Sakura, pero después se mentalizó que esta sería la última vez que le creería algo y que de ahora en adelante cualquier duda que tuviera se lo preguntaría a él porque sabía que eso era lo correcto, ya que tendría que aprender a confiar en él de la misma forma que en un principio lo hiso pero que ahora ya no podría desestimar su confianza en él. Ella se detuvo por un momento mientras una idea nacía en su cabeza por lo que enseguida se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado y cuando lo hiso con cierto temor a su rechazó se colgó de su brazo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada y continuó su paso hasta llegar a la casa... sabiendo que al parecer todo se había solucionado, o por lo menos momentáneamente...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews!

Mañana subiré un capítulo más que está a medias por lo que prometo terminarlo lo más pronto posible...

El próximo capítulo tendrá contenido lemon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola... aquí les traigo este capítulo con contenido lemon.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 10 "REESCRIBIR"**

De regreso a casa Sasuke y Hinata caminaron en silencio... tiempo después ambos llegaron a su destino.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – exclamó Naruto emocionado dejando de dar vueltas en la sala y acerándose a la joven – dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados – confesó

- Gomen Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan – se disculpó ella pensando que no había tenido intención de preocuparlos

Ya nadie más insistió en preguntarle dónde había estado porque intuían que era mejor dejarlo así, o eso creyeron Naruto y Hanabi. En tanto Sasuke solo la miró pensando que de una buena vez tenía que acabar con todo eso porque sabía que si no lo hacía la que saldría aún más lastimada sería Hinata y no quería eso... porque ella simple y sencillamente no lo merecía, de todas las personas que conocía ella era la más inocente de culpa.

- Regreso después... – avisó el Uchiha caminando hacia la salida

Hinata lo miró pensando que él era tan contradictorio porque había sido él quien le había dicho que debían volver a casa porque estaba por llover y era verdad, pero ahora no comprendía porque salía pese a ello.

- Porque mejor no nos invitas algo de comer – propuso el rubio llamando la atención y deduciendo a donde iría su amigo

La joven dirigió su mirada a su amigo y asintió pensando que lo mejor no sería pensar tanto porque ya estaba cansada de atormentarse con sus pensamientos.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Horas después y al anochecer Sasuke entró a la casa viendo en el reloj de la entrada que ya eran casi las diez de la noche, comprendiendo así que había llegado más tarde de lo que hubiera querido, él caminó dentro de la casa, subió las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación vio que ella ya estaba recostada en la cama... pensó que ella ya estaría dormida pero de pronto vio que ella se reincorporaba y se sentaba.

- Sasuke-kun – escuchó que lo nombró

Él no dijo nada y solamente abrió el armario para sacar ropa

- Tomaré una ducha antes de acostarme – le avisó sorpresivamente, al ver que ella no decía nada caminó con dirección al baño, pero antes de que entrara continuó hablando – espérame despierta... – finalizó entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de él

Poco después Hinata recién volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada y a pensar que él otra vez había vuelto a llegar tarde, ella pensaba en encontrar las razones de eso pero de pronto recordó sus palabras _"espérame despierta"_ entonces ella se preguntó ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? miles y miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza mientras tenía los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación, ¿él quería hablar? o ¿quería...? se siguió preguntando hasta que a lo lejos escuchó que el agua de la ducha se detuvo, lo cual hiso que ella sintiera que de pronto su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. A los pocos segundos Sasuke salió vestido con la ropa que acostumbraba a dormir, caminó unos pasos y se sentó a un extremo de la cama para empezar a hablar.

- En un par de días más saldremos de viaje – habló él sabiendo que ella estaba despierta y que lo escuchaba

- A dónde? – preguntó curiosa y sentándose en medio de la cama viendo su espalda

- A otra nación – respondió

- Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

- Dos semanas, un mes, dos meses... no sé, eso dependerá de nosotros – habló calmado

Hinata lo escuchó y asintió con una sonrisa leve, a la misma vez que una gran duda aparecía en su mente.

- Y... quienes más irán? – preguntó con voz baja

- Por un lado Naruto, Sakura y Sai y por el otro nosotros dos

- Oh... – apenas vocalizó comprendiendo la situación y que algo no encajaba – pero...

- Tsunade decidió reincorporar a Sai a su equipo y yo quedo fuera – explicó él sabiendo que eso era lo que ella quería saber

La joven entendió el significado de esas palabras y aunque quisiera preguntar más ella no lo hiso por el momento porque no quería incomodarlo. Sin decir nada más ella se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda a él y pensando que no se esperaba escuchar todo lo que él le había dicho porque simplemente no lo creyó. De pronto ella siente el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, lo que indica que él tenía pensado dormir pero ella aún quiere hacerle otras tantas preguntas...

- Por qué Tsunade-sama decidió sacarte de tu equipo?

- No sé – mintió

- Entonces, eso significa que tú ya no... – habló ella dándose cuenta que eso era más de lo que esperaba

- Significa que vamos a intentar que esto funcione – habló él sabiendo la magnitud de esas palabras y las implicaciones que traería, pero ya había lo había pensado mucho.

Hinata lo escuchó desconcertada porque una parte de ella creía entender a lo que él se refería, pero aún así no podía creer que lo escuchaba de él... pese a ello quería asegurarse de su respuesta.

- Al decir "esto" te... – habló con duda - te refieres a nuestro ma...

- Así es – interrumpió él antes de que ella terminara de hablar

En tanto la joven al escucharlo sintió que la garganta se le cerraba de la impresión porque aunque hubiera deseado escuchar lo que él le dijo nunca había tenido la certeza de lo real que sonaba. Sintiéndose manipulada por esa acción ella se giró y se volteó a verlo... viendo que él miraba hacia el techo, ella lo miró más y pensó que quizás, solo quizás, podría intentar pensar que ese día y ese momento era el primer día de casados.

- Estás de acuerdo? – preguntó él mirando hacia arriba y pensando que era lo mejor

- S...í – contestó titubeando

Él la escuchó y aunque reconociera que toda esa situación lo incomodaba sabía que no tenía opción, era eso o hacerle la vida miserable a Hinata... y eso solo significaba una cosa... Él volteó a verla y al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él decidió sellar esa promesa con algo que quizás debió hacer antes.

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos más pensando que iban empezar de cero y que quizás las cosas funcionaran entre ellos hasta que poco después sintió una necesidad de sonreír, y lo hiso... sonrió mirándolo y con nerviosismo vio que él acercaba su rostro al de ella y la volvía a besar, entonces ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que él la besara, en ese momento ella se sintió tranquila porque sabía que ese beso marcaba su nuevo comienzo; por lo que al sentir que él se separaba ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke mientras se apegaba a él y trataba de responderle... mientras que él llevó sus dos manos a la cintura de ella, rodeándola y pegándola más hacia él y tratando de profundizar el beso pero de pronto sintió que ella se tensaba.

- Go...men – la escuchó él sorpresivamente disculparse, él la miró por unos segundos y luego de pensarlo un poco creyó saber la razón de esa disculpa

- Yo te enseñó – habló él volviendo a besarla delicadamente para no asustarla

Ambos echados de costado y bajó las sábanas se siguieron besando por largos minutos, ella suspiró en medio al sentir que una de las manos de él le quitaban el mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro y que le acariciaba la mejilla, a la misma vez que comprendía que "enseñar" era precisamente lo que él estaba haciendo, por lo que ella con un poco más de confianza y sintiendo que él le daba libertad para aprender curioseó en el beso, trató de mover sus labios con más entusiasmo, abrió más la boca y con un poco de timidez rozó su lengua con la de él, descubriendo en ello una sensación tan nueva y tan placentera... poco después de haberse permitido explorar en su boca ella encontró un ritmo satisfactorio y delicioso por lo que trató de memorizar eso.

- Sas...uke-kun – susurró ella y al sentir que aire le hacía falta a sus pulmones

Ella iba a decir algo pero se quedó perpleja cuando Sasuke nuevamente hizo presa de sus labios con un fiero apetito... confusa ella intentó responderle pero de pronto sintió que él introducía una mano en los bucles de su cabello, echando su rostro hacia atrás y haciendo un sendero de besos, aquello le gustaba... reconoció ella por lo que cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se ladeara ofreciéndole su garganta. Sasuke aprovechó el nuevo territorio al que le acababan de dar acceso y su boca invadió un rincón bajo su oreja sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante ese contacto.

El Uchiha aún no sabía con certeza lo que vendría en adelante y se preguntó como habían llegado a ese punto ya que su única intención al besarla por primera vez había sido demostrarle que las cosas cambiarían, pero aquello había logrado también despertar en él cierta curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría ella ante sus caricias y de cómo sería estar con una mujer distinta, estar con su esposa... y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo él pensó en Hinata como su esposa, su pareja.

Pese a que no sabía mucho del tema era más que claro que Hinata se daba cuenta a donde llevaría aquello si seguían así, por algún instante ella había pensado en detenerlo y que lo que hacían era algo demasiado precipitado pero después comprendió que era más que claro que en el futuro debían hacerlo porque sean cuales fueran las circunstancias ambos ya estaban casados. De pronto ella sintió que el beso se hacía más insistente y más intenso, tanto que a duras penas la dejaban respirar; estaba embobaba en esa sensación hasta que jadeo de la sorpresa al sentir que poco a poco él se iba acomodando sobre ella.

- Quieres que me detenga? – lo escuchó preguntar separándose unos escasos milímetros su rostro del de ella

Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos, "detener" no sabía por qué pero no quería eso, así que simplemente acortó la distancia, afianzo su agarre en su cuello y lo atrajo para darle un beso... un beso cargado de emociones desconocidas, al sentir que él nuevamente la besaba con pericia sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello hasta hundir sus dedos en los negros cabellos de él mientras sentía extrañez al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, su respiración en su boca, sus manos recorriéndola lentamente... era una nueva sensación y la verdad que empezaba a disfrutarla mucho.

En tanto el pelinegro se separó un momento de ella, levantó el rostro y la vio... dándose cuenta que la visión que tenía de ella era una imagen muy seductora, por lo que enseguida se acercó a ella una vez más para besarla con más necesidad; el beso se volvió aún más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo y las manos masculinas se perdieron entre las curvas de aquel cuerpo fino y pequeño que estaba descubriendo, comenzó a pasar su mano por su espalda y justo ahí pudo sentir como ella se estremecía al absorber con el beso un gemido proveniente de la boca de ella. Él poco a poco llevó sus manos a la pijama de ella, con una mano sostuvo su peso y la otra se adentró dentro de su largo camisón de dormir, acarició con delicadeza su rodilla y poco a poco subió por sus largas piernas mientras no dejaba de besarla en la boca.

De forma inevitable él sintió la tremenda necesidad de inspeccionar a detalle aquel femenino cuerpo, por lo que dejó de besarla, se reincorporó un poco y bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de sus rodillas; entonces, él colocó su boca a la altura de los muslos de Hinata y con sus manos fue subiendo el camisón hasta la altura de su busto, pero dejando estos aun cubiertos, sus manos iban agarrando fuertemente la piel de sus muslos mientras que con su hábil boca iba dejando un sendero de besos en todo su plano vientre. En tanto de la boca de ella empezaron a salir varios gemidos de placer que aunque quería retenerlos no fue capaz.

- S...asu...ke – lo llamó sintiéndose aturdida y cerrando los ojos fuertemente porque nunca había sentido nada igual a lo que sentía en ese preciso instante

De pronto ella se dio cuenta que él detenía sus movimientos, por un momento creyó que ella había hecho algo mal pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que él estaba de rodillas en la cama y que se quitaba la playera, descubriendo su torso desnudo... ella pasó su mirada por unos segundos en ese lugar hasta que su mirada chocó con la de él, por lo que ella se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta que él la había descubierto mirándolo; pero antes de que ella dijera algo en su defensa volvió a sentir a Sasuke sobre ella, solo que esta vez podía sentir su piel... ella aún no sabía la razón exacta pero le fascina tenerlo sobre ella, sentir su peso y sentir su cuerpo tan varonil producía en ella un placer maravilloso... enseguida ella volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir la respiración de él en su cuello y se abrazó a su espalda cuando sintió que él rozaba sus dientes en su cuello, se mordió los labios cuando sintió al parecer que él absorbía y mordía esa parte de su piel.

En ese momento ella recién tuvo completa consciencia de algo y que su sorpresa inicial se trasformaba en una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y repentino triunfo al sentir que Sasuke la deseaba... que la encontraba atractiva ya que se suponía que ningún hombre podía fingir la atracción física por una mujer por lo que ella pensó que quizás ese sea el paso definitivo para hacer que su matrimonio tenga un futuro...

La joven gimió con más fuerza al sentir que él subía aún más su camisón y sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones al sentir que él enterraba su lengua en el precipicio formado por sus senos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador, ese acto despertó en ella un deseo de tenerlo en contacto con todo su inexperto cuerpo por lo que se sintió contenta al sentir que ponía una de sus manos en su espalda para incorporarla un poco mientras que con la otra trataba de sacarle el camisón, ella levantó las manos y la tarea estuvo echa. Enseguida ella siente que él la vuelve a recostar en la cama mientras él se acostaba a su lado y acariciaba su cuerpo con una de sus fuertes manos mientras que con la otra la estaba sujetando por el cuello lo más cerca de él que se podía y mientras sus labios se seguían moviendo acompasados con los de ella.

De pronto ella jadeo impresionada al sentir que él le tomaba una mano y la llevaba a su torso, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa dándose cuenta inmediatamente que pese a que él estuviera concentrando besándola le indicaba el camino correcto que tenía que recorrer con la mano, por lo que ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y con curiosidad extendió su mano y con lentitud empezó a acariciar su torso bajando por su musculado abdomen, con un poco más de confianza llevó su otra mano a su ancha espalda y continuó su exploración, descubriendo que ello era realmente estimulante... sentir su piel y la forma de sus músculos le hacían comprender cuan perfecto era su cuerpo.

Luego de comprobar que ella estaba absorta de deseo y de ver que no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia él dejó de tomarla de la cintura y paseó su mano por sus largas piernas hasta llegar al borde de sus senos, donde sintió enseguida que ella suspiraba... entonces él continuó su recorrido unas cuantas veces más hasta que llevó su mano a su espalda y con cuidado desabrochó su sujetador, poco a poco se lo fue quitando hasta que lo logró, con lentitud dejó de besarla y se separó un poco para poder verla... comprendiendo que ella era realmente hermosa y excitante a sus ojos; en tanto ella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al sentir parte de su cuerpo desprovisto de la tela que lo cubría por lo que rápidamente trato de cubrirse con sus brazos.

Entendiendo la situación él no dijo nada y simplemente volvió a descender su rostro hacia ella, directamente a sus labios... la besó con lentitud agarrándola con las dos manos en el rostro hasta que de pronto intensificó el beso, mientras sus manos descendía de sus mejillas a su cuello, masajeándolo con lentitud y suavidad, pronto separó sus labios de los de ella para dejarlos caer sobre la nívea piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos descendía por sus hombros hasta llegar al brazo de ella que cubría sus senos, entonces con paciencia acarició su brazo para al fin sin que ella se diera mucha cuenta sacarlo de ese lugar y cuando lo logró entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y las dejó a cada lado de su rostro; la besó y enredó su lengua con la de ella para dejarla sin aire y cuando lo hizo se apoyó en sus rodillas para poder reincorporarse un poco y poder verla expectante ante su casi desnudes completa.

En tanto ella pese a tener los ojos cerrados sabía que él la estaba observando pero ya no trató de cubrirse al mentalizarse que él era su marido y que por lo tanto era natural, con un poco más de confianza ella abrió los ojos y cuando lo hiso vio que él la miraba con deseo y con pasión... ella tímidamente le dio una sonrisa e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que él cubría su cuerpo con la de él, entonces ella sin proponérselo gimió al sentir que sus desnudos senos eran aplastados por los fuertes músculos de los de él a la misma vez que sentía que él la besaba otra vez, ella abrió la boca y como ya había aprendido rozó su lengua con la de él para enseguida volver el beso más vehemente por lo que ella comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos con la garganta.

Sasuke supo que había logrado su objetivo porque ella ya estaba ardiente otra vez por lo que con cuidado se acomodó en medio de las piernas de ella, liberó las manos de la joven y con sus manos trató de quitarse los pantalones con ayuda de sus pies, cuando lo logró llevó ambas manos los hombros de ella y los deslizó hasta sus senos, pronto comenzó a masajearlos primero lenta y suavemente para luego ejercer cierta presión, leve para no lastimarla... él sonrió internamente al sentir los pezones erguidos contra sus manos, signo de que ella estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como él y su ego creció más al tragarse en su boca varios gemidos provenientes de la boca de ella, a la cual aún besaba apasionadamente.

De repente, todas las partes de su cuerpo femenino rebosaban sensibilidad por lo que ella sintió que perdía la noción al sentir que él inclinó la cabeza para besarle los pechos, ella se sintió desfallecer bajo un ardor extraño que sentía en el vientre al sentir sus besos húmedos en esa parte de su cuerpo, entonces se agarró fuertemente a sus hombros y se dedicó a disfrutar cada beso y cada mordisqueo en sus senos mientras de sus labios salían cantos eróticos. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo después pero de pronto sintió los labios de él nuevamente sobre los labios de ella a la misma vez que sentía que sus manos la acariciaban con más intensidad por todo su cuerpo, por lo que ella sintió múltiples sensaciones que la transportaban a una realidad fantasiosa donde solamente estaban ellos dos conociéndose íntimamente; la joven se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros al sentir que una de las manos de él se adentraban dentro de su ropa interior.

Ella gimió desesperadamente al sentir esa caricia otra vez y quiso gritar con fuerza al sentir que su mano recorría toda su entrepierna, _"Oh kami"_ pensó ella dispuesta a querer gritar otra vez pero nuevamente su grito se quedó en su garganta porque sobre su boca tenía la de él quien la besaba sin cansancio; ella se sintió completamente torpe ante las caricias recibidas por él y solamente se aferró con toda su fuerza a sus hombros porque sentía que se desmayaría de tanto placer, no sabía cómo explicar como aquella mano la seguía acariciando pero sí sabía que no soportaba más aquel tormento, así que movió la cabeza rompiendo el beso y jadeó descontrolada, entonces sintió que él subía aquella mano y la dejaba sobre uno de sus senos a la misma vez que sentía que nuevamente él la besaba... ella movió su boca con la de él y se erizó al sentir otra vez al sentir el contacto de sus pechos desnudos, sintió que él mordisqueaba sus labios lentamente por unos segundos para luego descender a lo largo de todo su cuello a la misma vez que sentía que él posaba sus manos en las caderas de ella, sintió que él poco a poco le bajaba la ropa interior pero gimió con fuerza al sentir que él le besaba el ombligo mientras que con sus manos continuaba bajando su ropa interior hasta deslizarla finalmente por sus piernas.

Hinata abrió los ojos por un momento y aunque no había mucha luz pudo ver que él se deshacía de su última prenda también, por lo que enseguida desvió la mirada porque aún no se atrevía a contemplarlo desnudo... _"quizás en algún tiempo más"_ pensó ella, pero inesperadamente dejó todo pensamiento al sentir que él se volvía acerca a ella y que la volvía a besar ardientemente, sin embargo ella no pudo responder al beso al ser consciente del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos y aquello la conmocionó... a la misma vez que hiso que su ansiedad creciera más y más porque sentía que se desarmaba en sus brazos; en medio de su tormento de pronto sonrió al sentir que Sasuke enterraba su rostro en su cuello, la tomaba de la espalda y la apegaba aún más a su pecho... eso le gustaba y mucho.

En tanto él al sentirla preparada se acomodó en medio de sus piernas, alineó sus caderas y elevó el rostro para volverla a besar, sintiendo inmediatamente que ella le correspondía al beso y que lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda... en tanto él realmente empezaba a creer que podría vivir complacido con ella ya que le sorprendía gratamente que fuera tan entregada. Se besaron fervientemente por unos segundos más mientras él lentamente se abría paso en su interior, entonces ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la palpitante virilidad de su marido... ella volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en el beso, sin embargo se apretó fuertemente a él al sentir un gran pinchazo de dolor la recorrió por lo que ambos separaron sus labios al momento en que él se llevaba consigo con el mayor cuidado posible un único regalo.

De pronto él vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hinata y vio que ella apretaba los labios para callarse, en ese momento él deseó no haber sido tan brusco porque no quería que ella sufriera ni que se arrepintiera de ese momento.

- Estás bien...? – preguntó él mientras hundía las manos bajo sus caderas y se mantenía inmóvil para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior

La joven lo miró y asintió tratando de respirar hondamente a la misma vez se relajaba y se sentía feliz... enseguida él se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras trataba de apaciguar el deseo de moverse porque sabía que debía ser gentil y paciente con ella pero sentir la humedad y la presión del interior de ella no ayudaba mucho, aún así se mantuvo inmóvil. No supo cuanto tiempo después pero de pronto sintió que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla para enseguida buscar sus labios y cuando los encontró él movió su boca a la par de ella.

Hinata con las mejillas completamente hirviendo disfrutó de ese beso y al sentir que aquel dolor se extinguía movió ligeramente las caderas... entonces ella escondió su rostro en su pecho al sentir que él se movía al mismo tiempo que contenía la respiración al sentir la magnitud de esa sensación; en tanto él se sostuvo sobre sus codos y lentamente extrajo su miembro, tensando su mentón contra esa exquisita fricción, y avanzó nuevamente hacia adentro otra vez, escuchando que esta vez ella gemía... llevándolo a él a un nuevo abismo de su placer; siguió moviéndose lentamente saboreando los dulces gemidos de ella casi tanto como el mecer suave de sus caderas.

El momento era demasiado irreal para ella por lo que se abrazó con fuerza a sus hombros y se dedicó a disfrutar de todo lo que él le ofrecía... cerró con más fuerza sus ojos y sintió que su corazón y otra parte de su cuerpo estaban latiendo fuertemente mientras dejaba de ser una niña y pasaba a ser la mujer de su esposo, eso le gustaba... ella sabía que él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con ella y por eso se sintió aún más feliz al saber que le importaba por lo que nuevamente buscó sus labios y lo besó con tanta devoción que por un momento tuvo ganas de romper en llanto al saber que al fin la veía como su mujer.

Después de un rato de moverse juntos y al comprender que ella lo disfruta Sasuke tomó su cadera con una mano y se impulsó nuevamente hacia adelante con la intención de adentrarse completamente en ella y cuando lo hiso gimió y con su otra mano apretó fuertemente las sábanas mientras sentía que ella gemía estridentemente y que enterraba sus uñas en su espalda y lo entendía... porque él también lo estaba sintiendo, sentía un placer jamás experimentado. Entonces, él empezó a dar embistes certeros y largos haciendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo se retorciera violentamente...

- S...sa...sukeee...-pronunció ella jadeantemente contra las orejas de él y mientras se aferraba nuevamente del cuello de su marido

Gimió otra vez al sentir que él le sujetaba con más firmeza su cadera y que volvía a salir de ella para volverse a hundir con un poco más de fuerza... ella se sientió morir en ese momento por lo que tiembla tratando de mantenerse consciente ya que sentir aquel mecer de sus caderas era extremadamente delicioso y sentía que iba a enloquecer del goce que le provocaba aquel movimiento cada vez más profundo dentro de ella; las embestidas se transforman un rítmico acompasado que hace que ambos cuerpos se iluminen por el sudor y la respiración agitada de ambos ya que estaban totalmente envueltos en un perfecto momento que llegaba a niveles inimaginables e insoportables. Después de conseguir la velocidad deseada, el Uchiha se movió con un poco más de ímpetu logrando que ella diera un grito ensordecedor en su oído por un momento había pensado que la había lastimado pero al escuchar sus gemidos constantes supo que ese grito había sido de placer.

En tanto a ella deseo descarga todos esos sentimientos de alguna forma por lo que llevo sus delgados brazos hasta el cuello de Sasuke y lo besó apasionadamente, sintiendo que él la acepto gustoso, llevando su lengua de nuevo hasta la garganta de ella... la joven por un instante miró a Sasuke, su rostro suave y apuesto permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera absorber hasta la última gota de placer de aquel momento mágico, al ser consciente de ello ella sujeta y acaricia aquel rostro perfecto, lo besa con ternura y deseó con toda su alma de que ese momento fuera eterno y para siempre porque después de esa experiencia ya no podría vivir ni conformarse con un Sasuke distante.

Por instinto ella flexionó las rodillas y abrió un poco más las piernas, y prácticamente gritó al sentir que él danzaba entre sus piernas y en su interior... ella se concentró en esa unión reconociendo la potencia y energía con la que se movía le hacía perderse en las sensaciones más desconocidas ya que un pequeño e intensó cosquilleó aparecía en su vientre produciendo en ella unas ganas de gritar, llorar o moverse para acabar con aquel dulce tormento que la dejaba sin raciocinio. Sentir que su interior se estrechaban ante la presión que él ejercía en ella y escuchar como él emitía extraños gruñidos, sonidos sensuales y excitantes cada vez que volvía a ingresar en ella la hacían perder la cabeza por completo.

De pronto ella escuchó que él le preguntaba algo pero sintió su voz tan lejos que no pudo ni siquiera contestar... pero luego de breves segundos encontró su voz y le respondió que sí, que "sí" a lo que fuera que le hubiera preguntado.

Ella cruzó sus brazos en la espalda de él y volvió a sumergirse por completo en ese acto, mientras sentía que él rozaba con más potencia su interior, haciéndola estremecer y gemir descontroladamente... su pecho desbordado subía y bajaba con urgencia, y jadeaba cada vez con más insistencia con tal de poder conseguir algo de aire. Hasta que de pronto sintió que la presión entre sus intimidades aumentaba y la sensación de placer la aturdía a tal punto que ya no soportaba más y sintió que un volcán ardiente hacía erupción dentro de ella... fue tan grande esa sensación que lloriqueó y creyó haber explotado en sus brazos, pero pese a ello siguió sintiendo que él se seguía moviendo haciendo que esa extraña sensación se prolongase aún más...

Por otro lado, el Uchiha sentía pequeños estrujones en el interior de ella lo cual significaba que había llegado a su límite por lo que pese a que él aún quisiese continuar comprendió que debía pensar en ella ya que era su primera vez y que seguro lo sentía todo muy intenso; por lo que él aún queriendo mantener su gentileza aumentó más la velocidad de sus embistes haciendo que ambos jadearan pesadamente. En tanto ella no aguantó más el momento y se aferró con fuerza a los antebrazos masculinos, pegando su cuerpo más al de ella y dejándose yacer por completo en la cama... y sin poder evitarlo empezó a gemir desvergonzada y sintiéndose mareada, hasta que nuevamente sintió que otra vez un nudo en su vientre se liberaba poco a poco, dándole una sensación de placentero dolor...

El joven levantó un poco los brazos y la envolvió por los hombros a la misma vez que sentí que ya llegaba a su límite, así que se movió con más energía tratando de satisfacerse... chocó su cadera con la de ella con más intensidad y buscó alcanzar la plenitud de ese acto. Hinata sintió un poco de humedad cerca de la oreja, enseguida dándose cuenta que eran pequeñas lágrimas que aparecían en reflejo de que ella había perdido la compostura ya que estaba demasiado complacida; ella lloriqueó en sus brazos porque ya no aguantaba más... apretó con sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas mientras sentía que su entrepierna palpitaba ardientemente y que él no detenía sus movimientos tocando zonas jamás antes exploradas... de pronto ella sintió que sus pensamientos nuevamente se perdían y que su cabeza flotaba al sentir que estaba a punto de acabar y cuando lo hizo ella gritó su nombre, sintiendo como su interior vibraba y sus músculos se tensaron, envolviéndolo a él y logrando su cometido, que él también llegara al éxtasis con un ronco gemido, poco después de ella.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella mientras ambos sentían que la intensa marea bajaba... ninguno de los dos se movió durante un rato largo y sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que se podía escuchar, en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad reescribían su historia, una que recién comenzaba...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews!

Poco a poco iré poniendo más drama a esta historia porque dentro de unos capítulos más algo pasará...

Bueno, ¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola... el día de hoy les traigo dos capítulos más y espero que realmente lo disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 11 "NUEVO COMIENZO"**

Saliendo de su inconsciencia lo primero que Hinata percibió al despertarse fue un vientecillo cálido en su cabeza, luego percibió el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel y el calor de otro cuerpo... ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue nada, y cuando pensó un poco más supo que eso era porque su rostro estaba pegado al pecho de él, comprendiendo enseguida que ese vientecillo era su aliento, que el roce de las sábanas era causado por él y que ese calor provenía del cuerpo desnudo de él; entonces la joven comprendió que lo pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño sino que realmente había pasado, que realmente ambos habían estado juntos, que habían hecho el amor... ella se ruborizó al sentir que los recuerdos entraban en su mente como latidos de corazón.

Ella nuevamente cerró los ojos y se pegó mucho más a él sabiendo que ahora si eran un matrimonio de verdad y no dos simples personas que vivían en la misma casa y que dormían en la misma cama, no simplemente por lo que paso sino también porque había una acuerdo mutuo _"vamos intentar que esto funcione"_ y eso se prometía ella; sin embargo la joven era consciente que aún se sentía atontada por lo sucedido hace tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás y también pensó que absolutamente nadie le había preparado ni tenía referencia de lo que era verdaderamente el deber conyugal, pero que ahora lo sabía... En ese momento también ella reconoció que su hermana menor sabía mucho más de sexualidad que ella misma y que si bien recordaba que antes de casarse había tenido una breve conversación con una mujer mayor miembro de su clan que le había dicho que debía cumplir su rol como esposa pese a lo desagradable que podía a llegar ser, y que ese evento debía se dar apresuradamente, a oscuras, con su ropa de dormir, bajo las sábanas y en completo silencio... ella rió levemente al pensar que todo había sido lo contrario y que no era para nada desagradable.

Hinata se mantuvo en su lugar meditando que quizás esa Hyuga le había dicho esas palabras por sus propias malas vivencias pero que en su caso había sido distinto porque pese a su inexperiencia ella había disfrutado mucho y todo gracias a él... en ese instante ella se avergonzó violentamente al admitir que aunque por un breve instante ella había llegado a pensar que en una situación así él sería rudo y hasta violento pero no había sido así, sino que había sido paciente y delicado con ella y que incluso le había dado la oportunidad a desistir.

- Arigatou... – susurró ella levemente mientras se acomodaba mejor y se abrazaba con más posesión al cuerpo de él

Si por algún momento se había sentido cansada de intentar que esa relación funcione ahora ella estaba más que segura que sí quería que su matrimonio funcione, quería que realmente se relacionaran como pareja.

- Por qué me agradeces? - preguntó de pronto Sasuke sin entender muy bien la razón por la que ella le dijo gracias.

Hinata se tensionó al escucharlo porque pensaba que él estaba durmiendo y que no la escucharía pero al parecer había estado equivocada al creer eso, sin tener el valor de levantar el rostro y mirarlo ella se quedó en silencio por largos segundos hasta que sintió que él se separaba de ella y que con una mano le levantaba la quijada para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

- Yo... y... – vocalizó ella vacilante porque aún no se acostumbraba cuando él la miraba de forma intimidante y calmada a la vez.

- Olvídalo – dijo él perdiendo interés en la conversación

Ella simplemente asintió y agradeció mentalmente por la respuesta de él porque aún no se sentía capaz de poder hablar sin tapujos acerca de la noche que habían pasado, poco después ella volvió a acomodarse entre sus fuertes brazos, enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento... en ese momento también recién recordó con más exactitud lo que él le había hecho una pregunta cuando habían estado intimando, _"le dije que sí"_ pensó ella al recordar que eso le había dicho cuando él le había preguntado que si tomaba algún anticonceptivo, y era verdad... ya que después de tener esa charla con la anciana de su clan ella había decidido empezar a medicarse porque no quería que un hijo suyo fuera producto de todo menos del amor, _"quizás eso cambie con el tiempo"_ pensó ella sonriendo levemente y teniendo más esperanzas que nunca que su matrimonio resultaría y que quizás más adelante pasaría.

Con una sonrisa en los labios ella se pegó aún más hacia él y cerró los ojos pensando que quizás pudieran dormir un poco más...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un par de horas después Hinata dirigió su mirada al reloj y supo que faltaba poco para el medio día y ellos ni habían desayunado, ella miró a la puerta del baño y supo que él aún no salía por lo que caminó con lentitud hasta el tocador de la habitación y se sentó en la silla... se miró en el espejo por unos segundos y sonrió al pensar que su rostro se veía igual que siempre pero que en sus ojos tenía un brillo distinto... y que además se sentía diferente, entonces ella pensó también que quizás alguien se daría cuenta pero de pronto negó con la cabeza varias veces porque eso no sería posible; largos minutos después vio que él salía del baño vestido tan solo con unos pantalones y con la toalla en la cabeza.

- Vamos a ir a comer afuera – avisó él viéndola sentada y pensativa

La joven asintió enseguida y sonrió... ella iba a decir algo pero de pronto se calló al escuchar unos fuertes golpes que provenían de abajo.

- Y ahora que querrá? – se preguntó Sasuke sabiendo que era su amigo quien tocaba y caminando hacia el armario, sacando un poco de ropa y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación – date prisa – dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta

Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente y abrió el armario pensando en lo que debería de ponerse ya que ese día era especial por tantas razones. En tanto él terminó de vestirse mientras caminaba, empezó a bajar las escaleras con prisa pero se detuvo al ver que su rubio amigo ya había entrado a la casa, ya que al parecer su impaciencia no mejoraba a través de los años y que la mala costumbre de entrar a su casa sin permiso no mejoraría.

- Sasuke – lo saludó sonriente

- Y ahora a qué has venido? – preguntó el Uchiha mirándolo con frialdad porque por lo menos esperaba librarse de él en su casa

- Vine a invitarlos a almorzar a ti y a Hinata-chan – habló el rubio ya acostumbrado al tono de voz del otro chico – y a hablar contigo de algo – agregó él sabiendo que ese tema pendiente muchas veces le hacía pasar horas de insomnio

- De qué?

- Ya sabes... – habló Naruto con voz baja

Sasuke lo escuchó y supo a que se refería pero el que no parecía estar nada enterado de nada era Naruto.

- Ese es un tema zanjado – se sinceró con él después de unos segundos en silencio

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó un impresionado rubio

- Que no pierdas el tiempo preocupándote...

El Uzumaki lo miró con seriedad y al comprender el significado de sus palabras sonrió porque se sentía contento... contentó de que finalmente su amigo entendiera el significado de muchas palabras y las implicaciones que tenían, ya que no le gustaba ver como personas inocentes sufrían y no quería que ella sufriera.

- Me alegra – reconoció el rubio sonriendo – porque si te seguías comportando mal te iba a dar una paliza que nunca olvidarías – lo amenazó apuntándolo

- Que miedo... – dijo sarcástico Sasuke para luego sonreía ante las cosas que su amigo decía

Ambos se relajaron y sonrieron...

- Pues entonces ¡vamos a celebrar! – exclamó Naruto

- Ridículo – simplemente le dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras

Poco después entró a la habitación y vio que increiblemente Hinata ya estaba completamente vestida y que solo se peinaba con un cepillo su largo cabello, sin decir nada él solo se limitó a esperar que ella terminara... mientras que con sus ojos la miraba y recién se daba cuenta lo inútil que había sido ignorarla esos meses ya que al fin y al cabo había caído ante su belleza natural hace pocas horas atrás, solo esperaba que sus acciones del pasado no tuvieran tantas repercusiones en su presente.

- Lista? – preguntó viendo que ella dejaba el cepillo

Hinata volteó a verlo y asintió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él, ambos salieron de la habitación...

/=*=/=*=/=*=/=*=/=*=/=*=/=*=/=*=/=*=/

En medio de la fresca mañana y en el hospital una pelirosa miraba un cuerpo inerte de un animal sobre la mesa porque deseaba probar algunas de sus teorías médicas, pero de pronto salió de su concentración al escuchar que alguien entraba y la interrumpía.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella sin sacar la mirada del animal

- Vine a ver si necesitas algo – habló Naruto detrás de ella

- No necesito nada – replicó ella suponiendo que su amigo ya lo sabía, sabía que Sasuke había elegido a la Hyuga

- Pero...

- Vete, estoy ocupada – dijo ella sin la intención de hablar porque no estaba de muy buen humor y menos si recordaba las palabras de Sasuke, cuando el día anterior por la tarde había ido a enfrentarla, exigiéndole de que no se volviera a acerca a Hinata y tantas otras cosas más.

- Esta bien, me voy... pero si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme – finalizó el rubio con voz preocupada mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

Sakura lo escuchó y no dijo nada pero dentro de ella tenía las enormes ganas de destruir todo con un solo golpe, pero reprimiéndose ella continuó con su labor.

O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O++O

Horas después y en medio de la noche, una Hinata muy bien vestida y un Sasuke calmado llegaban a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, ambos habían sido invitados ya que era el cumpleaños de Hanabi y se organizaba una cena en su honor, razón por la que Hinata había insistido en ir y llevarle un regalo a su hermana. Caminaron por unos minutos más en un silencio que ya no era incómodo, ella iba colgada de su brazo y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que reflejaba que las cosas estaban realmente bien entre ambos y que si alguien le preguntaría cómo iba su relación ella por fin con honestidad diría que bien.

- Onee-san – de pronto escuchó Hinata que su hermana la llamaba

La joven sonrió al escucharla y al fijar un poco más se fijo que su padre aparecía en medio de la sala, luego de los respectivos saludos Hinata se soltó del brazo de Sasuke y fue directamente a abrazar a su hermana menor, quien se sentía un poco avergonzada por tal demostración abierta de afecto. Hinata sonrió al notar la incomodidad de su hermana pero aún así la abrazo por largos segundos para decirle un feliz cumpleaños y darle su regalo; en tanto Hiashi observó a sus dos hijas y comprendió que Hinata estaba menos tímida y más decidida que antes, lo cual le enorgulleció de cierta forma porque sabía que algún momento tenía que dejar de ser tan débil emocionalmente y ese había sido el motivo principal por el que había decidido acatar aquel acuerdo de antaño porque sabía que al casar a su hija mayor con alguien de carácter fuerte, y hasta orgulloso, su hija tendría que madurar para poder soportar la convivencia.

Poco después los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor y se acomodaron mientras esperaban que sirvieran la cena.

- He escuchado que estarás mucho tiempo fuera – habló Hiashi dirigiéndose a Sasuke, el cual se preguntó cómo sabía eso? ya que se suponía que las misiones eran confidenciales

- Así es – se limitó a contestar el Uchiha

En tanto Hiashi lo miró evaluativamente preguntándose a si mismo si finalmente ese muchacho dejaría de huir de sus responsabilidades y de su matrimonio, ya que él de muy buena fuente sabía que la relación de ese joven matrimonio no era muy buena pero pese a ello nunca interfirió entre ellos porque esperaba que por si solos aprendieran a solucionar sus conflictos y a convivir juntos.

- No sabemos cuánto tardaremos pero esperamos que no sea mucho tiempo – agregó Hinata sonriendo

- También irás? – preguntó el Hyuga

La joven asintió y mayor sonrió internamente al escucharla ya que si iba con él eso significaba que al parecer todo iba mejorando entre ellos y eso era bueno... definitivamente bueno. Terminando esa pequeña conversación vio que ya servían la cena, por lo que sin nada más que decir empezaron a disfrutar.

Entre una y más comentarios la velada llegó a su fin... la conversación específicamente se centró en que Hanabi debía crecer un poco más para poder ser líder del clan, en tanto Hinata estaba contenta de eso porque aunque por ser la mayor ese puesto le correspondía, ella nunca por ella misma se sintió con la gran ilusión de serlo y por eso estaba contenta de que su hermana menor se hiciera cargo de esa responsabilidad mientras ella se ocupaba de vivir tranquila, sin presiones y buscando una vida satisfactoria. También hablaron del papel que cumpliría el clan Hyuga en la reunión de líderes que se celebraría en semanas después y lo importante que sería ese evento para todos... sin embargo mientras hablan Hinata escuchó que una de las sirvientas la llamaba "señora" y por primera vez durante esos meses no se sintió insultada con eso.

Un par de horas después Hinata se despedía de su familia, ella abrazó una vez más a su hermana y luego de ello caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a Sasuke y nuevamente tomarlo del brazo para poder irse... sin más que hacer o decir la pareja empezó a caminar.

Hiashi, Hanabi y un par de sirvientas más miraron como se alejaba la pareja pensando interiormente que ahora si parecían un matrimonio ya que ya no sentían ese abismo que existía entre ambos.

- Hinata-sama se veía feliz – comentó una

- Eso parece – dijo Hanabi pensando que al parecer su hermana por fin recibía el lugar que le correspondía por derecho

Hiashi no dijo nada y simplemente los vio alejarse mientras que dentro de si deseaba que su hija mayor encontrara resignación, consuelo y que aprendiera a ser feliz al lado de su joven esposo porque aunque él no le demostrara mucho afecto en cierto punto se preocupaba por su futuro y al ver que ellos ya se llevaban mejor, lea había constado un poco pero lo habían conseguido... entonces él respiró aliviado al creer que no había cometido un error al casarla con el Uchiha.

*°* Ajenos a los pensamientos de los demás, Sasuke y Hinata salían del territorio Hyuga en medio de la noche... los dos caminaban tranquilos y sin sentir cada uno un el peso de sus pensamientos ya que ahora los dos caminaban en la misma dirección, en la dirección de ver que su matrimonio funcionara...

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban parados en las enormes puertas de Konoha pues ya era hora de partir, pero aún esperaban que sus demás compañeros aparecieran.

Hinata por un momento miró al cielo y comprendió que iba ser una mañana muy soleada porque el sol ya hacía acto de presencia, luego miró disimuladamente a Sasuke y sonrió al verlo porque sentía una sensación extraña cada vez que lo veía... ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente y pensó que todo estaba bien, que realmente ahora las cosas estaban bien y que esperara que siempre fuera así, en ese momento también ella recordó que hasta hace poco ambos habían vuelto a estar juntos... un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado hace pocas horas atrás y suspiró al recordar que una vez más se había sentido hermosa y protegida con él; sin embargo un miedo apareció al pensar que seguramente otras habían conocido esa faceta de Sasuke en el pasado pero enseguida se reprochó por esos pensamientos al mentalizarse que eso no importaba... porque lo único que ahora importaba era lo que a partir de ese momento pasaría, sonrió al pensar en eso y sin reprimirse se acercó a él y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

En tanto Sasuke solo se mantuvo inmóvil pensando que seguramente tenía que acostumbrarse a esos pequeños arrebatos. En silencio se mantuvieron así por cierto tiempo...

- Ya vienen – escuchó que él hablaba y cuando dejó de abrazarlo y miró a un lado se dio cuenta que así era.

La joven se separó lo necesario y esperó que los demás llegaran...

- Tardaron – recriminó el pelinegro a los recién llegados

- Fue su culpa – habló Sai señalando al rubio

Naruto se encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al tema. Mientras tanto ajena a la conversación Sakura miraba a Sasuke sin siquiera parpadear, el cual la ignoraba... esa acción fue basta obvio para Hinata la cual solo los veía con cierta tensión hasta que en un momento de decisión ella tomó la mano de Sasuke para mostrarle a la pelirosa que ellos estaban juntos y que ya no podía interferir más, que fuera lo que fuera hubiera pasado entre ella y su esposo ya no importaba, aunque debía reconocer que le intrigaba mucho saber pero que no se atrevía a preguntarle nada y solo se reconfortaba mentalizándose que ahora ambos iban a luchar porque su matrimonio funcionara.

- Vámonos ya! – exclamó Naruto empezando a caminar

El Uchiha caminó sintiendo que Hinata nuevamente le agarraba del brazo, sin siquiera protestar por eso, caminaron detrás de Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Lo sabrán si siguen leyendo...


	12. Chapter 12

Este capítulo creo que es el esperado para la mayoría, así que espero que disfruten su lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 12 "ADVERTENCIA"**

En medio de la oscuridad y de la intensa llovizna cuatro personas caminaban en el bosque... todos había pasado el día caminando, la mañana había sido muy soleada pero en la tarde había empezado a nublarse para finalmente desencadenar una terrible tormenta, todos sabían que el pueblo más cercano por lo menos estaba a dos horas de caminata por lo que al parecer debían pasar la noche en la intemperie de aquel bosque, lo cual era mala idea porque la lluvia no cesaba ni parecía hacerlo sino que más bien parecía que se iba a trasformar en una tormenta de nieve; luego de caminar por varios minutos en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche Naruto emocionado señaló una cueva, a pocos metros de donde estaban.

Andando lo más rápido posible todos se dirigieron a ese lugar... poco tiempo después llegaron a la cueva y vieron que era realmente amplia y que no había ningún animal salvaje en ese lugar.

- Creo que me voy a enfermar – dijo Naruto sentándose y estornudando violentamente

- No solo tú – agregó Sai viendo que todos estaban prácticamente mojados

En tanto Sasuke empezó a andar en medio de la cueva en busca de algo, caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta que en pequeño agujero escondido vio troncos de madera, los cuales iban a ser útiles, tomó algunos de ellos y los acomodó en medio para enseguida utilizar una de sus técnicas y prender fuego, haciendo una pequeña fogata.

- Justo lo que necesitaba – habló el rubio acercándose a la fogata para darse calor mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

Aprovechando ese momento Hinata se apresuró en abrir su mochila y a sacar algo para poder secarse, al verla los demás imitaron la acción; si perder más tiempo pusieron algunos alimentos en el fuego para que se cocinaran en tanto ellos trataban de recuperar la temperatura ideal.

- Sería mejor que durmamos todos en una sola tienda o sino vamos a morir congelados – dijo Naruto con tono de voz preocupado

- Estoy de acuerdo – esta vez dijo Sakura

Ante lo obvio los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo porque sabían que una noche muy fría los esperaba. Al ver que la comida aún no estaba lista los tres chicos empezaron a armar y arreglar la tienda de campaña mientras Sakura y Hinata aún estaban sentadas alrededor de la fogata pero ninguna decía nada por distintos motivos, así que se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo; minutos después todos empezaron a comer mientras se daban cuenta que ya nevaba y que el frio era peor...

- La última vez que recuerdo haber pasado tanto frío fue cuando dormimos en medio del desierto – habló Sakura iniciando una conversación

- Tienes razón, esa vez realmente hacía mucho frio – le dio la razón Naruto al recordar

- Cuándo fue? – preguntó Sai interesado en saber que habían hecho ellos cuando ya no eran equipo

- Un mes, creo – contestó el rubio pensativo y sin dejar de comer

- Lo recuerdas Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura mirando al aludido - recuerdas como pasamos esa y otras noches más? – preguntó finalmente ella mirándolo directamente

- No – se limitó a responder Sasuke dirigiendo sus ojos al fuego

Por otro lado Hinata sintió cierta incomodidad al escucharla porque sabía que esas palabras tenían la intención de restregarle ciertos asuntos, pero pese a ello trató de disimular su incomodidad y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella escuchó que hablaban de otras más y cuando hubo terminado de comer decidió algo.

- Me iré a dormir, buenas noches – se despidió Hinata levantándose y dirigiéndose a la tienda

- Buenas noches Hinata-chan – habló Naruto para enseguida seguir hablando con Sai

Al entrar en la tienda la joven se percato que apenas las llamas de la fogata alumbraban pero aún así abrió su mochila y sacó un suéter muy abrigador y una manta, se puso el suéter para luego acostarse a un extremo mientras se tapaba con esa manta porque hacía extremadamente frío, pero pese a ello no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso realmente Sasuke se había involucrado con Sakura? ¿había sido más que un beso? ¿era posible eso? ¿desde cuándo? se siguió preguntando una y otra vez sabiendo que si eso era verdad significaba que él le había sido infiel, aunque no sabía si estaba bien catalogarlo así porque aunque ellos estuvieran casado en el papel no era así en los hechos, solo hace poco que se sentía realmente su esposa, pero aún así...

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien entraba a la tienda, ella fingió dormir mientras escuchaba algunos ruidos y al sentir que ese alguien se recostaba lejos de ella supo que no era él, de apoco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

*°* No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo después pero de pronto sintió la cercanía de otro cuerpo cerca al suyo, ella sin abrir los ojos supo que era él porque podía reconocer su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo.

- Tienes mucho frío? – de pronto escuchó su voz

- Un poco – contestó ella sintiendo como el brazo de Sasuke pasaba por debajo de su costado y la llevaba hacia su cuerpo mientras los abrigaba con esa manta

Ella sin oponerse se dejó arrimar hacia él y se acomodó mejor en sus brazos chocando su nariz con su fuerte pecho, cerró los ojos y simplemente se quedó recibiendo el calor de Sasuke, el cual necesitaba tanto... no solamente por el frío aterrador sino por aquel vientecito helado que sentía que atravesaba su corazón al recordar las palabras de la pelirosa, ella era consciente que debía dejar de sentirse lastimada y de mostrarse débil ante ella y ante todos pero aún así a veces era tan difícil y más si ella misma no se comprendía.

- No debes sentirte lastimada por el pasado... - escuchó que él le decía en medio de un susurro

Ella abrió los ojos y sin levantar la mirada supo a lo que él se refería, entonces recordó que él hace algunos días atrás le había dicho _"no volverá a pasar"_ con referencia a la otra joven y ella quería creerle porque sabía que él no hablaba por hablar y si él lo decía era por algo, en ese momento ella suspiró hondo y comprendió que debía dejar las sombras del pasado atrás para no ensombrecer su futuro, porque solo de esa forma podrían seguir adelante.

- Tienes razón – dijo ella con decisión y seguridad en sus palabras.

Hinata presionó su cuerpo al de él, lo abrazó por la cintura y sonrió levemente mientras sentía que el frío desaparecía como los fantasmas del pasado, sin nada más que objetar se durmió en sus brazos... como últimamente acostumbraba.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Después de caminar por cinco días por fin los ninjas de Konoha llegaron a su destino, el cual era una aldea perteneciente a la nación de la tierra donde debían encontrar a un criminal de alto rango y debían llevarlo a Konoha por lo que ellos no debían ser reconocidos como ninjas de la Hoja, así que ya no iban vestidos con su uniforme ni banda tradicional; a las afueras de la aldea se encontraron con un aliado de la roca que les dio cierta información y les indicó el lugar que desde ahora debían habitar por el tiempo que sea necesario, tratando de pasar desapercibidos y aprovechando la aparición de la noche todos caminaron siguiendo al aliado hasta que minutos después vieron que se detenía al frente de una casa un poco alejada de las demás.

- Si me necesitan ya saben donde encontrarme – les recordó él - espero que les vaya bien – finalizó desapareciendo de ese lugar

Una vez dentro todos desempaquetaron sus mochilas...

- ¡Hasta que llegamos! – exclamó un Naruto aliviado de tanto caminar

En tanto Sai con curiosidad fue a ver todo la casa mientras los demás se sentaban y descansaban un poco, poco tiempo después volvió a aparecer con noticias.

- Solamente hay tres habitaciones, cómo dormiremos? – preguntó Sai

- Pues fácil, una habitación es para el teme y para Hinata-chan, la otra para ti y para mí y la ultima para Sakura-chan – explicó el rubio – ves que es fácil!

En tanto Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke porque aún no entendía la razón por la que él quería seguir con esa farsa de su matrimonio, pero si creía que ella simplemente se quedaría a observar su actuación estaba muy equivocado.

- Sasuke, por qué no eres honesto y les explicas que soy yo quien debería... – empezó a hablar la pelirosa con la intención de revelara algunas cosas

- Déjenme a solas con Sakura – interrumpió Sasuke pidiendo y mirando a la aludida

- Pero por qué? – preguntó Sai no entendiendo muy bien la situación

- ¡Ahora! – exigió con tono alto porque estaba empezando a enojarse

Mientras tanto los demás se quedaron en su lugar, sin embargo Naruto comprendió la situación y supo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

- Vamos, no interfiramos – habló Naruto seriamente y empujando a sus dos compañeros a salir de ese lugar

Sai no dijo nada y simplemente caminó hasta una de las habitaciones mientras que Hinata miraba a Sasuke pero de pronto decidió alejarse de ese lugar también porque no quería escuchar lo que esos dos fueran a decirse, sin más que decir los tres se adentraron en una misma habitación dejando al pelinegro y a la pelirosa solos en medio de la sala.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y comprendió que estaba enojado pero estaba segura que su enojo no era más que el suyo propio, pero de pronto en fracción de segundos vio que Sasuke desaparecía ante sus ojos y que enseguida sentía su espalda chocar contra una pared, siendo acorralada por él quien estaba frente suyo.

- Sasuke-kun – habló ella sorprendida por el accionar del chico porque no lo espero

- Escúchame bien Sakura – habló el con voz seca y cortante – he soportado durante estos días tus comentarios malintencionados pero ya me has cansado – confesó

- Solo trato de decir la verdad – replicó la joven pese a que se sentía intimidada

- ¿Te parece que a mí me interesa? – preguntó ahora si muy enfadado – lo único que me interesa de ti es que mantengas tu maldita boca cerrada – vocalizó cada una de sus palabras con irritación

- No tienes derecho a decirme eso porque tú... – trató de hablar ella buscando que él también se sintiera responsable de sus actos

- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó él con más enfado y tensando la mandíbula - fuiste tú quien empezó todo! – le recriminó mirándola con una expresión gélida y con una voz fuerte

La joven quiso protestar ante lo dicho por el chico pero no encontró las palabras, así que solamente se le quedó mirando y pensando que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que él no le hablaba así y eso le dolió... porque no quería que aquel Sasuke apaciguado y más amigable desapareciera y fuera el mismo de los primeros días de conocerlo, uno que la detestaba.

- Te lo diré por última vez – le advirtió acercándose a su oído - si no mantienes la boca cerrada me conocerás realmente enfadado – dijo con voz amenazante para luego alejarse - y que no se te olvide que no quiero que te acerques ni que le dirijas la palabra a mi mujer – añadió mirándola nuevamente directamente a los ojos

- Tu... mujer? – preguntó ella desconcertada porque sabía que Sasuke nunca había nombrado a nadie de esa forma

- ¿Te quedó claro Sakura? – preguntó con hostilidad – ¡¿Te quedó claro?! – repitió él con más énfasis mientras los ojos de Sakura inevitablemente se humedecían y con la mayor dignidad posible asentía

Sasuke al recibir su respuesta respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse mientras se alejaba de la joven, él no había querido herirla pero sabía que solo así lo dejaría en paz de una buena vez por todas...

- Hinata! – llamó enseguida – Hinata! - repitió otra vez él esperando que ella lo escuchara y saliera

Al escuchar su nombre la joven salió de la habitación, caminó unos cuantos metros y vio que Sasuke la miraba y al ver al otro lado lentamente sintió que su corazón se sentía culpable al ver a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos porque algo en ella le decía que ella tenía que ver con ese asunto.

- Vamos – escuchó que Sasuke decía y que la tomaba de la mano para jalarla y sacarla de ese lugar; ella no dijo nada y simplemente se dejó llevar hasta la puerta y salieron de esa casa.

°*° Sakura los vio irse pero no dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar porque sentía que una vez más él la volvía a abandonar como hace años atrás hiso cuando él prefirió la venganza por sobre ella, y ahora prefería a la Hyuga por sobre ella, comprendiendo así que siempre había algo o alguien más importante que ella para Sasuke... sintió que algunas lágrimas se asomaban por su mejilla y se prometió que esa sería la última vez que ella lloraría por él.

- Sakura-chan –de pronto escuchó que Naruto la nombraba y que la miraba preocupado

Ella con rapidez se secó los ojos y sin deseos de hablar caminó hasta una de las habitaciones y se encerró en ese lugar.

:? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :?

En otro lugar Hinata caminaba mirando al frente y preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando en medio de esa aldea, miró a su acompañante y supo que él seguía enojado porque podía verlo en su expresión y en su mirada, sin embargo no sabía con certeza cuál era. Luego de caminar por unos minutos más ella vio que él le señalaba un lugar donde podían cenar ya que no lo había hecho, entraron a ese lugar y esperaron a que les atendieran pero mientras tanto la joven se preguntaba si él también estaba enojado con ella porque desde que salieron de la casa no le había hablado, lo miró por unos segundos tratando de adivinar sus emociones pero de pronto vio que él la miraba.

- No estoy enfadado contigo – lo escuchó decir y ella solamente asintió aliviada

El Uchiha la miró y pensó que nunca podría estar enojado con ella ni desquitar su enojo porque ella era una víctima de toda esa situación y él no tenía derecho de enojarse con ella, no después de ver que ella era la única que a pesar de todo no le reclamaba nada.

Poco después les sirvieron la cena y aún en silencio empezaron a comer... comieron sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, ella lo miró recordando que no había escuchado la conversación porque Naruto se había empeñado en hablarle en ese momento de cosas sin importancia, haciéndole comprender que no quería que escuchara lo que Sasuke y la pelirosa hubieran hablado, pese a que quisiera saber una parte de ella no porque simplemente se decía que seguramente de lo que hablaron fue de cosas del pasado.

Después de cenar ambos volvieron a la casa que desde ese momento habitarían hasta que fuera necesario, entraron a la casa y supieron que al parecer los demás ya estarían descansando porque no se escuchaba ni un ruido, caminaron por un pasillo y al ver que una habitación estaba abierta y que dentro de ella estaba sus cosas dedujeron que esa sería la que ocuparían, entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos... él se quedó parado mientras veía que ella caminaba evaluando la habitación.

- Estaremos aquí hasta que cumplamos nuestra misión, verdad? – preguntó ella queriendo saber si en algún momento se irían a otra parte

Ella giró a verlo y vio que el asentía ante su pregunta, logrando que ella se quedara conforme.

- Sigues molesto? – se escuchó ella preguntándole sin poder evitarlo, ella caminó hasta a él y al ver que no decía nada continuó hablando – ya no estés molesto... – pidió ella porque aunque supiera que no estuviera enfado con ella no le gustaba verlo así

Él la miró y vio que su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación e inquietud por lo que trató de llenar sus pulmones de mucho aire para enseguida suspirar y dejar ir todas sus tensiones recientes.

- Además mañana... – empezó a hablar la joven

- No quiero hablar – dijo él interrumpiéndolo porque lo menos que quería en ese momento era hablar ya que tenía otras prioridades

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos hasta que de pronto sintió que él caminaba hacia ella, que la atraía a su pecho tomándola por la cintura con una mano y que con la otra le levantaba la quijada y bajaba su rostro para besarla apasionadamente, ella cerró sus ojos y levanto sus brazos para pasarlos por sus hombros mientras se besaban... se besaron por largos segundos mientras disfrutaban de ese contacto porque desde que salieron de Konoha no lo habían vuelto a hacer y ciertamente como que extrañaban besarse.

Sasuke exploró su boca con deleite mientras la pegaba más hacia su cuerpo y sus manos recorrían con afán su espalda porque realmente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y no quería esperar más; ambos ahondaron en un beso largo, lento y profundo... y sintieron que sus cuerpos despertaban de calor.

- Sasuke-kun... – dijo ella rosando sus labios con los de él cuando se separaron por aire

Él no dijo nada y simplemente la volvió a besar al mismo tiempo que la fue guiando hacia la cama que estaba a unos pasos de ellos... él la tumbó y se dejó caer a su lado mientras su boca ya exploraba su cuello y sus manos ya acariciaban su cuerpo tan esbelto a la misma vez que escuchaba que ella suspiraba ante la emoción del momento.

Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a sonreír mientras sentía que su joven pareja la desvestía como si desenvolviera un regalo y últimamente ella empezaba a sentirse muy preciada para él y eso le encantaba... tanto como seguramente sentiría nuevamente estar en sus brazos...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer!

Y agradezco a todos por sus rewies y observaciones, los cuales tomo mucho en cuenta.

¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, lamentó mucho la demora pero debo confesar que ayer no actualice solo porque recién había escribido un capítulo por lo que hoy recién el terminar otro capítulo más decidí subir ambos.

Sin embargo, como recompensa este miércoles subiré un capítulo más!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 13 "SEGUIMIENTO"**

Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que cinco jóvenes habían dejado sus hogares para ir a otro lugar en busca de alguien...

Hinata caminaba de regreso a casa después de estar recorriendo por los alrededores de un extremo del bosque, había sido un día largo y cansado... ella y su acompañante siguieron caminando sin obtener ningún tipo de información ya que no había ni rastros del sujeto que buscaban, así que un poco apenados caminaban ella y Sai, el cual era su acompañante por ese día; el sol ya se perdía y entre paso y paso llegaron a su destino. Entraron a la casa y vieron que los demás todavía no habían regresado, por lo que Hinata entró a su habitación con toda la intención de darse una buena ducha para después preparar la cena.

*°* Minutos después Hinata estaba en la cocina haciendo gala de su talento mientras recordaba que muchas cosas habían cambiado durante todo ese tiempo... uno de esos cambios era que ella se había vuelto muy cercana a Naruto y a Sai porque podían pasar horas hablando, con respecto a Sakura todo se había vuelto más vacío porque apenas y se hablaban, ella quería hacer las paces con la pelirosa pero eso no se deba, y con respecto a Sasuke todo había cambiado, cambiado para bien ya que ella había aprendido a disfrutar mucho su compañía y a extrañarlo también... y de cierta forma esa sensación la tranquilizaba porque esa era señal de que ahora realmente eran una pareja, ya que aunque la mayoría de veces estuvieran acompañados de los demás siempre tenían momentos solamente para ellos dos donde simplemente hablaban o salían a cenar.

Ella sonrió al recordar que una vez mientras ellos cenaban en una tienda de comida una joven prácticamente se había lanzado a sus pies, simulando una caída, para que supuestamente él la ayudara pero en cambio de eso él solo se había limitado a decirle que _"no estorbes", _demostrando así interés nulo en esa muchacha; Hinata volvió a sonreír otra vez al recordar que en otra ocasión mientras ellos caminaban en medio de la aldea un sujeto se había atrevido a tratar de tocarla pero antes de que lo hiciera y en un parpadear de ojos ese sujeto ya se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, entonces ella por impulso había mirado a Sasuke viendo que él tenía los ojos rojinegros... sin decir absolutamente nada ella se había limitado a mirar al sujeto para ver si estaba bien y al comprobarlo ella se limitó a tomar del brazo a Sasuke y seguir caminando mientras dentro de ella se sentía complacida con su posesividad, porque extrañamente a diferencia de enfadarla eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Hinata salió de sus recuerdos al darse cuenta que la cena ya estaba lista, entonces ella ordenó un poco la mesa pero de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría por lo que supuso que los demás ya habían regresado, así que caminó unos metros pero al hacerlo vio algo que la alarmó...

- ¡Maldición! – escuchó que Sasuke gritaba apoyándose con una mano en la pared mientras se veía furioso y frustrado – ¡¿cómo se me escapó?! – escuchó que se incriminaba a si mismo

Ella no entendía muy bien de que hablaba pero lo último que quería en ese momento era saber eso por lo que con rapidez se acercó a él y comprobó lo que sus ojos vieron.

- Estás herido... – le dijo ella viendo que tenía rastros de sangre en la cabeza y en su ropa – Sasuke-kun – se acercó a un más a él

- No es nada – contestó él quitándole importancia a sus heridas – ese bastardo y sus cómplices ya saben que lo estamos buscando, así que tendremos que movernos rápidamente – habló dirigiéndose a los demás

- Tienes razón, no tenemos otra opción – estuvo de acuerdo Naruto entrando a la casa junto a la Haruno

- Pero qué pasó? – preguntó Sai

- Pasó que mientras nos separábamos para buscarlo en una zona sospechosa Sasuke se lo encontró pero este con ayuda de los demás huyó – explicó Naruto reprochándose haberse separado porque comprendía que al ser Sasuke solo era muy difícil lidiar con un sujeto que tenía la habilidad de desaparecer como por arte de magia

- Necesitas curar tus heridas – sugirió Hinata al pelinegro

- Estoy bien – solamente dijo él empezando a caminar – tenemos que prepararnos para partir enseguida – sugirió él con seriedad mirando a los demás

- Quizás sea buena idea – propuso Naruto pensando que mientras más tiempo perdían más tiempo demorarían con dar con el paradero de ese criminal

- Entonces, alistémonos – habló Sai caminando con dirección hacia su habitación

- No! – de pronto habló Hinata – si ustedes quieren irse pueden hacerlo pero ni Sasuke-kun ni yo nos iremos de aquí – habló Hinata sintiéndose fastidiada porque los demás ya hacían planes mientras Sasuke estaba herido – que no ven que está herido?!

- No tiene importancia – replicó el Uchiha

- Para mí sí! – exclamó furiosa ante la mirada atenta de todos

Nadie dijo nada porque les sorprendía ver que Hinata también se podía enojar y mucho... tanto que por un momento creyeron que les pegaría.

- Voy a curar tus heridas – dijo ella ya más calmada y tomando de la mano de Sasuke para llevarlo a la habitación aunque fuera a rastras

Sasuke la miró e internamente sonrió al pensar que ella muchas podía llegar a ser tan sumisa y tan mandona a la vez, como ahora lo demostraba... sin oponerse y tratando de darle gusto él caminó unos metros hasta adentrarse a la habitación, donde una vez más se divirtió al ver que ella prácticamente lo empujaba para hacerlo sentar en la cama.

- Quítate la camisa – escuchó que ella le decía mientras se acercaba a una repisa a buscar su botiquín.

Hinata se sentía un poco indignada al comprender que los demás habían tenido la intención de hacer un viaje pese a saber que Sasuke estaba herido, una parte de ella comprendía que él era muy fuerte pero eso no quería decir que podía andar por ahí ensangrentado; luego de encontrar lo que buscaba ella regresó hacia donde él estaba, se sentó a un lado de él junto con su pequeña caja... revisó su abdomen y pese a que había un poco de sangre no había una herida profunda pero si un moretón por lo que suspiró aliviada a la misma vez que con su jutsu médico lo curó, lo limpió, desinfectó y lo vendaba por precaución y lo mismo hiso con la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza; minutos después ella cogió su camisa ensangrentada y todo lo que había utilizado para lanzarlo a un cesto de basura que había en una esquina de la habitación y cuando finalmente hubo acabado se acercó nuevamente a él.

- Te duele algo? – preguntó ella mirando sus oscuros ojos

- No – se limitó a contestar él

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos más hasta que recordó algo...

- Voy a traerte la cena – avisó ella saliendo de la habitación

Él la miró pero no dijo nada...

/OOOO/O/OOOO/O/OOOO/O/OOOO/O/OOOO/

A penas salió el sol a la mañana siguiente todos emprendieron camino porque según algunas sospechas más o menos sabían a qué lugar era probable que ese criminal huyera, atravesando el denso bosque y a toda velocidad ellos siguieron por su camino... hasta que unas horas después a lo lejos vieron una pequeña aldea en medio de enormes rocas, entonces al seguir sus suposiciones se adentraron a la aldea en busca de alguna pista que diera con el paradero de ese criminal; los ninjas se separaron en dos partes con la clara convicción de encontrar a ese escurridizo sujeto porque ya habían demorado mucho y ya era hora porque deseaban volver a sus hogares.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron juntos mientras trataban de encontrar algo... cualquier cosa que les ayudara, ellos siguieron caminando en medio de la gente y queriendo acabar de una buena vez con esa misión, porque Hinata quería regresar a Konoha y porque Sasuke estaba molesto porque ese sujeto se había escapado de él el día anterior y eso no se lo perdonaría. Siguieron caminando en medio de todos hasta que Hinata se sorprendió un poco al sentir que alguien chocaba con ella, hombro con hombro.

- Gomenasai – se disculpó rápidamente Hinata con una joven casi de su misma edad

- No importa – contestó la otra siguiendo su camino

Hinata vio que se marchaba y creyó haberla visto en algún otro lugar, ambos siguieron caminando mientras ella trataba de recordar en dónde había visto a esa muchacha hasta que lo hiso...

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó ella porque algo no cuadraba bien

- Lo sé – contestó él sabiendo a que se refería, porque no era casualidad que esa joven con la que Hinata chocó estuviera en esa aldea cuando pertenecía a la aldea que hace poco habían dejado – nos está siguiendo – añadió el Uchiha

Hinata lo escuchó y sin decir nada más siguió caminando detrás de él porque sabía que no se quedaría sin hacer nada. El chico caminó hacia la salida de esa aldea mientras ya tenía en mente algo porque notaba que los estaban siguiendo no muy lejos de ellos, pero lo que no sabía era sus intenciones.

- A dónde vamos? – preguntó Hinata caminado detrás de él

- Activa tus ojos - le dijo él evitando su pregunta

Ella en fracción de segundos lo hiso, dándose cuenta enseguida que delate de ellos a un 100 metros habían unos diez sujetos.

- Dónde y cuántos hay? – preguntó él sin dejar de caminar

- A unos 100 m. delante de nosotros y son 10 – le avisó – y detrás de nosotros también – agregó ella

- Tendremos que acabar con ellos – sentenció él – mantente alerta...

La joven asintió y mentalmente ya se preparaba para la pelea, que esperaba que no fuera tan difícil.

||||O||||O||||O||||O||||O||||O||||O||||O||||O||||

En otro lugar Naruto, Sakura y Sai llegaban al punto de reunión, pero vieron que ni Sasuke ni Hinata habían regresado... ellos esperaron por unos minutos pero ni luces de ellos y eso era mala señal.

- Algo pasó... – dedujo la pelirosa

- Tenemos que encontrarlos - habló el rubio

Sin más nada que decir partieron de inmediato... caminaron y caminaron por toda la aldea en busca de ellos por largos minutos hasta que a lo lejos oyeron una explosión, por lo que lo más rápido posible salieron a las afueras de la aldea con el objetivo de llegar a ese lugar.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Lejos de ese lugar varios cuerpos ya yacían en el suelo, mientras que Hinata peleaba fervientemente contra un sujeto que le estaba causando ciertos problemas, en el otro lado y a unos metros de ella Sasuke con los ojos rojinegros veía que varios otros aparecían a su alrededor... ya que los refuerzos ya habían llegado y eso le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia porque al sujeto que quería encontrar no estaba en ese lugar.

- Nunca lo encontraran – de pronto escuchó que un sujeto le decía con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharlo porque ese comentario había colmado su paciencia por lo que sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia él mientras los demás hacían lo mismo contra él, el Uchiha vio que le lanzaban muchos kunais por lo que los esquivó y también vio que entre todos lo atacaban, él sabía que los demás eran muy rápidos pero no tanto como él por lo que gracias a sus ojos predijo sus movimientos y haciendo uso de sus puños y piernas los derribó sin la intención de matarlos porque los necesitaba para poder saber el paradero de su líder.

Por el otro lado, después de un ataque de Hinata, el sujeto con el que peleaba había desaparecido ante sus ojos por lo que con ayuda de su byakugan miró a todos los lados para poder localizarlo pero no había, hasta que de forma sorpresiva sintió que por debajo de la tierra ese sujeto la tomaba de los tobillos queriendo hundirla pero antes de que logra su cometido ella se zafó de él y vio que él nuevamente estaba parado frente a ella por lo que se cansó de esa situación y decidió terminar de una vez por todas por lo que hiso gala de su habilidad de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que lo logró... había ganado.

Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarla mientras dentro de él estaba complacido con ella, sin decir nada él se acercó al sujeto que Hinata había derrotado, lo levantó del piso y al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos el activó una vez más su sharingan y sumergió a su víctima en su genjutsu.

- Dónde está Kimimura? – preguntó Sasuke – Dónde está? – insistió

- A unos 150 km de aquí, dentro de un cañón – informó inconscientemente y sin poder evitarlo

- Cuántos hombres están con él?

- Solo unos cuantos – respondió ese sujeto

- Por qué nos atacaron?

- Porque Kimimura-sama nos ordenó acabar con ustedes lo más antes posible

- Cuál es su habilidad para poder escaparse con tanta facilidad?

- Sus ojos son especiales y cuando los ves pierdes la capacidad de moverte – le explicó ese sujeto haciendo que Sasuke comprendiera la razón por la que la noche anterior él le había mirado a los ojos y había sentido que perdía la movilidad de su cuerpo

"_Entonces él secreto es no mirarlo o... "_ pensaba él con una sonrisa en sus labios porque por fin tenía información detallada y directa de uno de sus cómplices,algo que recién conseguían.

- Sasuke, Hinata-chan – escuchó que una voz los llamaban y al voltear vio que Naruto y los demás llegaban – qué pasó?

- Nos atacaron – contestó Hinata mirándolo y viendo que los demás tenían a la joven que los estaba siguiendo – ella nos estaba siguiendo

- La encontramos y la detuvimos – explicó Sai, quien apresaba a la chica

- Confesó algo importante? – preguntó Naruto viendo que el pelinegro aún sostenía a un sujeto inconsciente

- Así es, pero primero tenemos que llevar a estos sujetos – dijo Sasuke pensando que debían llevar a todos esos sujetos a los aliados de esa nación

Minutos después todos caminaron con dirección a la aldea con el fin de entregar a esos sujetos a los ninjas de ese lugar para que ellos se hicieran a cargo, mientras que ellos continuaban con su camino.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¡Sigan leyendo que el próximo capítulo tiene un lemon!


	14. Chapter 14

Disfruten la lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 14 "ATRAPAR"**

Después de caminar por horas y al ver que ya era de noche y que aún estaban a medio camino de su destino, los ninjas de Konoha decidieron atrapar a aquel criminal al día siguiente por lo que en medio de las rocas y del bosque decidieron buscar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche, hasta que después de tanto buscar encontraron una pequeña cabaña deshabitada en medio de las rocas. Entraron a ese lugar y vieron que podían pasar la noche ahí sin problemas... por lo que después de prender una vela empezaron a abrir sus mochilas y sacar la comida que habían traído de aquel pueblo.

- Si todo sale bien mañana regresaremos – habló la pelirosa

- Ya quiero volver – confesó Naruto porque realmente extrañaba a todos

- Yo también - estuvo de acuerdo Sai

En tanto el Uchiha solo los miró y reflexionó en si él también quería volver? encontrando la respuesta que también quería eso pero no tanto como los demás, se dijo a sí mismo. Los demás siguieron hablando por largos minutos mientras comían e ideaban el plan para finalmente capturar a ese criminal y llevarlo a Konoha y así cumplir su misión con éxito, ellos siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que decidieron prepararse para dormir por lo tendieron sus futones en el suelo; el primero en dormir fue Naruto y los demás lo siguieron

- Ve a dormir – sugirió Sasuke a Hinata mientras se ponía de pie con toda la intención de salir de ese lugar porque se sentía fatigado – ya regreso... – dijo llevando consigo un poco de ropa limpia

- Dónde vas? – preguntó Hinata al verlo caminar hacia la puerta

- A darme un baño – le contestó él mientras abría la puerta – quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó él de pronto volteando a verla

La joven miró que todos dormían y asintió, se puso de pie también y cogió un poco de ropa y siguió a Sasuke, el cual ya salía de la cabaña.

Ambos caminaron por largos minutos mientras veían que había luna nueva y un cielo muy estrellado, Sasuke caminó adelante mientras recordaba que cerca de ese lugar había visto un pequeño lago en medio de todas esas enormes rocas, de las cuales ya estaba cansado de ver; ambos siguieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a su destino.

- Es muy bonito – habló la joven mientras se sorprendía con la hermosura de ese lugar y preguntándose como no lo había visto

Sasuke la escuchó pero no dijo nada sino que dejó a un lado la ropa que había llevado y empezó a desvestirse, se quitó la camisa que traía puesta y al hacerlo recordó que aún tenía puesta la venda que el día anterior Hinata le había puesto al curar sus heridas, empezó a sacarse esa venda y cuando lo hiso la arrojó al piso.

- No te lastimaron más hoy? – preguntó ella viéndolo y reprochándose haber olvidado que el día anterior él había regresado herido

- No – respondió él sin darle mucha importancia porque esas heridas no eran nada a comparación de otras

- Pero tienes más moretones – le avisó ella viendo que él tenía más moretones en su abdomen – no te duelen? – preguntó ella acercándose a él

- No es nada – dijo él tomando una mano de Hinata y jalándola hacia él

Hinata ahogó un gritó de sorpresa en su garganta ante su repentino accionar, ella al sentirse su cuerpo haciendo contacto con el de él subió sus manos hasta su hombros, levantó el rostro un poco y vio... vio aquella mirada que significaba que él no tenía deseos de hablar sino de reclamarla como su mujer, ella sonrió ante ello y cerró los ojos al ver que él se inclinaba un poco para besarla... inmediatamente respondió a su beso y movió sus labios al compás de los de él mientras sentía que la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos; ella se sujetó a sus hombros con firmeza mientras sentía que él comenzaba a reclamar más su boca por lo que ella la abrió más y sus lenguas se tocaron...

Se besaron con más frenesí mientras él empezaba a recorrer con afán la espalda de ella, movió su boca con más posesividad y metió su mano por debajo de la ropa de ella para poder tocar la piel de su espalda a la misma vez que sentía que ella suspiraba; se siguieron besando por largos segundos hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos despertaban y se acaloraban, entonces él la pegó más contra su cadera y sonrió contra sus labios al escuchar que ella gemía, porque sin duda eso le fascinaba ya que escucharla gemir elevaba su nivel de excitación. Sintiéndose excitado él atrajo a ella más hacia su cuerpo, hundió su lengua con más énfasis en la boca de ella y acarició cada rincón de su boca y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que escuchó un jadeo de ella, enseguida entre tropezones caminaron hacia el lago y se desvistieron con caricias en el camino porque sentía la necesidad de no esperar más.

Tiempo después ambos estaban desnudos y sumergidos en el agua hasta la altura de sus hombros, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura a la misma vez que besaba su cuello haciendo que ella suspirara al sentir sus labios y su aliento recorriendo su piel por lo que acarició los brazos que la rodeaban suavemente y cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento porque sabía que solamente él se lo podía dar y es más... solo quería que él se lo diera.

Él siguió recorriendo el cuello de su mujer hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja a la misma vez que una de sus manos ascendía y rozaba uno de sus senos sintiendo que ella se estremecía, él siguió tocándola en ese lugar suavemente mientras besaba su oreja, de pronto el chico sintió que ella se giraba en sus brazos... estando frente a frente él se dio que la mirada de ambos estaba fija en el otro y él sonrió internamente al pensar que ella ya no se avergonzaba tanto como al principio y eso le parecía correcto porque pensaba que no tenía caso avergonzarse frente a él; segundos después vio que ella se estiraba un poco y que lo besaba armoniosamente, sin hacerse de rogar él la tomó de la cintura nuevamente y se apoderó por completo de la boca de la chica, dándose un beso intenso y largo.

Ella suspiró en medio del beso y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de él y siguieron besándose con ansiedad... ambos se agarraban con fuerza el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas bailaban en silencio y con pasión, poco después él dejó de besarla para mirarla una vez más con aquellos ojos negros ardientes de deseo porque Sasuke era consciente que nunca había deseado a una mujer como la deseaba a ella y que ese deseo no disminuía ni con el tiempo ni con la frecuencia que la hacía suya, sino que al parecer se acrecentaba. La miró por unos segundos más hasta que sumergió su rostro en el agua y cubrió uno de sus senos con la boca, se concentró en darle placer y movió su lengua sobre su pezón haciendo que ella emitiera un dulce gemido... siguió haciendo su tarea mientras que con una mano la agarraba de la cintura hasta volvió a su altura y juntó su boca con la de ella, la besó con impaciencia y movió su lengua desesperadamente porque se sentía ansioso de ella y no quería esperar más por lo que le levantó las piernas y se las puso alrededor de sus caderas.

_- _¡_Oh! Sa...suke-kun__ – _gimió ella cuando enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura siendo plenamente consciente de la masculinidad de su marido

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir que él la apretaba más contra él y que empezaba a caminar con ella en sus brazos hasta llegar a una pared del lago y sentarla sobre una piedra mientras él seguía sumergido a medio cuerpo en el agua; el joven se acomodó en medio de las piernas de su mujer y descendió su rostro a su cuello llenándola de besos a la misma vez que sus manos acariciaban aquel cuerpo femenino a su antojo... ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo salir un largo gemido de sus labios al sentir que él se restregaba contra ella, demostrándole su potente erección y del placer que podía ofrecerle.

Sasuke paseó sus manos por aquel cuerpo tan esbelto que lo enloquecía de deseo y al sentir que ella entre sus delicadas manos le tomaba el rostro para chocar su boca con la de él la alzó un poco más de las caderas y la pegó más hacia su cuerpo, eliminando la distancia. Se besaron con gran necesidad mientras las manos del Uchiha empezaron a acariciar sus piernas sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus dedos hasta subir y detenerse acariciando sus muslos a la misma vez que dejaba de besarla para inclinar y atrapar con su boca uno de sus pechos, degustó esa parte de su cuerpo tratando de mantener su autocontrol pero escucharla gemir no ayudaba mucho; poco después su boca desocupó ese lugar y subió por su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca, atrapó los labios de su mujer entre los suyos y su lengua penetró su boca sin vacilación robándole todo el aire y al sentir que ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y como lo acercaba a su cuerpo, supo que ya era momento...

Él la agarró firmemente de las piernas y se adentro en ella de una sola estocada... haciendo que ambos interrumpieran su besó al gemir al sentir esa mágica sensación de fusionar sus cuerpos, él salió de ella a medias y de una sola estocada la embistió nuevamente sintiendo que el interior de ella le abrían paso para adentrarse en ella por completo y hasta que sus caderas chocaron... dejaron de besarse y dejaron que sus frentes se tocaran mientras la tortuosa danza de placer comenzaba; ella enroscó sus piernas en la cadera de su marido y cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir que él volvía a salir de ella y que volvía a entrar en ella lentamente, lo cual inevitablemente la hacía gemir...

En tanto él la agarró de la cintura y siguió sumergiéndose dentro de ella a la misma vez que se preguntaba qué era lo que en ella había que le hacía desearla tanto? aún no encontraba la respuesta pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera eso lo perturbaba porque sentía que se formaba un lazo que lo retendría a su lado para siempre; alejando todos aquellos pensamientos extraños él se volvió a concentrar por completo en la sensación de estar entre las piernas de su mujer, así que al escuchar sus sensuales jadeos él empezó a chocar su cadera con un poco de más fuerza contra de ella.

- Ahh... Sasu... – la escuchó gemir con más fuerza

Él abrió por unos segundos los ojos y vio que el rostro de ella estaba deformado por el placer y eso lo fascinaba, por lo que él volvió a cerrar los ojos y acelerar sus embestidas... más fuerte, más rápido y más profundo... era realmente delicioso entrar y salir y volver a entrar cada vez con más fuerza en ella.

Ambos gemidos se mezclaban en el aire mientras sus cuerpos se compenetraban y mientras sus dedos se hundían en la piel húmeda del otro al sentir la fricción de sus caderas que les hacía comprender que ese momento era solamente de ellos dos. El ritmo fue constante durante varios minutos en los que compartieron pequeños besos y donde ambos disfrutaban de aquel contacto directo de sus cuerpos que les mostraba un nivel acogedor de la sexualidad.

Hinata se mordió el labio fuertemente al sentir que aquel conocido cosquilleo crecía y que se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo por lo que ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras él enterraba la nariz en su cuello y seguía meciéndose con gran placer, ya que salía de ella casi por completo y volvía a entrar en ella de un modo acompasado obteniendo como recompensa los gemidos de ella. La joven sintió que la tensión en su vientre seguía creciendo por lo que ella rozó sus dientes en el hombro de él porque sabría que él entendería que quería que su placentero tormento terminara... ella sonrió al sentir que las manos de él se posicionaban en su pequeña cintura bajando hasta su cadera y pegándola aún más a él.

Ella emitió un gritito al sentir que él se hundía en ella con más fuerza, precisamente lo que ella quería y por eso volvió a sonreír. _"Más, más..." _pensó ella sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que él le daba, ella sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la pared como respuesta a los fuertes embistes de Sasuke por lo que ella se aferró con mucho más fuerza sus piernas a las caderas de él y cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir que su corazón latía más aceleradamente con cada movimiento de Sasuke, de pronto ella jadeo al sentir que su marido se movía lenta y provocativamente embargándola de placer y queriendo prolongar más aquel momento, ella no protestó porque ya lo conocía en ese aspecto y se dedicó a disfrutar de los desquiciantemente lentos movimientos por un tiempo más hasta que sorprendiéndola poco después gimió estridentemente al sentir que él con gran habilidad se movía a un ritmo más acelerado haciéndola gemir descontroladamente, ella se aferró con más fuerza a él y hundió sus uñas en sus hombros al sentir el vigor y la intensidad que él se movía hasta que como si un volcán erupcionara sintió la liberación de su tormento a través de olas de placer que la hacían sentirse mareada.

En medio de su trance ella sintió que él se movía frenéticamente unas cuantas veces más hasta que escuchó un ronco y largo gemido en su oído, por lo que ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y al girar el rostro un poco vio que él hacía un gesto con los labios demasiado erótico para su gusto, lo cual significaba que también él había encontrado su liberación.

Cuando ya todo pasó ella se dejó caer exhausta hacia adelante y buscó aquellos brazos que la hacían sentir tan protegida, en silencio sintió que él la envolvía en sus brazos como pocas veces lo hacía, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y una sonrisa se colgó en los labios de ella... estuvieron abrazados y en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. Poco después él la volvió a sumergir al agua y terminaron de bañarse sin decir nada porque pensaban que no era necesario hablar cuando todo parecía estar más que bien entre ellos.

Mucho tiempo después los caminaban de regreso a la cabaña porque debían dormir ya que al salir el sol les esperaba un largo día.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente salieron de esa cabaña apenas salió el sol, caminaron en dirección de ese cañón el cual estaba cerca por lo que concluyeron que ese día debían capturar si o si a ese criminal, siguieron caminando por largas horas hasta que a lo lejos todavía vislumbraron ese enorme cañón.

- Hinata – de pronto la llamó Sasuke

La joven lo miró y comprendió por lo que inmediatamente cierra los ojos y al abrirlos activa sus ojos, los cuales se ven violentos; ella mira al frente y claramente encuentra lo que están buscando y al mirar a todos los lados se da cuenta que no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque no hay más rivales.

- Estamos cerca? – escuchó que Naruto le preguntaba

- Hai – contestó ella sin dejar de mirar al frente – estamos a medio km de ellos – informó

Sin más que preguntar los cinco caminaron apresuradamente, de salto en salto se deslizaron rápidamente por las enormes rocas hasta que se detuvieron al ver una extraña cueva dentro del cañón por lo que inmediatamente supieron que ese era el lugar exacto donde ese sujeto se encontraba. Al mirarse unos a otros supieron lo que deberían hacer, se separaron en dos grupos... por un lado iban Sasuke y Sakura y por el otro los demás; ambos con sigilo llegaron a un extremo de la cueva y se detuvieron en ese lugar esperando ver algún indicioso que los hubiera delatado, pero al o ver nada siguieron acercándose más y más hacia su destino y cuando lo hicieron se pararon enfrente de la cueva y esperaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que escucharon una explosión dentro del otro extremo de la cueva, lo cual hiso que ellos supieran que los demás ya habían entrado a su guarida.

Siguieron esperando por unos minutos más hasta que escucharon unos pasos presurosos dentro de una entrada secreta que había en la cueva, poco después la pelirroja golpeó esa entrada haciendo que ese lugar se cayera en pedazos pero de esos escombros alguien salía.

- Nuevamente nos vemos – habló Sasuke poco tiempo después al ver que el sujeto que buscaban aparecía ante ellos

- Es una lástima pero tengo que irme – habló el otro levantando la mirada en busca de lograr su objetivo

- Está vez no funcionará – le advirtió el Uchiha mirándolo con sus ojos rojinegros y una sonrisa presumida

En fracción de segundos ese sujeto hiso un clon, el cual se ubico rápidamente frente a Sasuke, mientras el original atrapó a Sakura para mirarla con esos ojos, haciendo que ella se quedara paralizada porque no podía mover ni un solo músculo, por lo que ella se incriminó por haber caído en su trampa porque se suponía que ella no debía mirarlo a los ojos pero eso era lo que precisamente había hecho por estar desconcentrada. En tanto el chico miró a la joven con reproche a la misma vez que con un par de golpes se deshacía de ese clon.

- Te voy atrapar – amenazó el Uchiha caminando lentamente hacia él

- No lo harás – replicó el otro afianzando su agarre en la joven y utilizándola de escudo – tengo a tu amiga y si no me dejas ir la mataré

- Hmp, eso no me detendrá – sentenció él sin dejar de caminar hacia el otro a la misma vez que de su cuerpo irradiaba ondas eléctricas.

El criminal sonrió al ver que un par de sus cómplices aparecían en la escena y atacaban al Uchiha. Sasuke sintió que uno de ellos le daba un certero y fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndole sacar el aire de sus pulmones pero enseguida se repuso y ágilmente se movió para darle un golpe en el mismo lugar al sujeto que lo había golpeado pero solo que ahora ese golpe era fatal porque contenía descargas logrando que ese sujeto cayera inerte al suelo; inmediatamente Sasuke se lanzó contra el otro rival y sin pensarlo dos veces el desapareció por fracción de segundos y de nuevo apareció para tomar del cuello a su rival y con su otra mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndole sangrar por la boca y perder la consciencia.

Arrojó a un lado el cuerpo de su rival y miró al que realmente buscaba, a ese tal Kiminura, caminó lentamente hacia él.

- Si te acercas la mataré – amenazó nuevamente poniendo un kunai a la altura del cuello de la joven

En tanto Sasuke lo miró pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando hacia él; el criminal lo miró y por un momento pensó que realmente lo atraparía a costa de la vida de la joven que tenía de rehén pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un golpe en la sien ocasionándole un desmayo.

Los demás habían llegado después de derrotar a los demás rivales y fue Naruto quien lo dejó inconsciente sorpresivamente.

- Justo a tiempo – habló el rubio sosteniendo a su compañera que todavía no podía moverse

- Todo salió bien... – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios

En tanto Sasuke miró por unos segundos más al sujeto que habían atrapado y pensó que sin duda lo más difícil había sido localizarlo porque siempre que tenían una pista de un lugar que lo podrían encontrar esta se desvanecía, sin embargo ya lo habían atrapado y eso era lo más importante.

- Tenemos que llevárnoslo – les recordó el Uchiha viendo que todos los demás asentían

OOO+O+OOO+O+OOO+O+OOO+O+OOO+O+OOO

Horas después y al anochecer ellos sin esperar por más tiempo decidieron hacer el viaje de regreso, por lo que concluyeron que debían acampar para pasar la noche, razón por la cual en medio de un pequeño bosque armaron su tienda de campaña; Naruto se encargaría de vigilar personalmente al criminal dentro de la tienda y Sasuke se quedaría afuera para vigilar cualquier posible altercado mientras los demás deberían descansar para el día siguiente.

Ya todos estaban en su respectivo rol y Sasuke miraba hacia un punto fijo pensando que seguramente dentro de unos pocos días más ya estarían de vuelta en Konoha, sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba.

- Qué quieres? – preguntó él sabiendo que alguien había detrás de él

- Quiero hablar contigo – respondió Sakura

- Te escucho

- Verás, yo... yo... – empezó hablar la joven con nerviosismo

Sasuke simplemente se quedó escuchando con impresión porque no se esperaba aquello, definitivamente no se lo esperaba...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué será lo que Sakura le habrá dicho?

Ya lo sabrán pronto...

¡Gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme su reviews!

¡Hasta el miércoles!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola... aquí está el capítulo que les prometí...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 15 "SORPRESA"**

Un silencio inquebrantable que precede a una gran tormenta inundó los sentidos de los dos... Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces sintiéndose sumamente sorprendido, sin embargo al dejar salir el aire que retenía en sus pulmones volvió a tomar la compostura necesaria.

- Mientes... – se limitó a decirle él mirándola directamente

- No miento – se defendió Sakura

El chico la miró por unos segundos más y luego giró su cuerpo y le dio la espalda empezando a sentirse inevitablemente intranquilo y preocupado... _¿acaso era verdad? ¿realmente lo que ella dijo era cierto? ¿era posible eso?_ se preguntaba él una y otra vez a la misma ves que se sentía frustrado y enojado al ver que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las tenía planeado; pese a su desconcierto él trató de mantener la cabeza fría por lo que empezó a adentrarse en medio de aquel bosque esperando que la joven lo siguiera porque no quería que los demás pudieran escuchar algo de esa conversación, al llegar ambos estuvieron en silencio por largos y tensos segundos hasta que él decidió hablar.

- Qué esperas que haga? – preguntó él con voz calculada y habland directamente del asunto a tratar

- Quiero que te hagas responsable – confesó ella sin inhibiciones

"_¿Responsable?"_ Qué se suponía que significaba eso se preguntó él a la misma vez que buscaba encontrar una solución porque definitivamente esa noticia le llegó de forma sorprendente y hasta irreal.

- También quiero que... – empezó hablar la pelirosa - que dejes a Hinata – completó ella con decisión porque sabía que ella quería eso

"_¿Dejarla?" _realmente ella le pedía que la dejara? Acaso podía cumplir ese deseo? Realmente podía dejar a Hinata?

- No, no la voy hacer – respondió inmediatamente rechazando tajantemente esa opción

- Pero...

- No pienso dejarla – argumentó él sabiendo que no la dejaría

- Pero soy yo quien está esperando un hijo tuyo – le recordó ella con voz dolida porque lo que esperaba de él era que diera por finalizado ese matrimonio

- Quién me asegura que no estás mintiendo? – aseveró él con cierta desconfianza

- No miento! – repitió ella sintiéndose enfadado

- Si lo que buscas al decirme eso es que deje a Hinata estás muy equivocada – le aseguró - no la voy a dejar – se mantuvo firme en esa decisión

- Tienes que hacerlo o si no... – empezó a hablar perdiendo la compostura y levantando el rostro

- O si no qué? – le retó él volteando a verla

- ¡Nunca verás a tu hijo! – lo amenazó ella con tono de voz desafiante

- No te atrevas a amenazarme – replicó él y mirarlo con sus ojos oscuros que ardían como antorchas

Sakura lo miró y aunque estuvo tentada a contraatacar se resistió porque sabía que si se ponía en ese plan nunca conseguiría lo que quería de Sasuke, así que apretó los labios y se calló.

- Yo solo quiero que nuestro bebé tenga a sus padres juntos – argumentó ella bajando la voz y tratando de hacerlo ceder

- No será posible – vocalizó él con lentitud - Te olvidas que estoy con Hinata?

- Pero puedes divorciarte – propuso ella sabiendo que esa sería la solución

- No lo voy hacer – insistió él sin dar marcha atrás

- Entonces piensas abandonar a tu hijo solo por culpa de esa? -

Él la miró una vez más y agudizó su vista en ella pensando que estaba incitándolo a tomar medidas extraordinarias con esos comentarios tan desafortunados porque no le había gustado esa forma de hablar.

- A la que llamas "esa" es mi mujer, que no se te olvide... – le recordó sintiéndose fastidiado - y más te vale que aprendas a respetarla

- Pero... – trató de hablar ella no entendiendo el reaccionar del chico

En tanto Sasuke la miró por unos segundos más hasta que decidió optar por la mejor forma de saber si ella realmente decía la verdad o no?

- Si descubro que me estás mintiendo créeme que te arrepentirás – le interrumpió el con esa advertencia - No te muevas de aquí, espérame – pidió él caminando de regreso hacia la tienda de campaña donde los demás estaban.

Caminó por un par de minutos hasta que vio la tienda, entro a la tienda donde dormía Hinata para tomar algo pero cuando lo hiso sin poder evitarlo vio que ella dormía tranquilamente, ya quisiera tener él esa tranquilidad... la miró por unos segundos más y deseó que lo que le decía la pelirosa fuera solamente una vil mentira porque él no sabría afrontar lo que vendría cuando su esposa se enterara, y más sabiendo que ella no se merecía eso... sin ánimos de atormentarse más salió de esa tienda y fue a la de su rubio amigo.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto al ver la expresión del otro chico no era la habitual

- Surgió un problema – se limitó a decir – debo adelantarme e ir a un lugar

- Pero a dónde? qué pasó? – quiso saber intrigado

- Tengo prisa

- Sasuke! – lo llamó él con la intención de ir tras de él pero enseguida recordó que debía vigilar al otro sujeto

- Encárgate de que todo salga bien, los estaremos esperando en la aldea próxima – sin más que decir salió de ese lugar dejando a su amigo sin comprender absolutamente nada.

(=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=)

Horas después y luego de que el sol saliera solamente dos personas salían del par de tiendas de campaña...

- Dónde están los demás? – preguntó con curiosidad Hinata porque solo veía a Sai

- Naruto está adentro – contestó Sai señalando la tienda de campaña

- Pero y dónde está Sasuke-kun? – preguntó nuevamente Hinata sin comprender su ausencia

El otro chico la miró y simplemente se encogió los hombros al no sabe la respuesta, pero de pronto vieron que el rubio salía de la tienda.

- El teme y Sakura-chan ya se adelantaron porque tenían que llevar información sobre la captura a nuestros aliados – mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y esperando que los demás le creyeran porque ni él mismo sabía a dónde habían ido ese par, pero presentí que debía cubrir a su amigo.

En otro lugar y en una mañana calurosa...

Sasuke estaba apoyado a una pared y con impaciencia esperaba... esperaba aquellos resultados porque él la noche anterior había decidido averiguar por el mismo que lo que decía Sakura era verdad o mentira por lo que había optado por adelantarse a su grupo para llegar a la aldea más cercana, que estaba a casi un día de caminata, en donde podría llevar a la pelirosa a un hospital para salir de dudas porque una parte de él le decía que todo lo que la Haruno decía era mentira porque solamente había estado un par de veces con ella, antes de que intentara que su relación con Hinata funcionara, y que en esas situaciones él había sido muy precavido para no tener un desenlace como ese, sin embargo la otra parte de él le decía que Sakura no mentía porque al verla él comprendía que ella se veía tranquila, segura y sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo al aceptar ir a ver a un médico para confirmar la noticia.

"_Creo que tengo dos meses y medio de embarazo"_ recordó que ella le había respondido al médico cuando este le había hecho algunas preguntas de rigor y además recordó que ella también le había descrito ciertos malestares que sentía; razón por la cual todo eso le hacía creer que realmente ella estaba embarazada y eso no le gustaba... definitivamente no le gustaba, miró una vez más al frente y vio que Sakura seguía calmada e incluso sonriente, él no sabía que es lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que cual fuera el resultado él no dejaría a Hinata, solo esperaba que ella pensara lo mismo y que no antepusiese el bienestar de los demás por sobre el suyo propio.

- Srta. Haruno pase – de pronto escuchó que una enfermera le decía

Él sabía que la llamaban para darle los resultados... y deseó que todo fuera un simple error.

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

Horas después y por un extremo de la aldea ciertas personas caminaban en medio del atardecer, siguieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que a lo lejos vislumbraron dos siluetas conocidas.

Hinata siguió caminado reconociendo a lo lejos que Sasuke y la pelirosa ya los esperaban en esa aldea, como había dicho Naruto, en un principio ella se había sorprendido un poco al saber que el pelinegro se había ido de la tienda de campaña sin despedirse de ella porque era consciente que esa era una práctica antigua de él y la cual ya no estaba presente entre ellos desde que ambos habían decidido luchar por el funcionamiento de su relación, pero al escuchar la explicación del Uzumaki había comprendido la situación.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke! – escuchó que Naruto exclamaba al ver a sus compañeros

El nombrado volteó a verlo y enseguida dirigió su mirada a los demás...

- Verdad que hicieron llegar la información a nuestros aliados? – preguntó Naruto mirando a su compañero y esperando que comprendiera que debía decir que sí

- Así es – solamente dijo el pelinegro entendiendo que su amigo había tenido que mentir para cubrirlo

- Hemos caminado mucho y deberíamos descansar un poco – dijo Naruto poniendo en el suelo al sujeto inconsciente que cargaba – vamos a comer – propuso él estirándose un poco

- Vayan adelantándose, los alcanzamos después – habló Sasuke al rubio para enseguida hacerle un gesto a Hinata para que lo siguiera.

Al ver que los demás seguían su camino los dos caminaron, la joven lo miró y lo siguió caminando detrás hasta que ambos subieron a una pequeña colina de donde se podía ver es aldea; ella lo miró por unos segundos más hasta que comprendió que aunque no se notara tanto él estaba distinto y que había algo extraño en su forma de comportarse... no sabía con exactitud que era pero estaba segura que algo había pasado.

- En la mañana te fuiste sin despedirte – empezó a hablar ella mirando su espalda y tratando de iniciar una conversación

- Fue algo inesperado – contestó él mirando hacia el frente

- Sasuke-kun, pasó algo malo? – preguntó ella caminando un poco más hacia él, hasta ponerse a su altura – pasó algo malo? – repitió ella mirándolo de costado

Él giró el rostro para mirarla y pensó en su pregunta sabiendo y comprendiendo que no podría mentirle... a ella no.

- No – vocalizó - no pasó nada malo... – contestó él dejando ir cada palabra con un suspiro de alivio porque se sentía así, aliviado.

En ese momento al verla él en segundos recordó que Sakura precisamente no había mentido porque realmente había sentido ciertos síntomas sin embargo sí se había equivocado al asegurar que eran de embarazo, porque según los resultados ella no estaba embarazada sino que tenía un problema hormonal y hasta psicológico al anhelar estar embarazada.

- Todo está bien... – agregó él viendo que Hinata se veía un poco preocupada

- De verdad? – preguntó ella

Él simplemente asintió y estiró una mano... ella lo miró por unos segundos, luego delicadamente puso su mano sobre la de él y se acercó más hacia él hasta que sintió que la envolvía en sus brazos; no entendía muy bien su comportamiento pero le gustaba que le abrazara solo porque le apetecía, ella enterró aún más su rostro en el pecho de él y sonrió...

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Unos días después y luego de mes y medio ellos ya estaban de vuelta, en medio del anochecer todos entraban por las enormes puertas de Konoha con la clara convicción de haber cumplido la misión que les asignaron, caminaron por medio de la aldea hasta que llegaron a su destino.

- Lo hicieron muy bien – reconoció poco después Tsunade al verlos entrar en su oficina con el criminal – Yo me encargo de lo demás – finalizó ella saliendo de su oficina para llamar a un par de ninjas para llevar al capturado a un lugar más adecuado.

Los demás simplemente vieron partir a su enemigo...

- Fue difícil? – preguntó la Kage volviéndose a sentar

- Un poco – contestó Sasuke con honestidad

- Lo más difícil fue dar con su paradero – informó Naruto

Siguieron hablando por largos minutos más donde comentaron algunas cosas respecto a su viaje hasta que la líder de la aldea decidió dar por finalizada esa plática.

- Bien, pueden irse a descansar – sugirió - pero no se olviden que dentro de un par de días tenemos un evento importante

- Hai – estuvieron de acuerdo

- Sasuke, tú te quedas – dijo ella - necesito hablar contigo –agregó viendo al joven

El nombrado solo la miró y asintió sin moverse de su lugar, mientras los demás se retiraban.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Un par de horas después Sasuke caminaba en medio del territorio Uchiha, había tenido una conversación predecible con Tsunade y estaba tranquillo con ello y con todo lo demás porque parecía que buenos tiempos se acercaban, claro que solamente parecía. Sumergido en sus pensamientos siguió caminando hasta que vio la fachada de la casa, entró en ella y al ver las luces prendidas supuso que ella seguiría despierta, caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que la vio.

- Te estaba esperando... – la escuchó decir con un rostro calmado y con una ligera sonrisa

Sasuke asintió y camino con dirección a la cocina.

- Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad y viéndolo sentarse para poder cenar

- Que estuvieras preparados para la reunión de los Kages – dijo él

La joven le creyó y continuaron hablando de ese tema durante toda la comida...

*°* Largo tiempo después y en medio de la oscuridad dos cuerpos yacían juntos con tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones, porque al parecer aquella tormenta que parecía aparecer en sus vidas había desaparecido, aunque quizás fuera solo momentáneamente...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Los asunté?

Bueno, creo que un poquito ¿verdad...?

¡Gracias a todos por leer este capítulo! Y he de confesar que en algún momento realmente pensé que Sakura esté embarazada pero luego reconsideré esa idea

Sin embargo, aún nos queda mucha más emoción en este fic así que los invito a seguir esta historia.

Hasta el próximo domingo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Para sasuhina:

En primer lugar te agradezco por seguir mis fic.

Para aclarar tus dudas debo decirte que aún no se con exactitud cuántos capítulos va a tener este fic, pero lo más probable es que no pase de 25 por lo que pueden ser menos; con respecto a la relación de nuestros protagonistas lo más probable es que sí surja el amor pero aún no se los detalles; a lo referido a lo de Sakura he considerado ponerle punto final a su presencia porque quiero centrarme más en otros aspectos. Y sí tomaré en cuenta la existencia de mucho lemon.

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y gracias por leer :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hola... hoy solo les traigo un capítulo pero es un poco más largo de lo que suelo escribir, así que espero que les guste...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 16 "INESPERADO"**

Un par de días después Sasuke ya estaba sentado y miraba en silencio a Hinata, la cual se movía ágilmente en la cocina, pensando a la misma vez que ella se esforzaba mucho porque las cosas entre ellos resultara bien y así era... y él lo aceptaba, sin embargo aún no se podía sacarse del todo de la cabeza el hecho de que hasta hace pocos días había recibido un susto como castigo a su accionar en el pasado pero gracias al cual ahora él se mentalizaba a no cometer los mismos errores porque era consciente que ese había sido un grave error, uno que felizmente no había traído grandes consecuencias; salió de sus pensamientos al ver que ella ya servía el desayuno y se sentaba al frente suyo para poder desayunar juntos como ya era su rutina habitual, él también recordó que se suponía que ese día iba ser importante como los próximos días ya que llegarían visitas importantes a la aldea. Ambos en un silencio cómodo seguían comiendo y pensando en lo que ese día a cada quien le esperaba porque cada uno había sido asignado a una labor distinta para cubrir el evento venidero.

Largo tiempo después ambos salieron de la casa porque tenían cosas que hacer, ella debía asistir a una reunión organizada por la Hokage en la cual todas las kunoichis debían asistir porque les iba a dar algunos detalles de la visita de los kages de las naciones y de las cosas que debían hacer correctamente, lo cual se suponía iba a ser hasta muy tarde; mientras tanto él tenía que ir a otro lugar sin falta. En medio de la mañana los dos caminaron hasta que llegaron a la academia, donde se suponía Tsunade los esperaba.

- Según sé toda la mañana estaremos aquí y en la tarde estoy asignada a ir a la posada donde todos los Kages se hospedarán – explicó ella parándose frente a él – Po...drías venir a recogerme? – preguntó ella vacilante y esperando un sí como respuesta

El Uchiha la miró por unos segundos, pensando en que de repente se iba a prolongar el asunto que él tenía pendiente, pero luego de pensarlo con más detenimiento concluyo que no tardaría mucho por lo que asintió logrando como respuesta una sonrisa de ella.

- A qué hora? – quiso saber él

- Al anochecer – respondió ella sonriente porque extrañamente sentía que esa era como una cita, algo que ambos nunca habían tenido y que seguramente hubiera ayudado mucho darse antes de casarse.

- De acuerdo – dijo él empezando a caminar alejándose de ella

La joven lo vio irse, perderse en medio de la gente y ella enseguida se adentró en la academia...

*°* Minutos después la joven entró a una clase donde ya estaban las demás, ella sin querer llamar mucho la atención se acomodó a un lado mientras esperaba que todo diera inicio de una buena vez, miró de un lado a otro tratando de buscar a alguien y cuando la encontró sonrió porque hace tiempo que no veía a su hermana, caminó hasta ella y al verla de espaldas puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

- Nee-san – habló Hanabi volteando a ver a su hermana

- Hola, has estado bien? – preguntó Hinata

La menor asintió y ambas platicaban mientras esperaban que se diera inicio.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

En medio de todo el ajetreo una figura masculina caminaba con tranquilidad pese a todo hasta que sin sorprenderse mucho vio que alguien iba hacia donde él a todo prisa, lo cual ya se lo esperaba.

- ¡Sasuke! – escuchó que lo llamaban – a dónde vas? – le preguntó su rubio amigo

- Tengo cosas que hacer – respondió sin dejar de caminar

- Te acompaño – se ofreció

- No – negó esa posibilidad porque tenía asuntos privados que resolver

- Pero...

- Mejor ve a fastidiar a Sakura o a Sai – propuso el Uchiha pensando un modo de deshacerse de la compañía del rubio

- Cómo que fastidiar? – preguntó Naruto apresurando su andar y caminado a un lado de él - además Sakura-chan está ocupada con Tsunade oba-cha y Sai no sé donde está – dijo con voz triste porque los demás tenían cosas que hacer y él no.

- Pues búscalo – dijo con un suspiro - mira que tienes suerte, allí está... – señaló

- Dónde? – preguntó curioso y mirando para todos lados

- Entró a esa tienda – apuntó Sasuke un lugar a la misma vez que daba un paso hacia atrás

Naruto miró con detenimiento el lugar que su compañero le había señalado por largos segundos pero no veía a Sai por ningún lado.

- No lo veo – suspiró con resignación - teme, seguro que era él? – preguntó el volteando a ver al Uchiha pero se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba – Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! – lo llamó enojado dándose cuenta que el pelinegro lo había engañado solo para librarse de él.

Varios metros más adelante Sasuke miraba el berrinche de su compañero sonriendo internamente porque no la había costado mucho engañarlo, él empezó a caminar de forma silenciosa porque tenía un lugar al cual ir y eso no podía esperar... ya que probablemente ya estarían esperando por él.

=9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9 =9

Horas después... Hinata estaba revisando habitación por habitación porque todo debía quedar impecable para dar la bienvenida a los visitantes, además de que se tenía que supervisar de que las encargadas de la cena hicieran bien su trabajo y que cumplieran con el horario establecido, ella aún no entendía certeramente porque de todas las cosas posibles que podían darle de tarea le dieron esa, pero también estaba contenta con ayudar así que siguió con lo suyo. Minutos después ella se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con esa habitación por lo que salió al pasillo en busca de alguien porque esa habitación no estaba acorde con los estrictos requerimientos que la Hokage había impuesto.

Toda la tarde se pasó en la posada viendo que no hubiera ningún detalle faltante porque aún recordaba que la Kage le había encargado muchísimo que ese lugar estuviera perfecto porque querían dar una buena imagen; ella miró uno de los relojes y supo que ya estaba por anochecer por lo que probablemente las visitas ya llegarían pronto si es que no habían llegado ya, por lo que con más prisa se apresuró en ir a ver si la cena ya estaba lista mientras ella caminaba vio a alguien que no se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar.

- Otou-san dijo que debía venir a ayudarte – justificó su presencia Hanabi

- Pero, no tienes nada importante que hacer? – preguntó porque sabía que a su hermana menos la habían asignado otra tarea.

- No, ya terminé – respondió la joven

- Bien, vamos a ver si la cena ya está lista... – dijo Hinata caminando delante

Ambas se adentraron en la cocina para ver si todo estaba bien...

*°* Largos minutos después y mientras Hinata sonreía al comprobar que todo ya estaba listo escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y que entraban en ella varias personas, ella escuchó también algunas voces conocidas por lo que supuso que ese debía ser el comité de bienvenida.

- Todo está listo? – de pronto escuchó que la Kage entraba a la cocina y le preguntaba

- Hai, todo está en orden Tsunade-sama – contestó la joven sintiéndose contenta de haber ayudado

- Lo hiciste muy bien – la elogió viendo que la comida ya estaba lista – todos lo hicieron muy bien – completó mirando a las demás

La joven simplemente sonrió al escucharla porque se sentía contenta pero de pronto vio que la puerta se abría nuevamente.

- Tsunade-sama están preguntando por Ud. – le avisó Shizune entrando a la cocina

- Diles que ya voy – contestó la mujer - Hinata, te quedas a cenar, verdad?

- Arigatou, pero no puedo – rechazó la oferta porque ya tenía lgo pendiente y estaba segura que incluso ya había tardado

- Bien, mañana debes estar preparada – recomendó la Kage abriendo la puerta

- Lo estaré -

Sin más que decir la Kage salió a atender a sus visitantes, algo que le empezaba a aburrir pero no tenía opción.

Al darse cuenta que ya era de noche Hinata se apresuró en despedirse de su hermana y de todos porque sabía que había tardado más de lo planeado, con entusiasmo salió de la cocina, caminó en medio de personas que no conocía y al hacerlo finalmente llegó a la puerta, la abrió presurosamente y miró a todos lados buscándolo... pero no estaba.

"_He tardado mucho" _pensó ella suponiendo que él se había cansado de esperar y se había ido, inevitablemente ella se sintió muy triste... porque ese día era especial y desearía haberlo pasado con él y no haciendo otras cosas o por lo menos haber salido antes; _"es mi culpa"_ se regañó a si misma empezando a caminar con lentitud y pensando que probablemente él ya estaría en casa y preguntándose si es que él estaría molesto por hacerlo esperar.

- Tardaste – dijo una voz

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo e inmediatamente se giró para verlo y se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro que la miraban fijamente y cuyo rostro expresaba un gesto de reproche.

- Gomenasai... no era mi intención tardar pero no pude evitarlo – le explicó ella buscando su comprensión – gomen...

Él no dijo nada y empezó a caminar pensando que ahí estaba la Hinata pasiva y sumisa que seguramente se pasaría toda la noche pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo hecho esperar más de lo debido.

- Sasuke-kun, gomen... – la escuchó disculparse otra vez con voz apenada

Él se detuvo por un momento y la miró por la altura del hombro viendo que ella exageraba demasiado en algunas cosas, _¿acaso ella creía que no le iba a volver hablar por hacerlo esperar?_ se preguntó él con inquietud.

- Olvídalo – dijo él para enseguida seguir caminando - Vamos a comer algo y luego debemos ir a descansar porque mañana tendremos un día extenuante – argumentó él deseando que ella dejara las disculpas

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo y dio unos rápidos pasos para llegar hasta él y cuando lo hiso sin dudarlo se tomó del brazo de él y ambos siguieron caminando; mientras lo hacían ella recordaba que hace exactamente dos años atrás las disputas ninjas habían terminado y la paz había vuelto al mundo, ella recordó también que desde ese momento muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida porque ahora era más segura de si misma, tenía la aprobación de su padre y era una joven mujer casada con el último sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más poderosos, y lo mejor de todo era que ahora a diferencia de hace dos años atrás ella se sentía mucho más contenta con ella misma.

- Ya llegaron todos los Kages – le avisó ella

- Lo sé, los vi entrar -

- Oh... – vocalizó ella sintiéndose decepcionada por no haber sorprendido con esa información mientras que él sonrió levemente ante su actitud – la reunión se iniciara mañana al medio día

Él asintió porque ya sabía todos esos detalles a la misma vez que recordaba que él tenía que estar a las afueras de la aldea para supervisar que todo vaya bien.

- Luego de eso tendremos tiempo libre – le recordó la joven sabiendo que era verdad - y podríamos aprovecharlo

- Cómo en qué?

- Durante los últimos meses me he descuidado un poco y por eso pensé que... – por un momento dudo en decirle pero luego se decidió y continuó - que Sasuke-kun podría entrenarme

Él siguió caminando mirando hacia el frente y pensando que ella le salía con cada cosa o petición nueva.

- Lo pensaré – atinó a decir él no queriendo darle muchas esperanzas

- Piensas que soy débil o que podrías lastimarme? – preguntó ella deteniéndose por un momento y pensando que al parecer él la seguía menospreciando

- No dije eso – se defendió él

- Ya sé que eres más fuerte que yo y por eso quiero que me ayudes a mejorar – habló ella con convicción y mirándolo - por favor... – pidió una vez más

- Está bien, si quieres que te entrene lo haré – aceptó él resignado y pensando que quizás esa era una buena oportunidad también para él para poder mejor

- Arigatou... – agradeció Hinata sonriendo y volviendo a tomarse del brazo de él para poder seguir camiando

Ambos siguieron caminando sin mucha prisa en medio de la gente...

{+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+} {+}

A varios kilómetros más al sur se encontraba un grupo de personas, donde uno de ellos estaba rodeado por varios otros sujetos que al parecer esperaban alguna orden o instrucción de su líder.

- Nuestros infiltrados nos informaron que todos ya llegaron y que mañana es el día – informó un sujeto

- Todo está saliendo según el plan – habló un hombre que parecía ser mucho mayor que todos

- Así es – confirmo el otro sujeto - pero me temo que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente

- Cuál? – preguntó el hombre mayor

El otro sujeto se limitó a decirle aquel inconveniente para enseguida darle una solución más certera y la cual sin duda alguna serviría mucho.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

De vuelta en Konoha y en medio de una sal una joven estaba sentada frente a su padre y tenían una conversación importante.

- Otou-san no cree que hubiera sido mejor avisarle a nee-san para alertarla - habló Hanabi sabiendo que su hermana seguramente estaría interesada en ese asunto

- No, ella está contenta con su nueva vida y no creo que lo mejor sea preocuparla con asuntos del clan – recomendó Hiashi siendo consciente que mientras menos lo sepan es mejor para todos

- Hoy la vi irse con Sasuke-san y creo que...

- Por eso mismo, es mejor dejar a esos dos tranquilos – se anticipó el Hyuga - además de que nosotros somos su objetivo y no ellos

- Tiene razón

Padre e hija siguieron conversando con seriedad mientras ideaban una forma para encontrar una solución a todo aquello que les auguraba conflictos.

*.* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .* .

Las horas siguieron pasando con asombrosa facilidad, por lo que a la mañana siguiente todos los habitantes de Konoha se despertaron temprano porque ese día era muy importante en todos los aspectos, en lo político por las decisiones que tomarían los kages, en lo fraternal porque muchos se volverían a ver después de mucho tiempo y en lo comercial porque había muchos visitantes, así que todos se levantaron con entusiasmo para cumplir sus diversas labores.

Eran más de las ocho de la mañana y todos los ninjas de Konoha ya estaban en sus diversas posiciones; unos estaban rodeando el lugar donde sería la reunión, otros estaban de infiltrados entre los habitantes, otros estaban a las afueras de aldea para ver que todo estuviera bien, otros estaban escoltando a sus respectivos líderes y otros hacían otras tareas necesarias de cumplir; Naruto estaba encargado de escoltar a la Hokage mientras Hinata estaba acompañada de algunos Hyugas porque su misión era estar al tanto por si algo extraño pasaba, ellos estaban a las afueras del lugar de reunión a tan solo un par de cuadras de distancia, y por el otro lado Sasuke estaba a las afueras de la aldea supervisando que todo estuviera bien y que ningún extraño se adentrara a la aldea. Cada uno tenía una función distinta y esperaban que todo saliera bien porque no querían afrontar ningún altercado.

La mañana había pasado de forma tranquila para todas ya que no había ninguna novedad; a las afueras de la aldea Sasuke estaba parado en la cima de un enrome árbol buscando tener un mejor panorama de toda la zona, el miró hacia el sol y sospecho que ya era medio día por lo que la reunión debía de estar empezando sin ningún contratiempo porque todo parecía estar en orden... activando su sharingan miró una vez más a todos los alrededores y solo pudo ver a los demás ninjas que estaban bajo su supervisión, lo cual significaba que todo estaba bien.

El Uchiha siguió en ese lugar por cerca de media hora más hasta que decidió ir a dar una ronda por todos los alrededores solo para asegurarse que todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, caminó por largos y extensos minutos viendo que todos los ninjas estaban en sus posiciones hasta que escuchó una pequeña explosión que llamó su atención por lo que sin dudarlo lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a ese lugar y cuando lo hiso se encontró con algunos jounnin que también habían ido a ese lugar para saber que ocurría.

- ¿Qué pudo haber provocado la explosión? – se preguntó a si mismo Shikamaru mientras su cerebro ya trabaja arduamente a encontrar la respuesta

- No habido nada extraño a las afueras – comentó Sasuke a un lado del otro chico

- Lo cual significa que... – empezó hablar el Nara encontrando la respuesta

- Que ya están adentro – completó Sasuke mirando al otro chico - están infiltrados...

- Esto va ser muy problemático – dijo Shikamaru dejando salir un suspiro de agotamiento – Voy a avisar a Godaime-sama y tú de...

- Lo sé, voy a avisar a Kakashi – completó el Uchiha

Ambos se fueron cada uno a un destino diferente mientras trataban de encontrar el eslabón perdido por el cual se habían infiltrado algunos ninjas enemigos que según ya sabían tenían la intención de destruir Konoha, razón por la cual se había dado esa reunión con el propósito de encontrar una solución a ese conflicto con la ayuda de las demás naciones.

En otro lugar y en medio de la gente cuatro ninjas con mascaras de anbus caminaban tranquilamente a modo de inspección en los alrededores del lugar de la reunión, siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que encontraron a quien buscaban, habían encontrado a su rehén.

- Allí está – señaló uno a una persona

Los demás asintieron al escucharlo y de forma casual caminaron hasta esa persona, aquella que iba a darles mucha utilidad.

Después de que Shikamaru diera la alerta a la Hokage, esta decidió que lo mejor era suspender la reunión momentáneamente para prevenir cualquier acto ilícito ya que suponía que esa explosión había sido ocasionada adrede para dar sobre aviso de algo; ella salió acompañada del Uzumaki y de Shizune del lugar donde los demás Kages estaban reunidos para poder tener información más detallada y exacta, caminó unos minutos hasta que delante de ella se encontró a algunos de su conocidos.

- Qué pasó? – preguntó Tsuande viendo que Kakashi, Sasuke y otros más estaban afuera esperando por ella

- Solo sabemos que se infiltraron en la aldea – habló Kakashi sin tener mucha información – pero no sabemos quiénes son

- Los encontraron? – preguntó esta vez Naruto

- No, porque no sabemos quiénes son – habló Shikamaru sintiendo enfadado porque eso era algo fácil de deducir

- Además, lo más probable es que se hubiera infiltrado ayer porque hoy nadie entró a la aldea – informó el Uchiha con seguridad porque había sido bastante cuidadoso de que nadie entrara ese día en la aldea

- Si se supone que vinieron a atacarnos por qué no lo hacen? – preguntó Tsunade cruzando los brazos y pensando en alguna respuesta certera – qué están esperando?

Todos la escucharon y se preguntaron lo mismo, porque algo no andaba bien ya que esa explosión había sido como un simple aviso, pero para qué? se suponía que para atacar pero por qué demoraban tanto?

- Es una trampa – vocalizó Sasuke teniendo una idea de la razón – con la explosión solo buscaron llamar nuestra atención y...

- Nos sacaron de nuestras posiciones para poder entrar – completó Shikamaru entendiendo todo y mirando al pelinegro, deduciendo que él pensaba lo mismo

Todos se tensaron al escuchar esa idea, la cual era la más probable y supusieron que sus enemigos habían ideado su plan muy bien.

- Todos deben volver a sus puestos! – ordenó Tsunade exasperándose por descubrir esas intenciones

Todos empezaron emprender camino; Sasuke maldijo dentro de él mismo al pensar que esos sujetos habían logrado engañarlo por un momento, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos se volvieron rojinegros, él finalmente salió del lugar pero algo llamó su atención... vio a un Hyuga herido en un callejón cercano a la torre de la Hokage, se dirigió a él lo más rápido posible y lo hiso sentar mientras veía que Tsunade y los demás también se habían dado cuenta.

- Se l...a llevaro...n – lo escuchó decir Sasuke – se llevaron a Hinata-sama

- Repite, repite lo que dijiste! – exigió el Uchiha agarrándolo del cuello y creyendo haber escuchado mal

- Que sucedió? – preguntó Tsunade acercándose a ellos y sorprendiéndose repentinamente ante esa información

- Unos anbus no...s atacaron y se llevaron a Hinata-sama – repitió el joven Hyuga siendo sincero

Sasuke lo miró y definitivamente se impresionó por qué no tenía la más mínima remota idea de la razón por la que secuestraron a Hinata. _"¿Por qué demonios se la llevaron?" "¿En qué momento?"_ se preguntó él sintiéndose furioso porque al parecer nadie había escuchado nada y porque no sabía que tenía que ver Hinata en ese conflicto.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará con Hinata?

Lo sabrán el miércoles... ¡hasta pronto!

Gracias por seguir la historia y por todos sus Reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos... ya les traje el capítulo que les prometí, así que espero que disfruten la lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 17 "RESCATE"**

El Hyuga herido miraba a los demás recordando que todo había ocurrido tan repentina e impredeciblemente por lo que ellos no habían podido hacer nada para evitar el secuestro de la hija mayor de su líder de clan, porque esos sujetos eran fuertes y nunca habían siquiera sospechado de ellos porque estaban vestidos de anbus.

- Por qué se la llevaron? – escuchó esa voz y focalizó su visión en aquel sujeto que lo miraba con enfado y enseguida reconoció que era Sasuke Uchiha, el esposo de la hija mayor del líder del clan

Debía hablar, el Hyuga lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentirse complemente débil e incapaz de hablar, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

- Creo que porq... – empezaba a contestar aquel Hyuaga pero de pronto se desvaneció al caer en la inconsciencia

Al ver que estaba inconsciente el pelinegro lo soltó ya que no tenía caso seguir interrogando a alguien en ese estado, entonces él empezó a pensar deduciendo rápidamente que solo una persona sabría las razones.

- Shikamaru ve por Hiashi y los demás vayan a sus puestos! – ordenó Tsunade comprendiendo la situación – ¡ahora! – gritó sintiéndose irritada porque todo estaba saliendo mal

Sasuke vio que todos que todos se iban a sus respectivos lugares, también vio que Shizune y Tsunade atendía al Hyuga; pese a la furia que él sentía pensó y trató de recordar en algo, lo que sea que Hinata le hubiera dicho o comentado que explicara ese secuestro pero pese a su esfuerzo no recordaba absolutamente nada porque ella nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, así que él no tenía idea alguna del motivo del secuestro.

- Sasuke, no sabes por qué podrían haberse llevado a Hinata-chan? – preguntó un preocupado Naruto que empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro reprimiendo las ganas de ir enseguida por ella.

- No - se limitó a contestar pensando que cada segundo que transcurría significaba el tiempo perdido y si se perdía más tiempo sería más difícil encontrar a Hinata.

Los cuatro siguieron en ese lugar esperando por unos minutos tensos hasta que a lo lejos vislumbraron que Shikamaru ya regresaba acompañado de algunos más, al verlos acercarse Sasuke caminó unos pasos más hacia ellos y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a Hiashi decidió preguntar:

- Cuál es la razón? – quiso saber rápidamente

- Ellos siempre han estado tras el byakugan pero pensábamos que después del tiempo ellos habían cambiado, pero no era así – explicó el Hyuga mayor pensando que el secuestro de su hija mayor era algo descabellado porque ella había dejado de ser su heredera y supuso que irían por Hanabi.

- Ellos? Quienes son ellos? – preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose impaciente porque al decir _"ellos"_ no ayudaba mucho

- Los de la nube – confesó finalmente Hiashi - de acuerdo a nuestras propias investigaciones sabemos que ellos se unieron con los que quieren destruir Konoha

- ¿¡Y por qué no lo dijeron?! – estaba vez preguntó gritando Tsunade porque ella era la cabeza de esa nación y debía estar enterada de todo

- Porque pensábamos solucionar nuestros propios problemas – respondió Hiashi manteniéndose tranquilo pese a todo - esto incumbe solamente al clan Hyuga

- Entonces, por qué no le advirtieron a Hinata? – cuestionó otra vez el Uchiha pensando que lo mejor era contárselo a la involucrada

- Ella dejó de ser mi heredera, ahora Hinata es tu esposa y por eso pensé que ellos ya no la involucrarían más, pensé que ella ya no sería su objetivo – argumentó con seriedad y honestidad - por eso no se lo dijimos...

Sasuke lo escuchó y comprendió sus razones porque era lógico pensar que fueran cuales fueran los conflictos con los Hyugas al momento que ella contrajo matrimonio con él esos conflictos ya no le competen a ella, además de que solo un suicida podría meterse con su mujer aun sabiendo que eso aumentaría su sed de sangre, aun sabiendo que cuando él perdía los papeles era una sentencia final; el joven salió de esos pensamientos pensando que ya no debía perder más tiempo ya que debía ir por ella y acabar con esos sujetos que trataban de secuestrarla de una vez por todas.

- Sasuke, tienes que ir por ella – dijo Hiashi pensando que aunque no era culpa del chico todo lo que había ocurrido, ahora él debía hacerse cargo de su hija mayor

- Lo sé – se limitó decir sabiendo que no necesitaba que el Hyuga le dijera eso porque era más que obvio que iría por ella

- Yo también voy – se sumó Naruto porque estaba muy preocupado por su amiga

- La aldea te necesita – le recordó el Uchiha mirándolo y sabiendo que Hinata no sería el único blanco sino que había algo más

- Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón no podemos quedarnos si ninguno de ustedes – estuvo de acuerdo la Kage - Shikamaru, tú ve a cubrir el puesto de Sasuke – ordenó Tsunade haciendo que el joven nombrado se fuera de ese lugar inmediatamente

- Lleva a Hanabi contigo, ella te será de gran ayuda – dijo Hiashi mirando al Uchiha

- También llévate a ellos – dijo una voz caminando hacia ellos y señalando a un par de perros ninjas – serán de gran ayuda –agregó Kakashi

Sasuke vio a los perros ninjas y supo que definitivamente serían de gran ayuda, luego miró a la Hyuga y bueno aceptó que ella era habilidosa por lo que asintió.

- Vamos – vocalizó Sasuke emprendiendo camino

- Teme, no puedes volver sin Hinata-chan! – exclamó Naruto en tono de advertencia pero dentro de si mismo sabía que no fue necesario decirle eso a su amigo porque sabía que él no volvería sin ella.

Tsunade y Hiashi también se quedaron mirándolos partir mientras cada uno tenía un pensamiento distinto, sin embargo ese no era momento para no hacer nada ya que tenía un peligro inminente en la aldea y tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

- Vamos a avisar de esto a los demás Kages – habló Tsunade empezando a caminar con dirección a la torre

El rubio estuvo de acuerdo y caminó detrás de la mujer mayor a la misma vez que esperaba que todo saliera bien porque ya se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y a la paz.

*°*° Minutos después Sasuke, Hanabi y los dos perros ninjas ya salían de la aldea, pero antes se detuvieron en un lugar porque ambos canes olfateaban el suelo en busca del aroma de Hinata y de esa forma poder rastrearla para dar con su paradero y traerla de vuelta a casa.

- Todos dicen que eres más fuerte y más habilidosa que Hinata – habló Sasuke a una Hanabi sorprendida por ese comentario – así que espero que esos rumores sean ciertos – la miró con expresión gélida – porque ya tengo suficiente con tener que rescatar a Hinata y no quiero lidiar con tener que hacer lo mismo contigo – le advirtió con honestidad

- Yo sé cuidarme sola – contestó Hanabi comprendiendo sus palabras porque sabía que ella no podía dejarse atrapar porque estaba segura que el Uchiha no perdería en tiempo en protegerla a ella

- Es por aquí... – habló el can caminando lentamente y olfateando varias veces una misma dirección

- Démonos prisa – habló el otro can empezando a caminar primero para dirigir a los demás.

Sin más demora todos emprendieron camino deseando encontrar lo más rápido posible a Hinata porque era peligroso que estuviera con extraños que no tenían buenas intenciones con ella.

:] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :] :]

No supo cuánto tiempo después pero de pronto Hinata volvió en si, la primera cosa que percibió fue que no podía moverse, entonces ella con lentitud abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba aprisionada y enrollada a una cadena que parecía estar absorbiendo su chakra lenta y constantemente porque se sentía muy cansada; si fijó un poco más y vio que estaba siendo cargada en la espalda de un sujeto extremadamente algo y grande; como si fuera un rayo de luz en la mente recordó que había peleado con algunos anbus pero que después ellos la habían derrotado dejándola inconsciente.

- Parece ser que la princesa Hyuga ya despertó – escuchó que un hombre más bajo de estatura hablaba, ella solo lo miró al darse recién cuenta que tenía algo en la boca que no le deja hablar.

- No la molestes que no vez que está débil – escuchó que el hombre que la cargaba decía eso mostrando compasión por ella

- Eso no me quita el gusto de disfrutar que la atrapamos – habló otra vez el hombre más bajo.

Hinata miró con un poco de más detenimiento y contó que eran por lo menos cuatro hombres, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentirse extremadamente mareada y atontada, lo cual sería como consecuencia de la pérdida constante de su chakra; _"Sasuke-kun"_ pensó ella deseando que él ya se hubiera dado cuenta que había desaparecido de la aldea y de que tuviera la intención de buscarla, sin más que pensar la joven simplemente se dejó envolver por el cansancio.

OOO=OOO+OOO=OOO+OOO=OOO+OOO=OOO

El sol ya se escondía entre las montañas y brincando de rama en rama dos jóvenes y dos perros ninjas seguían con su camino, ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salieron de Konoha y gracias al aroma de Hinata reconocido por los perros sabían a qué dirección se la llevaban sus captores, sin embargo aún no daban con ellos porque eran rápidos y la diferencia de tiempo en la que los primeros salieron aún se mantenía, lamentablemente. Así que siguieron...

- Estamos muy cerca de ellos – comentó el perro que lideraba el grupo tiempo después

- Cuánta es la distancia? – preguntó Sasuke

- Medio km. – avisó el can

Todos aligeraron el paso y comenzaron a perderse entre los árboles, sin saber que aquellos ninjas que se llevaban a Hinata ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que estaban empezando a tomar medidas para no ser descubiertos ni alcanzados porque todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado y nada tenía que salir mal.

Sasuke y los demás siguieron acercándose más y más a su objetivo, yendo hacia al frente y pensando que si todo salía bien esa misma tarde estarían de regreso en Konoha, pero de pronto él se detuvo al ver que los perros ninjas se inmovilizaban al llegar a un río, logrando que él maldijera porque eso lo último que faltaba para estropear sus planes.

- A partir de aquí ya no percibo nada – confesó un can desilusionado al comprobar que el agua se había llevado el aroma de Hinata, él todavía forzó su olfato para detectarla pero una vez más comprobó que el agua disipaba su aroma.

- Se dieron cuenta que los seguíamos – habló el chico sintiendo enfadado al comprender que de alguna forma se habían dado cuenta que los seguían por el aroma – utiliza tus ojos y localízalos – habló dirigiéndose a la Hyuaga menor

Hanabi asintió enseguida y utilizó su byakugan, miró por todos los alrededores detenidamente hasta que localizó los chakras de distintas personas, donde una de ellas pertenecía a su hermana.

- Es por allí – señaló la joven

Sin perder tiempo los demás se dirigieron por esa nueva dirección...

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

En otro lugar... en Konoha toda la situación había estado siendo controlada, pero de un momento a otro las cosas se salieron de control y los habitantes vieron que estaban siendo invadidos por ninjas que nunca en su vida habían sido y que sin duda llevaban caos a todos. Como es predecible los ninjas de la hoja y los demás ninjas que habían venido con sus respectivos Kages se involucraron, tratando de que la calma volviera para todos por lo que había una disputa...

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Horas después, en medio de la noche fría y bajo la luna llena y, sobre todo, alejada de su aldea Hinata estaba padeciendo probablemente uno de los peores días de su vida... ya que ella estaba apresada, tenía las manos por encima de la cabeza y estaban atadas a una rama del árbol, mientras que sus pies estaban atrapados por esas cadenas que absorbían su chakra, su boca seguía siendo cubierta con algo para que no gritara y para finalizar y siendo lo peor de todo aún seguía estando mojada, como consecuencia de haber atravesado el rio para hacerla perder su aroma; ella se sentía tan débil y patética porque se supone que por lo menos debía tener un plan para poder escapar pero ni eso tenía... ella miró a un lado y vio que sus captores dormían, luego miró al otro lado y se estremeció al ver que uno de ellos tenía los ojos clavados en ella por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Ella cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir mientras en su mente desesperadamente trataba de elaborar un plan para poder escapar porque presentía que algo malo pasaría si no huía pronto de esos sujetos; ella en ese momento se sintió más impotente que nunca porque era consciente que aparte de las habilidades ópticas o físicas no poseía otras que ese momento serían de gran ayuda, como por ejemplo como la de hacer una invocación, como la de tener una defensa absoluta o como la de simplemente mirar a los ojos de sus captores y hacerlos perder la consciencia, ella suspiró hondo y trató de no perder la calma porque sabía que si lo hacía perdería toda posibilidad de huida y eso no podía pasar.

De pronto e inesperadamente ella jadeo al sentir que alguien le levantaba la quijada, entonces abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás horrorizada al sentir que ese sujeto le tocaba la mejilla.

- Me pregunto qué pasaría si me divierto contigo un rato? – lo escuchó decir

Ella lo escuchó con inquietud mientras se preguntaba qué demonios significaba "si me divierto contigo?" la joven por un momento miró a ese sujeto y con espanto descifró sus palabras, _"no, eso no... cualquier cosa menos eso" _pensó ella sintiéndose aterrorizada porque podía soportar que la golpearan hasta el cansancio pero no podría soportar que la tocara, y menos alguien como ese hombre.

- Crees que me castigarían? – lo escuchó preguntarse nuevamente con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios – verdad que no?

Sintiendo paralizada por el temor Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos y ahogó un sollozo al sentir que esa mano le acariciaba el rostro y quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas al sentir que esa mano descendía por su cuello, por sus hombros... finalmente ella pese a que tenía cubierta la boca trató de gritar a todo pulmón pero no pudo hacerlo y solo sollozó fuertemente, pero de pronto en medio de su miedo ella sintió que esa mano desaparecía, escuchó también algunos ruidos y aunque quisiera abrir los ojos ella no lo hiso por miedo... mantuvo los ojos completamente cerrados por largos segundos o quizás minutos.

- Tranquila –oyó una voz le hablaba a la misma vez que sentía que le desataba las manos

Ella abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz y sintió que su corazón daba un salto acrobático al ver que era él, era Sasuke... la joven vio que él con rapidez y canalizando su energía en las manos rompía las cadenas que la apresaban los tobillos, también vio que se deshacía de aquello que impedía que hablara.

- Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sasuke

Ella sentía que si hablaba sollozaría por lo que simplemente asintió, al sentirse demasiado débil ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él para no perder el equilibrio y cuando miró con un poco de detenimiento vio que su hermana menor y unos perros también estaban con ellos, siguió mirando con más detenimiento y vio que los sujetos que la habían secuestrado estaban inertes en el suelo y que quien tenía peor final había sido ese asqueroso sujeto que había tenido intenciones sucias con ella.

- Puedes caminar? – escuchó que Sasuke le preguntaba por lo que ella volvió a centrar su atención en él y negó con la cabeza porque, a decir verdad, le dolía muchísimo los pies y apenas podía sostenerse – no hagas eso... – de pronto escuchó que él le decía

Ella aún se sentía demasiado aturdida por lo que en un primer momento no entendió a que se refería pero al sentir que sus mejillas estaban húmedas comprendió, porque sabía que a él nunca le había agradado para nada que llorara o que se pusiera sentimental.

- Onee-san – escuchó que su hermana se acercaba a ella y que la cubría con una manta porque seguramente se daba cuenta que ella estaba mojada

- Vayámonos de aquí – nuevamente escuchó que Sasuke decía cargándola en sus brazos.

Dejando el lugar desolado todos emprendieron camino de regreso a casa teniendo diversos pensamientos; Hanabi se sentía triste al ver que su hermana se veía afectada y Sasuke estaba que ardía en cólera porque pese a acabar con la vida de ese sujeto que había intentado de aprovecharse de su mujer no se sentía satisfecho con eso y menos al comprobar que Hinata temblaba en sus brazos porque realmente se había asustado mucho.

La Uchiha cerró los ojos y abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello para acomodarse mejor, ella ya sabía que estaba a salvo pero aún así se seguía sintiendo asustado por lo que pudo haber pasado si es que él no llegaba a tiempo, no entendía con exactitud la razón pero sabía que kami había sido muy generoso con ella; Hinata quería llorar hasta cansarse pero enseguida se mentalizó que no valía la pena hacerlo porque ya todo estaba bien... porque nuevamente estaba en esos brazos que siempre le brindaban protección, por lo que se tranquilizó dejando de llorar; pero pese a ello durante los primeros minutos del camino ella se sintió como una completa idiota, ya que no había podido evitar que la capturaran y tampoco había podido escapar por si sola, haciéndole pensar que no estaba en el nivel de una ninja... Hinata enterró su rostro en el cuello de él y se sintió avergonzada al comprender que estaba siendo llevaba en los brazos de Sasuke como una doncella inútil y debilucha que no podía cuidarse a si misma.

- Es mi culpa... – susurró débilmente ella esperando que él la escuchara – gomen... no quiero ser una carga para ti

- No lo eres – vocalizó Sasuke sin detenerse y mirando al frente

- Pero... me dejé atrapar y... – empezaba a hablar luego de reflexionar un poco

- Solo te descuidaste – interrumpió él deduciendo lo que ella diría

- Pero tú eres tan fuerte y yo no soy nada al lado tuyo... – habló ella bajando la voz más y más hasta la última palabra

Sasuke la escuchó e inevitablemente se sintió enojado porque odiaba cuando Hinata se menospreciaba a si misma, él pensaba que ella ya había superado esa etapa pero al parecer con el suceso reciente ella volvía a tener esas ideas irracionales de ella misma.

- Espero que sea la última vez que digas ridiculeces como esas – le advirtió él porque ya no se sentía con el ánimo de soportar a alguien que no se valoraba a si misma

- Pero...

- Hinata, no hagas que me arrepiente de haber venido por ti – sentenció él dando por finalizada la conversación y dando un salto para subirse a una roca

La joven lo escuchó y por un momento pensó en sus palabras y supo que él tenía razón... ya que por lo que acababa de pasar no podía volver a tener una perspectiva distorsionada de ella misma, definitivamente no podía...

- Tienes razón... – habló otra vez ella sintiéndose más lúcida - por favor, olvida lo que dije – pidió levantando el rostro

Él la miró y al ver que esos perlados ojos volvían a tener esa luz de vitalidad asintió sabiendo que ella había salido rápidamente de ese momento de depresión y que había vuelto a ser la misma.

- Vamos a casa – dijo finalmente él viendo que ella sonreía, eso era correcto... porque que ella sonriera era correcto.

Sin mirar atrás la joven pareja, Hanabi y los perros ninjas emprendieron camino de regreso a Konoha porque a pesar de que era de madrugada todavía debían hacerlo ya que solo en ese lugar encontrarían el respaldo necesario, aunque probablemente en allí se seguiría desatando un conflicto.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por leer...

He leído cada uno de sus reviews y aunque no puedo dar muchos detalles de los próximos capítulos sí puedo decirle que:

En algún momento Hinata se enterará de que Sasuke sacó los pies del plato

En los próximos capítulos habrá un poco más de drama

Dentro de un par de capítulos más, o quizás un poco más, la idea principal de este fic hará acto de presencia.

**OoOoO**

Espero haber aclarado algunas de sus dudas... y también espero que sigan la historia.

¡Hasta el próximo domingo! Y prometo traerles dos capítulos.

:) 3 (:

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Para Sasuhina:

Respecto a que si en algún momento en uno de los fic que escriba sí he considerado la posibilidad de hacer que la personalidad de Hinata sea distinta y que tenga mucho más carácter, incluso ya tengo una idea de ese posible fic.

Con respecto a la idea de hacer un fic del cambio de sexo eso dependerá de un acto primordial, ya que yo suelo escribir los fic de acuerdo a los reviews que me dejan cuando finalizo la historia como una especie de votación porque siempre me acojo a la mayoría, el próximo fic que escriba dependerá de eso.

Gracias por tu interés y espero que sigan la historia...


	18. Chapter 18

Hola... lamento mucho la demora pero ya estoy aquí...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 18 "REVELACIÓN"**

Al día siguiente y más del medio día Sasuke estaba parado en medio de la sala de espera del hospital porque él y los demás ya habían vuelto a Konoha y que además ya había traído a Hinata al hospital para que la atendieran porque ella no se veía muy bien, razón por la cual él estaba en ese lugar y esperaba que le informaran de la condición de ella pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que había una gran cantidad de heridos, como resultado de la invasión del día anterior; él había pensado que los demás ninjas resolverían el problema sin mucha dificultad pero lamentablemente no había sido así... para ser sinceros él aún no se había encontrado con nadie conocido que le diera esa información pero por lo que veía era lo más probable. Sasuke estaba esperando solo porque Hanabi se había ido inmediatamente a informarle a su padre que Hinata ya estaba de vuelta y los dos perros ninjas hacían lo propio con Kakashi.

Él siguió esperando por largos minutos hasta que vio que a la habitación que habían entrado a Hinata otra persona entraba... él solo agudizó su vista en ese persona y mentalmente maldijo su mala suerte porque de entre todos los ninjas médicos Sakura se encargaría de Hinata, entonces él se preguntó en dónde estaba la aprendiz de Tsunade o en dónde estaba la misma Kage porque pese a qué las cosas ya hubieran quedado más que claras y finalizadas con la pelirrosa él temía que en algún momento ella soltara la lengua y que lo hiciera de forma exagerada y con mentiras incluidas; pero pese a ello el chico no se movió de su lugar porque sabía que Sakura era profesional y que dejaría las diferencias a un lado... por lo que sin protestar él siguió esperando.

Largo tiempo después el Uchiha vio que la pelirosa salía de esa habitación y que se dirigía a él.

- Cómo está? – preguntó Sasuke

- Sus daños no son de cuidado – habló Sakura parándose frente al chico – solo necesita un poco de descanso y estará bien – dictaminó la joven con profesionalismo

Sasuke simplemente asintió y vio que ella empezaba a caminar con otra dirección ya que seguramente debería seguir atendiendo a los demás, él la vio adentrarse en otra habitación y pensó que todo había resultado mejor de lo que se esperaba, lo cual lo agrado; él caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación y cuando lo hiso abrió la puerta y entró en ella viendo que Hinata estaba recostada en la cama y que miraba la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana.

- Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Sasuke entrando a la habitación

- Mucho mejor – respondió la joven centrando su atención en él – ya no me duele nada

- Eso es bueno

- Arigatou... – agradeció con sinceridad y extendió una mano para que él la tomara – gracias por buscarme y por preocuparte por mí – se sinceró porque el hecho de que hubiera ido por ella significaba mucho

Sasuke comprendió sus palabras y levantó una de sus manos para tomar la de ella, a la misma vez que simplemente asentía siendo consciente que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado ya que había estado preocupado, él iba a decir algo pero se calló al sentir que la puerta se abría y que una avalancha de personas entraban... él aún no sabía cómo pero al parecer ya todos sus compañeros se habían enterado que Hinata ya estaba de vuelta en Konoha... soltó la mano de Hinata y dio el espacio necesario para que los demás se acercaran a ella.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – escuchó que Naruto exclamaba - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás herida?– escuchó que las preguntas llegaban unas a otras

El pelinegro se apartó un poco más y vio que Hinata era rodea por todos sus compañeros que al parecer habían estado muy preocupados por ella, lo cual era lo más normal ya que ella se llevaba bien con todos; él miró a la puerta y vio que más visitantes entraban desde a personas que no conocía hasta la misma Hokage que lo miraba con detenimiento.

- Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – escuchó nuevamente que Naruto empeza a hablar - ayer yo quería ir a rescatarte pero ni Sasuke ni oba-chan me dejaron... luego los demás se enteraron y también quisieron ir por ti y esta vez oba-chan nos prohibió a salir de la aldea y tuvimos que hacerle caso porque ella ya no está en edad de enfadarse mucho – siguió escuchando que Naruto hablaba y hablaba sin parar

- ¡Narutooo! – de pronto la habitación se vio silenciada por la voz de la Kage que se había sentido ofendida con ese último comentario – deja de hablar solamente tú – recomendó Tsunade sabiendo que seguramente los demás también querían hablar con la joven.

Luego la Kage le hiso un gesto a Sasuke indicándole que saliera de esa habitación porque tenían algo que hablar sin que fueran escuchados por todos; el Uchiha entendió el mensaje y enseguida caminó con dirección a la puerta y salió de la habitación viendo que en el pasillo se encontraba el jefe del clan Hyuga.

- Hanabi ya me contó todo – habló Hiashi acercándose al chico acompañado de su hija menor – Sasuke, hiciste un buen trabajo

- Lo sé – se limitó a contestar él sintiéndose autosuficiente y no necesitando ningún alago de nadie

- Le dije que todo saldría bien – habló Tsunade dirigiéndose al Hyuga – Hinata está adentró – abrió la puerta e invitó para que el Hyuga pasara

Sasuke vio que Hiashi y Hanabi pasaban por su lado y se adentraban a la habitación mientras él veía a Tsunade y esperaba a que hablara, ya que al parecer en cierto grado se veía un poco molesta.

- Me alegro que Hinata haya vuelto sana y salvo pero... – empezó hablar la Kage - pero nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – añadió ella pensando que tenían que ponerse a trabajar cuando antes

- Qué quiere decir? – cuestionó él intrigado mirando a ambas mujeres

- Mantén a Hinata aquí hasta el anochecer – habló dirigiéndose a Shizune – Sasuke y yo tenemos mucho que hablar y mucho que hacer – explicó con seriedad en sus palabras

Sin oponerse Sasuke siguió a la Kage intuyendo que le diría cosas poco agradable para todos y para todo.

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Un par de horas después Hinata seguía en una habitación del hospital, ella había pedido ser de alta porque realmente ya se sentía bien pero Shizune le había dicho que tendría que quedarse en ese lugar hasta que anochezca, y cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido ella había preguntado por Sasuke pero solo le habían dicho que se había ido con Tsunade, así que ella ya no preguntó más porque supuso que seguramente estarían ocupados hablando de lo que recientemente había pasado; tiempo después ella por fin estaba sola dentro de esa habitación pero aún así y sintiéndose cansada de estar en la cama se levantó, tomó la ropa limpia que alguien le había llevado y se adentró en el baño para que minutos después saliera limpia y vestida, ella miró la cama y movió la cabeza varias veces porque no quería volver a estar sobre ella así que caminó unos cuantos pasos y se paró frente a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar una brisa un poco fría porque ya estaba anocheciendo; de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, ella volteó para si era Sasuke pero no lo era... era otra persona.

- Shizune-san dice que te prepares porque ya debes irte – le avisó Sakura

- Arigatou Sakura-san – agradeció al ver que la pelirrosa ya se iba

Sakura la escuchó y estuvo dispuesta a irse, sin embargo se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta porque algo en ella le decía que debía de hacer el último intento por tener a Sasuke a su lado, sabiendo que esa era el último recurso que podía utilizar y que si eso no funcionaba debía resignarse para siempre que Sasuke nunca fue para ella.

- Hay algo que debes saber... – pronunció ella girándose y mirando a Hinata

Hinata la escucho y sin decir nada la miró expectante a lo que le pudiera decir, lo cual según ella debía ser algo referido a su salud o quizás a lo que pasó el día anterior.

=P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P

Después de haber escuchado todas las malas noticias y de haber sido prácticamente usado por una Tsunade que descargaba con él todas sus frustraciones, Sasuke recién pudo salir de la oficina de la Kage por lo que caminó presuroso porque se suponía que tenía que ir a recoger a Hinata, luego ir a comer a alguna parte y finalmente ir a casa para descansar porque llevaba más de 30 horas sin dormir; en medio de algunas luces que ya se prendían se acercó al hospital, en la puerta vio que algunos de los heridos salían del hospital lo cual le pareció lógico debido a que tenían buenos ninjas médicos, él siguió caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta que reconoció la habitación donde había dejado a Hinata, él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero no lo hiso al ver que Sakura salía de la habitación.

- Ya puede irse – escuchó que la pelirosa le decía al mismo tiempo que se iba caminando por otro pasillo.

Él no tomó mucha importancia al hecho de verla por lo que entró a la habitación y vio que Hinata tenía un semblante mejor y que ya estaba completamente lista para salir de ese lugar.

- Ya la escuchaste, ya podemos irnos – habló Sasuke deseando ir a su casa a tener un poco de descanso – Hinata, vamos – dijo abriendo la puerta con la intención de que ella saliera pero se impacientó al ver que ella seguía inmóvil y que solo lo miraba con una expresión en su rostro que nunca antes había visto – qué pasa? – finalmente preguntó él intuyendo que algo no andaba bien

- Nada – vocalizó ella sonriendo falsamente y empezando a caminar con pasos pequeños

"_Realmente pasó..."_ pensó ella caminando y mirando hacia al frente sabiendo que no debía mostrarse afectada o por lo menos no en ese lugar, sin embargo se vio impedida de salir de ese lugar ya que él había cerrado la puerta abruptamente...

"_Lo sabe"_ pensó Sasuke dándose cuenta que ella le sonreía con falsedad y que había acides en su tono de voz.

- Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó él poniéndose delante de la puerta y impidiendo cualquier intención de huida – qué te dijo? – repitió él tratando de mantener la voz calmada porque sabía que si mostraba enfadado las cosas empeorarían

Hinata lo miró pero no tuvo la intención de contestar porque ese no era el lugar ni el momento pero también sabía que si no hablaba él no la dejaría salir.

- Es verdad...? – preguntó ella apenas con un susurro ante la mirada expectante de él – es verdad que tú y ella... – detuvo sus palabras al no saber definir aquello – es verdad que... te acos...taste con ella cuando ya éramos esposos? – preguntó finalmente sintiendo que cada palabra que salía de su boca le rasgaba la garganta

Sasuke la miró y no supo que decir... quizás sería fácil negarse y utilizar sus habilidades para mentir y decir que "no" pero cómo le miraría después a la cara sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, por otra parte decirle que "sí" quizás significaría el fin de su matrimonio, una que empezaba a considerar como un buen cambio en su vida y al cual ya se había acostumbrado.

- Hinata – vocalizó él tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para apaciguar ese difícil momento

- Es verdad? – volvió a preguntar ella mirándolo y enfrentándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes

- Importa eso ahora? – preguntó él evitando responder porque aún no tenía claro si decir la verdad o mentir

- Responde, sí o no? – insistió ella decida a encontrar la respuesta ya que hace tiempo había tenido una sospecha de ello, pero una cosa era sospechar y otra cosa toparse con la cruel verdad

- No importa lo que haya pasado antes – se respondió él mismo tratando que ella pensara lo mismo

Ella lo miró y supo que esas palabras que él decía escondían un "sí" como respuesta, ahora ella entendía con más claridad porque durante los primeros meses que estuvo con él siempre salía y llegaba tan tarde, ahora entendía porque nunca la tomaba en cuenta, ahora entendía porque siempre se veía distante y ahora finalmente entendía las palabras y acciones hirientes de la pelirrosa, porque aceptaba que en ese momento ella tenía más derechos que su propia esposa; ella desvió la mirada y se sintió como la tonta más grande de todas porque ella realmente cuando había dicho "acepto" en el día de su boda se había comprometido a cumplir todas las responsabilidades que eso implicaba pese a todo y pese a que ella no quería estar casada... mientras que él no le había importado lo más mínimo.

- Fue antes que realmente fuéramos un matrimonio – se justificó rápidamente Sasuke comprendiendo que ella ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones – fue antes de la conversación que tuvimos y donde acordamos intentar que nuestra relación funcione – explicó mirándola y viendo que ella le daba la espalda en forma de defensa

- Pero aunque fuera solo de nombre yo ya era tu esposa – susurró ella débilmente y sintiéndose traicionada al fin y al cabo porque aunque en ese tiempo entre ellos no hubiera nada de nada por lo menos ella esperaba que él la respetara

- Yo no me sentía realmente casado – confesó él finalmente sabiendo que solo podría apelar a la verdad

- Yo tampoco! – replicó ella ahogando un sollozo porque se sentía triste - pero aún así yo no... no te engañe con nadie – habló ella mirando un punto fijo y deseando estar sola, aunque sea por un momento

Él no dijo nada pero comprendió sus palabras y reconocía que se había equivocado gravemente pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado por más que quisiera, la miró por unos segundos y sintió que algo se removía en su interior al ver que la espalda de ella se movía bruscamente como tratando de reprimir el llanto.

- Hinata... – vocalizó suavemente su nombre queriendo seguir hablando pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir que la puerta se abría, ya que al parecer ese día todos estaban empeñados en interrumpir sus palabras

- Me alegra que estés aquí – habló Shizune viendo a Sasuke porque sabía que Hinata debía irse y deseaba que lo hiciera acompañada por alguien – ya pueden irse – dijo ella dirigiéndose al Uchiha y sintiendo que al parecer su presencia había sido inoportuna

Hinata respiró hondamente y se mentalizo en que nadie debía notar que estaba tan triste por lo que volteó a ver a la mujer que le hablaba tan amablemente.

- Arigatou Shizune-san – agradeció la joven dándole un sincera sonrisa para enseguida pasar por su lado y salir de esa habitación.

Ella sin detenerse caminó por medio del pasillo y sin dejar de mirar al frente siguió su camino, sin embargo sabía que él caminaba en silencio detrás de ella... no quería verlo, definitivamente no quería verlo ni escuchar sus ridículas explicaciones, ella solo quería correr y regresar a la casa que dejó por él, quería regresar con el clan Hyuga y terminar todo, pero también sabía que ya no podía comportarse como una chiquilla a la que la habían roto el corazón... ahora ella debía madurar y debía comportarse como una mujer inteligente y segura de si misma que no dejaba que nadie se riera ni se burlara de ella, si quería acabar con su matrimonio debía de hacerlo con elegancia y sintiéndose victoriosa y no como a la tonta que habían engañado. Hinata caminó en medio de la aldea y se mentalizo que pronto se sentiría mejor para poder enfrentarlo y tomar decisiones... decisiones que podrían ser el fin de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?


	19. Chapter 19

Hola... mientras subía el capítulo anterior olvide hacer lo mismo con este, una gran desliz que lamento profundamente.

Bueno, este capítulo es un poco triste... pero necesario porque con esto se despejan varias dudas.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 19 "TORMENTA"**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas después de que había salido del hospital, Sasuke se había limitado a seguir a Hinata porque sabía que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada ni mucho menos de pedir que ella simplemente olvidara todo e hiciera de cuenta que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

En ese preciso ella estaba recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y escondiendo su rostro en la almohada porque simplemente no quería que él viera que estaba herida, en tanto Sasuke estaba sentado al otro extremo de la cama y solo miraba la pared en medio de la luz que proporcionaba la lámpara porque entendía que no podía presionarla demasiado ya que si no ella probablemente lo mandaría al mismísimo inframundo, pero no hacer nada no era propio de él ya que siempre buscaba dar solución a cualquier conflicto lo más rápido y antes posible, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿irse y dejarla sola para darle su espacio? o ¿quedarse y enfrentarse al problema de raíz? él no sabía con precisión cuál sería la respuesta correcta pero sí sabía que en ese instante había un enorme muro que los separaba, uno que deseaba derribar.

- En ese tiempo inconscientemente te responsabilice por todo – empezó hablar él proyectándose que conseguiría su perdón a cualquier costo - pero me equivoque porque tú no eras responsable de nada, tú eras la víctima – continuó hablando pensando que ahora que la había encontrado no la dejaría escapar – Hinata, di algo... – pidió él volteando a verla y viendo solo su espalda en un gesto de indiferencia con él

Ambos se quedaron otra vez en un silencio profundo porque solo escuchaban las respiraciones del otro y nada más... les había costado mucho aprender a comunicarse pero ahora estaban peor que al principio ya que ella ya no tenía la más mínima intención de querer hacer algo al respecto, solo quería dormir y al despertar pensar que todo había sido solo una fea pesadilla.

- Cometí un error – siguió hablando él buscando su comprensión – pero trata de entenderme... – finalmente dijo él y solamente poniéndose en el lugar de ella y comprendiendo que ella se sentía ofendida y humillada

Él guardo silencio por unos segundos esperando que ella digiera o hiciera algo, pero nada... ella hacía oído sordo a sus palabras, ante ese accionar él no pudo evitarse sentirse frustrado por lo que con lentitud se acomodó mejor en la cama y se sentó mirándola y centrando toda su atención en ella.

- Puedes golpearme si quieres – propuso él con la esperanza de conseguir alguna respuesta de ella pero tampoco lo consiguió

Él prefería que ella le reprochara o hasta que lo insultara pero no podía soportar ese silencio aterrador que lo único que hacía era hacerlo sentir mucho más despreciable, sin ánimos de rendirse él se puso de pie y con lentitud caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama y cuando llegó a ese lugar vio que ella tenía el rostro escondido entre la almohada y que parecía que daba la impresión de dormir pero él sabía que no era así, sabía que ella estaba despierta.

- Háblame – pidió él en medio de un susurro y deseando que ella por lo menos lo mirara – Hinata, háblame – insistió otra vez inclinándose hacia ella y sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que ocurría

- Vete – la escuchó apenas decir y él maldijo su suerte en ese momento porque eso era una palabra que no deseaba escuchar

El chico escuchó su pedido con incomodidad a la misma vez que le hacía entender que debía alejarse un poco y esperar hasta que la ráfaga de enojo se calmara, por lo que él alejó de ella pensando que darle espacio era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, razón por la que él salió de la habitación y se adentro en otra habitación sabiendo que todo se complicaba y que todo iba por un mal camino... uno que por el cual no deseaba andar. Sin deseos de seguir sintiéndose culpable se echó en la cama de esa habitación y en medio de la oscuridad se quedó contemplado el techo de la habitación, llevaba muchas horas sin dormir pero ahora sentía que no podría hacerlo porque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

*°* Horas después unos ojos oscuros contemplaron la transición entre la oscuridad de la noche y claridad del nuevo día, por más que había intentado Sasuke no había podido dormir, pese al cansancio de su cuerpo porque cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos a sus oídos llegaban con un largo eco el _"vete"_ que ella le había dicho, entonces él se preguntó que si ella al haberlo echado de la habitación había tenido la intención también de echarlo de su vida, él no sabía con exactitud qué estaría pensando ella o a que decisión había llegado... sin embargo no podía permitirle salir de su vida, quizás meses atrás lo hubiera permitido pero ahora no ya que ella era su mujer y estaba conforme con ello.

"_No intestes alejarte de mí porque no lo conseguirás"_ pensó él para sus adentros.

Él suspiró cansado y cerró por un momento los ojos tratando de hacer descansar sus párpados y pensado que quizás con un poco de sueño él conseguiría las armas necesarias para enfrentar esa situación y para salir victorioso.

:? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :? :?

La mañana comenzó con el picoteo de algunas aves en la ventana, ella involuntariamente abrió los ojos y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de por qué había dormido sola en esa habitación... de pronto sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al recordar la noche anterior, aunque pareciera patético decirlo ella desearía tanto no haber escuchado nada de lo que la otra joven le había dicho, porque por más que pareciera tonto ella prefería seguir viviendo en su ilusión, una donde era feliz; ella recordó las justificaciones que él le dio la noche anterior y aunque ahora le pareciera comprensible no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ella merecía respeto, porque lo único que desde el principio había pedido había sido eso, que él la respeta... pero ni eso había tenido. Extrañamente a los pocos instantes Hinata experimentó una gran calma que le hacía sentir vacía; había sido una noche tan diferente a las otras y lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a dormir para por lo menos tratar de ignorar su realidad por un poco de tiempo más, hundió su rostro en la almohada y apretó fuertemente los párpados al sentir nuevamente triste y decepcionada por todo, con ese pensamiento ella volvió a dejarse envolver por el sueño.

Un par de horas después volvió abrir los ojos y al ser consciente que no podía quedarse todo el día en la cama decidió levantarse, entró al cuarto de baño y minutos después salió vestida pero aún con el cabello mojado, lentamente secó su cabello y enseguida empezó a peinarse con el cepillo a la misma vez que pensaba cuál debería ser su siguiente paso, acaso ¿debería hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada? o ¿debería reprocharle a Sasuke? o quizás ¿debería simplemente marcharse? Hinata pensó por largos segundos y concluyó que definitivamente no podía hacer lo primero, así que ahora debía decir cuál de las dos alternativas que le quedaba debía ejecutar; ella miró el reloj y supo que ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, ella comprendía que no podía esconderse todo el tiempo en esa habitación pero también asimilaba que no tenía el carácter fuerte y mostrarse indiferente ante lo ocurrido, sin embargo debía encontrar la fortaleza necesaria para salir airosa de esa situación.

Minutos después y sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su ser ella abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y decidió bajar con rapidez y cuando pisó el último escalón empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta porque quería salir de ese lugar apresuradamente pero de pronto se detuvo en seco al ver que Sasuke estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, como prediciendo que ese sería el primer lugar que ella iría cuando apenas se despertara.

Hinata lo miró y no supo si seguir hacia adelante o si debía retroceder, pero en vez de optar por una de esas dos opciones ella se mantuvo quieta en su lugar y sintiéndose mentalmente preparada para la lucha.

- Una vez dijiste que no te importaba – empezó hablar él habiendo encontrado una arma valiosa con la que defenderse – por qué te importa tanto ahora?

- Qué? – preguntó ella lamentando que su voz hubiera sonado más débil de lo que hubiera querido que fuera

- La vez que viste una escena mía y de ella – continuó hablando él tratando de hacerle recordar - cuando yo quise explicarte lo que había pasado en ese entonces tú dijiste que yo no tenía que explicarte nada – la miró con detenimiento y calma - lo recuerdas?

La joven lo miró y supo a lo que se refería, porque desde ese momento ella había tenido ciertos pensamientos de que entre Sasuke y la pelirrosa pasaba algo más, y que al aceptar ese hecho ella se había sentido incómoda pero no herida, como ahora.

- Por qué te importa tanto ahora y no en aquel entonces? – repitió él la pregunta deseoso de su respuesta y sabiendo que esa sería la llave para abrir el vínculo de la reconciliación

Ella no supo que responderle y inevitablemente se sintió atacada porque él le había apuñalado con la arma más punzante y en su lado más débil, con la verdad y en el peso de su consciencia respectivamente.

- En ese momento no... – mantuvo el contacto visual y luego continuó hablando luego de dudar en decirle la verdad - yo no sentía que tenía derechos de reclamarte nada – confesó ella siendo totalmente sincera

- Exacto – vocalizó Sasuke sonriendo interiormente al saber que ella había reconocido su situación - yo tampoco sentía que debía serte fiel – agregó él confiado

- No es lo mismo... -

- Por qué no? – cuestionó él levantando el rostro y mirándola directamente a los ojos - ambos éramos dos extraños que empezaban a vivir juntos y que aprendían a soportarse – vocalizó cada palabra con sequedad - ninguno de los dos podía exigir ni esperar nada del otro

Ella lo escuchó y con horror reconoció ese hecho porque durante todo ese tiempo ella también había continuado con su vida, sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer y las mismas contemplaciones esperaba ella de él, actualmente eso ya no era sí pero ella aceptó que en un principio hacía había sido..

- En ese tiempo yo no te exigí ni espere nada de ti – le recordó él iniciando su ataque

Él la miró por unos segundos más sin decir palabra alguna hasta que en sus recuerdos encontró otra arma con la que defenderse.

- Una vez también te dije que no debías sentirte lastimada por el pasado y tú estuviste de acuerdo conmigo – le recordó él mirándola en señal de que hablaba en serio – comprendiste que debíamos empezar sin importar lo que hubiera pasado antes de la primera noche que estuvimos juntos – finalizó él arremetiendo con todas sus armas deseando tener la reacción que espera de ella.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitantes al sentir que él le restregaba sus propias palabras, lo cual sin duda alguna hiso que ella se sintiera también culpable porque todo lo que él le había dicho era verdad ya que en ese tiempo ella realmente se había mentalizado que fuera lo que fuera hubiera pasado entre él y Sakura ya no importaba porque sabía que solo así podrían seguir adelante.

- Lo entiendes verdad? – cuestionó él dando u pequeño paso hacia ella - entiendes que aquella vez llegamos a un acuerdo y que ahora tú lo estás rompiendo – habló él lamentando lastimarla con esos argumentos pero sabía que solo de esa forma ella comprendería la situación y que solo existía esa posibilidad de poder retenrla a su lado

Una vez más ella lo miró desconcertada y como si de una sinfonía musical fuera todos aquellos recuerdos donde ella le decía a él y se prometía a si misma que todo lo anterior a ellos no importaba llegaban a su mente de forma constante y dura, haciéndole comprender que ella había aceptado la posibilidad de que él hubiera tenido una aventura con otra antes de que ellos se convirtieran realmente en marido y mujer... y que además se había prometido que eso no impediría el éxito de su relación con él _"yo lo acepté" "yo siempre lo supe"_ se repitió ella mentalmente sintiendo una nueva y extraña sensación.

- Yo aún quiero que esto funcioné... – se oyó decir Sasuke a si mismo y destapando sus más profundos deseos – y pienso que siempre querré que sea así...

Él la miró y en silencio esperó su respuesta sintiéndose tensionado porque sabía que esa era su única oportunidad, pero de pronto se sintió aún más intranquilo al ver que ella lloraba... que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y que ahogaba sus sollozos en su garganta, si fuera otro momento seguramente él se hubiera acercado a consolarla pero sabía que ahora no podía ni debía hacerlo, así que simplemente sin despegar sus ojos de ella la miró por largos y extenuantes segundos mientras veía que ella trataba de calmarse inútilmente; no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo después pasó pero vio que ella se llevaba una mano al rostro y que trataba de limpiar los rastros de sus lágrimas, mientras tanto él la siguió mirando expectante y buscando algún indicio de que había logrado su comprensión... poco después vio que ella alzaba el rostro y que le miraba haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él, ambos se miraron en silencio por largos segundos hasta que recién ella decidió hablar.

- Yo tam...bién quiero que funcione – habló ella con un hilo de voz tan suave que él pensó que estaba imaginando pero al ver que ella lo veía con comprensión supo que lo había logrado, había luchado fervientemente contra ella y finalmente había ganado

Sasuke la miró por unos instantes más y aunque tardó un poco en reaccionar extendió una mano, sabiendo que ella entendería lo que ello significa, y sonrió al ver que ella tomaba su mano y que le volvía a sonreír... entonces él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la envolvió con sus brazos sabiendo que todo volvía a su lugar, que ambos habían vencido la tormenta más grande a la que se habían enfrentado hasta ese momento.

[O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O][O]

En medio de una mañana soleada y después de haber recibido una reprimenda por parte de su sensei Naruto camina en medio de la gente porque estaba ansioso de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera almorzar porque ya tenía el estómago vacío y necesitaba alimentarse o si no se enfermaría, caminó por todos lados en busca de un lugar para comer pero no lo encontró ya que algunas tiendas habían sufrido daños después de la invasión reciente por lo que no había la misma dinámica comercial; él siguió caminando por largos minutos hasta que a lo lejos vio a algunos de sus amigos que llevaban comida consigo pero que no tenían intenciones de invitarle, sintiendo frustrado él siguió caminando viendo otra a otros de sus amigos... al ver que ellos se alejaban el rubio tomó carrera y los alcanzó.

- Tratabas de huir de mí? – preguntó Naruto cruzando los brazos y parándose frente a su amigo-rival – verdad que estaba huyendo de mí, Hinata-chan? – preguntó a la joven viendo que como siempre veía ella estaba tomada del brazo de Sasuke

- Hmp, ni te vi – respondió Sasuke recién percatándose de la presencia del otro chico

- Mientes – lo acusó Naruto – alguien como yo no puede pasar desapercibido – presumió sonriendo altaneramente

Hinata sonrió al escuchar a Naruto y pensó que él era tan diferente a Sasuke pero también pensó que esa diferencia era la que le atraía más de él porque si se ponía a pensar Naruto era amable y amigable con todos mientras que Sasuke no y que solo con pocas personas mostraba el otro lado de él y que solo con ella se mostraba atento y eso le fascina porque solo quería para ella sus atenciones... eso podía sonar egoísta pero ella solo quería para ella al verdadero Sasuke que se escondía tras aquella imagen de inalcanzable, al cual estaba segura que ya tenía.

- Hinata-chan ¿verdad que el teme me vio y trataba de huir de mi? – de pronto ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el fuerte tono de voz del rubio, el cual debió utilizar porque ella estaba distraída

- Gomen Naruto-kun, pero no te vimos – dijo ella disculpándose porque realmente no lo habían visto sino hasta que él los había interceptado

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta reprimiendo el impulso de burlarse de la cara de decepción de su amigo, a la misma vez que pensaba que aunque fuera un gran fastidio tener que soportar su extremo entusiasmo prefería que en el mundo hubiera miles de Narutos porque sabía que él nunca obra mal ni hacía daño adrede, aspecto que a cierta persona que veía de reojo le hacía mucha falta y la cual seguramente estaría sorprendida al ver que él y Hinata seguían juntos a pesar de todo y que con su veneno solo había conseguido unirlos más porque ahora más que nunca él comprendía que había sido afortunado de encontrar a alguien tan noble como Hinata, que encontraba el bien hasta en el corazón más oscuro.

- Vamos y dejemos que él siga alucinando – habló el Uchiha dirigiéndose a la joven y empezando a caminar

Hinata simplemente se dejó guiar por él a la misma vez que veía con pena a un Naruto decepcionado de si mismo, pero ella volvió a sonreír al ver que el rubio inmediatamente se recomponía y que los empezaba a seguir

- No pueden irse sin mi! – exclamó el uzumaki acelerando el paso y poniéndose a la altura de los dos que caminaban – vamos a comer – propuso él con entusiasmo

- A eso vinimos – comentó Sasuke

Sin más que decir los tres empezaron a caminar buscando un lugar para poder almorzar tranquilos...

*°* A lo lejos una silueta femenina miraba a los tres chicos y suspiraba con desilusión que nada había valido la pena porque Hinata y Sasuke seguían juntos... Sakura el día anterior se había jugado su última carta y ahora como buena perdedora reconocía que ya no había nada que hacer y que todo había acabado... le había costado mucho asimilar ese pensamiento pero ahora lo hacía; miró por unos segundos más la silueta del Uchiha y comprendió que él seguramente después de eso nunca más le volvería hablar y lo aceptó porque sabía que se había ganado su desprecio a pulso; ella giró sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar con dirección al hospital porque tenía muchos encargos de su maestra y que debía hacer.

"_Adiós, Sasuke-kun" _pensó ella mirando al cielo y sabiendo que debía dejarlo ir porque simple y sencillamente él nunca fue para ella, y con esos pensamientos la joven siguió su camino...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por leer... este par de capítulos.

Debo decirles también que ya falta algunos pocos capítulos más para poder terminar el fic.

El próximo capítulo tiene contenido lemon, y además ya lo tengo a medias por eso lo subiré hoy en la noche.

¡Hasta entonces!


	20. Chapter 20

Aunque demoré un poco, aquí les traigo este capítulo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 20 "DESPEDIDA"**

Un mes después las cosas parecía mejorar en Konoha, la mayor parte de la aldea ya estaba refaccionada y la mayoría de los heridos del hospital ya habían salido debido que ya estaban en mejores condiciones, sin embargo las cosas simplemente no se podían quedarse así ya que había mucho que hacer en otros aspectos y los cuales no podían esperar mucho.

En ese preciso momento en medio del atardecer y en medio de un lugar muy alejado de la aldea dos personas tenían una conversación trascendental... Sasuke estaba parado al frente de alguien que conocía y el cual le hacía una proposición interesante.

- Joven Uchiha, está dispuesto hacerlo? – escuchó el Uchiha que le preguntaban

- Solo con una condición – contestó finalmente Sasuke siendo consciente que lo que le pedían debería tener un valor extra porque solo de esa forma podría aceptar

- Cuál?

Sasuke empezó hablar con seriedad esperando un sí como respuesta porque solo de esa forma él haría lo que se suponía debía hacer, y más cuando una parte de él le decía que habían tantas cosas en su vida que habían cambiado y que ahora no podía solamente pensar en él, había sido un largo camino en comprender que algunas veces se hacía ciertos sacrificios por los demás... sin embargo ahora él entendía eso y estaba dispuesto a afrontar esa situación.

- Personalmente me encargaré de su pedido – habló aquel hombre con honestidad - eso significa que acepta? – habló un sujeto de avanzada edad extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato

- Acepto – vocalizó Sasuke extendiendo su mano también y ambos se estrecharon la mano; sin más que decir ambos tomaron caminos distintos y se fueron...

*°* El sujeto se perdió en medio de la espesura del bosque con una sonrisa en sus labios porque sabía que conseguir la ayuda del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y llegar a un acuerdo con él sin duda alguna era un aporte invaluable para que sus planes fueran cumplidos con éxito, ya que sabía de las habilidades y capacidades de Sasuke, por lo que teniendo de su lado significaba que su meta ya estaba más cerca.

:9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9

Horas después dos siluetas caminaban en medio de la noche, porque su reunión con la Kage había tardado más de lo normal así que recién estaban desocupados y recién podían volver a sus hogares.

- Mañana va a ver un festival en la tarde, ¡podríamos ir! – dijo un entusiasmado Naruto

- No – contestó tajantemente y sin emoción Sasuke

- Por qué no? – preguntó con tristeza

- Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -

- Pero solo será un rato, además no puedo ir solo – explicó con la esperanza de convencer a su amigo

- Entonces simplemente no vayas – le dio una solución el pelinegro reacio a la idea de dejarse convencer

- Quiero ir y quiero hacerlo con mis amigos – insistió otra vez el rubio - ya invite a los demás y están dispuestos a ir pero faltas tú y Hinata-chan

- Quizás ella quiera ir – reconoció Sasuke - pero no cuentes conmigo – añadió mirando la expresión de desagrado de su amigo

- Teme – lo reprendió sintiéndose desilusionado

- Nos vemos – se despidió el Uchiha caminando y cambiando de rumbo - y ven a recoger a Hinata – sugirió

Sin querer escuchar alguna protesta más Sasuke se adentró al territorio Uchiha, caminó por largos minutos pensando en retrospectiva por todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos dos años... en ese tiempo la paz había vuelto, aunque temporalmente, él había vuelto a la aldea donde nació, había retomado lazos con sus amigos, había aprendido a tener una vida sin venganza ni nada parecido, había aceptado también algunas decisiones pasadas que sus padres habían tomado por él y sobre todo ahora tenía a alguien que siempre lo esperaba en casa pero... pero ahora tenía algo nuevo que hacer y que no podía posponer.

Tiempo después entró a la casa viendo que las luces ya estaban apagadas, subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación y se encontró con Hinata durmiendo en la amplia cama... con el cabello largo extendido sobre la blanca almohada y con la expresión de paz en el rostro, él aún no quería darle una denominación a aquello que ella le producía sin embargo era consciente que en cierto grado eso le espantaba y ahora al verla él estaba seguro que todo sería más difícil que nunca...

Sin deseos de atormentarse más, Sasuke se desvistió y se metió en la cama con ella, la miró por unos segundos más y sin reprimirse inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, la besó lenta y delicadamente tratando de guardar en su memoria su sabor, llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y agarrándola la siguió besando hasta que de pronto se separó un poco al ver que Hinata abría los ojos y que lo miraba con emoción... lo que precisamente no necesitaba en ese momento porque eso haría aún más difícil la despedida.

- Tardaste mucho – susurró Hinata pensando que había deseado esperarlo despierta pero que el cansancio la había vencido

- Naruto me retrasó – le contestó él volviendo a inclinar el rostro y chocando sus labios con los de ella

- Hay algo que quiero decirte... – habló ella en medio del beso

- Qué?

- Mañana es un día especial – contestó ella extendiendo sus brazos y abrazándolo por la espalda, donde enseguida se dio cuenta que él tenía el torso desnudo

- Por qué? – preguntó sembrando pequeños besos en el rostro de ella

- Porque mañana... – hablaba ella sintiéndose desconcentrada por el comportamiento de él porque raras veces se ponía tan cariñoso – porque... – no dijo más al sentir que él le besaba cada uno de sus pómulos

- Después seguimos hablando – ella lo escuchó decir para enseguida sentir que él la volvía a besar con tanta magnitud que sintió que ese beso recorría todo su cuerpo.

Hinata cerró los ojos y movió sus labios a la sintonía de él, sintiendo extrañamente que ese beso era distinto al que siempre se daban porque sentía que ese beso marcaba el comienzo y el final de algo... sin proponérselo de pronto ella se sintió demasiado susceptible y para evitar ponerse sentimental dejó todos sus pensamientos de lado y solo se concentró en la sensación que en su cuerpo aparecía.

Ambos con besos profundos y demorados acariciaron cada rincón de sus bocas disfrutando de las emociones que eso les producía, poco después y dejándose envolver por sus sentimientos Sasuke apartó un poco las sábanas y él se acomodó y se puso encima de su mujer... con una mano le tocaba el cuello mientras que con la otra la cintura a la misma vez que con dedicación nuevamente empezó a llenar su rostro con pequeños besos, besó ambas mejillas, su barbilla y la frente para enseguida volver a sus labios, a los cuales les dedicó especial dedicación porque quería que ella comprendiera que hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser solamente atracción física, sino que ahora había algo más.

En medio de sus besos ella despertó por completos sus cinco sentidos y se estiró en la cama, acarició la espalda de él con suaves movimientos y palpó cada uno de sus músculos con dedicación hasta que con suaves movimientos descendió sus manos por la espalda de él hasta sus caderas, haciéndole comprender recién que él ya estaba completamente desnudo, ella sonrió en medio del beso al pensar que Sasuke había estado ansioso de ella desde que había entrado a la habitación; la joven jadeo al sentir que él hundía la cabeza en su cuello por lo que simplemente ella ladeó el cuello a un lado y dejó que su marido explorara a su gusto esa parte de su cuerpo, a la misma vez que sentía que sus manos ya recorrían sus curvas, ella otra vez sonrió porque también disfrutaba mucho de esa intimidad con él.

Sin ánimos de esperara más Sasuke paró sus besos y se reincorporó un poco arrodillándose en la cama mientras que con su manos empezaba a deshacerse del camisón de dormir de Hinata, botón a botón iba descubriendo más piel y cuando arrojó el camisón a un lado de la habitación él contempló el cuerpo apenas cubierto por su ropa interior de aquella joven que estaba tendida en la cama y que no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia, él levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos perlados que le demostraban que confiaba en él y que no le temía; Sasuke se volvió a tender sobre ella siendo recibido por sus aquellos delicados brazos que lo acogían, él hundió nuevamente su lengua en la boca de ella y a la misma vez con paciencia acarició aquel cuerpo femenino, paseó sus manos por sus torneadas piernas, por su plano abdomen, por sus suaves brazos, regalándole disfrute con aquellas caricias y haciéndola suspirar por toda esa sobrecarga de placer.

Mientras ella sintiéndose más segura de si misma, extendió una de sus manos y la llevó directamente a su pecho, delineando sus pectorales y sus abdominales, pensando que nunca dejaría de sorprenderse al pensar que él era su complemento ideal, su contraparte... aquella que aunque con esfuerzo había aprendido a reconocer y que ahora no estaba dispuesta a estar sin él, no después de haber comprendido que su vida era perfecta. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, él dejó de besarla y despojó de las dos últimas prendas de ropa que la cubrían, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él... por lo que sin dudarlo volvió a tomar posesión de su boca y empezó a acariciarle los pechos desnudos, envolviéndolos con sus manos y apretándolos sutilmente.

Mientras tanto ella sentía que aquellos besos hacían que todo su cuerpo se llenara de un calor furioso e intenso que solo el cuerpo y las caricias de él le producían, entonces en medio de su letargo ella se oyó gemir largamente al sentir que su marido le abría las piernas y se acomodaba en medio de ellas, sin embargo ella se sintió atormentada al darse cuenta que él solo buscaba pegarla todavía más a él... ella lo sintió explorar su cuello una vez más con besos y con el rozar de sus dientes, también sintió su aliento y su lengua en sus pechos como si quisieran marcar ese territorio como suyo, y lo sintió también besándole las caderas y sembrando un camino de besos hasta su abdomen donde seguramente en unos pocos años más adelante acogería al hijo de ambos, uno que ya añoraba tener, ella salió de ese pensamiento al morderse los labios al sentir que él hundía la cabeza sobre sus pechos... Hinata sintiéndose aturdida sencillamente puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke, se aferró con fuerza a ellos y con la nariz aspiró profundamente el aroma de su marido, que le recordaba al aroma de la más fría nieve y al del más intenso fuego, tan contradictorio como solo Sasuke era.

Ella se sentía demasiada acalorada y sintió un ardor en su vientre al sentir que él seguía estimulando sus senos, haciéndola gemir por todo lo que sentía... de pronto ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí haciendo que él apoyara los codos en los extremos de sus hombros, ella abrió un poco los labios para recibir los de él y cuando lo hiso una sensación inesperada la sorprendió con delicia al sentir que sus lenguas se entrelazaban sincronizadamente, la joven mujer se estremeció al sentir ese beso y sintió que la consciencia se le iba ante su intesidad, pero de pronto vio que él se detenía y que alzaba un poco la cabeza... entonces ella abrió con lentitud los ojos y al hacerlo se topó con su mirada oscura, aquella que estaba segura recordaría hasta el final de sus días y de la que estaba feliz de ver todos los días.

De pronto ella volvió a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y a levantar involuntariamente las caderas al sentir que una vez era tomaba por él, dejó salir un largo suspiro cuando sintió que él sin más preámbulo se adentraba de un solo empujón en su interior... ella hundió sus dedos en su ancha espalda y se abrazó con más fuerza a él sintiendo que él comenzaba a embestirla lentamente, sintiendo que él se introducía y que salía de su cuerpo de forma acompasada como solo él sabía lo cual producía que ella gimiera al sentir que cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban un calor se acumulaba en ese preciso punto de su unión; ella era consciente que ya había estado con él esa situación muchas veces sin embargo aún no sabía la razón exacta por la que siempre se sentía desfallecer en sus brazos.

En tanto él sabiendo que posiblemente no tendría esa intimidad en mucho tiempo se concentró en disfrutar cada sensación que sentía y a guardar en su memoria aquel cuerpo tan perfecto que era único testigo de lo mucho que él había aprendido a valorarlo.

- Mírame... – se escuchó susurrar él a la misma vez que levantaba un poco la cabeza y chocaba su frente con la de ella, a la misma vez que ponía cada una de sus manos en las caderas de ella para mantenerla quieta

Él detuvo sus movimientos inesperadamente, esperando que ella abriera los ojos y cuando lo hiso volvió a hundirse en ella viendo que Hinata entreabría los labios dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción, él centró su mirada en los ojos de ella y siguió moviendo sus caderas con deleite porque quería que ella disfrutara tanto como él lo hacía, se movió lento y con sensualidad sin deseos de apurarse ya que tenía planeado hacerle el amor por todo lo que restaba de noche.

- Sas...uke – escuchó que ella lo nombraba, entonces él la miró y supo lo que quería sin embargo él solo se limitó a mirarla con orgullo

Él continuó con él vaivén de sus caderas por minutos sabiendo que seguramente para ella serían eternos hasta que finalmente chocó sus caderas contra las de ellas con un poco de más energía, escuchando más que complacido que ella gemía y viendo que ella luchaba por cerrar los ojos ante la potencia de las sensaciones que sentía, así que él no dijo nada cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y al contrario él hiso lo mismo solamente sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de ella mezclándose con la suya propia. El chico empezó a moverse con más intensidad tratando de estar siempre bien pegada a ella porque sentir aquel cuerpo femenino tan cerca del suyo elevaba su nivel de excitación.

Ella sintiéndose completamente cerca de su paraíso personal empezó a sostenerse fuertemente de sus hombros a la misma vez que trataba de mover sus caderas a la par con las de él; pero gimió con fuerza al sentir que él empezaba a moverse con más entusiasmo y que sus abdómenes se rozaban incitadoramente, lo cual sabía que era correcto porque le gustaba mucho siempre estar bien pegada a él... ella siguió sintiendo que los certeros embistes de él con emoción a la misma vez que sentía un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y que ardientemente abría un nuevo horizonte.

El Uchiha sabía que su mujer estaba por tener un orgasmo por lo que al querer regalarle eso él fijó de nuevo sus manos en sus caderas y la embistió con profundas estocadas haciendo que ella se descontrolara y que ahogara sus gritos en sus garganta, poco después él sintió que ella hundía sus uñas en sus hombros y que apretaba fuertemente los labios en señal de que había alcanzado la satisfacción; sin embargo él quería continuar por lo que se siguió meciendo sobre ella solo que ahora volviéndolo hacer de forma pausada, él dejó de agarrarle las caderas y se apoyó en sus antebrazos para poder verla por unos segundos... le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y continuó moviéndose tratando de encontrar su propia satisfacción, una que pensó que aún estaba muy lejos pero que gracias a ella se había adelantado.

Ella en medio de su somnolencia se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que él seguía meciéndose sobre ella por lo que solo sonrió, de pronto ella sintió que él le tomaba una mano y que la ponía encima de la cabeza para enseguida enlazar los dedos de ambas manos, ella abrió los ojos ante ese gesto y solo vio que él volvía a esconder su rostro en su cuello... ella nuevamente jadeo al sentir que él se hundía con más fuerza en su interior por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que otra vez y rápidamente volvía a aparecer aquel cosquilleó.

- Yo... – vocalizaba ella con intenciones de decir algo

Pero de pronto se calló al sentir que él con su mano libre le abría un poco una pierna y que enseguida con esa misma mano sujetaba la mano de ella y la llevaba hasta su torso, ella dio un gran y largo suspiro al sentir que otra vez la guía a su abdomen y que la deslizaba hasta la uve que formaban los huesos de sus caderas, pero toda esa placentera exploración se vio interrumpida con un hosco y largo gemido de ella ya que él se había aventura a dirigir su mano hasta el lugar donde sus cuerpos se fusionaban...

Ambos empezaron a jadear de forma más constante al sentirse cerca del culmen, Hinata sentía que apenas podía respirar al tan solo imaginar lo que tocaba y con el cuerpo completamente hirviendo ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza y continuamente al sentir que su marido la embestía con más profundidad y velocidad... tanto que ella empezó a temblar y solo se limitó a apretar fuertemente la mano que tenía por encima de su cabeza porque sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, que su interior se contraía tanto y estallaba en llamas... segundos después sintió lo mismo de él y simplemente volvió a llevar sus dos manos hasta sus hombros y las dejó ahí sabiendo que otra vez lo habían hecho.

Ambos cuerpos empapados de sudor estaban en su cama matrimonial completamente desordenada, aún se escuchaban algunos jadeos y suspiros y aunque también se sintieran cansados ellos sabían que ese cansancio era el más placentero de todos... tiempo después Sasuke se tumbo a un lado de la cama, extendió su brazo hasta la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y sintiendo que ella le daba un pequeño beso en el hombro en señal de que ese gesto le había gustado mucho.

Ambos fundidos en un abrazo y sin decir nada se quedaron por un buen rato bajo las sábanas y cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos, sin embargo él era consciente que tenía algo importante que decirle y que no podía esperar mucho, pero al ver que ella sembraba pequeños besos en su cuello decidió retrasar el momento de la plática porque tenía algo más importante que hacer, como era renovar su deseo por su mujer...

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Horas después y cuando apenas el sol salía la Uchiha a pesar de estar durmiendo se dio cuenta que aquella calidez de su acompañante desaparecía de su lado, ella abrió los ojos y con la mirada empezó a buscarlo en medio de la habitación y cuando lo encontró ella en silencio lo contempló y vio que él se vestía... ella consciente de que era demasiado temprano para levantarse y sabiendo que no tenía ningún misión no comprendía el accionar de él.

- Sasuke-kun – pronunció ella su nombre sentándose en la cama – dónde vas? – preguntó suavemente ella pensando que quizás se estaba alarmando por gusto

Sasuke escuchó su voz y enseguida volteó a verla y la miró con sus ojos oscuros sabiendo que debía decirle que se iba... que se iba de Konoha y que ambos debían despedirse...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por ser pacientes y esperar cada uno de estos capítulos...

También agradezco a todos por cada uno de sus reviews y por leer este fic, el cual ya está llegando a su final.

**OoOoO**

¿Cuál es la razón que orilló a Sasuke a abandonar Konoha? ¿Con quienes se va? ¿Qué pasara con Hinata?

Todos y cada una de esas preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos, así que ¡hasta el próximo domingo!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos... me da gusto volver a subir estos capítulos porque la historia ya está terminando, y aunque falten algunas cosas por esclarecer les aseguró que al final todo será más claro.

Disfruten la lectura...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 21 "CONFÍA EN MI"**

Hinata lo miró por largos segundos esperando que él hablara y que dijera algo pero no consiguió nada, lo cual la preocupó e intranquilizó porque todo parecía tan extraño en ese día y más sin dentro de ella algo le decía que tiempos difíciles se acercaban, los cuales serían muy difíciles de sobrellevar.

- Aún es muy temprano, por qué... – intentaba preguntarle ella mirándolo y esperando una respuesta

- Duerme – se limitó a decirle Sasuke volviendo a continuar vistiéndose

Ella lo miró una vez más sin decir nada a la misma vez que sentía que él ponía una barrera nueva entre ellos dos, por lo que dentro de ella ya se formaba una sorpresiva angustia que le hacía pensar lo peor y que ya nada sería igual; después de volver a la realidad ella se enrolló la sábana al cuerpo y se levantó de la cama para con pasos lentos acercarse a él porque sabía que algo no estaba bien.

- A... dónde vas? – preguntó otra vez ella parándose detrás de él

Él la escuchó pero aun así no le respondió porque aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para poder explicarle la situación porque no quería que ella se viera afectada por esas circunstancias inevitables, sin embargo sabía que eso era lo más probable.

- Sasuke-kun... – lo nombró ella tratando de llamar su atención

- Tengo que irme – finalmente contestó él caminando hasta una repisa y sacando una mochila

- A dónde? – preguntó otra vez ella tratando de mantener la calma

Él reconoció en ese tono de voz que ella ya se imaginaba que algo malo sucedería, pero también sabía que eso era algo inevitable y que tenía que suceder.

- Lejos de Konoha – confesó Sasuke esperando que ella entendiera el verdadero significado de esas palabras

- Pero... por qué? – miró su espalda y continuó preguntando tratando de encontrar una respuesta - te mandan a una nueva misión?

- No – vocalizó él negando con la cabeza - abandono Konoha – completó él intuyendo la reacción de ella, una para la cual ya se sentía preparado de afrontar

Hinata lo escuchó pero no daba crédito a lo que significaba lo que él decía "cómo qué abandonaba Konoha?" se preguntó ella sin poder tener rastro siquiera de la respuesta porque simplemente nunca se lo imaginó y menos en un momento así, cuando todo parecía estar bien y cuando ya habían superado todas las barreras que los separa, cuando ya eran felices.

- Lo mejor sería que vuelvas a casa de tu padre – habló él poniendo algunas cosas en su mochila a la misma vez que trataba de no verla

Ella una vez más lo escuchó y se le quedó mirando sin siquiera parpadear, tratando de reconocerlo y de comprender sus palabras, aquellas que en ese momento la lastimaban profundamente... ¿irse? ¿regresar a la casa de su padre? Qué se supone que eso significaba?! Se preguntó ella sintiendo que un helado frío la recorría de pies a cabeza y que su castillo de alegría se derrumbaba.

- Por qué... por qué te comportas así? – preguntó ella sintiendo amarga la boca por sus palabras - Qué pasa contigo?! – preguntó con voz de reproche a la misma vez que sentía la tensión del ambiente

- Pasa que me voy – aseguró él cerrando la mochila y volteando a verla para mirarla con naturalidad, tratando de ocultar que él tampoco quería dejarla pero que debía hacerlo

- Por qué? – preguntó con voz débil a la misma vez que pensaba y pensaba tratando de encontrar una razón - Hice a...lgo mal? – vocalizó sintiendo que la garganta se le cerraba ante el intento de no sollozar

Él la escuchó y sin poderlo evitarlo se sintió despreciable al escucharla, porque aún no se creía del todo que ella en su nobleza tratara de buscar algún error en ella misma cuando para él toda ella era perfecta, cuando para él no había otra opción de tener que dejarla por el bien de ella misma.

- No hiciste nada mal, solo tengo que irme – argumentó él mirándola y viendo que sus ojos perlados se enrojecían ante las ganas de llorar

- Entonces, por qu...é? -

El Uchiha pensó que responder esa pregunta sería fácil pero pensó también que sería riesgoso que ella lo supiera, por lo que debía dejar que ella pensara lo que quisiera pero él no le diría la verdad de las cosas por el propio bien de ella.

- Debo irme – dijo él tomando la mochila con una mano y volteando y dándole la espalda a ella para poder salir de la habitación

Apenas dio el primer paso él sintió que ella con ambas manos le sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, impidiendo que se moviera de su lugar... él supuso que eso pasaría pero lo que no supuso fue tener las enormes ganas de explicarle todo a ella para que no pensara que la estaba abandonando como si no significara nada para él, el joven se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar por unos segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse y volteó a verla comprobando que ella lloraba.

- Hinata

Ella escuchó que la nombraba y sin poder reprimirlo sonrió pese a todo ya que siempre se sentía alegre cuando oía su nombre en su voz, sin embargo esa alegría en esa ocasión se convertía en tristeza al pensar que quizás esa sería la última vez que lo escucharía. Sasuke la siguió mirando y comprendió que debí irse lo antes posible o si no sus defensas iban a derrumbarse a causa de ella, pero antes él estiró sus brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo... mientras que ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo ir.

- No llores... – pidió él con un susurro

- Pero te est...ás yendo – habló ella agarrándose fuertemente de él- m...e estás dej...ando – dijo levantando el rostro para mirarlo y encontrar en aquellos ojos negros alguna respuesta

- No, estoy abandonando Konoha pero... – explicó él mirándola, levantando una mano y borrando con las yemas de sus dedos los rastros de lágrimas y pensando si sería correcto por lo menos explicarle que a ella no la abandonaba - pero no a ti – dijo finalmente deteniendo su mano en su quijada

- Explícame... – empezó hablar ella sabiendo que las palabras de él no eran vacías y que debían tener algún significado, porque sus ojos oscuros mostraban sinceridad y porque su mano la acariciaba

- Solo te pido que confíes en mí – habló él descendiendo su mano en su cuello – confía en mi... – finalizó mirando por última vez sus ojos perlados y haciendo presión en una parte exacta de su cuello, logrando que ella se desvaneciera en sus brazos

Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó con suavidad, se inclino a su oído para susurrarle una sola palabra y rápidamente se alejó de ella saliendo de la habitación... sabiendo que no la volvería a ver en un largo tiempo o quizás nunca más lo haría.

Como hace años atrás, una vez más Sasuke dejaba su aldea sin mirar atrás y sin remordimiento pero con una pesada cadena que sabía que siempre la ataría a ella, a su hermosa y dulce joven esposa.

:9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9

Unas cuantas horas después un rubio corría lo más rápido posible porque hace poco alguien le había dicho algo totalmente increíble para él porque sencillamente no podía creer lo que había pasado; corrió lo más rápido posible y al ver la torre de la Kage aguantó la respiración ante la ansiedad y siguió corriendo hasta que se adentro dentro del lugar que tanto deseaba estar.

- Es broma, ¿verdad? – exclamó entrando a la oficina de Tsunade y donde ya habían unas cuantas personas más

- No, no es ninguna broma – habló Tsunade

- Pero ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó elevando al voz - ¡Sasuke no pudo haberse ido! – aseguró él pensando que eso era imposible

- Lo hiso – le aseguró Shikamaru con seriedad

Naruto lo escuchó y simplemente se quedó en shock porque todo eso le parecía tan irreal ya que apenas el día anterior había hablado con Sasuke y todo parecía normal y hasta mejor que nunca, pues el Uchiha se había comportado igual que siempre y sin dar ningún tipo de muestra que algo estaba pasando o que mostraran sus intenciones de irse de ese lugar.

- Lo vieron irse de la aldea en la madrugada – acotó Tsuande sabiendo que el rubio estaría interesado por los detalles

- Tenemos... – miró a los demás y continuó - tenemos que ir por él!

Tsunade lo miró con detenimiento sabiendo que eso era lo que esperaba escuchar porque sabía que Naruto no dejaría el tema así por así y que tampoco se resignaría a volver a perder a su amigo.

- ¡Debemos darnos prisa! – exclamó el rubio con desesperación

- No, nadie va hacer nada ni mucho menos perseguir a Sasuke – habló otra vez la Kage segura de esa decisión

- Pero...

- Naruto, ¡¿te olvidas que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguir a Sasuke?! – le retó la mujer mayor con honestidad

- Él es mi amigo

- Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos una aldea que proteger – refutó otra vez la mujer mayor

- Sasuke también necesita protección porque algo debió pasar para que él se fuera – habló el rubio pensando en ello con sinceridad - yo voy a ir por él

- ¡Pues hazlo solo! – replicó otra vez Tsunade porque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era más problemas.

Naruto la miró y al comprender que nadie lo entendía ni que estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar decidido a ir en busca de Sasuke, ya que pensaba que debía traerlo de vuelta cueste lo que cueste.

- Sasuke ya no es un niño, ya maduró – escuchó Naruto que de pronto Tsunade le hablaba - como tú mismo dices debe haber alguna razón por la que él se fue... no lo persigas, ya volverá por si solo

El Uzumaki la escuchó y se quedó pensativo durante largos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió seguir con su camino y salir de ese lugar porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

OOO*OOO*OOO*OOO*OOO*OOO*OOO*OOO

Tiempo después y en otro lugar la luz solar se filtraba por la ventana hasta el rostro de una joven que dormía; Hinata giró su cuerpo en medio de la cama y estiró el brazo hacia donde se suponía estaba el cuerpo de él, pero de pronto sintió un agujero en el pecho cuando notó que solo estaba el espacio vacío de la cama... entonces de forma inmediata ella abrió los ojos y se vio completamente sola, recordó también lo que había pasado y asimiló la realidad, aquella que indicaba que Sasuke la había dejado... sin intentar evitarlo pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla a la misma vez que sus dedos apretaron fuertemente las sábanas en un intento de apaciguar su tristeza porque sabía que ese no era el fin, o por lo menos quería pensar en eso.

"_Confía en mi..." _ella recordó que él le había dicho y aunque le costara mucho eso debía hacer porque esa era su única esperanza de volver a verlo, por lo que debía aferrarse a ella como un ave herida se aferraba a la rama de un árbol; Hinata respiró hondamente y aunque trató de tranquilizarse no pudo hacerlo por lo que solamente sollozos se escucharon dentro de esa habitación al recordar en todos los momento que habían pasado juntos, los malos y los buenos... y recordó también que justo ese día cumplían seis meses desde que unieron sus vidas pero que ahora él ya no estaba, que se había ido sin darle alguna explicación detallada de lo que pasaba.

Tiempo después ella se llevó ambas manos al rostro y limpió todas sus lágrimas a la misma vez que dejaba ir con un suspiro su dolor, porque entendía que no podía derrumbarse ya que todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer; con lentitud ella se sentó en medio de la cama y trató de recordar lo que había pasado después de que él le dijera que confiara en él, y recordó que después de sus palabras todo se había vuelto oscuro y silencioso porque se había desmayado por acción de él, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse en lo que después había pasado... pensó por largo tiempo hasta que recordó como si de un sueño se tratara que él le había dicho algo más pero que ahora no recordaba, pensó por largo tiempo en eso pero no recordó absolutamente nada.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal llamaron su atención y aunque ella quisiera encerrarse todo el día en la habitación sin ver a nadie entendía que no podía hacerlo por lo que se levantó de la cama y con rapidez trató de vestirse.

Poco tiempo después Hinata abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto, el cual no tenía un buen semblante por lo que intuyó que ya lo sabía, que sabía que Sasuke se había ido... y que seguramente había ido donde ella a preguntarle si sabía la razón sin tomar en cuenta que en esos momentos ella no quería ver ni hablar con nadie porque aún se sentía demasiado susceptible y con ganas de llorar porque todo era tan reciente.

- Hinata-chan, ¿No te dijo nada? ¿Te dijo a dónde iba? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué Sasuke se fue? ¿Qué pasó? – escuchó que Naruto le preguntaba apenas respirando con cada palabra que decía

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos y comprendió que él también estaba preocupado por Sasuke, así que decidió decirle lo único que sabía.

- So...lo me dijo que confiara en él – susurró ella débilmente y bajando la mirada porque sentía que sus ojos le picaban otra vez al recordar ese momento, a la misma vez que giraba y volvía a caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

El chico la miró y extrañamente después de escuchar sus palabras sintió un gran alivio porque por lo menos eso significaba que había esperanzas, entonces él pensó que quizás Tsunade tenía razón al decirle que no debía perseguirlo sino de esperar a que él vuelva por si solo y con sus propios medios; sin poder reprimirlo él sonrió levemente pero enseguida dejo de hacerlo al ver que Hinata se adentraba dentro de la casa con expresión desolada, por lo que él empezó a caminar detrás de ella sabiendo que posiblemente ella era una de las más afectadas.

- Sasuke, va volver... – habló Naruto tratando de darle ánimos a ella y a él mismo porque sentía que lo necesitaban – si él dijo que confiaras en él es porque va volver

Hinata se inmovilizó al escucharlo e instintivamente volteó a ver a la persona que decía aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, aquellas que ella misma pensaba pero que sin duda escucharlo de otro eran de mayor ayuda.

- Yo sé que él no te dejaría aquí si es que no tuviera intenciones de volver – volvió hablar el rubio mirándola - y sabes por qué Hinata-chan?

Ella negó con la cabeza y centró su atención en él al mismo tiempo que sentía que otra vez sus mejillas estaban mojadas

- Porque aunque él no lo diga abiertamente yo, que soy su mejor amigo, sé que significas mucho para él – confesó Naruto sonriendo

Ella se estremeció ante lo escuchó y trató de absorber aquellas palabras que la fortalecían, pro lo que ella simplemente sonrió y miró al rubio agradeciéndole internamente por sus palabras y porque eso le daba esperanzas que Sasuke volvería y ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo... el tiempo que sea necesario porque había descubierto que solo él la hacía feliz.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Varias horas después y luego de un día de una dura caminata donde recorrió más km. en un solo día como nunca antes lo había hecho, Sasuke entraba a un escondite en medio de una enorme roca detrás de una catarata.

- Bienvenido – dijo un hombre mayor sonriendo y despejando las dudas que por un momento tuvo al pensar que el Uchiha se arrepentiría de unirse a ellos y que no iría a ese punto de encuentro - Me complace verlo

- Lo mismo digo – se limitó a decir Sasuke viendo directamente al hombre que tenía parado frente suyo

- Pues este será nuestro escondite momentáneamente – la avisó el sujeto con entusiasmo de que todo estaba saliendo bien - espero que no le importe

- Solo espero que cumpla lo que acordamos – le recordó Sasuke interesado en ese detalle porque esa era la razón por la que él había abandonado su villa

- Por supuesto – le confirmó con seriedad aquel sujeto ya que era consciente que debían cumplir ese acuerdo o no tendrían la ayuda del joven

Sasuke asintió y la conversación se dio por finalizada por lo que él empezó a caminar detrás de ese sujeto sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y que el show debía comenzar.

=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar varias personas estaban reunidas en un mismo lugar y en medio de un festival tradicional de la aldea; Hinata había querido mantenerse en casa pero Naruto la había convencido aduciendo que el día anterior Sasuke le había pedido que fuera por ella y que la lleve a ese lugar... razón por la que ella había accedido por lo que en ese momento ella estaba rodeada de sus compañeros y amigos que no sabían nada de lo sucedido ya que por lo que sabía Naruto le había pedido a la Kage que todo se mantuviera en secreto y que dijera que Sasuke había salido de viaje debido a una misión... y ella estaba agradecida por eso porque no podría soportar que todos le preguntaran por él y ella no pudiera responder, _"es lo mejor, es mejor que nadie lo sepa" _se dijo a si misma segura de que en algún momento todo volvería a estar bien.

Hinata miró a sus amigos y vio que todos ellos se divertían y ella quería hacer lo mismo pero no podía... así que simplemente los siguió mirando por varios minutos hasta que levantó la mirada y miró hacia el cielo pensando que mientras ella y Sasuke estuvieran bajo el mismo cielo tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar y que esta vez ya no se volverían a separar, con ese pensamiento ella cerró por unos segundos los ojos y deseo que ese día llegara pronto...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Con quién se habrá ido Sasuke? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

Sigan leyendo...


	22. Chapter 22

Aquí está otro capítulo más...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 22 "SEPARADOS"**

Una silueta corría lo más rápido posible en medio de la oscuridad y en medio de la lluvia para evitar ser aún más mojada de lo que ya estaba, ella levantó el rostro y a lo lejos vislumbro su casa por lo que apresuró el paso hasta adentrarse a ella; Hinata entró a la casa tocándose el cabello y comprobando que la lluvia la había mojado desmesuradamente, subió las escaleras y se adentró a su habitación para enseguida coger un poco de ropa limpia y adentrarse en el cuarto de baño... mientras prendía la ducha y sentía que el agua la mojaba por completo ella pensó que había demorado más de lo que tenía planeado haciendo algunas compras, pensó también que ya habían pasado tres largos meses desde que Sasuke se había ido... dos meses donde la espera había sido todavía más difícil de lo que había pensado, la joven también recordó que durante ese tiempo no tuvo ningún tipo de noticia de él ni nada por el estilo por lo que todo estaba mal... sin embargo algo que ella consideraba que era lo correcto era que había decidido quedarse en la casa Uchiha porque aunque estuviera siempre sola ella pensaba que ese era su hogar y que Sasuke en algún momento volvería, y ella quería estar en ese lugar cuando eso pasara.

Con nostalgia ella aún recordaba el primer día que ella había entrado a esa casa y que había pensado que era su nueva y renovada cárcel, sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado, una de ellas era que ahora no quería moverse de ese lugar pasara lo que pasara y aunque él no volviera, porque en cada rincón de esa casa estaba un recuerdo hermoso y ella no quería perderlos.

Poco después ella se mentalizó que debía borrar los pensamientos negativos que aún se encontraban en ella por lo que dejó de pensar en eso y empezó a lavar su largo cabello buscando relajarse. Cuando terminó de lavarse tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella y sacó otra toalla y la puso sobre su cabeza tratando de secarla para después salir a la habitación, cuando apenas vio la cama la joven decidió recostarse en ella porque sabía que necesitaba dormir y que solo de esa forma conseguía un poco de tranquilidad, aquella que necesitaba.

*°* A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó a la hora habitual de siempre, se preparó el desayuno y salió de la casa porque debía hacer su trabajo... ella aún recordaba que una semana después de que todo pasara Naruto le había propuesto que lo acompañara a una misión con el fin de que tratara de olvidar todo el mal momento, pero ella se había negado; luego recordó que Tsunade le había propuesto volver a laborar en el hospital para que ella le ayudara pero también se había negado porque no quería toparse con alguien que en cierto momento causa conflicto entre ella y Sasuke, y finalmente recordó que una vez más Tsunade le ofrecía el puesto de instructora en la academia y ella finalmente había aceptado porque quería pasar su tiempo estando ocupada, por lo que desde hace ya dos meses atrás ese era su trabajo.

Con optimismo Hinata caminó en medio de las personas con una leve sonrisa porque ese día era diferente a los demás ya que recibiría la visita de algunos de sus amigos a la academia. Tiempo después ella estaba tras su mesa en el despacho que ocupaba en la Academia Ninja, ella miró desde la ventana a sus alumnos que estaban el patio y esperaba que sus invitados llegaran porque se suponía que ese día Kiba y Shino irían a la academia a dar una clase especial; ella estaba contenta con la visita de ambos porque desde siempre fueron unidos pero eso había cambiado por diversas circunstancias y ahora ella sentía la necesidad de retomar su cercanía con ellos porque se sentía sola.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta por lo que enseguida se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun buenos días – saludó ella con una sonrisa y se inclinó para acariciar al conocido perro de uno de ellos – Hola Akamaru – lo saludó ella acariciándole la cabeza

- Hola Hinata – saludaron ambos chicos y sintiéndose tranquilos porque hace mucho tiempo que no compartían con ella buenos momentos

- Dónde están tus alumnos? – preguntó Shino mirando que el aula estaba vacía

- Afuera – habló ella reincorporándose y mirando hacia la ventana

- Y qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Kiba entusiasmado con la idea

- Lo que deseen - respondió Hinata – vamos... – dijo ella caminando junto al can y hacia la puerta

Los dos chicos la miraron y simplemente la siguieron porque sabían que tenían una larga y divertida mañana por lo que no querían perder el tiempo; la joven caminó hasta que llegó donde estaban sus impacientes alumnos esperaban.

- Hoy nos acompañaran dos ninjas muy talentosos – empezó a hablar la joven dirigiéndose a todos sus alumnos - así que quiero que les presten mucha atención, se porten bien y escuchen a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun

Ella miró a sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa dándoles a entender que podían empezar con su clase...

- Primero empezaré yo – avisó Shino acercándose a los niños y emparejándolos para hacerles practicar algunas técnicas

Poco tiempo después Hinata se paró frente a ellos y vio que Shino emparejaba a todos los niños y que después les enseñaba a dar algunos movimientos básicos, claro que solo era una simulación ya que no quería que todos salieran heridos y golpeados... la joven los miró y dentro de si misma sonrió al pensar que su compañero ya había venido con una idea clara en mente de lo que haría.

- Cómo has estado? – de pronto escuchó que su otro compañero le preguntaba por lo que ella volteó a verlo

- Bien – contestó ella dándole su mejor sonrisa

- Has sabido de él?

Ella inmediatamente se tensó al escucharlo porque no sentía que tenía la capacidad de mentir abierta y tranquilamente diciendo que sí sabía y entre otras cosas más, sin embargo sabía también que los demás no tenían porque saber todo lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar en su matrimonio.

- No, pero... – habló ella levantando el rostro y mirándolo - pero según Tsunade-sama quizás Sasuke-kun tarde un poco más en volver – argumentó ella con expresión calmada y viendo que al parecer le había creído

Kiba la miró y no dijo nada porque no le gustaba hablar de ese tema porque aunque Sasuke fuera uno de sus compañeros no es que fueran amigos, es más aún le costaba creer como su compañera había acabado con él.

-. Pero... volverá – escuchó él que ella decía con seguridad

Él la miró y pensó que eso era obvio; enseguida él se puso de pie al escuchar que su compañero lo llamaba ya que parecía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para poder contener a esos niños traviesos y ansiosos por aprender.

Hinata vio que sus dos compañeros hacían su mejor esfuerzo con los niños tratándoles de enseñar por lo que ella sonrió...

(=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=)

En otro lugar, específicamente en la torre de la oficina de la Kage un anbu se adentraba por la ventana de esta sin querer llamar mucho la atención ni querer ser visto por los demás, pero en cuya regla no estaba implicada la Kage porque era con ella con la que precisamente quería hablar.

- Tsunade-sama aquí le traigo esto – dijo el anbu entregándole a su líder un pergamino de vital importancia

- Cómo van las cosas? – preguntó Tsunade tomando el pergamino

- Toda marcha muy bien – contestó el otro

La mujer mayor lo miró y en silencio empezó a leer todo lo que en ese pergamino estaba escrito, centró su atención total en ello hasta que poco tiempo después terminó de leer todo su contenido y una sonrisa altanera se colgó en sus labios al comprobar que sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección y eso le parecía maravilloso porque solo de esa forma se podría compensar todos los sacrificios. Enseguida ella sin perder mucho tiempo sacó otro pergamino y escribió algo en él y nuevamente se lo entrego al anbu.

- Encárgate de que esto llegue a su destino – ordenó Tsunade

- Así será – estuvo de acuerdo el anbu tomando el pergamino y guardándolo

- Bien, puedes irte – finalizó la Kage poniéndose de pie

- Hai – contestó el anbu desapareciendo de la oficina de la Kage

Tsunade lo vio irse y esperó que las cosas siguieran yendo tan bien como iban por el bien de todos...

Pocas horas después y luego de aceptar ante la petición insistente de uno de sus compañeros Hinata caminaba en medio de un bosque alejado de la aldea seguida por todos sus alumnos ya que Kiba como parte de la clase se había ofrecido a enseñarles algunas de las técnicas para poder escalar con facilidad las enormes rocas.

- ¡Llegamos! – exclamó un Kiba entusiasmado al pararse frente a una enorme roca que multiplicaba por diez veces su tamaño

- Ten cuidado con los niños – recomendó Shino

- Kiba-kun no debe olvidar que todavía son aprendices – acotó Hinata mirando que una de sus alumnas miraba con temor esa roca

- Todo va estar bien – replicó Kiba escalando esa roca fácilmente como una demostración para que todos los alumnos lo vieran

Enseguida él nuevamente volvió a descender hasta donde estuvo en un principio para poder enseñarles con más detenimiento como se hacía. Uno a uno de sus alumnos fueron intentando, con la ayuda de Kiba, escalar esa roca haciéndoles comprender que era más difícil de lo que pensaban.

Hinata mientras apreciaba la escena comprendía que ver a sus estudiantes tan empeñados en lograr su objetivo era muy interesante, a la misma vez que con sinceridad pensaba que ella no había tenido esa idea antes pero que ahora veía que todos estaban muy entusiasmados y que sobre todo se divertían lo cual le gustó... además mientras ella seguía viendo a sus alumnos comprobó que algunos de ellos eran muy inteligentes porque tenían ideas grandiosas mientras que otros se esforzaban con el claro objetivo de no rendirse, mostrando cada uno habilidades de distintas pero útiles al fin y al cabo; ella los contempló por largo tiempo hasta que al mirar hacia arriba sospecho que ya era más de medio día por lo que debían volver a la academia lo más antes posible.

- Prepárense que ya tenemos que irnos – habló Hinata alzando un poco la voz para que todos la escucharan

- Aún es temprano Hinata-sensei – escuchó que un niño le decía

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kiba - solo un intento más! – propuso mirando a la joven; la cual al ver los rostros de súplicas de sus alumnos aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza – quién quiere hacer el último intento? – preguntó Kiba

La mayoría de los alumnos levantaron la mano pero Kiba solo señaló a uno de los niños que veía que no se rendía por nada por lo que quiso premiarlo dándole otra oportunidad más, al señalar al niño él enseguida obtuvo un agradecimiento por parte de él así que todo volvía a empezar; primero le dio algunos consejos para que pudiera escalar la roca de forma segura, después lo ayudó a treparse a la roca y finalmente le dio ánimos para que cumpliera su tarea.

Los demás miraron como poco a poco ese alumno ascendía más y más por la roca hasta que vieron que ese niño ya no encontraba un lugar seguro donde poner el pie por lo que se detuvo un momento para encontrar una solución.

- Ya es suficiente – comentó Hinata mirando que su alumno ya no avanzaba - lo hiciste muy bien! – agregó ella buscando que el niño bajara

- Fuji-kun baja de una vez! – gritó otra niña que a diferencia de su compañero le temía demasiado a las alturas

- Baja con cuidado! – recomendó Kiba levantando un brazo

El niño miró abajo y vio que todos ya esperaban que él descienda lo cual lo entristeció porque pensaba que los demás no lo creían capaz de escalar esa roca, él volvió a dirigir su mirada hasta la cima y se mentalizó que llegaría a ella y les demostraría a todos que lo había podido hacer... se concentró en encontrar alguna grieta en la donde podía poner el pie o la mano para sostenerse pero al ver con detenimiento no encontró nada por lo que decidió hacer uso de algo que sabía que era bueno, él empuñó una de sus manos con fuerza y dio un golpe a la roca tratando de hacer una grieta y sonrió cuando lo logró.

- Qué estás haciendo? – gritó perturbado Shino porque intuía que nada bueno podría salir de esa obstinación

- Ya no sigas, baja de una vez Fuji-chan – habló Hinata empezando a tensarse

El niño los escuchó sin embargo estaba decidido a no rendirse ni dar marcha atrás por lo que siguió escalando acercándose más y más a la cima, pero de pronto vio que otra vez no encontraba ninguna grita para poder poner el pie por lo que una vez más empuñó su mano y trató de canalizar todo su chakra en su mano y una vez más dio un fuerte y certero golpe lo cual logró su objetivo, sin embargo no predijo que en la cima habían pequeñas rocas y tierra amontonada, los cuales frente al movimiento se deslizaron hacia abajo.

En un tiempo mínimo Kiba reaccionó y saltó hacia donde estaba el niño para que no se lastimara a causa de los escombros, mientras que Shino y Hinata tomaron a los demás niños y trataron de esquivar el derrumbe que se daba en ese lugar huyendo lo más rápido y lejos posible; tiempo después Hinata levantó la cabeza y vio que todos los niños parecían estar a salvo gracias a sus dos amigos, enseguida ella mentalmente los empezó a contar hasta que se vio con la desagradable sorpresa de que faltaba uno, faltaba una niña. Con desesperación ella activó sus ojos y trató de buscarla hasta que segundos después la localizó dentro de unos escombros lo cual hiso que sintiera un terrible miedo recorriéndola, lo más veloz que pudo llegó a ese lugar y con todas sus fuerzas trató de sacar a la niña de ese lugar.

- Estás bien? – preguntó ella preocupada cuando pudo rescatar a la niña

- Ha...i – contestó la niña tratando de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su maestra

Sin embargo lo que no sabía ellas era que producto del derrumbe una parte de la enorme roca se estaba desestabilizando en la cima y amenazaba con rodar hacia abajo, de pronto y en fracción de segundos Hinata levantó el rostro y con pánico vio que una enorme roca se dirigía hacia ellos y en menos de lo que pensaba caería sobre ella y sobre la niña, por instinto ella cogió a la niña y la arrojó a un lado mientras sentía que esa roca la aplastaría a ella, lo cual parecía ser inevitable...

Lejos de ese lugar y sintiendo un enorme dolor en la cabeza Kiba se puso de pie y vio que los niños estaban sumamente asustados y que lo miraban con preocupación, enseguida él dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y vio que su compañero atendía a una niña que al parecer se había lastimado, luego miró a todos lados tratando de buscar a Hinata pero no la encontró hasta que escuchó un estruendo cerca de ese lugar por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a ese lugar... viendo que solamente la niña estaba recostada debajo de un árbol pero que Hinata no estaba.

- ¡Hinataa! ¡Hinataaa! – la llamó él esperando una respuesta pero no consiguió nada

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo después pero de pronto Hinata despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio que se encontraba acostada en el pasto... entonces ella recordó lo que hace poco había pasado, recordó el inesperado accidente con sus alumnos, recordó que rescató a una de sus alumnas y luego todo se había vuelto incierto y vacío hasta que se vio en ese lugar.

Ella se reincorporó enseguida porque aún estaba preocupada por sus alumno sin embargo toda su preocupación se fue al ver que sus alumnos acompañados de sus dos amigos iban hacia ella.

- Por qué te desapareciste? – le preguntó Kiba y sabiendo que solamente gracias a su olfato había podido encontrarla pero que al parecer ella no había estado sola porque él sentía el aroma de otra persona en el ambiente

- Yo... lo que pasa es que...

- Ni que lo digas – dijo Kiba acercándose a ella y acercando su rostro un poco más hacia ella para confirmar sus sospechas – así que ya regresó

- No sé de que hablas?

- Oh vamos... no lo niegues – replicó él mirándola con agudeza ya que creía que ella le estaba mintiendo adrede, cómo si él no se diera cuenta

Hinata lo miró y se sintió desconcertada porque escucharlo decir tales palabras solo podría significar una cosa... que Sasuke había sido quien la había rescatado porque sabía que Kiba no pudo haberse equivocado con eso, no, definitivamente no pudo haberse equivocado.

- Pero, por qué se va de nuevo? – preguntó Kiba sintiendo que el aroma del Uchiha se desvanecía rápidamente con dirección hacia las afueras de la aldea

- Solo vino de paso y tuvo que regresarse – mintió Hinata sorprendiéndose ella misma al escucharse decir eso con tanta tranquilidad – deberíamos volver – propuso ella empezando a caminar hacia aquella niña – volvamos... – repitió una vez más tomando la mano de la niña y sosteniéndola mientras hacía el viaje de regreso

Los demás la vieron partir y la siguieron... los niños fueron los más entusiastas mientras que Kiba y Shino la siguieron lentamente pensando que imprevistamente habían tenido una accidentada mañana.

Hinata caminó mirando hacia el frente y con una sonrisa en sus labios al comprender que aunque ella no lo hubiera visto él había ido a ayudarla, ella aún no conocía sus razones para abandonar Konoha pero ahora más que nunca estaba segura que solamente debía confiar en él porque él iba volver...

El viento sopló y por alguna extraño razón Hinata sintió que el día en que se volverían a encontrar ya se acercaba... y con ese pensamiento ella siguió caminando y creyendo que todo se arreglaría.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios.

El próximo miércoles subiré los últimos capítulos y terminaremos con este fic.

¡Hasta el miércoles!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, disculpen la demora para ya les traigo el desenlace de esta historia... de antemano ya agradezco a todos y a cada uno de los lectores por haber seguido esta historia.

Disfruten el final...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 23 "ATAQUE"**

Los meses habían seguido pasando con tranquilidad aparente en Konoha, sin embargo las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían y menos cuando había cabos sueltos por resolver... cabos que en secreto personas ya intentaban enlazarlos con el accionar oportuno por lo que esperaban que todo saliera de acuerdo a los planes, sin percances ni inhibiciones.

En este preciso momento Hinata estaba en el patio de la casa y en un pequeño jardín donde miraba las flores que había plantado hace varios meses a la misma vez que plantaba algunas flores nuevas, porque aunque siempre le hubieran gustado en ese último periodo eso se había incrementado por lo que se dedicaba más a ellas en su tiempo libre; la joven siguió con su trabajo y puso una planta nueva en el agujero en la tierra con calma, sin embargo al levantar la mirada y al ver el atardecer ella recordó que ese día ya se iba y con él también se iban las esperanzas de recibir buenas respuestas, pero lamentablemente no había ninguna... lo cual lo único que hacían con ella era perturbarla.

- Ya están... – dijo ella sonriendo y viendo que todas sus nuevas flores ya estaban en su lugar

Al contemplarlas por unos segundos más ella se levantó y trató de sacudir la tierra que aún tenía en las manos, ella miró una vez el atardecer y comprendió que ya era hora y que debía ir a un lugar en especial, entonces ella empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa y al estar adentró cogió unas cuantas cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la casa inmediatamente.

Caminó y caminó dentro del territorio Uchiha por largos minutos pensando que no debía tardar mucho porque al ver que algunas nubes negras se unían predecía una tormenta; tiempo después ella finalmente llegó al centro de la aldea, caminó por una calle muy concurrida saludando a algunos que conocía y recibiendo el saludo de otros... en medio de su caminata ella recordó que ya había pasado otros tres meses desde que ella vivía completamente sola y con ello ya sumaban seis meses desde que Sasuke se había ido... seis largos meses que a ella le había costado mucho mantener la confianza y la tranquilidad de que él volvería, sin embargo ese día en especial ella se sentía muy deprimida porque durante todos los meses anteriores ella había podido mantenerse tranquila al pensar que Sasuke volvería para ese día porque se suponía que ese día era especial...

"_Hoy cumplimos un año..."_ se encontró ella diciéndose a si misma al recordar que con ese día ya cumplía un año de estar casada y eso le dolía... le dolía saber que él no había vuelto para ese día.

Mientras caminaba en silencio, Hinata recordó que durante la última semana y ante su inevitable ansiedad había ido todos los días donde Tsunade a preguntarle si sabía algo de Sasuke pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta más solo un _"dale tiempo"_, también recordó que lo mismo había hecho con Naruto el cual solo se limitaba a decirle que él también estaba empezando a desesperarse pero que por el momento no podía hacer nada porque Tsunade le había prohibido salir de Konoha y hasta incluso le había puesto a alguien que lo vigilara día y noche; además ella recordó que hace poco había ido a visitar a su padre y a su hermana menor donde el primero le había dicho que debía ser paciente... sin embargo lo que a ella más le había dolido era lo que su hermana le había dicho: _"Olvídalo, solo déjalo ir" _cómo si fuera tan sencillo borrar todos los recuerdos de la noche a la mañana y como si él nunca hubiera existido.

Todos los que sabían la verdad le decían múltiples cosas, pero según ella ninguno le decía lo que quería escuchar, ninguno le decía que Sasuke volvería... de pronto ella se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la calle al surgir un nuevo pensamiento, _¿y si no vuelve? _se preguntó ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que sentía que la ahorcaba y que el miedo de no volverlo a ver crecía nuevamente como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, como si resurgiera con más fuerza y dispuesta a acabar con todas las esperanzas de ella.

Hinata involuntariamente levantó una mano y se tocó el labio inferior, luchando contra las ganas de llorar... _"no llores"_ se dijo a si misma llenando sus pulmones de aire y tratando de calmarse al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar con dirección a su destino, pensando que debía ser fuerte, pensando que ya había esperado por mucho tiempo y que no podía rendirse ahora...

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Horas después y en otro lugar muy lejano, el velo nocturno cubría toda una región donde en un sitio específico había una casa y en donde alguien vagaba por los pasillos de ese lugar al no poder conciliar el sueño... él en absoluto silenció caminó por ese lugar llenando su cabeza de múltiples pensamientos, aquellos que parecían ser remordimientos y que lo atormentaban día y noche pero que aún así no lograban que él se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Por qué estás aquí? – de pronto Sasuke escuchó que alguien le preguntaba – ya es muy noche

- Lo sé – se limitó él a contestar siguiendo con su camino

- Pero ya es muy noche – escuchó que otra vez repetía

El joven la ignoró y no tomó su atención en lo que decía sino que siguió caminando metiéndose en sus propios asuntos... sin más él salió de ese lugar, caminó por medio del bosque y trató de despejar la mente.

(=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=) (=)

Al día siguiente, en medio de una fresca mañana y acostumbrada ya a su rutina Hinata caminaba en medio de las calles con el claro objetivo de que ese día iba ser extraordinario porque tenía muchos planes que hacer en la academia, ya que se suponía que ese día sería el último día para una generación de alumnos en la academia por lo aunque no fuera su clase sus alumnos y todos los alumnos de la academia asistirían a una ceremonia; tiempo después y cuando ella se aproximaba a la academia ella sonrió porque aunque eran un poco inquietos y obstinados sus alumnos de alguna manera habían llenado el vacío que tenía en el pecho... con sus ocurrencias y con sus sonrisas ella había comprendido que podía seguir adelante sin tener tantos miedos ni reproches por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Poco tiempo después la joven entró a su aula y con una gran emoción vio que todos sus alumnos la recibían con tanto cariño, aquello que tanto necesitaba... y que tanta falta le hacía.

- Antes de empezar nuestra clase de hoy – empezó hablar Hinata delante de todos sus alumnos - tienen alguna pregunta? – cuestionó ella animadamente

Como era de esperarse el aula se llenó de brazos alzados en un instante, Hinata sonrió al verlos y con la mano indicó a uno de los niños que podía hablar.

- Hinata-sensei ¿hoy iremos a la ceremonia? - preguntó curiosamente un niño

- Así es – contestó ella centrando sus ojos en el niño

- Y qué vamos hacer exactamente? – preguntó otra vez

- Vamos a ver como vuestros compañeros de grados superiores se despiden de la academia – comentó con voz cálida - y además los vamos a felicitar por su esfuerzo - explicó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, pero enseguida vio que otra niña levantaba la mano por lo que ella le dio la potestad de hablar

- Y... a qué hora va ser? – preguntó la niña

- Al medio día – avisó Hinata

- Y después que haremos?

La joven escuchó su pregunta y por unos segundos pensó en la respuesta hasta que tuvo una idea genial para pasar ese día de forma animada.

- Qué les parece si después de la ceremonia todos juntos vamos a almorzar cerca del rio – propuso ella recordando que una vez hace tiempo ella los había llevado de paseo a ese lugar y que quedaron fascinados

Apenas la escucharon todos los niños en coro dijeron que "sí" porque esa idea realmente les gustaba y más aún cuando sabían que por maestra tenían a la más buena y bonita de todas, según ellos.

- Bien, ahora empecemos con la clase de hoy – dijo finalmente ella acercándose a la pizarra con la intención de empezar su lección.

Los niños sonrieron al escuchar a su maestra y rápidamente todos empezaron a prestar atención...

*°* Pocas horas después y en medio de un enorme salón todos y los diferentes estudiantes de la academia estaban... los alumnos de cada clase estaban con su respectivo profesor y por eso Hinata estaba con los suyos, a los cuales trataba de mantener quietos y dispuestos a prestar atención porque la ceremonia ya había empezado, ella miró a todos lados y vio que habían un montón de alumnos de diferentes edades por lo que supuso que la protección de Konoha en un futuro estaría en las manos de todos ellos y que la cantidad y calidad de ninjas ya estaban confirmadas para las próximas generaciones.

Enseguida ella enfocó su vista al frente y vio que Tsunade, como Kage, decía unas cuantas palabras a la nueva generación de ninjas que salía de la academia... casi inmediatamente ella dirigió su mirada a todos los aún niños que se despedían de la academia, los vio uno por uno y sonrió al ver que como si de una ilusión se tratara ella veía a toda su generación en los rostros de esos niños, vio a una niña tímida que se parecía a ella, vio también a un niño que tenía una mascota y el cual le recordó a Kiba, vio también a un niño con el rostro casi cubierto y el cual le recordaba a Shino, enseguida ella sonrió aún más al ver a otro niño que se veía serio y que se parecía a su primo Neji, ella siguió mirando hasta que vio a un par de niños alejados de los demás... uno de ellos sonreía abiertamente por lo que le recordó a Naruto al cual en ese tiempo ella admiraba y por el cual hasta se desmayaba... Hinata sonrió gratamente al recordar esos hechos que en su momento fueron vergonzosos, luego miró al otro niño y su sonrisa se desvaneció al verlo tan distante de los demás y con la expresión imperturbable ya que pensó que ese niño se parecía a Sasuke... sin poder evitarlo ella se sintió triste porque en ese instante recién se dio cuenta que seguramente él tampoco lo estaría pasando bien donde fuera que estuviera y eso le dolía... le dolía saber que la distancia y el tiempo los alejaba más y más, le dolía saber que existía la posibilidad de que nunca se volvieran a encontrar.

Al darse cuenta que una de sus alumnas se le quedaba mirando con preocupación Hinata salió de esos pensamientos al intuir que probablemente su expresión demostraba tristeza, por lo que enseguida ella respiró hondó y trató de darle una enorme sonrisa a su alumna para que no se preocupara más...

Largos minutos después la joven sonrió nuevamente al ver las enormes sonrisas de todos esos alumnos que eran aconsejados por Tsunade, sin embargo un tenue ruido llamó su atención por lo que ella dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior a través de la ventana abierta pero no vio absolutamente, así que ella pensó que se lo había imaginado... poco después ella nuevamente escuchó un ruido más fuerte y pudo ver que hasta la misma Kage se daba cuenta de eso, ella otra vez dirigió la mirada hacia el exterior y esta vez ella vio que estaban siendo observados por personas que no conocía.

- ¡En guardia! – gritó Tsunade al darse cuenta de la situación

Apenas escucharon su grito todos los presentes se alarmaron porque eso solo podría significar una cosa, que alguien atacaba... lo cual generó un caos entre todos; los ninjas acompañantes de Tsunade reaccionaron velozmente, Shizune, Sakura y Shikamaru en unos instantes salieron al exterior para ver lo que veía mientras que los maestros de la academia salían apresurados por la otra puerta tratando de resguardar a sus alumnos y lo mismo hacían algunos padres que habían ido.

- Todos agárrense de las manos y síganme – dijo Hinata tratando de mantener la calma pese a la situación

Los niños miraron a su maestra y aunque todos ya iban por el camino ninja eran conscientes que aún eran muy pequeños para proteger a los demás por lo que enseguida obedecieron a su maestra.

De un día que parecía ser inolvidablemente feliz pasó a ser uno de los peores porque todos los adultos sabían que estaban en problemas porque los ninjas que los invadían eran muchos y que además los niños eran el potencial riesgo de una pelea en ese lugar, por lo que tenían las de perder. Tsunade al ver que el salón estaba vacío ella decidió salir para enfrentarse a quien fuera que haya irrumpido su tranquilidad.

- Estamos rodeados – le avisó Shikamaru al ver a la Godaime

- Y los niños no pueden escapar – completó Sakura sabiendo que sería muy peligroso entablar una pelea en ese lugar

- Que debemos hacer Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Shizune preocupada por la situación

Tsunade miró a todos lados y confirmó que efectivamente fueron rodeados por un grupo numeroso de sujetos

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren?! – gritó Tsunade en medio del enorme patio dirigiéndose específicamente a esos sujetos

Los demás ninjas de Konoha se pusieron en guardia esperando alguna reacción de sus enemigos hasta que vieron que un grupo de tres sujetos se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Un gusto conocerla Hokage-sama – habló un sujeto alto y con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡¿Qué quieres!? – preguntó desafiante nuevamente la mujer mayor perdiendo la paciencia

- Hablar... – contestó el sujeto que tenía enfrente

La Kage lo miró con enfado mientras interiormente pensaba que no tenía otra opción que acceder o por lo menos por el momento.

[*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*] [*]

Mientras tanto en otro lugar pese al intento de pasar desapercibidos Hinata no había logrado esconder a sus alumnos ya que en ese instante ella estaba parada enfrente mientras que sus alumnos estaban detrás de ella al ver que un par de sujetos los habían encontrado; la joven miró a los dos sujetos y estaba más que segura de que podía ocuparse de ellos porque desde la vez que la habían capturado ella había mejorado mucho, pero también entendió que si hacía eso era probable que muchos de sus alumnos serían heridos y que peor aún podrían morir al final de esa pelea por lo que ella enseguida desistió de pelear porque la seguridad de sus alumnos era su primera preocupación; además de que estaba segura que dentro de poco los demás ninjas de Konoha irían en su rescate, así que solo había que esperar.

- Miren a quien tenemos? – preguntó con diversión uno de los sujetos acercándose a Hinata - pero si es una maestra que intenta proteger a sus alumnos – se respondió

- Déjala – habló el otro que tenía una enorme espada

- Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó el primero acercándose más a la joven y mirándola evaluativamente – no ves que me estoy empezando a divertir?

Hinata lo miró y supo que ese sujeto era fuerte pero aún así no dio un paso hacia atrás y se mantuvo firme y segura en su lugar.

- Si la tocas eres hombre muerto – le advirtió reconociéndola a ella y sabiendo que están estrictamente prohibidos a atacarla a ella - Te olvidas que tenemos prohibido atacarla?

- Así que ella es...? – preguntaba el sujeto mirándola un poco mejor

- Lo es – le interrumpió el otro hombre enseguida - así que ni se te ocurra tocarla o sino tendré que ir a visitarte a tu entierro – le advirtió una vez más sabiendo que eso era muy posible, por no decir seguro – o peor aún quizás ni huesos ya tengas

Hinata miró a ambos sujetos y no entendió nada de lo que ese par hablaba pero dentro de ella ya trataba de idear una forma de proteger a sus alumnos.

- No lastimaremos a ninguno de sus alumnos ni a Ud. – empezó hablar el sujeto de la espada apartando a un lado a su compañero – solo queremos que entren a ese lugar y no hagan ningún escándalo – señaló un aula vacía

Hinata los miró y al saber que esa era la mejor opción para sus alumnos accedió, así que seguido por sus alumnos caminó hasta adentrarse a esa aula donde enseguida se acomodaron a un extremo de ese lugar porque no quería que nadie saliera herido a causa de una pelea. Ella y sus alumnos estuvieron por largo tiempo en ese lugar sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido mientras veían que esos dos sujetos solo los miraban pero que no hacían ningún intento de atacarlos, lo cual sin duda a ella la tranquilizo por sobremanera.

Poco después ella escuchó ciertos ruidos desde afuera y al intuir que se trataba de niños se asustó porque no sabría cómo defenderlos ya que tenía que defender a sus propios alumnos, enseguida ella vio que uno de los sujetos salía del aula apresuradamente.

- Hin...ata-sensei – escuchó que una niña la llamaba débilmente en busca de su protección porque era la que más asustada estaba

- Tranquila, todo estará bien – susurró ella acercándose a la niña y abrazándola

Ella estuvo reconfortando a su alumna hasta que escucho algunos gritos provenientes de afuera, para enseguida ver que la puerta se abría y que más niños entraban entre empujones y jaloneos de otros sujetos, ella los siguió mirando y vio también que la maestra de esa aula entraba con rastros de haber peleado y con heridas, las cuales seguramente habían sido provocadas por esos sujetos.

- ¡Dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie! – exclamó ella furiosa al sujeto de la espada

- No se equivoque – habló el aludido mirándola - dije que no la lastimaría a Ud. ni a sus alumnos, pero a los demás sí – le informó señalando al segundo grupo de alumnos porque tenían el permiso de hacer lo que quisieran con los demás

Hinata lo miró con horror y se contuvo ante las ganas de propinarle un golpe directo en la cara porque sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas y ella no quería eso... así que trató de tranquilizarse y de mirar a sus alumnos con un buen semblante que les indicara que todo estaría bien y que pronto estarían a salvo, abrazó con más fuerza a la niña y no sacó la mirada de esos sujetos porque no entendía cómo podía haber gente tan desalmada como para maltratar niños indefensos que era ajenos a los conflictos políticos o a cualquier otro conflicto, de los cuales sabía su existencia pero que no sabía en qué camino iban hasta el momento. Ella siguió mirando a los sujetos mientras trataba de pensar si alguna vez los había visto pero al ver son más detenimiento ella llegó a la conclusión de que no los conocía... luego ella miró a la otra maestra y comprobó que tenían profundas heridas en ambas piernas y en un hombro, sin embargo sabía que por más que quisiera en ese momento ella no podría ayudarla porque no quería que algo desencadenara un pero momento del que ya estaban.

Largos minutos después Hinata enfocó su mirada en la puerta al sentir que esta se abría, entonces ella vio que un nuevo sujeto entraba... lo cual le hiso pensar a ella que las cosas se complicarían.

- Debemos irnos – lo escuchó decir sorpresivamente

Ella miró a los demás y se alivio al ver que esos sujetos salían del aula y se iban para finalmente dejarlos en paz...

%%% . . . %%% . . . %%% . . . %%% . . . %%% . . . %%%

En otro lugar no muy lejano Tsunade apretaba fuertemente los puños y miraba como el sujeto con el que había hablado le miraba de forma retadora, como queriéndole decir que los tenían atrapados y que únicamente les quedaba acceder o si no las cosas tomarían un rumbo trágico.

- No se olvide lo que acordamos – comentó aquel sujeto desapareciendo tan rápidamente como habían desaparecido

Tsunade se quedó mirando como seguidamente las camaradas de esos sujetos se iban también, seguramente con el pensamiento de que la tenían en sus manos lo cual le enfadaba en sobre manera porque se habían atrevido a condicionar a la Hokage, lo cual era inaceptable para ella.

- Vayan por los demás – ordenó Tsunade mirando a los ninjas que los acompañaban

Inmediatamente ellos acataron la orden y se dispersaron a distintos lugares tratando de buscar a todos los niños, los cuales esperaban que estuvieran sanos y salvos por el bien de todos o sino las cosas se complicarían aún más. Por otro lado, Tsunade se quedó en su sitio sin decir nada y solo pensando en poner punto final a ese conflicto de intereses porque ya había cruzado los límites e involucrado a demasiados inocentes, así que ella ya estaba decidida a dar la orden y acabar con todo eso de una buena vez por todas.

- Tsunade-sama aquí están – la mujer salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Shizune la nombraba y que se acercaba a ella con unos niños

*°* Tiempo después Tsunade vio a todos los niños, padres y ninjas reunidos... ella examinó con la mira y comprobó que algunas de los senseis estaban heridos seguramente al querer enfrentarse a sus enemigos, ella con la mirada siguió inspeccionando a todos y de pronto vio que Hinata y sus alumnos se veían bien y que al parecer no habían sufrido ningún ataque.

- Todos regreses a sus casas a los niños – ordenó ella mirando a todos los instructores o maestros – después vengan a mi oficina – sentenció y con esas palabras se marchó de ese lugar porque ahora más que nunca tenían muchas cosas que hacer

En tanto Hinata miró a todos los alumnos de la academia y comprobó que muchos estaban asustados pero que otros no, enseguida ella volvió a dirigir su mirada a sus alumnos y supo que ellos tenían un mejor semblante.

- Vámonos de aquí... – habló ella con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba que ya todo había pasado a la misma ves que tomaba la mano de la niña que era muy asustadiza y empezaba a caminar seguido por los demás.

Sin deseos de recriminarse Hinata caminó pensando que ese día no había sido el que había esperado, pero que pese a todos sus alumnos estaban bien y que ninguno estaba herido, lo cual le tranquilizó enormemente.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Lejos de ese lugar y en medio de un enorme bosque dos solitarias siluetas aparecían en medio de los árboles, uno estaba sentado en una gran piedra mientras el otro estaba parado en la rama de un árbol... ambos veían que él sol ya se perdía entre las enormes montañas por lo que ellos esperaban que los demás llegaran ya al punto de reunión. Cerca de media hora después recién ambos vislumbraron que sus demás camaradas ya llegaban a ese lugar, entonces el sujeto que estaba sentado inmediatamente se puso y el que estaba arriba de la rama descendió hasta el suelo para que ambos se pusieran delante de los demás.

- Cómo les fue? – preguntó un hombre mayor y que era el líder de todos ellos

- A decir verdad muy bien Sato-sama – habló uno de los subordinados - todos sus requerimientos fueron entregados

- Y es más podemos decir que la Hokage los aceptará sin cuestionamientos – dijo otro de los subordinados con un sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

- Tan bien les fue? – preguntó un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro y con una expresión gélida y calculada, llamado Sasuke

- Así es Sasuke-sama – contestó otro - toda la información que Ud. nos dio fue muy útil y por eso logramos lo que queríamos

El chico asintió ante lo que escuchó e internamente sonrió al pensar que definitivamente toda la información que les había dado a los demás era correcta porque él lo había obtenido de la mejor fuente posible, lo había obtenido de...

- Qué piensas? – preguntó ese tal Sato viendo que el joven estaba pensativo

- Hmp, que es suficiente por ahora – respondió Sasuke pensando que eso era lo mejor

- Pienso lo mismo – dijo el hombre mayor estando de acuerdo - ahora debemos esperar hasta nuestro próximo ataque final – añadió dirigiéndose a sus subordinados

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos breves segundos mostrando una expresión de confianza y de victoria anticipada.

- Espero que no se hayan atrevido a ponerle una mano encima – les advirtió Sasuke recordando un detalle

- No, por supuesto que no Sasuke-sama – contestó uno con rapidez

- Más les vale – replicó Sasuke mirando a todos

Los demás asintieron porque comprendían sus palabras porque sabían que el Uchiha a pesar de su juventud era extremadamente fuerte y cruel... y que además conocían por voz de su líder que la condición que él había puesto para unirse a ellos, razón por la cual todos sabían que no podían tocar a la que era su esposa, bajo ninguna circunstancia o simplemente serían hombre muertos.

- Todos hicieron un buen trabajo – volvió hablar el líder cambiando de tema - ahora vayan a descansar a la guarida

- Hai, Sato-sama – dijeron todos al unísono y enseguida se dispersaron y se fueron

El hombre mayor, llamado Sato, miró al Uchiha y una vez más comprendió que les había sido de gran ayuda y que además había sido leal en todo momento, porque durante todos esos meses que habían vivido juntos había confirmado de que realmente estaba de su parte y aquella venganza reprimida contra los habitantes de Konoha había despertado nuevamente, por lo que ahora veía que su objetivo de derrocar a la Kage de Konoha estaba más cerca que nunca.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar Sasuke fue el primero en caminar porque quería descansar un poco después de un día tan agitado mentalmente para él, ya que en su cabeza aún habían muchas preocupaciones y las cuales no parecían desaparecer, sin embargo él era consciente que solo debía esperar un poco más y su propio objetivo estaría cumplido para finalmente continuar con su vida... como si todos esos meses no hubieran existido y como si todo volviera a la normalidad. Con ese pensamiento él siguió caminando con dirección a su nuevo hogar, uno que empezaba a cansarlo pero al cual no podía dejar porque ese era el precio que había tenido que pagar por que nadie tratara de hacerle daño a ella, a Hinata...

Sin deseos de pensar más, Sasuke siguió caminando y sin querer arrepentirse de las decisiones que había tomado...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán :)


	24. Chapter 24

Es una pena decirlo pero aquí está el último capítulo...

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 24 "TERMINÓ"**

Una semana después...

Bajó la poco luminosidad de un atardecer que reflejaba que las horas pasaban sin detenerse el personal de hospital atendían a algunos heridos que habían llegado tratando de mantener siempre la calma para hacer bien su trabajo, sin embargo Tsunade y Shizune rompieron la tranquilidad del hospital al entrar gritando órdenes y corriendo por los pasillos apresuradas por atender a un herido en especial, el cual por el momento estaba inconsciente...

Tsunade gritó nuevamente ordenando que le trajeran todo su equipo médico inmediatamente y que dejaran de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo por cumplir sus ordenes, ya que no podía dejar que el herido muriera porque estaba segura que si eso pasaba ella nunca se lo perdonaría... y estaba segura también que se ganaría el odio de algunas personas víctimas de sus decisiones.

- ¡Vayan a llamar a Sakura! – gritó nuevamente la Kage entrando presurosamente a una habitación empujando en una camilla al herido y sabiendo que necesitaba toda la ayudad posible.

Las ninjas médicos se movieron rápidamente y cada quien trató de cumplir cada una de las órdenes de su líder, una fue corriendo a llamar a Sakura, otra fue por los implementos médicos y otras entraron a la habitación para tratar de ayudar en algo, lo que fuera posible.

Dentro de la habitación, Tsunade venciendo todos sus demonios internos estaba arriba de la camilla y con todas sus energías hacía fluir la luz verde de su chakra curativo tratando de que la hemorragia parara, tratando de que esa enorme herida en el abdomen se cerrara y tratando de mantenerlo con vida.

"_Vamos, resiste!"_ se oyó decir en sus pensamientos una y otra vez Tsunade _"no me hagas esto, que quieres que todos me odien?" _se oyó decir nuevamente en sus pensamientos al ser consciente que costara lo que costara debía mantenerlo vivo.

:9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9

Largos minutos después y luego de haber recibido una impresionante noticia, Hinata corría desesperadamente sobre los tejados, saltando y empleando todas sus fuerzas para llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar... al escuchar lo que dijeron ella en un primer momento se había sentido incapaz de reaccionar pero que poco después había salido de casa de forma inmediata y sin siquiera apenas asimilar que él había vuelto... que Sasuke después de tantos meses había vuelto finalmente, entonces como si de una revelación se tratara recordó aquello que hace meses su mente había olvidado por completo y que solo ahora aparecía abruptamente.

"_Espérame" _eso había sido lo que Sasuke le había dicho antes de irse, hace poco más de seis meses de irse; Hinata sintió que una daga le cercenaba el corazón al saber que ahora él estaba herido, aún no sabía la razón exacta de ello pero si sabía que lo que más quería en ese momento era estar con él... nuevamente ella luchó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, aquellas lágrimas que por mucho tiempo había contenido haciéndose la valiente y demostrando que podía soportar, que podía soportar estar sin él... pero que en ese preciso instante parecía develarse finalmente la profunda pena que había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

Sin detenerse siquiera a respirar Hinata a lo lejos ya podía ver la fachada del hospital, por lo que siguió su camino a toda velocidad sin detenerse a pensar en lo que los demás podrían decir porque en ese momento lo único que le importaba era estar con él, ahora solo importaba él... poco después ella entró al hospital jadeando por el esfuerzo y sintiéndose demasiado aturdida para poder pensar con claridad ya que aquellos frenéticos latidos de su corazón tenían su atención completa, pero pese a ello Hinata miró a todos lados y lo único que vio fue a todo el personal médico que caminaban de un lado a otro, por lo que al percatarse que una joven caminaba hacia uno de los pasillo ella se interpuso en su camino queriendo tener información.

- Dónde... dónde está Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó Hinata sintiéndose demasiado asustada y ansiosa por lo que la espera le pareció eterna

- En el segundo piso – escuchó que le informaban

Sin perder tiempo Hinata emprendió camino resonando el hospital con sus pisadas, esquivando a todos los que pasaban por ahí y corriendo ágilmente hasta que a lo lejos vislumbró a alguien que conocía.

- Hinata-han – vocalizó Naruto al percatarse de su presencia

- Dónd...e está? – preguntó ella apretando los labios ante las ganas de querer llorar

- Aún lo están atendiendo – contestó el rubio señalando una habitación – debemos esperar... – recomendó finalmente él pensando que eso era una misión casi imposible porque apenas y se podía resistir a no entrar a esa habitación

Hinata lo miró y simplemente se apoyó en una pared sin dejar de sacar la mirada de esa puerta porque presentía que si lo hacía algo malo pasaría... quería entrar a esa habitación sin importar lo que le dijeran porque habían pasado tantos meses sin verlo que ahora lo único que necesitaba era estar a su lado, pero su raciocinio le decía que debía ser paciente porque seguramente los médicos estarían haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo, _"Kami-sama por favor que este bien" _rogó mentalmente hasta que de forma sorpresiva la puerta se abría y salía de ese lugar alguien que conocía.

- Veo que ya estás aquí – habló Tsunade mirando a la joven y pensando que había hecho bien en mandar a alguien para que le avisaran

- Cómo está Sasuke? – preguntó inmediatamente Naruto acercándose a la Kage rápidamente porque quería saber el estado de su amigo

- Está estable – respondió Tsunade dejando salir cada palabra con un suspiro de alivio porque hasta ella misma se había asustado - hemos controlado la hemorragia, así que ya no nada de que preocuparse

- Pue...do entrar? – cuestionó a penas con un susurro e inmediatamente la joven porque quería verlo

- Sí, pero... – aseguró Tsunade per enseguida decidió que ya era hora de contar la verdad - pero antes hay algo que ustedes dos deben saber

Hinata y Naruto se miraron inquietos por lo que escucharon sin embargo era más grande su deseo de entrar y ver a Sasuke, al cual hace tanto tiempo que no veía que cualquier otra cosa por lo que Naruto iba a decir que después les podían decir lo que quisiera pero que ahora no, pero antes de que si quiera dijera eso ella lo interrumpió.

- Sé que quizás debí decirles esto hace mucho tiempo pero Sasuke insistió en que no hablara – confesó la mujer mayor cruzando los brazos y mirándolos a ambos

- De qué se trata? – preguntó con seriedad Naruto porque conocía ese tono de voz empleado por la mujer, lo cual solo podría significar que era algo importante

Tsunade miró el semblante preocupado de ambos y decidió que el momento de revelar el secreto escondido por varios meses fuera por fin revelado ya que ya no tenía caso esconderlo porque Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta.

- Sasuke no se fue por voluntad propia de Konoha – empezó hablar Tsunade con voz seria - yo se lo pedí... – confesó

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados por lo que escuchaban por lo que se concentraron en escuchar todo lo que la Kage les dijera.

Al ver que tenía toda la atención de ambos Tsunade empezó a relatar los hechos... ella les recordó algunas cosas como de que había un grupo de ninjas que querían derrocarla y los cuales se habían unido a los de la Nube que tenían cierto enfrentamiento con el clan Hyuga, y por lo que ambos hace varios meses atrás y cuando se celebraba una reunión entre los líderes de las naciones habían ido a atacar Konoha y que además habían secuestrado a Hinata, Tsunade también les contó que después de ese sucedo y después de haberlo pensado mucho ella había encontrado una solución para poner fin a ese conflicto el cual había sido infiltrar a alguien de la Hoja en esa organización criminal... y que después de pensarlo mucho ella había llegado a la conclusión de que la persona ideal para cumplir esa misión era Sasuke porque además de su buen prestigio como ninja sabían que algunos aún pensaban y sospechaban que él seguía teniendo odio a Konoha por todo el sufrimiento de su hermano mayor, lo cual lo hacía el indicado para el papel ya que con ese buen argumento los enemigos nunca llegarían a sospechar que Sasuke era un espía que se había adentrado en su organización con el único fin de destruirla.

Enseguida Tsunade siguió relatando el modo sutil como Sasuke se había contactado con el enemigo y que tiempo después el mismo líder de ese grupo le había pedido que se les uniera a ellos y que todos juntos acabaran con Konoha, lo cual Sasuke había aceptado pero con una única condición: que le dijeran el paradero de los de la Nube y que pasara lo que pasara nunca debían involucrar a Hinata en esa lucha; entonces la Hokage les siguió relatando que ese líder había aceptado su condición de forma inmediata lo cual seguramente habría hecho porque sabía que Sasuke le sería mucho más útil que los de la Nube.

- Sasuke se unió a ellos porque yo se lo pedí – repitió otra vez Tsunade para que a ninguno de los dos les quedara duda - y porque él quería hacerlo ya que de esa forma te protegería a ti pasara lo que pasara – explicó mirando directamente a Hinata – como te habrás dado cuenta, cuando nos atacaron en la academia a ti nadie se atrevió a tocarte porque sabían que si lo hacían Sasuke acabaría con ellos sin remordimientos

- Se lo preg...unté tantas ve...ces – susurró con dolor Hinata y mirando a la otra mujer con los ojos rojos - y Ud. nun...ca me dijo nada – le reprochó Hinata sintiéndose traicionada porque sabía que Tsunade le había visto sufrir pero que aún así no le había dicho nada

La Hokage la escuchó y comprendió que Hinata seguramente estuviera decepcionada y hasta molesta con ella por haber guardado ese secreto por tanto tiempo.

- Sasuke no quiso que lo supieras – le informó ella en su defensa - los únicos que sabemos de esto son un anbu que con sus mensajes nos mantenía a Sasuke y a mi comunicados, Kakashi que preparaba a unos cuantos ninjas para el ataque y yo que soy quien se lo pidió – miró a Naruto y vio que también estaba enojado - nadie más lo sabía

Hinata nuevamente trató de respirar hondo porque sabía que no podía derrumbarse frente a ellos y menos después de descubrir que todo ese tiempo nunca le habían dicho nada por lo que ella había tenido tantas ideas erróneas de lo que pasaba, y ahora recién se enteraba que Sasuke se había ido por querer protegerla a ella y saber eso le causa un terrible dolor... una que sentía que le quemaba el pecho.

- Ayer finalmente Sasuke con ayuda de Kakashi y algunos acabaron con toda esa organización – avisó ella mirando la sombría expresión de ambos - sin embargo al verse superado en números tuvieron que esforzarse más y por eso regresaron heridos – finalizó el relato Tsunade.

Sin deseos de querer escuchar más acerca de la idea maravillosa de la Hokage y de que sus planes habían salido a la perfección acosta de su sufrimiento Hinata ignoró a la mujer y sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran o hicieran ella caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se adentró a la habitación... hiso oído sordo a lo que le decían, ignoró la mirada de todos y simplemente caminó hasta llegar a él... donde instantáneamente sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo inconsciente, con vendas en el cuerpo y con heridas en ambas manos.

- Sa...suk...e-kun – sollozó ella tocando el borde de la camilla y caminando lentamente hasta ponerse a la altura de él

Había pasado tanto tiempo si verlo y ahora lo veía herido por ella... por haber querido protegerla aún desde la distancia, en ese momento ella comprendió tantas cosas y desde lo más hondo de su interior agradeció de que para él fuera tan importante como él lo era para ella... por unos segundos ella mantuvo su mirada ausente y solo llenándola de recuerdos, recuerdos donde ambos estaban juntos y que ahora nuevamente lo estaban; con lentitud ella se sentó a un extremo de la camilla y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él cerrando los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran sin barreras ni obstáculos porque en ese instante ella necesitaba llorar para sacar aquel profundo dolor que reprimió por tanto tiempo.

De pronto la habitación fue inundada por el llanto de Hinata...

Desde la puerta Tsunade vio la escena y comprendiendo la situación y hasta sintiéndose culpable ella abrió la puerta y a todo los ninjas médicos con un gesto con la cabeza les indicó que salieran de la habitación, enseguida todas comprendieron y desocuparon la habitación. La mujer mayor cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en la misma arrepintiéndose no haberle por lo menos dado una señal a Hinata para que no pensara lo peor y para que su preocupación no creciera tanto.

- Creo que después de todo no todo salió bien – habló Tsunade para si misma y pensando que quizás se equivocó en algunos aspecto

Ella levantó la mirada y su culpa creció al ver que Naruto que estaba parado enfrente suyo tenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, como si tratara de ocultar que a él también todo eso le había afectado. Sin intenciones de hablar Tsunade empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos pensando en ir a revisar a los demás pacientes heridos que habían llegado de un lugar lejano.

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

Horas después y en medio de la noche tres personas estaban dentro de una habitación, la primera estaba recostada en medio de la camilla, la segunda estaba sentada muy cerca de él y la tercera persona estaba sentada al frente de los dos esperando que todo saliera bien... de pronto los dos que se encontraban conscientes escucharon que la puerta se abría y que alguien entraba.

- Deberían ir por lo menos a comer algo – dijo Tsunade sabiendo que ese par de chicos no se habían movido ni un solo momento de Sasuke

- Quieres ir a cenar Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto mirando a su amiga, la cual enseguida negó con la cabeza – no nos moveremos de aquí – añadió Naruto con seguridad

- Sasuke tardará un poco más en despertar – avisó Tsunade viendo que el Uchiha seguía inconsciente – llámenme si me necesitan – finalizó ella saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos otra vez solos

*°* Tsunade caminó por uno de los pasillos pensando que ella si deseaba ir a comer algo porque desde el día anterior ya había tenido tanta tensión por lo que no había probado bocado alguno y su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo un poco de consideración; ella caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta que vio a alguien conocido.

- Veo que las noticias vuelan – comentó Tsunade viendo con sorpresa que el líder del clan Hyuga estaba en ese lugar

- Eso parece – respondió el patriarca Hyuga interesado en saber todos los detalles

La Kage le sonrió y supuso a que había ido a ese lugar a la misma vez que pensó que al parecer debía esperar un poco más para poder comer algo.

=P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P =P

Varias horas después las oscuras pestañas del paciente comenzaban a reaccionar, Sasuke antes de abrir los ojos trató de agudizar sus sentidos, dándose cuenta en enseguida que la cabeza le dolía y que su cuerpo parecía estar adormecido haciéndole comprender que una vez más había sobrevivido, con lentitud él abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar al ver el fuerte resplandor de la ventana, lo cual le hiso comprender de que era de día, una vez más él trató de abrir los ojos y lo consiguió... e inmediatamente reconoció ese lugar porque no era la primera vez que había estado ahí; enseguida el joven recorrió con la vista todo el lugar comprobando que estaba solo... Sasuke estuvo recostado en la camilla por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba y entonces él decidió sentarse en medio de la camilla deseando que ese cambio de posición causara algún efecto positivo en su dolor de cabeza y así fue por lo que él decidió estar así por unos segundos.

- ¡Sasuke! – de pronto escuchó que una voz estridente lo llamaba, lo cual increíblemente sintió que incrementaba nuevamente su dolor de cabeza – ¡Sasuke!

- Cállate – pidió el pelinegro cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tratando de relajarse

Naruto inmediatamente se acercó a su amigo y sonrió al ver que él ya había despertado porque ya habían pasado muchas horas que había estado dormido, pero la expresión de dolor en el rostro de él le preocupo porque según Tsunade él ya estaba bien y fuera de peligro.

- Sasuke – volvió hablar Naruto solo que esta vez con menor volumen en su voz – estás bien? – preguntó alarmado

- Me duele la cabeza – confesó él pero pensando que otra vez su dolor aumentaba

Punzada tras punzada Sasuke sintió que le cercenaban la cabeza porque nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor tan agudo como ese ya que sentía que hasta mareos y náuseas le provocaba.

- Ayúdame a pararme – habló Sasuke apenas escuchando su propia voz – eso ayudará

En tanto el rubio lo miró extrañado porque sabía que su amigo nunca pedía ayuda lo cual le hiso pensar que algo no estaba bien con él, pero pese a su preocupación Naruto cogió el brazo de él y se lo puso en el hombro tratando de ponerlo de pie porque intuía que eso por alguna extraña razón disminuía su dolor.

Sasuke con ayuda de Naruto se puso de pie, con una de sus manos se apoyó en una pared cercana y cerró los ojos tratando de que el dolor se fuera porque sentía que era insoportable. De pronto escuchó que otra vez la puerta se abría y eso le enfado porque sentía que hasta el más tenue ruido hacía que su cabeza doliera más y no quería eso porque estaba seguro que no lo soportaría más y se desvanecería.

- Sas...uke-kun – escuchó que una voz familiar lo llamaba, él sabía de quien provenía esa voz pero por más que quisiera voltear sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía.

Mientras tanto Hinata miró a Sasuke con asombro porque ella y Naruto habían salido de la habitación solo para ir donde Tsunade y preguntarle si era normal que Sasuke aún no despertara, pero en ese pequeño tiempo Sasuke finalmente había despertado; ella quería acercarse a él y abrazarlo a la misma vez que trataba de controlar sus lágrimas pero por lo que veía al parecer algo no estaba bien.

- Hinata-chan ven y sostente a Sasuke – habló Naruto – yo voy a buscar a Tsunade para que venga y lo revise

Hinata se movió por impulso y aunque sabía que Sasuke era más alto que ella trató de sostener su peso porque sabía que él no podía mantenerse de pie por si solo, sin perder el tiempo el rubio salió inmediatamente de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Tsunade, la cual hasta hace poco les había dicho que iría a su casa a darse un buen baño.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación sintiendo completamente una débil niña Hinata tenía un repentino ataque de llanto porque tenían sentimientos tan contradictorios, ya que una parte de ella estaba completamente feliz de volver a ver después de tanto tiempo mientras que lo otra parte no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado y más aún al ver que él no se encontraba para nadie bien de salud, lo cual la alteraba aún más y la hacía sentir tremendamente triste.

Sasuke sentía que aquel agudo dolor empezaba a disminuir por lo recién sintió aquel aroma que hace tanto tiempo no sentía y que además él escuchó con más claridad que ella estaba llorando, haciéndole recordar enseguida que odiaba cuando ella lloraba porque sentía que él era el causante de todas las veces que ella había llorado durante ese último año.

- No llores... – habló finalmente él al sentir que ya podía hacerlo

- Tod...o es mi cul...pa

- Claro que no – aseguró él por fin abriendo los ojos y viendo que Hinata lo sostenía como podía y que tenía el rostro mojado – no eres culpable de nada – añadió mirándola a los ojos y pensando que hasta cuando lloraba se veía hermosa

Poco tiempo después Tsunade entraba a la habitación con inquietud frente a lo que Naruto le había dicho, al ver que Sasuke se veía mal ella le dijo a Naruto que lo recostara nuevamente en la camilla y después los echó aduciendo que necesitaba su espacio. Hinata y Naruto esperaron en el pasillo deseando que de una buena vez todo se solucionara.

O. . . O . . . O . . . O . . . O . . . O . . . O . . . O . . . O

Largo tiempo después Tsunade miraba a Sasuke queriendo que el rápido tratamiento que había empleado en él diera frutos.

- Te sientes mejor? – preguntó ella

- Mucho mejor – respondió Sasuke

- Tendrás que quedarte hospitalizado un par de días – le avisó la Kage pensando que el dolor de cabeza debió deberse a todos los experimentales medicamentos que le había suministrado para mantenerlo con vida – descansa... – recomendó Tsunade saliendo de la habitación porque tenía que ver cómo estaban sus demás heridos

Sasuke la vio irse y sonrió al pensar que después de todo ella era buena en su trabajo, por no decir la mejor... porque ya no sentía aquel desesperante dolor de cabeza y porque ahora podía pensar con mayor lucidez, sin duda se sentía mucho mejor a tal punto que podría decir que ya ni necesitaba quedarse en el hospital sino que quería volver a su casa.

- Tsunade-sama dijo que ya estabas mejor – de pronto escuchó que Hinata le hablaba entrando a la habitación

Él centró su mirada en ella y por primera vez después de meses pudo verla con nitidez, comprobando que ella se veía un poco distinta no solo porque tenía el cabello más largo sino porque hasta su mirada era distinta, aunque vio que ella aún tenía los ojos rojos él sabía que ella había madurado... que durante esos largos meses ella había crecido en tantos aspectos.

- Mucho mejor – comentó él con honestidad

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo y con pasos lentos se acercó a él porque extrañamente se sentía nerviosa y más aún al ver que él se sentaba y la miraba con esos intensos ojos negros.

- Has estado bien? – ella lo escuchó preguntar y tratando de sonreír asintió con la cabeza

- Y... tú? – preguntó ella titubeante

- También – contestó Sasuke pensando que esa plática le recordaba a cuando apenas y se hablaban por obligación

Y como si volvieran a repetir los momentos del pasado ellos se quedaron en silencio y sin decir nada por largos segundos, sin embargo Sasuke no quería volver a repetir la misma historia ya que sentía que no podían volver a perder el tiempo de la misma forma, claro que no... por lo que sin dudarlo el Uchiha se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que ella se acercara. Hinata lo miró y con una sonrisa se acercó a Sasuke y dejó que la envolviera en sus brazos, aquellos que tanto había extrañado y que en ese momento la reconfortaban.

Durante un rato largo no hubo más que silencio entre ellos y un largo abrazo en el que parecían no volver a desprenderse...

- Te extrañe... – habló ella sonriendo y pensando que todo volvía a estar bien

- También yo – confesó Sasuke con honestidad y pensando que solo alguien como ella podría sacar esas palabras de él

Con una mano la sostuvo de la cintura y con la otra le levantó la quijada y cuando lo hiso chocó su mirada con la de ella sabiendo que todo había valido la pena porque la tenía nuevamente junto a ella... inclinó un poco su rostro y selló los labios de ella con los suyos propios marcando un nuevo inicio. Ante el beso Hinata sonrió como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía y todo su rostro se iluminó porque supo que aunque la espera fue muy difícil nuevamente lo tenía junto a ella y que ahora les vislumbraba un futuro maravilloso porque ella sentía que aunque ninguno de los dos hablara de sus sentimientos ambos sabían que lo habían logrado, que habían logrado conquistarse mutuamente y que todo volvía a su lugar, que todo lo malo había terminado.

Con ese pensamiento ella se dejó nuevamente envolver en sus brazos y a anhelar volver otra vez a su casa, una donde seguirían construyendo su relación día a día... soñando con el objetivo de ser felices.

** FIN **

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**¡Gracias a todos...! **

Espero que este final sea del agrado de todos y espero haberlos sumergido en el mundo de la fantasía con cada párrafo que escribí.

El próximo domingo subiré el epílogo y con ello terminaremos definitivamente esta historia. ¡Hasta el domingo!

**¿Les gustó el final?**


	25. Chapter 25

Aquí está lo que les prometí... léanlo y disfrútenlo!

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 25 "EPÍLOGO"**

Cinco años después...

Sintiendo un cálido ambiente Hinata estaba parada delante de todos sus alumnos dándoles las últimas indicaciones porque el día de clase ya había terminado; al ver que todos sus alumnos salían del aula ella finalmente decidió tomar algunas de sus pertenencias y salir del aula, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad... de pronto ella levantó la mirada y comprobó el brillante resplandor del sol y que el cielo estaba despejado, ella siguió caminando pensando en que sus alumnos por enésima vez le habían vuelto a pedir algo y que esta vez habían estado más insistentes que nunca con el claro propósito de convencerla... ella sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se mentalizó en hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para darles el gusto a sus alumnos ya que de esa forma ella también se sentiría complacida, ahora solo le restaba esperar que Sasuke regresara pronto de su última misión y tratar de convencerlo de que hiciera algo por ella.

La joven nuevamente sonrió al pensar que el tiempo había pasado estrepitosamente ya que los días rápidamente se habían convertido en semanas y que las semanas en meses por lo que ahora ya llevaba varios años al lado de Sasuke y que sin duda esos años habían sido los mejores... ella con nostalgia aún recordó que después de esos seis meses de separación, donde él se había ido, las cosas entre ellos habían regresado a la normalidad y hasta incluso habían mejorado porque ese tiempo separados les había hecho comprender varios aspectos que se negaban a ver por diversos motivos, pero que ahora después del tiempo ya estaban más que claros y definidos. Todavía sintiendo que la nostalgia la envolvía ella recordó que la primera semana que empezaban a convivir de nuevo ellos habían hablado más que nunca, porque ella se había dedicado a preguntar y preguntar acerca de lo que había pasado y él comprendiendo la situación había respondido cada una de las preguntas con sinceridad y sin cuestionamientos; y que después de ese periodo habían tomado la decisión de dejar atrás lo que había pasado y solamente interesarse en su presente.

Había cambiado, ella era consciente que ambos habían cambiado mucho desde aquel primer año de casados y que esos cambios sin duda habían sido buenos porque sentía que, a diferencia de lo que pensaban los demás, ellos se llevaban muy bien y que su matrimonio día a día iba mejor porque habían progresos que ahora comprendía que habían sido necesarios, y los cuales los unía más.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos y de la academia con una sonrisa en los labios, caminó unos cuantos pasos y al levantar la mirada se sorprendió gratamente al ver que alguien la esperaba... ella sonrió con más emoción al ver que Sasuke estaba parado al frente y que solo la miraba, entonces ella con pasos ligeros cruzó la calle y sin dudarlo ella se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo porque lo había extrañado, ella se aferró a su torso y pasó sus delicadas por su espalda a la misma vez que se sentía feliz de tenerlo de vuelta ya que lo había extrañado durante esas dos largas semanas sin verlo.

- Cuando regresaste? – preguntó ella

- Hace un par de horas – contestó Sasuke con honestidad

Hinata asintió y sin decir nada más se quedaron un rato así solamente disfrutando ese pequeño momento juntos; poco después ambos empezaron a caminar y como ya era costumbre ella iba de su brazo pensando que durante todos esos años realmente había aprendido que disfrutar simples momentos como esos eran las estructuras que construían su relación.

- Te fue bien? – preguntó ella levantando el rostro y mirándolo

- Muy bien – respondió él

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste – comentó ella pensando que debía prepararlo para darle ciertas noticias

- Cómo cuales? – quiso saber él inmediatamente

- Sabías que dentro de dos día va a ver un evento importante?

- Lo sé – habló recordando que mientras estaba de misión había recibido un mensaje urgente que lo apuraba a regresar rápido

- Sabías que otou-san organizó una cena para dentro de dos días también? – siguió preguntando ella

- Lo supuse – vocalizó él mirando hacia el frente

Hinata lo miró de reojo y comprobó que él decía la verdad y eso le causo gracia porque de alguna manera él siempre estaba informado y eso le causa también mucha curiosidad, sin embargo sabía que para algo no tenía ni la menor sospecha y aunque ya lo había hablado ella estaba segura que lo sorprendería con una noticia.

- Sasuke-kun – empezó hablar nuevamente - hay algo que quiero pedirte

- Qué?

- Mis alumnos quieren que vayas a la academia y que pases un día con ellos - le explicó esperando un sí como respuesta

- No

- Por favor – pidió ella con voz suplicante

- Ya sabes que no me gustan esos niños – comentó él con sinceridad porque recordaba que la primera vez que había ido a la academia a recogerla en ese año sus alumnos lo habían rodeado haciendo una y mil preguntas

- Pero a mi si – replicó ella mirándolo otra vez - por favor...

- Lo pensaré - dijo él de modo conciliador para cambiar el tema

En tanto Hinata lo miró y supo que ese "lo pensaré" era un "no" disfrazado que lo único que trataba era de evitarla que ella le siguiera insistiendo, ya que ella conocía esos modos de evasión porque siempre le decía eso en momentos similares o cuando quería retrasar el momento de darle un rotundo "no".

Ellos siguieron caminando en medio de la calle buscando un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran almorzar hasta que a lo lejos vieron que a dos personas conocidas, Hinata sonrió con alegría al verlos y con disimulo jaló a Sasuke para que también caminara con dirección hacia ellos porque hace tiempo que no los veía y que quería pasar un tiempo con ellos, aunque sea pequeño.

- Hinata-chan - exclamó un rubio entusiasmado – Teme, regresaste! – habló mirando a su amigo y sintiéndose feliz de que haya regresado a tiempo

- Ni creas que lo hice por ti – se defendió Sasuke deduciendo lo que Naruto pensaba

- Aunque no lo digas yo sé que fue por mi

El Uchiha lo miró y no tuvo intención de seguir debatiendo ese asunto porque dentro de él sabía que por una pequeña parte efectivamente había adelantado su misión por acompañar al rubio en un momento importante, pero que la mayor parte había regresado antes por otro motivo.

- Adónde van? – preguntó Sakura, quien acompañaba al rubio, con una sonrisa sincera como muestra de que los sucesos del pasado habían sido olvidados

- Vamos a almorzar – contestó Hinata con una sonrisa gentil

- Nosotros los acompañamos – propuso Naruto

En tanto Sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente empezó a caminar pensando que aunque pasara el tiempo él no cambiaría para nada su nivel de entusiasmo.

|||||+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + . . .

Un par de días después y al atardecer... había un gran número de personas que estaban reunidas a afueras de la oficina de la Kage, todos ellos estaban ahí porque se suponía que un suceso de gran magnitud se desarrollaría... desde los más ancianos hasta los más jóvenes no querían perderse ese evento porque sabían que un evento así solo podría ocurrir una vez en la vida, ya que alguien que en un inicio fue menospreciado y hasta alejado de todos iba ser nombrado como el nuevo Kage de esa nación y eso era realmente importante.

Encima de la torre del edificio del Kage ya se daba la ceremonia, con la presencia de Tsunade, de algunos ninjas importantes y la de algunos amigos del nuevo Kage; sin embargo Sasuke había decidido negarse a esa invitación porque se sentía más cómodo mirando desde una distancia prudente como su amigo y en algún momento rival cumplía su sueño... aún en su mente podía oír como haces varios años atrás Naruto decía y decía que él sería en un futuro Hokage, y él ahora sabía que había cumplido su sueño; esa idea trajo a la mente de Sasuke la pregunta de que si él había cumplido su sueño, donde inmediatamente se respondió que sí! que aunque le había costado mucho había alcanzado todos y cada uno de sus objetivos por lo que todo estaba bien... así que saliendo de todos sus pensamientos él nuevamente dirigió su mirada hasta Naruto y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su compañero estaba al borde de las lágrimas y eso sin duda le causo mucha gracia, y más aún sabiendo que el rubio siempre alegaba que el nunca lloraba.

- Por qué sonríes? – escuchó que su acompañante le preguntaba

Al escucharla Sasuke volteó a verla y vio que Hinata también estaba tan emocionada por ese momento que juraría que estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual comprendió.

- Porque... – iba a contestarla la verdad pero luego decidió cambiar la respuesta – estoy contento por él

- Yo también – estuvo de acuerdo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro porque comprendía que toda la gente cercana a ella de a pocos encontraban la felicidad de distintas maneras.

Sin nada más que decir ambos siguieron mirando hacia el frente y donde dicha ceremonia se llevaba a cabo sin ningún tipo de interrupciones.

*°* Después de que ya todo hubiera acabado el nuevo Hokage invitó a todos sus amigos a una cena que era organizada por él, a la cual la mayoría asistió sin embargo Sasuke y Hinata se negaron porque ya habían hecho planes y tenían que ir a un lugar...

En medio de la noche y bajo la oscuridad dos siluetas caminaban con dirección a un lugar que hace mucho tiempo no visitaban, caminaron por unos minutos de forma tranquila hasta que a lo lejos vislumbraron la entrada al territorio Hyuga, al cual habían sido invitados; ambos siguieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga. Sin mucho preámbulo entraron al lugar y fueron recibidos por el patriarca, por una de sus hijas y por algunos que ni conocían... entre saludos y más saludos pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente entraron al comedor y se acomodaron mientras esperaban que sirvieran la cena.

- Hoy en un día importante, verdad? – preguntó Hiashi mirando a sus dos hijas y a su yerno

- Así es... – confirmó Hinata mirando y sonriéndole a su padre

Mientras tanto Hanabi asintió y Sasuke hiso lo mismo, sin embargo internamente confirmaba sus sospechas ya que le había parecido algo curioso que el padre de Hinata les invitara a una cena justo ese día, por lo que había suponía que el hombre mayor seguía teniendo buena memoria.

- Pensaron que llegarían a este punto? – volvió a preguntar el Hyuga; Hinata sin dudarlo asintió pero Sasuke no lo hiso

- La verdad que no – confesó el Uchiha viendo que Hinata lo miraba con una mirada de reproche, pero que le podía hacer si en realidad él no se imaginó que llegarían a su sexto aniversario de matrimonio, aún ahora se preguntaba cómo lo habían logrado

- Yo también pensé que no lograrían – volvió a hablar Hiashi llamando la atención de todos – pensé que apenas soportarían un año y que después tratarían de separarse

Hinata miró con sorpresa y culpabilidad a su padre porque él tampoco había tenido muchas esperanzas de que ese matrimonio saliera adelante, luego ella miró a Sasuke y al recordar su último comentario comprobó que él tampoco había tenido muchas esperanzas, mientras que ella desde un inicio se había planteado a aprender a vivir con él y que nunca en su cabeza había existido la palabra de separación porque ella creía que cuando una se casaba ya sea para bien o para mal era para siempre... con una promesa de toda la vida, pero se desilusionó al saber que no todos habían pensado como ella.

- Pero funcionó – acotó Sasuke viendo que Hinata se entristecía – todo salió bien... – siguió hablando y tratando que ella recuperara la alegría con la que había llegado

La joven lo miró al verlo hablar con tanta seguridad comprendió que ya no importaba como había empezado todo eso, lo único que importaba era saber hasta donde eran capaces de llegar... y ella quería que llegaran juntos hasta el último aliento.

- Yo pienso que... hicimos lo correcto – aseguró ella mirando a Sasuke y tratándole de transmitir sus palabras; el cual asintió enseguida.

Después de esa pequeña conversación sirvieron la cena y todos empezaron a disfrutar de la comida, teniendo diversos pensamientos... Entre pequeñas conversaciones los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, entre tanto Hinata se ponía más nerviosa al saber que el momento de darle a su padre una noticia se acercaba más y más... lo cual le hacía comprender que decírselo a Sasuke había sido mucho más fácil ya que con él podía hablar de todo lo que quisiera porque sentía más libertad y confianza con él que con el resto del mundo, pero aún así sabía que esa información no podría ser oculta por más tiempo ya que tarde o temprano se sabría y ella quería ser quien personalmente le dijera a su padre lo que pasaba, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse muy nerviosa y más si empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la proposición de Sasuke, el cual la noche anterior le había propuesto que él sería quien se encargara de decirle a su padre... entonces ella dio un gran suspiro al pensar que su valor se estaba esfumando, luego ella miró a Sasuke y lo vio con el semblante calmado de siempre por lo que lo miró detenidamente en busca de su ayuda ya que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sola.

Sasuke la miró y comprendió lo que sucedía... sonrió internamente al pensar que ella le pedía ayuda cuando había rechazado su oferta, pero que se lo podía hacer al parecer ella había cambiado de decisión; poco después él dejó de comer y se decidió a hablar

- Hay algo que deberían saber – empezó hablar el Uchiha llamando la atención del patriarca y de la menor Hyuga

Luego él miró a Hinata y esperó a que ella hablara porque apenas cuando se habían dispuesto a ir a ese lugar ella le había repetido incansables veces que ella se los diría. Hinata miró a su padre unos segundos y tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones para poder hablar.

- Estoy embarazada – dijo ella débilmente sintiendo múltiples emociones a flote

El silenció reinó en el comedor y la joven se tensionaba aún más al no haber obtenido la respuesta deseada, pero poco después alguien se dispuso hablar.

- Felicidades... – dijo Hanabi mirando a su hermana y sabiendo que seguramente ella estaría muy feliz

- Es una gran noticia – habló finalmente Hiashi con sinceridad, ya que eso indicaba que todo había salido a la perfección y que ahora su hija mayor ya formaba su propia familia.

- Arigatou! – agradeció la joven sonriéndoles a ambos, luego miró a Sasuke y supo que una vez más toda había salido bien, como él siempre se lo decía.

Poco después ella recibió algunas felicitaciones más de algunos que habían llegado a escuchar la noticia...

:9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9

Un par de horas después Hinata se despidió de su familia y prometió en ir a visitarlos pronto; poco después Sasuke y Hinata entraban al territorio Uchiha en medio de la noche... los dos caminaban tranquilos y pensando que nuevas cosas les esperaba en el futuro, sin embargo él aún tenía algo que debía conseguir ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra vez acerca de que tu alumnos? – cuestionó él iniciando la conversación

- Lo recuerdo – afirmó ella asintiendo - por qué?

- He cambiado de decisión

- Eso significa que aceptar ir a pasar un día con ellos? – cuestionó ella con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

- Así es – contestó él de forma calculada - pero con una condición – agregó sabiendo que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad

- Cuál? – cuestionó ella rápidamente y mentalizándose que podrían cumplir cualquier condición

- Quiero que dejes de trabajar en la academia – habló él mirándola y con seguridad en sus palabras

Ella detuvo sus pasos y se paró frente a él con clara expresión de que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir dicha condición, cualquiera menos esa porque sencillamente no podía concebir una vida sin esos niños a quien quería mucho.

- No – contestó ella negando varias veces con la cabeza – además por qué tendría que dejarla? - retó ella mirándolo con decisión

- Porque estás embarazada – replicó él mirándola

- Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada – se defendió inmediatamente

- Estar en ese lugar es peligroso para ti

- Ellos nunca me lastimarían, además de que... – empezó a justificarse

- Tú ya no podrás ser una buena maestra – la interrumpió él - ellos necesitan práctica y tú no puedes dárselas – le aseguro sabiendo que en eso no tenía que mentir ni exagerar nada

- Pero...

- O es que acaso quieres ponerlo en riesgo a él o a ella? – preguntó él estirando una de sus manos y poniéndola en el abdomen de ella

- No, claro que no! pero... – negó tajantemente a esa suposición porque amaba tanto a esa criatura que creía en su interior

- Ahora esos niños deben dejar de importarte – le recomendó él viendo que ella lo miraba con malestar ante sus palabras - es él quien debe importarte – vocalizó cada una de esas palabras con seguridad y sin mover su mano

Ella lo miró con tristeza y supo que algunas de las cosas que él decía eran ciertas pero había trabajado mucho tiempo con niños y dejarlos de la noche a la mañana iba ser muy difícil para ella.

- Me he acostumbrado a ellos... – habló ella mirándolo y tratando de buscarla su comprensión – los quiero mucho... – confesó con voz cariñosa

- Yo no he dicho que no puedas ir a visitarlos – argumentó Sasuke decidido a obtener lo que quería – puedo llevarte cuando quieras ir a visitarlos

Hinata lo miró y aunque sintiera que el corazón se le encogía al saber que ya no sería maestra, una parte de ella estaba completamente segura que debía dejarlo porque últimamente se sentía demasiado cansada en el aula y que muchas veces evitaba enseñarles cualquier tipo de entrenamiento que necesitara esfuerzo físico.

- Es por tu bien y por el de él... – habló esta vez suavemente el Uchiha tratando de hacerla ceder

Hinata lo miró una vez más y aceptó que él tenía razón por lo que asintió desanimadamente pero sin ponerse resistencia, ya estaba decidido... el día siguiente sería su último día como maestra. Al verla entristecida Sasuke extendió sus dos brazos y la atrajo hacia él, le envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y la miró con detenimiento porque intuía que ella estaba molesta, y eso era muy raro en ella.

- No estés molesta – susurró él esperando conseguir una sonrisa de ella porque recordaba que cuando le decía eso ella siempre le respondía con una sonrisa

- No lo estoy – contestó Hinata dejando ir un largo suspiro con cada palabra que vocalizaba – no lo estoy... – repitió ella finalmente sonriendo y poniendo sus delicadas manos en los hombros de él y mirando aquellos ojos oscuros que aún a pesar del tiempo la seguían perturbando

Ella lo miró por unos segundos más hasta que se estiró un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, en señal absoluta de que no estaba molesta.

- Me quieres? – preguntó ella sonriéndole, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y pensando que posiblemente hace años atrás no hubiera tenido la valentía para preguntárselo pero que ahora sí la tenía

- Sabes que si – contestó Sasuke divertido por esa extraña conversación y sabiendo que solo ante ella podría demostrar su afecto

- Yo también te quiero mucho – habló ella riendo y pensando que quien los viera no creería que realmente ambos habían alcanzado tener "amor" en su matrimonio, aquel que empezó mal pero que con el tiempo se había transformado en uno verdadero y real en todos los sentidos.

- Vamos... – finalmente dijo él separándose un poco y tomando solamente su pequeña mano para seguir caminando ya que si seguían así nunca llegarían a su casa

- Di mi nombre – pidió ella sabiendo que en ese preciso momento él tenía la armadura emocional suelta por lo que podía lograr muchas cosas de él

- Hinata – contestó él mirando hacia el frente y sin detener su caminar

- Hinata qué? – insistió ella mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo

- Hinata Uchiha – contestó él otra vez sabiendo que era eso lo que ella quería escuchar y así lo comprobó al sentir que ella se detenía un momento y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, en señal de que estaba complacida con sus palabras.

Sin nada más que decir o hacer ambos de la mano siguieron caminando mirando en el horizonte un futuro maravilloso lleno de sorpresas y lleno de buenos momentos que garantizaba que la decisión que años atrás habían tomado había sido la correcta y la que necesitaban para alcanzar el pasaje de ida hacia el país de la felicidad, al cual ya habían llegado y que no tenían intenciones de volver...

** FIN **

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**¡Gracias a todos...! **pero...**¡La historia terminó!**

Es desilusionante no seguir escribiendo más esta historia pero su final llegó... como siempre les agradezco a todos por seguir la historia y por cada uno de sus Reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Gracias!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Una vez más les pido que me den alguna idea principal que sea el inicio de la próximo fic que escribiré... quisiera que comentaran aspectos de la trama que les gustaría, de la personalidad de los protagonistas, el tiempo que se desarrolle los hechos, etc.

Estoy abierta aceptar cada una de sus ideas...

¡Hasta el próximo domingo, que las traeré una nueva historia!


End file.
